WITCH Book 1 The Light and Darkness
by Sergio Dumbledore
Summary: Las WITCH se enfrentaran a viejos enemigos ayudado por unos seres del mundo oscuro que se revelaran en un futuro. Tendràn ayuda inesperada y uniendo sus fuerzas lograrán sus cometidos
1. Chapter 1

**W.I.T.C.H Book 1 The Light and Darkness**

**Prologo:**

**La Pérdida de un Hermano:**

El día 30 de agosto, Wilhelmina Vandom estaba en su habitación recordando con nostalgia a su hermano quien había sido herido gravemente pero su cuerpo no apareció después del ataque de un monstruo a su casa y la policía lo dio por muerto. Ella recordaba como si fuera ayer ese hecho. Ahora sabía más o menos quien había sido cuando se enteró que era una guardiana ya que la bestia era de Meridian al mando de Phobos quien estaba buscando a su hermana para robarle sus poderes y usurpar el trono de Meridian. Se echó a llorar al recordar como su hermano se había interpuesto entre el monstruo y ella para salvarle la vida.

Inicio Flash back

_Will POV _

_Estábamos los tres cenando tranquilamente en la casa en las afueras del pequeño pueblo de Fadden Hills cuando de pronto la parte delantera de la casa explotó en pedazos y la onda expansiva nos mandó a mamá, a mi hermano mayor y a mi contra la pared opuesta entre una lluvia de cascotes y pedazos de pared. _

_Al incorporarme pudo ver a mi hermano ayudando a mamá a salir del cascote. En ese momento apareció a la vista un ser horroroso con forma de serpiente gigante pero con parte de cuerpo humana. El ser gruño poderosamente: _

_- Donde está Elyon la princesa de Meridian. -_

_Mama le dijo que no sabía a quien se refería y detrás del monstruo apareció un joven de cabello largo y rubio quien en su mirada se notaba su sed por el poder y dijo:_

_- Aquí no está, mátalos, no podemos permitir que sepan más de nosotros. Encontraremos a mi hermana y le robaré sus poderes. – El joven nos miró con desprecio y se retiró. El monstruo se rió a más no poder y se lanzó contra mamá. Grité aterrada pero a mi sorpresa vi como mi hermano alzaba su mano y de ella salía un resplandor luminoso que encandelilló a la bestia lo que nos permitió salir huyendo de ella. (Sabía que mi hermano tenía ese tipo de poderes como los míos de lectura de mente) Salimos corriendo de ese espantoso ser, pero no llegamos muy lejos ya que en la carrera mamá se dobló su tobillo. Mi Hermano retrocedió asustado pero vi en su cara una determinación austera como si supiera lo que estaba sucediendo. Alzó a su espalda a mamá y continuamos con la carrera. Varios minutos duramos en nuestra huida pero veía a mi hermano más agotado por el peso de mamá pero no decía nada ya que vi en sus ojos la determinación de ponernos a salvo sin importar el costo. _

_En ese instante mi hermano bajó a mamá con cuidado y la escondió entre unos arbustos al lado de un frondoso árbol. A los pocos momentos regresó y me iba a decir algo cuando de la nada apareció la bestia que me atacó con la cola. Traté de esquivarlo pero su ataque me alcanzó a golpear mandándome cerca del árbol donde mi hermano había escondido a mamá. Me levanté aturdida para ver como mi hermano con una sorprendente agilidad esquivaba los ataques de la bestia. Ese loco baile duró dos minutos cuando apareció de la nada un haz de luz azul como un pliegue y a mi hermano se le iluminó la cara ya que levantó su mano derecha y vi una onda salir de su mano y chocar contra la desprevenida bestia mandándola contra ese haz de luz azul. Ahora se que era un pliegue dimensional. La bestia desapareció en ese haz y yo aliviada me acerqué corriendo a mi hermano y lo abracé con fuerza. El me separó bruscamente y me iba a decir algo cuando mi hermano palideció al ver algo a mis espaldas. Me cogió y se giró y yo le iba a preguntar el porqué de eso cuando sentí que a mi hermano le salía sangre por su boca y se recostaba contra mí. Lo bajé suavemente del piso y vi con terror como mis manos se llenaron de sangre. Palidecí y revise a mi hermano y al segundo encontré que había sido herido en la espalda por una flecha seguramente envenenada. Aterrada quedé estática pero la voz de mi hermano me sacó de mi sopor diciendo:_

_- Mi ratoncita, huye – Yo le contesté:_

_- Sin ti y sin mamá no me iré. – El suspiró y dijo tristemente:_

_- Perdona por esto, me dolerá más a mí que a ti. – lo miré interrogante y el alzó su mano y me lanzó una esfera blanca de energía que me atrapó y me mando contra el árbol y caí al lado de mi mamá inconciente. Me iba a levantar enfadada y furiosa con él cuando del claro del bosque hubo una explosión. Llorosa salté el arbusto para ver solo un cráter humeante y al segundo recibí una lluvia de tierra y ceniza. Entré al cráter y solo encontré de mi hermano sus gafas rotas en el piso. _

_Will siempre regresaba de la escuela aplastada por lo ocurrido a su hermano y su madre notó su dolor. Su madre sugirió que quizás Fadden Hills tendrían demasiados recuerdos dolorosos del pasado para los dos y era tiempo para encontrar una nueva vida en una nueva ciudad. En ese momento, un anuncio en la radio anunció el pueblo soleado de Heatherfield. Su madre decidió que Heatherfield probablemente sería el lugar mejor para ellos ir. _

Fin Flashback

Will se levantó de golpe para tomar un respiro de aire fresco. Todavía era oscuro fuera. Ella alcanzó para su despertador que leyó 2:37. Ella limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos recordando la promesa que hizo en ese cráter. El de vivir la vida como si no hubiera un mañana y si se le daba la oportunidad de ayudar a alguien lo haría sin reserva como su hermano hacía. Por eso en el pueblo los querían mucho y su desaparición afectó mucho al pueblo. Su sacrificio no iba a ser en vano. Por eso había aceptado ser la líder de W.I.T.C.H y tener en su poder el corazón de Kandracar.

Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana de su cuarto aferrando entre su mano el cristal que su hermano le dio en su último cumpleaños y según él era la fuente de sus poderes y le pidió que cuando hubiera una emergencia usarlo que ella sabría como. Soltó una lágrima, su hermano la quiso y la protegió hasta el final sacrificando su vida y sueños por ella. Y la seguía protegiendo ya que en la batalla final contra Phobos el colgante brilló y solo Elyon lo notó pero que le dio poder al corazón de Kandracar para darles más energía a las cinco guardianas y poder derrotar a Phobos.

La promesa de su hermano de estar siempre con ella se había cumplido, el seguía estando en su corazón como siempre decía. Siempre lo buscaba allí y escuchaba su voz y eso le daba fuerzas para continuar. Se retiró a descansar ya que mañana tenía clase y a la salida tenía con su madre la cita de todos los años a Fadden Hills a visitar su antigua casa donde mamá tenía una lápida recordatoria de su hermano. Antes de dormirse dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, una cayó en el colgante azuloso y el otro en el Corazón de Kandracar y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su hermano estuviera vivo. Al dormirse ella no notó como los dos colgantes brillaron de forma cegadora por varios segundos para luego la luz desaparecer por completo y dejar a Will durmiendo tranquilamente sin sueños.

---------------------------------

Kandracar

En el mismo instante en que brillaban los cristales, en Kandracar el Oráculo estaba en profunda meditación en un cuarto especial. De pronto una poderosa onda de energía los despertó de golpe de su meditación ocasionado que saliera alarmado hacia donde se originó esa onda de poder. Iba corriendo por un pasillo cuando se encontró con los demás miembros del concilio que preocupados iban a ver que poder era el que habían sentido. Solo Tibor siguió caminando como si nada porque reconocía esa energía y su corazón dio un vuelco. Al llegar a una habitación en la que se encontraba el muchacho que Oráculo había rescatado de la furia de Cedric, todos se miraron con cólera al reconocer la habitación y entraron dispuestos a proteger al muchacho en estado de coma quien se había sacrificado por muchas personas y ellos por todos los medios conocidos lo habían tratado de curar. Sus heridas ya habían sanado pero al parecer las mentales todavía no se habían curado.

Al ingresar listos para la batalla Althor y los demás vieron con asombro como el muchacho era rodeado por dos potentes haces de luz, uno azul y otro rojo. La luz se intensificó hasta volverse cegadora. Cuando los presentes se recuperaron de la intensa luz, se acercaron a la cama y contemplaron emocionados como el muchacho pestañeaba para luego sentarse y gritar:

- Will, mi ratoncita. – Para luego caer inconciente otra vez. Oráculo abrió los ojos como platos para luego sonreír abiertamente y que de Tibor surgiera una lágrima de alegría.

- Parece que debemos llamar a las guardianas y creo que al fin podré dar una noticia buena entre tanto desastre. – dijo Oráculo sonriente y todos lo miraron y asintieron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 Una Buena Noticia para Will**

Taranee Cook miraba a sus amigas con una sonrisa mientras hablaban de los chicos más guapos de la escuela. Se giró para mirar a Will, la vio distraída y pudo ver en su mirada que estaba muy desolada y dolida por algo pero trataba de esforzarse para que ellas no se dieran cuenta de su estado de ánimo. Taranee se puso pensativa cuando de un flash recordó que por la misma fecha el año pasado Will estaba igual de decaída y que esa vez no le dio importancia ya que pensó que era por lo del traslado y ser alumna nueva.

A la salida de la escuela Taranee vio con preocupación como a Will la venía a recoger su madre Susan. Se preocupó más aún al ver a Will decaída y a la Señora Vandom con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Fue interrumpida por Hay Lin quien dijo:

- Taranee, hoy te he visto muy distraída, que pasa. -

Taranee le dijo lo que había visto de Will y esto alertó a las demás chicas que se preocuparon por el estado de ánimo de su líder y amiga. Taranee sacó su portátil, lo encendió y se coló en el sistema nacional de información y comenzó a buscar el apellido Vandom. Pasaron dos minutos que fueron eternos para las chicas pero cuando la información apareció todas las muchachas palidecieron del susto y se miraron con suma tristeza. Taranee dijo muy apenada:

- Susan Vandom (divorciada) (Lugar de residencia Heatherfield)

- Thomas Vandom (Divorciado, Lugar de residencia (desactualizado))

- Sergio Vandom (Fénix) (Desaparecido pero presumiblemente Fallecido, Fadden Hills)

- Will Vandom (Lugar de residencia Heatherfield con su madre)

Taranee cerró la computadora y todas se miraron, Hay Lin dijo:

- Fadden Hills allá vamos. -

Dos horas después Irma, Taranee, Cornelia y Hay Lin se bajaban del bus que las había traído a ese pueblo pequeño. Tuvieron que decirle el verdadero motivo del viaje para convencer a sus padres de permitirles ir. Al entrar en una tienda para beber algo para la sed Hay Lin preguntó al camarero sobre la ubicación de la antigua casa de los Vandom. El mesero las miró dudoso y preguntó:

- Por que quieren saberlo. – Irma contestó con voz dura:

- Por que somos sus amigas y queremos acompañar a Will hoy. La vez pasada no vinimos y lo hicimos fue para darle retiro a ella y a su madre.- El camarero inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente y dijo:

- Señoritas, la antigua casa de los Vandom, se encuentra a la salida del pueblo como a un kilómetro. La casa que vean semi-destruida es la de los Vandom, no hay pierde. – Las muchachas vieron con asombro como todos los presentes estaban tristes y la mayoría sobretodo los adultos tenía rastros de lágrimas en su caras. El camarero continuó:

- Les aconsejó que partan ya, porque dentro de media hora comenzará una misa ofrecida por todo el pueblo por el alma del joven Vandom quien murió protegiendo a sus seres queridos. Me alegro de que sus amigas vengan y la acompañen. Para el pueblo hoy es el día negro porque los hermanos Vandom son reconocidos aquí como los que colaboraban con todos y no esperaban nada a cambio. Parecía que tenían poderes ya que ayudaban a la gente y curaban niños enfermos. Incluso corre el rumor que el joven Vandom había luchado contra varios monstruos que habían atacado la casa de la madrina de la señorita Will. Las muchachas salieron deprisa con un nudo en la garganta.

Media hora después las muchachas llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como comenzaba la misa. Mientras duraba la misa Irma cayó como un muerto lo mismo que la hiperactiva de Hay Lin. Cornelia estaba silenciosa pero de sus ojos no dejaban de caer lágrimas al oír el agradecimiento del pueblo para con la familia Vandom. Taranee vio como Will y Susan trataban de mantener la compostura pero no lo lograron cuando las personas comenzaban a agradecer lo que el joven Vandom había hecho por la gente del pueblo.

Taranee al ver que no pasaba más gente, se puso de pie y subió al podio y dijo:

- Yo soy amiga de Will y no se lo que pasó aquí. Lo que si se es que Will es una gran amiga que lo da todo por los suyos incluso a costa de su salud y aún de su vida. Por eso es que le agradezco a Sergio Vandom la forma como cuidó y se sacrificó por su hermana, por que sin ella miles de personas hubieran caído en manos de la tiranía y la opresión. Sergio Vandom mis más sinceras gracias por dejarnos al mundo su incalculable joya llamada Will Vandom. – Will miraba asombrada y llorosa a Taranee quien bajo del podio y le dio a Will un abrazo aplastante. Las demás siguieron su ejemplo y luego dieron sus condolencias ante la mirada de los asistentes. Terminada la misa Will no las miraba y Cornelia dijo:

- Por que no lo dijiste – Irma la cayó y las chicas se acercaron a la tumba simbólica. Susan fue detenida por la gente del pueblo que le daba el pésame. Cornelia aprovechó y haciendo un movimiento de mano creo un estanque de piedra donde Irma lo rellenó de agua y el agua se movió para crear una fuente. Cornelia se arrodilló y con su mano apoyada en la tierra hizo surgir de la tierra una infinidad de hermosas flores para acompañar la placa de color dorado. Hay Lin invocó viento para limpiar la zona de la tumba que estaba sucia y Taranee invocó fuego y prendió todos los sirios que se habían traído. En ese momento llegó Susan y se asombró ante el cambio tan drástico del lugar pero eso no le importo, le importó fue ver a las amigas de su hija con ella y lloró de la felicidad al saber que había encontrado amigas de verdad.

Susan se acercó y se arrodilló y tocó delicadamente con su mano el relicario, con la otra abrazaba a su hija y dijo en medio de un sollozo:

- Sergio, Will harían orgullosa a cualquier madre. -

Al decir esto madre e hija estallaron a llorar y las muchachas con esas sencillas palabras de orgullo, respeto de madre para con su hijo les llegó a lo más hondo de las entrañas ocasionado que ellas también lloraran con fuerza mientras se acercaban y abrazaban a Will. Will en ese momento tocó con cariño la inscripción y dijo:

- Hermano quien en el pueblo te llamaban Fénix por tu lucha por tus personas, espero que estés orgulloso de lo que he hecho con mi vida hasta ahora y espero que tu sacrificio haya valido la pena. -

En ese momento Susan fue llamada por el padre del pueblo y se retiraron lo suficiente para que en ese mismo instante apareciera un portal y de él salieran Elyon, Caleb, Vathek y diez soldados de escolta de Meridian. Todos se acercaron a Will y le dieron el pésame. Cuando fue el turno de Elyon ambas se abrazaron con fuerza y Elyon se echó a llorar en el hombro de Will. Elyon ya calmada se transformó de ropa a una más terrestre y se arrodilló al frente de la lápida y dijo:

- He aquí, a quien le debo haber recuperado lo que es mío sin que estuvieras batallando directamente. Sabías que tu hermana iba a ser grandes cosas y si así no lo fuera, les diste tu vida… Ojalá yo tuviera un hermano así. – Las guardianas se miraron sabiendo a lo que se refería, los guardias y Caleb siguieron el ejemplo de su Reina y se inclinaron respetuosamente ante la tumba del hermano de la guardiana del corazón. – Mis personas te agradecen lo que hiciste indirectamente por mi pueblo, y todas ellas te llorarán como si fueran uno de los míos. - La joven Reina levantó sus manos y de ella estalló un resplandor leve verdoso que cubrió toda la casa. – Esto es para que nada dañe este lugar sagrado para la Tierra y para Meridian. Inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente y se puso de pie y miraba la tumba simbólica con mucho cariño mientras de su cara salían lágrimas cargadas de tristeza. Varios minutos después los soldados regresaron por un portal con Vathek. Caleb y Elyon se quedaron a acompañar a Will.

Quince minutos después las chicas más Caleb y Susan regresaron al pueblo e ingresaron en un hotel. Al entrar fueron a hablar con el encargado de las habitaciones en la recepción para alquilar varias habitaciones. Lo encontraron y el dijo:

- Síganme, les tengo las habitaciones preparadas para ustedes. – Caminaron por los pasillos del hotel por varios minutos y al llegar a una puerta grande el mozo dijo:

- Esta habitación es para seis y creo que las seis cabrían aquí. – Las cinco guardianas y Elyon ingresaron en la habitación. El mozo abrió la puerta de la habitación de al lado y dijo:

- Esta habitación es especial y es como un mini apartamento y creo que ustedes pueden pasar la noche aquí sin problemas. Caleb y Susan ingresaron a la habitación para ver una pequeña sala y dos puertas las cuales el mozo abrió revelando dos cuartos separados. Susan y Caleb asintieron satisfechos y el mozo se retiró diciendo:

- Cualquier cosa que necesiten, llamen a la recepción con ese teléfono y marcan el 9. -

------------------------------

Habitación de Susan y Caleb

Caleb estaba sentado en un sofá grande y cómodo pensando tristemente en Will. Estaba realmente avergonzado como ellos le habían exigido demasiado a ella. Estaba admirado de su fuerza para continuar, el lo reconocía, él hubiera tirado la toalla hace ya mucho tiempo. Se paró y se retiró a descansar y cuando iba a dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación escuchó los sollozos de la Señora Vandom provenientes de su correspondiente habitación. Suspiró e ingresó en su propia habitación a descansar. Ya acostado en la cama se prometió a si mismo proteger a Will como lo hacía su hermano pero a la vez sin serlo ya que no le quería quitar el puesto a su hermano Sergio.

-------------------------------------

Habitación de Elyon y las Guardianas

Todas estaban en medio de un silencio incómodo y Elyon decidió acabar esa tristeza de inmediato, miró a su cama y al ver un par de almohadas sonrió maliciosamente y usando sus poderes telekinéticos mandó una contra Irma y la otra contra Will. Las almohadas dieron en el blanco y las aludidas se miraron atolondradas y Elyon aprovechó y dijo sonriente:

- Guerra de almohadas. – Ese fue el gatillo que detonó la más extraordinaria guerra de almohadas que se haya visto pues cada una usaba sus poderes para mover las almohadas o en el caso de Taranee y Will con sus propias manos para atacar a sus amigas a quemarropa. Estaban enfrascadas en esa divertida guerra cuando de pronto la Luz de Meridian y el Corazón de Kandracar comenzaron a brillar intensamente. Todas se sorprendieron al ver que un cristal que Will tenía en su cuello también comenzaba a brillar de un color azul pálido. El corazón brilló rojo y el de Elyon de un blanco pálido. De todos los cristales salió un rayo de energía contra una pared creando un portal dimensional.

Las muchachas se miraron y Will dijo:

- Guardianas Unidas -

El Corazón radió la luz rosa-coloreada luminosa como cinco arroyos delgados de energía; cada uno de un color diferente voló en el aire antes de caer y rodear a las Guardianas en un orbe prístino de cristal. Un símbolo extraño apareció por la superficie de cada orbe como las muchachas dentro abrazó sus rodillas cerca de su pecho como sus elementos se arremolinaron sobre ellas. Los orbes de cristal se rompieron en el polvo y soplaron lejos ligeramente en la inexistencia como las cinco Guardianas cayeron suavemente a la tierra con sus pies, cada una que llama el nombre de su poder elemental.

- ¡Corazón! - Will dijo

- ¡Agua! – Irma dijo

- ¡Fuego! – Taranee dijo

- ¡Tierra! – Cornelia dijo

- ¡Aire! – Hay Lin dijo

Elyon también se envolvió en un orbe de cristal blanco para que luego de un momento este desapareciera y apareciera ante todos la conocida vestimenta y figura de la joven Reina de Meridian. Todas se miraron y juntas entraron en ese portal dimensional dispuestas a saber que había detrás de ese portal. Will se dirigió hacia allí ya que reconoció el color y la magia del portal. Era muy parecido al que habían sentido hace tres años justamente cuando ella se ponía de pie y antes de la explosión que su hermano la había salvado.

Cuando las chicas cruzaron el portal vieron impresionadas como estaban en la base de unas escaleras que las conducían a un espectacular castillo. El cielo tenía un color bastante extraño, con una tonalidad rosada como si el cielo tuviera un velo puesto. Las chicas subieron las escaleras alegremente y al llegar a la parte de arriba vieron una espectacular entrada estilo Partenón griego. Las muchachas miraban asombradas la entrada y una voz salió de las sombras de la entrada metiéndoles un susto a las chicas diciendo:

- Bienvenidas a Kandracar Guardianas y su Majestad Elyon de Meridian. -

Todas se giraron rápidamente y quedaron sorprendidas al ver a alguien salir de las sombras que formaba un pilar mostrando a Yan Lin abuela de Hay Lin. Hay Lin miró a su abuela en tan extraño lugar y dijo con asombro:

- Abuela, que haces aquí -

Yan Lin las miró con orgullo en especial a su nieta. A Will la miró con alegría suprema para luego girar sobre sus talones para ingresar en el castillo y antes de entrar dijo:

- Yo fui una guardiana anteriormente, por eso tenía en mi custodia el Corazón de Kandracar y precisamente el mismo elemento de mi nieta. Ahora síganme, Oráculo quiere hablar con ustedes. - Elyon y las guardianas se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a la abuela de Hay Lin al interior del castillo.

Varios minutos de caminar por los pasillos de la hermosa y grandiosa construcción vieron una compuerta con símbolos pintados como runas protectoras a lo largo de la puerta. En la compuerta las esperaba un hombre de aspecto joven, calvo vestido con unas túnicas blancas y de un azul clarito que las esperaba pacientemente. Ellas al llegar a su altura las saludo:

- Bienvenidas a Kandracar Guardianas, su Majestad, mi nombre es Oráculo. – Elyon inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente. Lo mismo hicieron las guardianas. Oráculo dijo:

- Antes de continuar quiero mostrarles algo que deben saber pero no es el principal motivo por las que las traje aquí. – Oráculo puso su mano en una runa y esta brilló levemente abriendo una cerradura y la puerta se giró para dejarlos pasar. Yan Lin se quedó afuera y Hay Lin al ver que la abuela no entraba le dijo:

- Abuela no vienes. -

- No mi nieta, debo preparar a alguien para ayudarlo a llevar al concilio donde nos reuniremos. Continua ya nos veremos. – Hay Lin asintió e ingresó en el salón. Al hacerlo la compuerta se cerró y Yan Lin susurró:

- Will, que sorpresa te llevarás hoy, tu hermano no sabe que estás aquí será un encuentro genial, gracias a tu profundo deseo de que el viviera, siempre creíste que no había muerto. -

Dentro del salón las Guardianas y Elyon vieron un pilar con seis esferas girando en su parte de arriba de forma constante y en la misma distancia una de otras. Se acercaron curiosas y Hay Lin acercó su mano para tocarlas cuando una mano le golpeó la suya y al levantar la mirada vio a una persona con cara de gato que le hacía un gesto negativo con la cabeza mientras gruñía suavemente. Oráculo se rió y dijo:

- Les presento a Luba guardián de las auramedias, ahora Luba no seas tan duro contra la curiosa guardiana con el poder del viento. Estas esferas, guardianas son su fuente de poder que se dirige al corazón y de él a ustedes – El ser con cara de gato se atraganto y bajó su cabeza humildemente. Hay Lin sonrió a ella y Luba le contestó con una sonrisa gatuna. En ese momento Elyon frunció el entrecejo al ver seis esferas y cinco guardianas. Oráculo se dio cuenta que la joven Reina de Meridian había adivinado y esto podía dañar la sorpresa a Will. Sonrió y dijo usando su poder de telepatía habló en la mente de la joven Reina diciendo:

- _Hay cinco auramedias para cada amiga tuya, pero la otra es la del Señor de los Caminos con poder sobre los elementos de la luz y la oscuridad y con poder sobre el poder crudo y sexto guardián del Velo. – _Elyon se atragantó y tuvo que ser ayudada por Will quien estaba más cerca de ella. Pasado este impase para Elyon todos abandonaron la habitación y salieron nuevamente al pasillo y se dirigieron por el pasaje largo y ancho. En el fondo se veía una compuerta grande compuesta de dos más pequeñas. Al llegar a la compuerta Oráculo se giró y dijo:

- Cuando las llame por favor ingresen al recinto del concilio. – Les sonrió tranquilizadoramente y abrió un poco la puerta para el apenas entrar y todas las muchachas se arremolinaron en el resquicio para ver algo pero no pudieron por la intensa luz que venía del lugar. Pasados varios minutos hubo un estruendoso aplauso y la voz del Oráculo se escuchó diciendo:

- Guardianas del agua y el fuego – Irma tragó saliva y Taranee suspiró nerviosa y entraron para luego perderse en la luz blanca y que un aplauso las recibiera.

- Guardianas de la tierra y el viento – Cornelia y Hay Lin se miraron nerviosas y entraron sin más para ser recibidas por un fuerte aplauso.

- Ahora, una persona que recuperó lo suyo con ayuda de las guardianas y su pueblo, démosle la bienvenida a Elyon la Reina de Metamoor y su ciudad Meridian – Elyon y Will se miraron, Elyon se giró y nerviosamente entro en la habitación. Will escuchó como era recibida su amiga Elyon en el recinto mientras se preguntaba por que la habían saltado a ella.

POV Will

Vi como una por una mis amigas eran llamadas y cada vez me puse más nerviosa. Al pasar Cornelia y Hay Lin pasé saliva y me preparé para lo peor. Escuché que Oráculo comenzó a hablar y me dispuse a entrar cuando su voz dijo:

- Ahora, una persona que recuperó lo suyo con ayuda de las guardianas y su pueblo, démosle la bienvenida a Elyon la Reina de Meridian – Miré a Elyon quien nerviosa entró y fue recibida por un fuerte aplauso y gritos de jubilo hacia ella. Eso pronto se apagó ya que yo pensé que me habían saltado o se habían olvidado de mí y me iba a retirar pero la voz de Oráculo me hizo volverme a la puerta y abrir los ojos como platos al escuchar la voz de Oráculo decir con voz quebrada:

- A continuación pero no más importante, la persona, el cerebro de la derrota de Phobos, la persona quien a pesar de extrañar a su hermano desaparecido hizo todo lo posible para que Meridian no cayera en la tiranía y opresión. Quien hizo esto desinteresadamente y solo esperaba que su hermano estuviera orgulloso de ella. Lo hizo como una promesa a su hermano de ayudar a la gente a pesar de las consecuencias. Eso vi cuando visite el pueblo en la Tierra donde respetan a ambos hermanos por lo que habían hecho por su pueblo y son muy queridos por ellos. Se embarcó en esta responsabilidad solo por saber que personas estaban en riesgo. Su hermano y su madre le enseñaron bien y a mi parecer el crédito es el de ellos al darnos esta excelente joya a las dimensiones infinitas. Para mi es un honor y orgullo presentarles a ustedes a Will Vandom guardiana del Corazón de Kandracar -

Estaba llorando libremente pero a pesar de mis sentimientos ingresé en el recinto para ver asombrada que estaba en una especie plaza pequeña con tribunas alrededor donde se sentaban varias personas quienes estaban de pie en silencio. Me hice al lado de mis amigas y para mi sorpresa ellas se alejaron y se dieron la vuelta a mirarme. Todos en el recinto a unísono se inclinaron ante mí en el respeto salvo una persona que se quedó de pie mirándome con sus ojos abiertos como platos. Oráculo se puso de pie seguido por todos y la persona gritó con mucho sentimiento:

-¡Will eres tu no puede ser! – miré al muchacho de cabello rojo (como el mío) largo recogido en una coleta y ojos verdes y el se acercó corriendo botando un bastón por el camino hacia mi y me envolvió en un abrazo aplastante. Al separarnos tuve la oportunidad de verlo con claridad y quedé de piedra al reconocerlo. Mis lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos en grandes cantidades pero esta vez no era de dolor sino de una alegría inmensa. Vi que el lloraba a lágrima viva con mucha alegría, yo grité con todas mis fuerzas y bien dicho:

- Sergio, ¡Hermano! – Me lancé contra él y lo tumbé al piso de la emoción y vi que hizo una mueca de dolor, me detuve al instante. Lo miré fijamente pero al recordar su herida me preocupé pero el me dijo en un susurro:

- No te preocupes, mi ratoncita, todavía no me he recuperado bien de las heridas, pero estoy muy bien. El Corazón y mi cristal recogieron tu deseo cuando te dormiste y al sentir tu sufrimiento usaron su poder para curarme.- Los dos nos separamos al sentir un estallido de gritería jubilosa y aplausos por doquier. Las muchachas y Elyon se acercaron corriendo y nos abrazaron a los dos con fuerza mientras gritaban y lloraban de alegría. Pasado estos momentos de emoción mi hermano me subió a su silla y una señora con su mano atrajo seis sillas y las puso a su lado y Sergio abanicó su mano y dijo sonriente:

- Su Majestad, Reina Elyon siéntase libre de venir a Kandracar cuando necesites ayuda o concejos. Si ella lo necesita Kandracar irá a ayudar. Irma, Taranee, Cornelia y Hay Lin no se como agradecerles su ayuda y prodigarle su amistad a mi hermana sin reparos. Cornelia se sentó en una silla seguida de Irma, Taranee y Elyon. Will se sentó al lado de su hermano y Hay Lin estaba de pie estática al ver que la silla que quedaba era la que estaba a la izquierda de Sergio. Las chicas sonrieron maliciosamente y Hay Lin se sonrojó al ver que Sergio la miraba fijamente con una mirada seria pero ella veía en sus ojos la bondad y la amabilidad de su alma. Miré a Hay Lin sonriente y afirmé con la cabeza como dándole permiso para pode salir con él y Hay Lin me entendió porque se puso roja como un tomate maduro que causó la sonrisa de todas las chicas y la cara de que pasó aquí de Sergio. Oráculo tosió para llamar la atención y todos le miraron.

POV Normal

Oráculo tosió para llamarles la atención y todos giraron su cabeza en su dirección. Suspiró y dijo:

- Yo, había visitado el pueblo de Fadden Hills porque sentíamos dos poderes usándose lo que atrajo a Cedric y a Phobos pensando que era la magia sin entrenamiento de la hermana de Phobos, Me di cuenta ya que estaba muy cerca de la casa cuando explotó el frente de su casa y ustedes a los pocos segundos salían corriendo. Cedric me pasó porque Phobos me descubrió y luchamos brevemente. Phobos sonrió con malicia al decir que ya deberían estar muertos y se desapareció de ahí. Corrí desolado en la dirección de su huida hasta llegar a un claro para ver justamente como Sergio te giraba y te protegía de un flechazo lanzado por uno de los hombres de Phobos desde el portal. En ese momento el joven trataba de usar un poder de luz y yo me concentré y lo ayudé a ponerte a salvo en el arbusto. De pronto vi asustado como del portal abierto salía una bola de energía en dirección de Sergio por tanto me teletransporte a su lado y Sergio trató de todas formas de protegerme ya que me giró y se interpuso para recibir el impacto de poder. Abrí mis ojos como platos a su amabilidad a pesar de que era un desconocido para él y levanté mi mano y al hacerlo golpeé a Sergio en la cara sin culpa rompiéndole los lentes pero creé un portal con mi talismán y me lancé por el con Sergio en mis brazos. Antes de que el portal se cerrara completamente vi como arena y tierra había alcanzado a llegar del impacto de la bola de energía. Al llegar aquí entre todos lo atendimos concienzudamente pero no sabíamos si iba a sobrevivir. Por eso no les avisamos para no darles falsas esperanzas. Pero Will fuiste tu quien salvaste a tu hermano. -

Los chicos se miraban asombrados y Will se paró y voló hasta donde Oráculo estaba de pie y lo abrazó dulcemente mientras le decía en un susurro varias veces. – Gracias, Gracias. – Oráculo la separó y Tibor se acercó y dijo:

- La paz reina en las dimensiones por ahora. Por tanto el concilio al mando de Oráculo puso el velo a Meridian para que la maldad de Phobos no se esparciera por los otros mundos y ahora lo retiramos con la esperanza de no volverlo a levantar nunca más. – Sergio alzó sus manos y de él salió un rayo de energía que golpeó el velo que se desgarró suavemente y se desvaneció apaciblemente mostrando un cielo azul de fondo.

- Ahora se podrá viajar de una dimensión a otra usando sus poderes para abrir pliegues y de igual forma también funcionan los que ya saben. – Sergio dijo:

- Tibor, Oráculo quedan a cargo, cualquier cosa me avisan. Me voy a la tierra con mi hermana y sus amigas y le enseñaré a Elyon a manejar sus poderes hasta donde yo lo he hecho y levantó su mano y giró su muñeca:

Se formó un portal dimensional y Will hizo regresar a ella y sus amigas a su forma normal y Elyon y Sergio cambiaban con sus poderes sus vestiduras blancas para unas más mundanas y las chicas con Sergio desaparecieron a través de él. Yan Lin entró y se despidió del concilio y se teletransportó con ayuda y poder de Sergio hacia el Dragón Dorado. Oráculo y Tibor sonrieron y se retiraron suspirando cansados pero alegres con lo ocurrido hoy sin saber que en un futuro cercano se levantaría un enemigo poderoso que pondría en peligro el pueblo de Metamoor con capital Meridian y Kandracar así como las dimensiones infinitas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Clases, Primer Ataque y nuevo poder de la guardiana del aire**

Dos días después Sergio Vandom y Hay Lin se dirigían al instituto de Sheffield. Sergio iba con la cabeza gacha y triste ya que Susan lo daba por muerto y no podía vivir con ellas. Hay Lin le había pedido a sus padres Lin Chen y Joan Lin que le dieran posada y ellos lo permitieron pero con dos condiciones. La primera era que le ayudara a Hay Lin con la escuela en las áreas de Matemáticas, la Física, la Química y la segunda era que la ayudara Yan Lin con el restaurante chino. No solo le darían posada, sino que le daban el estudio que le faltaba. Sergio aceptó sin dudarlo y los Lin le dieron la bienvenida a casa.

POV Hay Lin

Hay Lin estaba muy nerviosa sin saberlo ya que se sentía como si estuvieran saliendo juntos ya que Sergio la trataba como si fuera Will pero a la vez diferente con un cariño y un afecto muy grande. Entraron juntos a la escuela y Sergio entró con Hay Lin en la sala de informática y él se sentó en el escritorio del Profesor y yo me senté en el computador más cerca de su escritorio. Los alumnos entraron y se sentaron y comenzaron hablar entre ellos. Will, Irma, Cornelia y Taranee se sentaron también cerca haciéndose en parejas, las cuatro en dos computadores al lado mió. En esos momentos ingresó el Director Knickerbocker ocasionando que el cuarto quedara en completo silencio. El director tosió y le dijo a Sergio quien se ponía de pie.

- Vaya tu plan funcionó a la perfección Profesor Li. Estudiantes Sergio amablemente me va a ayudar a remplazar a su profesor por un corto tiempo ya que el maestro titular de ustedes se encuentra incapacitado. El resto de años ya tienen un reemplazo solo faltaban ustedes y sus compañeros de otra clase de su año. Espero que lo traten con respeto mientras ejerce como profesor ya que el es muy bueno en sistemas y lo que va a hacer es seguir el cronograma que su profesor les mandó en su ausencia. El resto de las clases estará como estudiante. Sergio ya puedes empezar -

En ese momento ingresa Elyon a toda prisa para encontrarse cara a cara con el director. El director le iba a preguntar algo cuando Sergio dijo serio:

- Señorita Brown me trajiste de la sala de profesores mí portátil para yo poder dictar la clase. – Elyon le miró por un segundo confundida para luego abrir sus ojos en el asombro y sacar un portátil de su maletín y entregárselo a Sergio. El Director asintió y salió sin decir nada más. Elyon se sentó en el puesto del profesor y abrió el portátil y se alistó para comenzar la clase.

- Bien, mi nombre es Sergio Li y seré a partir de ahora su compañero de clase y el reemplazo de su profesor de informática. Quiero que dentro de estas puertas me traten con el debido respeto pero sin pasar a la lambonería. Díganme por mi nombre pero no me digan profesor que me hace sentir viejo. Por fuera de esta sala seré uno más de ustedes. Solo remplazaré a los cursos de su año en informática. Los demás años el Director le encontró un reemplazo para ellos. – Los estudiantes asintieron serios y yo les pedí que encendieran los equipos mientras comenzaba a explicar la teoría para que luego ellos hicieran un taller de práctica. Ellos sacaron sus cuadernos mientras Sergio prendía un proyector y Elyon lo conectaba y al abrir las diapositivas que traía comenzó a explicar la teoría. 45 minutos después nos dejó el taller y se sentó con un plaf en una silla al lado de Elyon quien estaba trabajando conmigo el taller. Elyon se puso juiciosa a trabajar y yo la miraba sorprendida. Elyon me miró y ella contestó en voz baja:

- Sergio convenció al director de adelantarme un año alegando que tenía ese conocimiento y ahora me tiene corriendo, incluso con mi entrenamiento mágico. Además yo soy su aprendiz y donde quiera que el vaya yo tengo que estar a su lado. El sabe mi deber por eso me va a permitir ir a Meridian cuantas veces sea necesario – Hay Lin hizo una mueca de dolor a Elyon, ella sonrió cansada y contestó:

- Sabes, este esfuerzo vale la pena porque Sergio sabe muchas cosas y ahora más aún que es el Señor de los Caminos. El es paciente y cuando me equivoco no me trata mal sino con una infinita paciencia me ayuda a superar el impase y así avanzar rápidamente. El también esta aprendiendo y es Tibor quien le ayuda. Hay Lin te tengo envidia porque tu lo tienes mayor tiempo y a ti te trata de una forma muy especial…

En ese momento Sergio la interrumpió diciendo.

- Señorita Brown, Señorita Lin su taller no se va hacer solo, les aconsejo que lo hagan porque tienen que entregármelo hoy al finalizar la clase. Elyon y yo nos miramos, vimos el taller y nos asustamos ya que era largo pero Elyon negó con la cabeza sonriente más sin embargo comenzó a desarrollar el taller.

POV Normal

A la salida de la clase al descanso Sergio fue a la sala de Profesores y dejó bajo llave en su Locker los talleres y salió al patio seguido de las muchachas. Sergio se sentó a la sombra de un árbol a descansar y las muchachas se sentaron cerca disfrutando del día. Elyon suspiraba y se relajaba. De pronto miró a su alrededor y al no ver a nadie ahuecó su mano izquierda y de ella se formó una pequeña esfera de luz que a los pocos segundos tomó la forma de un cristal. Irma la miraba asombrada y al coger el cristal abrió los ojos como platos.

- Esto es un diamante – Sergio la miró y dijo:

- Es un hechizo de magia pura para crear de la nada un objeto y realmente me impresionas Elyon, por que lo hiciste sin pronunciar la encantación necesaria para hacerlo. Solo tiene un pequeño fallo y es que debes ser más cuidadosa por que no estas en tu tierra donde esto es normal, aquí es diferente, a pesar de que no hay nadie alrededor, las cámaras ocultas de la escuela te podían filmar manifestando tus poderes. Elyon palideció y miraba azorada hacia todos lados. Pasado varios minutos Sergio dijo jovialmente:

- Elyon, amiga, no te preocupes me encargué de que ninguna cámara nos alcanzara a grabar desde aquí pero a la próxima ten más cuidado quieres. – Elyon bajo la cabeza achantada y Sergio suspiró y dijo serio alzándole la barbilla:

- Su Majestad, si fui muy fuerte perdóneme pero lo único que deseo es que aprendas todo lo que puedas de mi para que lo apliques según lo que creas conveniente para tu pueblo. Además te estimo mucho mi amiga, yo no voy a estar a tu lado por siempre y tienes que estar preparada para todo y me juré que lo harías. – Hay Lin y Will se enternecieron y las chicas asintieron serias. Sergio se puso de pie y cabizbajo se retiró al colegio. Hay Lin le dijo a Elyon:

- Ve con él, cree que te ofendió al decirte esas cosas y piensa que te corrigió mal. – Elyon se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia el interior de la escuela mientras las guardianas se quedaban otro rato para disfrutar del día antes de que el descanso se acabara.

----------------------------

Al salir por la tarde Will y Sergio (Elyon desaparecía en un pliegue hecho por Sergio luego de despedirse de todos) se despidieron con mucho cariño y Will le iba a devolver el cristal a Sergio pero él dijo:

- No te preocupes, es tuyo, para manifestar mis poderes no necesito de un cristal activador y aumentador de poder. Chao hermanita nos vemos. Haz tus tareas, llama a la casa de los Lin si tienes alguna pregunta y yo pueda contestarla. – Hay Lin se despidió de sus amigas y sonrojada partió al lado de Sergio y pronto se perdieron por entre la multitud que caminaba en la cuadra con dirección al restaurante de los Lin el Dragón Dorado.

-------------------------

POV Hay Lin

Sergio y yo corríamos por todo el restaurante recogiendo platos, pedidos y entregando pedidos mientras Yan Lin y otra empelada preparaban y servían los platos. Tenía una breve sensación de malestar, como si fuera a pasar algo y que ese sentimiento me avisaba. No le paré bolas ya que estaba muy ocupada. El restaurante estaba lleno y Sergio atendía a las mesas lejanas mientras yo lo hacía con las más cercanas de la cocina. Estaba Sergio atendiendo a unos clientes recién llegados y yo pasaba detrás de él con una bandeja llena con pedidos cuando hubo una explosión en el restaurante en diagonal al Dragón Dorado. Los vidrios del restaurante explotaron en pedazos por la onda explosiva y los clientes se tiraban al piso para protegerse de los vidrios rotos. Sergio se giró y me abrazó mientras se tiraba al piso conmigo debajo protegiéndome con su cuerpo de las esquirlas de los vidrios. Me sonrojé de estar debajo de Sergio me espabilé y Sergio me miraba preocupado mientras se levantaba pero me puse de pie y Sergio salió a la puerta conmigo detrás para ver el restaurante vecino prendido en llamas mientras se escuchaban los gritos de ayuda de los que estaban en el interior de la construcción en llamas. Sergio y yo palidecimos del susto al ver un horroroso ser humanoide de color negro con alas correosas negras y de su boca escupía una bola de fuego directo al restaurante y por consiguiente a nosotros.

Sergio me abrazó y se giró para protegerme. Cuando los transeúntes se distrajeron por la bola de fuego levantó su mano derecha y dijo en un susurro:

- Shield – desde los fuertes brazos de Sergio vi asombrada como un domo de energía de color azuloso aparecía al frente de nosotros y la entrada del restaurante donde habían varias personas protegiéndolos de la bola de fuego que impactó con el escudo y explotó creando una polvareda grande. En eso Sergio me miró y dijo:

- Es nuestra oportunidad de hacer algo -

- Tu si puedes, pero yo no tengo mis poderes al lleno necesito estar transformada para ello. - Sergio sonrió maliciosamente y dijo:

- Guardianas Unidas – dijo Sergio levantando su mano derecha hacia mí y del cielo cayó un rayo blanco que impactó en mi cuerpo ocasionando para mi asombro mi transformación conocida como la guardiana con los poderes del aire. Me miraba asombrada, era la misma transformación sólo que tenía un accesorio de más y era una capa que parecía una túnica con capucha de color café oscuro ocultando mi identidad. Miré a Sergio para verlo con su atuendo que usó en Kandracar pero tenía la capucha puesta para que su identidad no fuera reconocida. La polvoreada se aclaró finalmente para ver a una bestia asombrada de que le hayan podido parar su ataque de fuego con magia pura.

Al lado nuestro había dos ilusiones de nosotros creadas con su poder para hacer creer que llegamos a tiempo para salvarlos. La gente nos miraba con asombro a nuestras ropas extrañas y abrieron sus ojos como platos como Sergio me decía con una voz adulta.

- Guardiana del viento. Ayudad a las victimas y evacua el sector. Yo me encargo de esa bestia. -

- Si Señor de los Caminos, como lo ordene – dije seria (mi voz estaba alterada para que no me reconocieran) y los transeúntes vieron con asombro como comenzábamos a volar. Yo con unas alas como de pixie en mi espalda y Sergio se alzaba sin más del suelo y aparecía una espada en su mano y se lanzaba a la carga contra la bestia distrayéndola y alejándola de lugar llevándose la bestia hacia el cielo infinito. Bajaron rápidamente sus cabezas para verme a mi creando un tornado que absorbía las llamas y lancé el torbellino hacia el cielo donde lo dejé fuera de funcionamiento y el aire se calmó, el fuego al no tener fuentes de crear su llama se disolvió en la nada. Me lancé de una y entré volando por la puerta destruida para ayudar a las victimas.

Ingresé por la puerta destruida y vi varios cuerpos inertes y quemados en gran manera por la explosión que causó esa bestia con su ataque. Grité de la pura rabia y dolor para con los familiares de estas personas. Me sentía culpable, yo había sentido el cambio de la presión de aire al ser movido por un objeto o unas alas pero no le paré bolas pensando que me lo había imaginado y no le había avisado a Sergio de lo que había sentido, ahora estas inocentes personas pagaban con sus vidas mi descuido. Me dirigí rápidamente a ayudar a los heridos y con cuidado los sacaba afuera para que varias personas los cogieran y les prestaran los primeros auxilios mientras yo ingresaba por más personas necesitadas mientras escuchábamos con claridad las explosiones de la batalla que se libraba entre Sergio y la bestia. Rogaba que Will llegara rápido con las demás para ayudar y yo poder ir con Sergio para batallar contra esa bestia.

Estaba tan concentrada en lo mío cuando sentí que me jalaban la mano y bajé mi vista para ver a una niña toda sucia por el humo y el hollín de las llamas. Tenía su mano izquierda quemada y la niña me dijo con lágrimas en lo ojos:

- Por favor ayude a mi mamá, ella estaba en la cocina cuando el techo se le vino encima por la explosión. – Levanté mi vista a los cascotes donde supuestamente quedaba la cocina y la vi completamente destruida. Me desanimé ningún humano hubiera podido sobrevivir a eso. Ibas a darle las malas noticias a la niña cuando escuché un gemido de dolor. Miré otra vez el cascote y escuché la boqueada de una persona cuando polvo entra en sus pulmones. Sentí que el viento me traía las voces por que la niña no parecía oírlo o si no se hubiera lanzado hacia ese sitio. Mis energías se dispararon y alcé con mis poderes sobre el viento los cascotes con mucho cuidado para evitar un posible derrumbamiento de los soportes debilitados. Estaba en esto cuando escuché el clic inequívoco de un arma al ser amartillada y puesta a punto para disparar. Los policías me miraban temerosos de mis poderes. Uno de los policías que parecía ser el líder me dijo:

- Alto ahí, sus manos sobre su cabeza, está arrestada por ser el causante de esta explosión. – Me giré despacio furiosa y espantada les dije:

- Yo no fui, no me comparen con la bestia que hizo esto. Se la perdono por esta vez humanos tontos por que no me conocen y consideran mis poderes como algo sobrenatural y ustedes reaccionan de esa forma ante lo desconocido. Yo solo estoy ayudando mientras mi Señor batalla en el cielo con la bestia. Más bien debería estar ayudándole y no perder mi tiempo aquí. Entre los dos tenemos posibilidades de vencerlo pero él solo no podrá. Ahora me voy. – Hice el amague de salir pero vi que la muchacha que me había pedido ayuda gritaba a todo pulmón:

- No se vaya, señora del viento salve a mi mamá. – Se giró a los policías y los miró con rabia y dijo:

- Si mi mamá muere es su culpa estúpidos – Se sentó a llorar a todo dar y yo me conmoví y me giré a seguir con lo mío sin importar ganarme un balazo. Los policías dudaban y no sabían que hacer pero al ver que yo seguía sacando cascote se miraron y el capitán del grupo dijo:

- Peterson llame y traiga a los médicos aquí lo más urgente posible. Rommel, Watson, Terelli ayúdenla y los demás salgan y hagan un perímetro de seguridad. – Los policías al instante se ponían a trabajar en sus asignaciones. Pronto descubrimos a una joven señora. Trabajamos con brío y los policías sacaron los pequeños trozos de cascote y los paramédicos que habían llegado se movían para acceder a la señora cuando el capitán les pidió que prepararan la camilla y los paramédicos se miraron raros y se asustaron cuando yo con ayuda del viento hice levitar su cuerpo con cuidado. Los paramédicos salieron de su deslumbramiento y prepararon la camilla. Yo la bajé con suavidad y tan pronto como la señora tocó la camilla los paramédicos la comenzaron a atender de emergencia.

Dos minutos después ya iban a sacarla del lugar cuando un médico que le revisaba el pulso constantemente dijo alarmado:

- Estoy dejando de sentir su pulso, la perdemos – los médicos se arremolinaron a su alrededor y yo me hice en la cabecera para cogerle con mis manos su cabeza mientras le susurraba animadamente y le decía que aguantara que tenía que velar y cuidar por su hija.

- No está funcionando – gritó otro paramédico. Cerré mis ojos mientras rogaba por esta inocente alma que no merecía morir así. En ese momento escuché una voz en mi mente decirme:

- _Guardiana del viento, tú tienes el poder solo confía en ti. – _Me serené y me fundí con el viento. Estaba en una especie de limbo pero me recordé que la señora estaba muriendo. Abrí mis ojos asombrados al sentir una alta concentración de mi poder en mis manos. Abrí mis ojos para ver fascinada, como mis manos tenían un aura poderosa de color azul plateado. Los médicos y policías se maravillaron al ver como las heridas externas se cerraban ante sus ojos. La Señora abría sus ojos y cansada se recostó en la camilla mientras una mirada de profundo agradecimiento aparecía en su rostro. En ese momento la niña saltó hacia la camilla y se arrunchó junto a su madre con lágrimas de alegría. Los paramédicos, los policías y yo miramos esa escena con los ojos llorosos. Los paramédicos se retiraron para llevarse a un hospital a la señora. Los policías se me acercaron y yo retrocedí un paso cuando un pliegue se abrió a mi lado derecho y aparecieron Will, Irma, Taranee y Cornelia con su forma de guardianas y con capuchas como la mía para no ser reconocidas.

- Guardianas de Fuego, Agua y Tierra ayuden a mi hermano con el atacante. – Los policías vieron como tres encapuchadas volaban a la entrada y se perdían de nuestra vista. Will me miró y dijo evitando mi nombre.

- Guardiana del Viento, ve con tu abuela, está muy preocupada por ti. Le puede dar un ataque si tú o mi hermano no llegan a casa a salvo. – Asentí preocupada por mi abuela e ingresé en el portal alegre de que Will tuviera la fuerza de líder y estaba dispuesta de seguirla a donde fuera.

Al salir del portal aparecí en el sótano del restaurante de la abuela y ella estaba dando vueltas por el salón mientras se mordía las uñas. Al verme llegar suspiró de alivio y su cara se relajó un poco y de pronto yo regresaba a mi forma normal de guardiana y sentía un fuerte choque como si algo se hubiera derrumbado. Me preocupé, esto pasaría solo cuando a Sergio se le acabara la energía y si eso ocurría él…

Iba a salir así sin importar que me reconocieran pero no pude andar más de dos pasos por dos razones. La primera mi abuela me tenía cogida del brazo y la segunda era un portal aparecer donde había estado el otro hace un momento. Vi salir del portal a mis amigas ayudando a un Sergio muy débil. Will se bajó la capucha y el Corazón brilló por un segundo y el portal desapareció y todas regresamos a la normalidad. Para mi sorpresa Sergio cambió con nosotras y se pudo ver su ropa que había usado para atender en el restaurante estaba todo rasgado y vi como se manchaba rápidamente de Sangre sobretodo en su espalda. La herida era profunda y palidecí. Era la herida por la flecha de hace tres años que se volvía a abrir.

Todas nos paralizamos del susto pero Yan Lin reaccionó y lo ayudó a recostarse en el sofá. Cuando terminó esto comenzó a rasgarle la camisa para dejar ver su torso lleno de cortes profundos y otros no tanto. Irma se reanimó y alzó su mano e invocó agua que salió de dos dedos de su mano al torso de Sergio que cuando el agua contactaba su cuerpo gemía en el dolor. Cornelia y Taranee salieron a buscar los equipos de primeros auxilios y la única que no se había movido todavía era Will quien estaba como clavada en el piso del terror al ver a su hermano así de herido. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Al ver a Will así y no soportando ver a mi estimado Sergio en ese estado recordé como había sanado a la señora y sonrojándome ante su pecho desnudo y bien formado a pesar de no estar totalmente desarrollado, cerré mis ojos y puse mi manos en su pecho ante la mirada de las demás. Vi con terror una imagen que aparecía en mi mente y vi varias heridas internas y una herida abierta que tenía rastro de haberse curado pero seguramente con la batalla se había abierto y comprendí que era la herida por la flecha que había recibido hace pocos años. Vi también muy cerca de esa herida una terrible puñalada esta vez hecha por esa bestia. Me concentré e invoqué mi poder pero este no me obedecía y me estremecí de espanto. Abrí mis ojos y lo vi toser sangre y decirme entrecortadamente:

- Esta vez no saldré de esta pero me alegro de haber dado mi vida para que mi hermana y ustedes sus amigas tengan un futuro mejor. Hay Lin gracias por todas las molestias que te haya causado. Cuídense por favor y tu Hay Lin mi pequeño tesoro y el…

No terminó de decirlo todo ya que tosió sangre y yo grité de furia conmigo misma. Me había mandado a ayudar a los heridos por ellos ser la prioridad pero a la vez me alejó de cualquier daño. Suspiré y me calmé y al estar calmada sentí mi poder fluir de mi interior. Vi el conocido color azul-plateado de mis manos y vi como mis amigas me miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par maravilladas. Lo último que vi fue el torso de Sergio totalmente sano. Estaba inconciente pero a salvo y me sentí muy débil que perdí el mando encima de mi cuerpo y caí encima del pecho de Sergio para luego ver todo negro.

Fin POV Hay Lin

Inicio POV Sergio Vandom

Yo y Hay Lin corríamos por todo el restaurante recogiendo pedidos, platos y entregando pedidos mientras Yan Lin y otra empelada preparaban y servían los platos. El restaurante estaba lleno y Hay Lin atendía a las mesas cercanas mientras yo lo hacía con las más lejanas de la cocina. Estaba atendiendo a unos clientes recién llegados y Hay Lin pasaba detrás de mí con una bandeja llena con pedidos cuando hubo una explosión en el restaurante en diagonal al Dragón Dorado. Los vidrios del restaurante explotaron en pedazos por la onda explosiva y los clientes se tiraban al piso para protegerse de los vidrios rotos. Yo me giré y abracé a Hay Lin mientras nos tirábamos al piso y yo protegiéndola con mi cuerpo de las esquirlas de los vidrios. La miré preocupado mientras me incorporaba sin notar su sonrojo, la ayudé a pararse y salió conmigo a la puerta de afuera para ver el restaurante vecino prendido en llamas mientras se escuchaban los gritos de ayuda de los que estaban en el interior de la construcción en llamas.

Levanté mi cabeza y vi flotando en el aire a una bestia de forma humanoide negro con unas alas correosas negras de color negro. El ser abrió su boca y lanzó una bola grande de fuego. Abracé, gire mi cuerpo para proteger a Hay Lin. Cuando los transeúntes se distrajeron por la bola de fuego aproveché su distracción y levanté mi mano izquierda y dijo en un susurro:

- Shield – vi como un domo color azuloso aparecía como Tibor me había dicho al frente de nosotros y la entrada del restaurante donde habían varias personas protegiéndolos de la bola de fuego que impactó con el escudo y explotó creando una polvareda grande. En eso miré a Hay Lin que se separaba de mí y le dije:

- Es nuestra oportunidad de hacer algo -

- Tu si puedes, pero yo no tengo mis poderes al lleno necesito estar transformada para ello. - Sonreí maliciosamente y dije:

- Guardianas Unidas – levantando mi mano derecha hacia Hay Lin y del cielo cayó un rayo blanco que impactó en su pecho y vi como ella se envolvió por un capullo de color azul claro y pocos segundos después este se rompió y los pedazos se disolvieron por un viento suave para revelar ante mis ojos su forma de guardiana. Esta vez la vi más de cerca y con detalle ya que en Kandracar no había podido verla bien hasta que nos sentamos a hablar y cuando Oráculo nos interrumpió. Tenía un chaleco corto con capucha que la tenía puesta para que no la reconocieran. Me sonrojé hasta las orejas al verla así ya que me mostraba su cuerpo bien formado y en desarrollo. Quité mi vista de ella y cerraba mis ojos e invocaba y cambiaba mi ropa por la del Señor de los Caminos. Con mis manos me subí la capucha y puse en ambas capuchas hechizos para evitar que las capuchas se cayeran y para cambiar la voz de ambos haciéndolas sonar adultas y que nos confundieran por personas mayores y no a unos niños. Ella me miró y asintió mientras se disipaba el humo.

Cuando el humo se disipó sonreí afectadamente al ver que la criatura estaba impresionada de que le hayan podido parar su ataque elemental con magia pura. Aproveché el instante de duda de la bestia y le dije a Hay Lin tratándola de sacar del combate con la criatura, pero que ayudara y no se sintiera mal:

- Guardiana del viento. Ayudad a las victimas y evacua el sector. Yo me encargo de esa bestia. – Invoqué mi espada que estaba transformada en una llave cogida a una cadena colgada a mi cuello. La cadena de mi cuello desapareció y la llave comenzó a brillar y agrandarse hasta formar mi espada que tomé con mi mano derecha y volé a la carga contra esa bestia disimulando ante Hay Lin el dolor en mi brazo izquierdo debido al impacto del poder elemental que detuvo mi escudo pero que el impacto había doblado mi mano ya que no estaba preparado para ese retroceso poderoso. La gente nos miraba con asombro ante nuestras vestiduras. Al lado nuestro había dos ilusiones de nosotros creadas con mi poder para que hacer creer que llegamos a tiempo para salvarlos.

- Si Señor de los Caminos, como lo ordene – contestó Hay Lin seria (su voz alterada para que no la reconocieran) y los transeúntes vieron con sorpresa como comenzábamos a volar. Hay Lin con unas alas hermosas como de pixie en su espalda y yo me alzaba sin más del suelo lanzándome a la carga contra la bestia distrayéndola y alejándola de lugar llevándome la bestia más alta hacia el cielo. Antes de que la perdiera de vista pude ver como Hay Lin invocaba un tornado y absorbía las llamas. Hizo que el tornado se volviera uno de fuego. Me preocupé por ella ya que el viento agranda las llamas pero la dejé sola en eso ya que confiaba en lo que hacia era lo correcto.

Paré en medio del aire y la bestia y yo nos miramos estudiando a nuestro enemigo. Sentí su energía terrible exactamente como Oráculo me había dicho sobre una raza que vivía de la guerra y que solo les interesaba dominar, colonizar y tenían su reino en un mundo paralelo y que no sabían nada de ellos. Me concentré en mi contrincante y vi con preocupación como de su mano se empezaba a formar algo ya que su poder crepitaba y unos rayos salieron de sus manos para tomar la forma de una guadaña para luego lanzarse contra mí, su arma en alto dispuesto a matarme. Alcé mi espada y paré su demoledor golpe, el choque de armas fue brutal ya que casi se me cae por el impacto. El choque de armas generaba pequeñas ondas de energía que un arma creaba para destruir a la otra.

Durante varios segundos intercambiamos golpes poderosos sin ceder terreno pero me aterré cuando cruzó su arma en un arco resplandeciente para luego devolver su arma a su posición primaria lanzando unas descargas de electricidad dirigidas hacia mí. Esquivé con dificultad su ataque moviéndome con rapidez hacia un lado y en ese lapso de tiempo tuve el tiempo de crear una esfera de energía de mediano poder con mi mano izquierda y se la lancé con todas mis fuerzas. La criatura para mi decepción evitó la descarga de poder desapareciéndose. Al instante sentí su presencia detrás de mí y antes de que pudiera hacer algo para defenderme recibí una puñalada con la guadaña en mi espalda. Yo volé hacia delante para desenterrarme de su arma y me giré para hacerle frente. El ser con una risa se llevó el arma a su boca y lamió la sangre que había en ella.

Adolorido, furioso y sangrando rápidamente me lancé al ataque abandonando toda pretensión defensiva mientras sentía como mi túnica se empapaba de sangre y yo empezaba a sentir los efectos de la pérdida de sangre y comenzaba a sentirme débil. El monstruo lanzó un aullido y se lanzó contra mí golpeándome sin cesar. Herido y débil no me podía defender de sus rápidos ataques. El monstruo se separó de mí para invocar a dos manos una esfera gigante de fuego y me la lanzaba con fuerza. Yo quedé estático porque si la esquivaba esta seguía derecho y caería en la cuidad causando un explosión y más victimas. Lo miré furioso y el ser sonrió entendiendo mi dilema. Cerré mis ojos cansado esperando resignado el hechizo final.

En ese momento escuché tres gritos de rabia y abrí mis ojos para ver a tres chicas encapuchadas y supe al instante que eran Irma, Taranee y Cornelia. Irma lanzó dos chorros de agua a presión contra la bestia golpeándolo con fuerza. Taranee tomó en sus manos la bola de fuego, la controló y la devolvió a la bestia que se estaba recuperando del ataque de Irma. El impacto fue tenaz y creó una explosión. La bestia rugió en el dolor y nos miraba con rabia mientras Cornelia se ponía delante de mí de modo protector.

La bestia atacó con sus rayos a Irma y Taranee pero yo no lo permití y me interpuse recibiendo de lleno el ataque eléctrico de su guadaña gritando de dolor y haciendo esfuerzos para no soltar mi espada que había parado una parte de la descarga. Irma y Taranee furiosas crearon con sus manos dos bolas elementales poderosas mandándosela con fuerza e impactando en su arma que había puesto al frente de él para protegerse de sus ataques y el ataque ocasionó que su arma se partiera en dos al parar el demoledor ataque de agua y fuego. Yo levanté mi espada y aprovechando su momento de distracción, acumulé toda la energía que me quedaba y la enfoqué en mi espada que comenzó a brillar de un color blancuzco. Al ver que tenía una buena carga, giré mi espada haciendo el símbolo de un rayo y poniendo mi mano izquierda en la hoja para tomar puntería grité:

- LIGHT BLAST – De mi espada salió un rayo blanco de poder que se dirigió a la bestia e impactó en su cuerpo creando una explosión. Vimos como la bestia caía hacia la ciudad pero mucho antes de tocar piso o algún edificio un portal de color negro apareció debajo de la bestia y cuando esta desapareció a través de él, el portal se cerró sin dejar ningún rastro de energía. Todos nos miramos con rabia y yo me sentí sin fuerzas y antes de poder hacer algo cerré mis ojos y comencé a caer al piso desde una gran altura sin poder hacer nada porque no tenía energías, ni siquiera para flotar. Sentía a las muchachas apresurarse para atraparme antes de tocar el piso. Mi espada desapareció y sentí materializarse la llave en mi cuello cogida a su vez por su cadena que se aseguró a mi cuello. De pronto sentí a alguien agarrarme y tratar de parar mi caída pero no lo lograba y la fuerza de mi caída nos arrastro a juntos hacia la tierra. Giré mi cabeza haciendo una mueca de dolor para ver a una encapuchada que reconocí como mi hermana que trataba por todos los medios de salvarme. Vi detrás de ella aterrado como el pavimento se acercaba muy rápido para mi gusto. Trate de protegerla girando mi cuerpo para hacerme debajo pero no lo conseguí porque ni siquiera me podía mover. Golpeamos con fuerza el piso, el pavimento se venció y donde caímos se formó un pequeño cráter. Juntos gemimos en el dolor y las chicas aterrizaron un segundo después. Vi como Irma y Cornelia trataban de pararme con cuidado pero no lo conseguían ya que hice una mueca de dolor al sentir unas terribles punzadas en mi espalda y no pude contener un quejido de dolor.

Cornelia e Irma me ayudaron a pararme y me apoye en sus hombros. Miré a mi hermana Will a través de mi vista nublada y roja porque de mi ceja caía sangre gracias a un corte que tenía y que ocasionaba que cayera sangre a mi ojo izquierdo y vi a Taranee ayudar a parar a mi hermana, nos juntamos y mi hermana abrió un pliegue y entramos en él sin ver como las personas que habíamos ayudado nos miraban asombrados, preocupados y agradecidos.

Salimos del portal y las amigas de mi hermana me ayudaban por que estaba muy débil. Vi como mi hermana se bajó la capucha, el corazón brilló por un segundo, el portal desapareció y todas regresaron a la normalidad. Para sorpresa mía mi túnica desapareció lo mismo que la pequeña diadema de mi cabeza y quedé vestido con la ropa de mesero del restaurante todo rasgado en los mismos puntos donde la túnica estaba rota. Sentí que al faltar la túnica la sangre salía más rápido de mis heridas.

Las chicas estaban paralizadas pero Yan Lin reaccionó y me ayudó a recostarme en el sofá. Me rasgo la camisa para poder hacerme las curaciones respectivas. Irma salió de su deslumbramiento e invocó agua que salió de dos de sus dedos y al hacer contacto con mi piel me dolió demasiado y no pude evitar gemidos de dolor. Vi como Cornelia y Taranee salían y supuse que iban a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Giré mi cabeza para ver a mi hermanita Will verme así y yo di un gruñido de rabia. No me gustaba que sufriera por mí. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Hay Lin miró a Will y se acercó a mi y puso su manos en mi pecho, cerró sus ojos y hacía muecas de horror.

Sentí invocar su poder pero este no le respondía, se estremeció de espanto. Abrió sus ojos y yo tosí sangre debido seguramente a que tenida heridas internas debido a la caída y la puñalada. Pude decirle a Hay Lin entrecortadamente:

- Esta vez no saldré de esta pero me alegro de haber dado mi vida para que mi hermana y ustedes sus amigas tengan un futuro mejor. Hay Lin gracias por todas las molestias que te haya causado. Cuídense por favor y tu Hay Lin mi pequeño tesoro y el…

No terminé de decirlo todo ya que tosí sangre y me comencé a ahogar y vi que Hay Lin gritaba de rabia y mi hermana Will comenzaba a llorar. Hay Lin cerró sus ojos y se concentró como nunca lo había hecho mientras pude ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Aprecié su esfuerzo y me sorprendí cuando de sus manos comenzó a brillar de color azul-plateado y me comenzó a dar sueño mientras sentía en mi cuerpo los efectos de su hechizo de curación. Perdí la conciencia sin saber que ella había quedado inconciente encima de mí.

POV Will

Estaba haciendo tareas juiciosa, animada y feliz de tener a mi hermano con nosotros pero a la vez triste de que mi hermano no pudiera vivir con nosotras por que mamá lo consideraba muerto. Pero la veía decir que de pronto no hubiera muerto y conservaba la esperanza. Mi hermano y yo no sabíamos como explicarle que él había regresado porque tocaba descubrir el secreto de Kandracar y el mío de guardiana. De pronto el cristal de mi hermano brilló intensamente de repente y vi con estupefacción como el Corazón de Kandracar brillaba rosa-coloreado luminoso y de él salía un rayo que se perdía en la noche. Salí a la ventana para ver que en la dirección de la energía del corazón había una humareda grande y palidecí de susto. Era la dirección del restaurante, El Dragón Dorado de los Lin y donde mi hermano trabajaba. Saqué el celular y llamé a Irma y dije:

- Irma, es urgente, prepárate mi hermano y Hay Lin necesitan de nuestra ayuda – Irma dijo:

- Ayuda para que. -

- Asómate a la ventana y mira en dirección del restaurante de los Lin. Irma debió ver el humo por que dijo apurada.

- Ya me alistaré te espero afuera. – y colgó afanada y sin ningún rastro de sueño en su voz.

Llamé a Cornelia y ella me dijo:

- ya lo vi, está saliendo en las noticias. No fue en el restaurante pero Sergio transformó a Hay Lin en la polvareda. Hay Lin está ayudando a las victimas y tu hermano está batallando contra un asquerosa bestia. – Mi cara se terminó de blanquear y muy asustada de no llegar a tiempo para ayudar a mí hermano. Salí del apartamento dando un portazo. Bajé las escaleras y salí a la calle y me interné en un callejón y saqué el Corazón de Kandracar, lo vi y no brilló ni nada. Asustada lo único que hice fue mirarlo con el deseo de reunir a mis amigas lo más rápido posible para ayudar a mi amiga y a mi hermano. En ese instante vi una luz blanca y cerré mis ojos. Al sentir que posaba mis pies en el suelo abrí mis ojos y me impresioné, estaba en casa de Cornelia. Precisamente en su cuarto y al frente de ella. Vi a Cornelia que estaba estática de la impresión. Sonrió y dijo:

- Tendrás que enseñarnos a hacerlo pero no ahora, no tenemos tiempo. – Asentí recordando el motivo de esto y la agarré del brazo y pensando en la figura de mi amiga Irma desaparecimos de la casa de los Hale y aparecimos en un callejón abandonado al frente de Irma que tenía la mano en su celular seguramente para llamarme. Ella quedó estática de la impresión que casi deja caer al piso su celular. Cornelia la cogió del brazo y yo me imagine estar en el cuarto de Taranee y allí aparecimos ante la mirada aterrada de nuestra amiga. Irma le pidió que viniera que era una emergencia y que Sergio y Hay Lin necesitaban apoyo. Taranee botó su libro de matemáticas y se unió a nosotros. La tome de la mano y me imaginé aparecer en el sótano del Dragón Dorado y al abrir mis ojos vi con satisfacción a Yan Lin mirarme asustada para después asentir con la cabeza de forma seria. Alcé el Corazón e invoqué cansada por las cuatro teletransportaciones:

- Guardianas Unidas - Nos rodeamos de los conocidos capullos de energía que nos transformaron nuestras ropas en la de guardianes. Al desaparecer el capullo yo sentí como algo me cubría la cara. Me miré bien y vi mis ropas de guardiana normal pero vi que tenía un chaleco con una capucha que protegería nuestra identidad. Yan Lin nos miró y dijo:

- Eso lo hizo Sergio con ayuda de Tibor si algún día tenían que pasar por esto. Obviamente le pidió al Corazón el favor y el cristal entendió. Cuando quieran no ser reconocidas piensen en la capucha a su gusto que el Corazón lo materializará. Nos miramos y alcé mi mano con el Corazón y abrí un portal para ir al lugar donde sentía la energía de Hay Lin. Antes de salir Yan dijo:

- Will manda a mi nieta, estoy preocupada por ella, así como a Sergio. Tu hermano se ha ganado el corazón de la familia Lin con ser como él es. Hasta Joan Lin ha dicho que ese sería el esposo perfecto de su hija. Yo me reí y vi que Cornelia también lo hacía e Irma decía:

- Esos se quieren desde que se conocieron en Kandracar, solo falta un empujoncito y Yan Lin tendría pronto bisnietos que cuidar. Sonreímos y Yan Lin nos miraba blanca del susto diciendo mientras entrábamos en el portal:

- No, estoy muy vieja para... -

Perdimos su voz y miré al frente para ver a Hay Lin también transformada y algo hizo clic en mi cabeza. Sergio mi hermano también podía usar el corazón hasta cierto punto y le había pedio que transformara a Hay Lin y este había accedido a su petición y de paso me avisó que estaban en problemas. Hablé recordando las palabras de su abuela:

- Guardianas de Fuego, Agua y Tierra ayuden a mi hermano con el atacante. – Los policías vieron como tres encapuchadas volaban a la entrada y se perdían de nuestra vista. Miré a Hay Lin y le dije evitando decir su nombre.

- Guardiana del Viento, ve con tu abuela, está muy preocupada por ti. Le puede dar un ataque si tú o mi hermano no llegan a casa a salvo. – La vi asentir preocupada por su abuela e ingresó en el portal que no se había cerrado. Cuando el portal se cerró detrás de mi amiga miré los policías y estos me dejaron pasar mientras yo salía volando por la puerta destruida de la construcción. Al salir a la calle pude ver que estaba en diagonal al Dragón Dorado. Me elevé en el aire para seguir a mis amigas pero vi como algo venía en picada hacia mí. Miré fijamente pero al reconocer la ropa me espanté. Era mi hermano el que caía y vi detrás de él a mis amigas tratando de cogerlo pero no llegarían a tiempo. Me preparé y cuando lo tuve cerca volé hacía arriba pero el caía con tanta velocidad que me llevó con él cuando lo cogí y ambos caímos como treinta metros al piso. El impacto fue brutal. Me dolía todo el cuerpo pero en este momento no era lo más importante sino era la salud de mi hermano la prioridad. Las chicas llegaron al segundo y nos ayudaron. Taranee me ayudaba a ponerme de pie e Irma con Cornelia ayudaban a mi hermano con cuidado ya que gemía del dolor. Pude ver como lágrimas caían de las tres y supe que había pasado algo. Cree otro portal y desaparecimos a través de él ya que si los dejábamos con los paramédicos tendríamos que revelar su identidad y eso mi hermano era lo que menos necesitaba. Aunque había hecho un hechizo para no parecerse a mi, pero supuse que al no tener energía el hechizo se rompía y el rostro bajo esa capucha era el de mi hermano que se creía muerto.

Salimos del portal y mis amigas ayudando a mi hermano que estaba muy débil. Me bajé la capucha, el Corazón brilló por un segundo, el portal desapareció y todas regresamos a la normalidad. Para mi sorpresa Sergio cambió con nosotras y se pudo ver su ropa que había usado para atender en el restaurante estaba todo rasgado y vi como se manchaba rápidamente de sangre sobretodo en su espalda. La herida era profunda y palidecí. Era la herida por la flecha de hace tres años que se volvía a abrir.

Todas nos paralizamos del susto pero Yan Lin reaccionó y lo ayudó a recostarse en el sofá. Cuando terminó esto comenzó a rasgarle la camisa para dejar ver su torso lleno de cortes profundos y otros no tanto. Irma se reanimó y alzó su mano e invocó agua que salió de dos dedos de su mano al torso de Sergio que cuando el agua contactaba su cuerpo gemía en el dolor. Cornelia y Taranee salieron a buscar los equipos de primeros auxilios y yo estaba paralizada del terror al ver a mi hermano así de herido. Lágrimas caían de mis ojos. Hay Lin me miró por unos segundos y no soportando ver a mi hermano en ese estado recordó algo y sonrojándose ante su pecho desnudo y bien formado a pesar de no estar totalmente desarrollado, cerró sus ojos y hacía muecas de horror. Sentimos invocar su poder pero este no le respondía, se estremeció de espanto. Abrió sus ojos y todas lo vimos toser sangre y decirle a Hay Lin entrecortadamente:

- Esta vez no saldré de esta pero me alegro de haber dado mi vida para que mi hermana y ustedes sus amigas tengan un futuro mejor. Hay Lin gracias por todas las molestias que te haya causado. Cuídense por favor y tu Hay Lin mi pequeño tesoro y el…

No terminó de decirlo todo ya que tosió sangre y yo comencé a llorar. Recuperé mi hermano para luego perderlo. Vi que Hay Lin gritaba de rabia y de pronto volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se concentró para luego abrirlos y yo vi como sus manos se llenaba de energía de color azul-plateado y la miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par maravillada. Miré como sus heridas se cerraron en cuestión de minutos. Estaba inconciente pero a salvo ya que vi como su pecho subía y bajaba mostrándome que estaba respirando y vi como Hay Lin trataba de mantenerse de pie para luego caer con suavidad encima del pecho de mi hermano y quedar inconciente.

Suspiramos en el alivio y entre todas los acomodamos con cuidado. Yan Lin le puso una camisa nueva a mi hermano con ayuda de Irma y después los arropaba con varias cobijas traídas por Cornelia. Entre sueños Hay Lin lo abrazaba y se arrunchaba contra él mientras mi hermano le pasaba su brazo por su hombro y la atraía hacia él con fuerza. Yo sonreí y mis amigas miraban sonrientes la escena y Yan Lin sonreía y lloraba de alegría mientras decía:

- Sergio te valora como eres, no lo que puedas aparentar. Escogiste muy bien. Se feliz, ninguno de los Lin nos interpondremos en su amor. Felicitaciones sobretodo tu Sergio que luchas tanto por los demás. Ahora logras algo a cambio para tu bien. Es como la recompensa por todos tus sacrificios. Se que mi nieta te cuidará muy bien. -

Yan Lin nos dijo:

- Vayan tranquilas a sus casas que ya todo está bajo control. Will acompáñame quiero que te quedes aquí, te veo muy cansada, además tengo que mirar si tienes heridas internas. Llamaré a tu casa y avisaré que pasarás la noche aquí para que tu madre no se preocupe. Yo le daré la excusa de tu salida intempestiva. Mañana te diré lo que hablamos para no contradecirnos. – Entré a la habitación que me cedía y pude ver que era su habitación y ella se retiró después de ver que no tenía huesos rotos, ni había ningún peligro para mi salud y yo me acosté cansada, adolorida y dispuesta a hacerme fuerte para ayudarlo más y las chicas me habían comunicado lo mismo excepto Hay Lin pero sabía que estaría de acuerdo con nosotras. Todas las tardes íbamos a entrenar por lo menos una hora. No me quería coger de sorpresa de nuevo. Di un suspiro de alivio de que no haya pasado a mayores.

--------------------------------------------

En algún lugar en una caverna oscura había una reunión grande de unos seres de diferentes aspectos. La bestia que había atacado a los humanos comentaba lo ocurrido y el jefe un humano de compostura gigante pero las sombras no dejaban ver nada más de este sujeto que frunció el seño y dijo:

- Vaya, vaya con que el Señor de los Caminos ha despertado. Hum esto complica nuestras conquistas. – Se quedó pensativo y dijo al cabo de varios minutos:

- Necesito que se dispersen y busquen por las dimensiones sin llamar la atención de Kandracar a aliados a nuestra causa. Por ejemplo a Phobos de Meridian y a otros más, pronto liberaré a Nerissa para que sea nuestro juguete y hecho esto nadie me podrá parar - Hubo un rugido de alegría seguidos de las horrendas carcajadas de su jefe.

-------------------------

Elyon Brown aburrida se removía nerviosamente en su trono por algo que sentía que iba a suceder sin saber que era su conexión telepática con su maestro la que le avisaba del peligro en el que él se encontraba. Estaba sentada en el trono de Meridian con Caleb que se encontraba de pie a su lado y estaba atendiendo un problema de comercio de oriente y occidente de Metamoor cuando sintió en su cuerpo un chuzón impresionante a la altura de sus riñones que le hizo arquear su cuerpo en el dolor y caerse de su silla del trono. Caleb y sus padres adoptivos corrieron a ella asustados. Al incorporarla Elyon gritó espantada:

- ¡MAESTRO! -

Caleb palideció lo mismo que sus padres adoptivos mientras los representantes de Oriente y Occidente se miraban interrogantes. Elyon en medio de su dolor dijo:

- A la Tierra rápido, mi maestro está herido puedo sentirlo y pierde energía rápidamente y nuestra atadura se rompió abruptamente – Caleb respondió triste:

- Mi Reina, nosotros no sabemos abrir portales – Elyon se mordió los labios pero de pronto sus ojos brillaron y cerró sus ojos tratando de concentrarse y de recordar algo. –Alzó su mano derecha y giró su muñeca, todos los presentes se asombraron cuando al frente de ellos apareció un portal dimensional. Elyon se puso la capucha y dijo:

- Esta reunión se aplaza. Caleb, Vathek encárguese de darles posada y el trato justo que se merecen mientras vuelvo – Ingresó y el portal se cerró dejando a Caleb y los padres adoptivos de Elyon bastantes preocupados.

Elyon apareció en el sótano del Dragón Dorado para ver a Yan Lin cerca de un sofá. Iba a decir algo cuando Yan Lin dijo:

- Reina de Metamoor me honra con su visita a este humilde hogar. – Elyon no dijo nada ante el saludo formal de la ex – guardiana. Preguntó seria:

- Mi Maestro que le pasó quiero saber la verdad. – Yan Lin le pidió que se sentara en una silla y le contó todo lo que Will había visto mientras atendía a Will.

Al finalizar el relato, Elyon estaba ya más tranquila y sonreía con locura al ver a Hay Lin y a su maestro abrazados y durmiendo como bebes. Estaba feliz por su maestro ya que se merecía esto y mucho más por lo que había hecho directa e indirectamente a las personas de las diferentes dimensiones. Elyon salió a la madrugada por que tenía entrenamiento de armas con Tibor ya que su maestro Sergio no estaba disponible. Elyon no lo consideraba su maestro sino su hermano mayor, papel que su verdadero hermano Phobos nunca hizo.

-------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 **

**EarthFighter **

POV Hay Lin

A la mañana siguiente desperté con un dolor tremendo de cabeza y al instante recordé lo que había pasado anoche y me asusté. El susto se me pasó de inmediato al sentirme calientita y alcé mi cabeza un poco para ver a Sergio dormir plácidamente mientras su brazo derecho envolvía mi hombro, su brazo izquierdo me envolvía la cintura y su pecho me había servido de almohada. Me sonrojé hasta las orejas al verme en esa posición con Sergio. De pronto escuché que alguien se aclaraba su garganta y giré mi cabeza para ver a mi abuela y a amiga Will mirarnos sonrientes. Sentí que me iba a volver un volcán a punto de explotar y la risa de Will me dijo que me había puesto roja a más no poder. Me estremecí ya que detrás de ella estaban mis padres. Me iba a poner de pie para explicarles cuando mi padre a mi sorpresa dijo con un cariño que me hizo llorar de alegría:

- Mi niña, has escogido muy bien al quien en un futuro puede ser tu esposo. Nosotros los Lin estamos orgullosos de este muchacho y a partir de ahora será como un hijo para nosotros. Se que el es respetuoso y no hará nada que tu no le permitas – Dijo maliciosamente y después continuó – Despierta a tu novio, tienen que ir a la escuela y ya van tarde. Venía a recogerlos antes de ir a trabajar. - Miré a Will quien ya estaba lista pero pude ver unas vendas que envolvía sus costillas y supe que era por que había tratado de parar la caída de Sergio. Miré a Sergio y me acobardé de inmediato. Estaba tan tranquilo durmiendo que me dio pesar despertarlo. Lo mecí suavemente y el gimió diciendo algo que ocasionó que Will y yo nos saliera una lágrima de tristeza:

- Mamá, cinco minutitos más. – Los Lin sonrieron tristemente y mi mamá Joan dijo con cariño:

- Sergio, vamos levántate holgazán, se que estuvieron ocupados anoche pero eso no quiere decir que dejes tus responsabilidades votadas. - Sergio se levantó de golpe y al no poder (porque yo todavía estaba recostada sobre él por que yo no me había separado de su calorcito reconfortante). Se puso rojo hasta las orejas y comenzó a balbucear tratando de explicarse y a mi me pareció tan lindo así que me hizo sonreír como una tonta. Mi madre le dijo:

- No te preocupes se que cuidarás de nuestra hija hasta con tu vida y quien más como tu para ser su novio y no otro aprovechado. - Sergio dijo algo que nos dejó a los Lin tiesos del susto a mí me revolcó el corazón:

- No se preocupen Señores Lin – Se desembarazó de mi con cariño se incorporó y dijo con una reverencia – Sobre mi cuerpo muerto le podrán hacer daño. – Para luego salir para alistarse para ir al colegio. Will estaba asombrada porque dijo con un sollozo:

- Sergio cuando dice esas palabras y de la forma como las hizo como un juramento que luego cumple religiosamente. – Mis padres tragaron saliva y Will dijo:

- Es el mismo juramento que le hizo a mi madre de protegerme y hace tres años casi pierde su vida por protegerme. Si no fuera por que lo llevamos rápidamente a un hospital hubiera muerto seguramente. – Mis padres asintieron y Chen mi padre dijo entrecortadamente:

- Con razón se gana a las personas con ese corazón y alma tan buena que se sacrifica por los demás. Se parece como al ser en esas túnicas blancas que acompañado por unas jóvenes con poderes elementales detuvo el ataque de una bestia horrible. Si no fuera que se dice que por su voz tiene como treinta años yo pensaría que es Sergio – Suspiró y dijo jovialmente – Hija ve y alístate que nos vamos ya. – No notó la palidez en la cara de Will, de mi abuela y la mía pero si Joan pero ella lo disimuló muy bien y nadie lo notó. Salí corriendo para alistarme ya que solo quedaban como media hora para llegar a clases.

-------------------------

Ya en el colegio habíamos llegado cuarenta minutos tarde pero el profesor de Historia no dijo nada ya que había sido avisado de nuestro retardo. Mis amigas, Sergio y yo nos miramos extrañados. Sergio se sentó a mi lado y vi a Elyon en la silla de delante de Sergio que me miraba y me hizo unas señas y entendí de repente. Ella había estado anoche también y supuse que nos había visto acostados juntos. La sangre se agolpó en mi cara lo que me hizo ponerme roja ocasionando las risas suaves de Irma, Cornelia, Elyon, Will y hasta Taranee quien me dejó ver su portátil desde su puesto para mostrarme una foto ampliada de los dos durmiendo anoche. El resto de la clase pasó normalmente, aburrida hasta el extremo. Me entretuve dibujando a Sergio con sus túnicas puestas y me quedó tan bien que pensé colorearlo y regalárselo.

Al finalizar la clase en la hora de descanso, todos nos dirigimos al árbol que Sergio había escogido hacia varios días ya que estaba retirado y podíamos ver llegar la gente y ver a los que se pudieran subir al árbol para espiarnos para evitar decir cosas comprometedoras. Taranee sacó un periódico de su mochila para ver en primera plana la noticia del ataque al restaurante. Aparecían más fotos de mi y de Sergio transformados. También había unas fotos de la bestia y de las demás. Taranee leyó la noticia y en un aparte aparecía un agradecimiento de una señora que hubiera muerto debajo los escombros si no fuera por la Dama del Viento y entendí que era la señora que le había salvado la vida y el agradecimiento era para mí. Vi a mi querido Sergio abrazarme y mirarme con orgullo que me hizo volar a las nubes y me atreví. Me acerqué y lo besé con amor en la boca y al principio el no me correspondió seguramente de la sorpresa pero al instante me correspondió mientras sentía su brazos posarse en mi cintura y yo ponía las mías sobre sus hombros mientras el beso dejaba de ser casto para ser uno con una intensa pasión. Las chicas sonrieron y Cornelia dijo haciendo parodias de asco:

- Vayan a un motel, eso se hace a solas, no al frente de nosotros y Hay Lin cuidado le arrancas la lengua. – Mis amigas estallaron en carcajadas y Will estaba alegre y sonreía a la felicidad de su hermano. Sergio sonreía y su cara estaba iluminada como un resplandor casi mágico que lo hacía ver hermosísimo como si fuera un dios. Me perdí en sus ojos verdes esmeralda que me miraban con un cariño sin límites. En eso sonó la campana y todos hicimos una mueca de dolor y todos regresamos a clases y Sergio fue a dictar clase al curso B.

-------------------------

POV Normal

Por la tarde al salir de clase los chicos juntos se dirigieron a las afueras de Heatherfield sin saber que eran seguidos por dos mujeres y un hombre. Iban tan distraídos en su conversación que nos lo notaban. Susan, Chen y Joan Lin seguían a los chicos por una sospecha de esta mañana cuando habían palidecido por lo que Chen había dicho además le habían contado que momentos antes del ataque había desaparecido como por encanto para luego aparecer con esos desconocidos que le habían salvado la vida. En el caso de Susan ella sospechaba de su hija desde ya hace tiempo y anoche se había confirmado cuando por la ventana vio a su hija entrar a un callejón y luego de varios segundos hubo un estallido de luz blanca y salió preocupada para no verla en el callejón sin salida. Siguieron a los chicos hasta una zona abandonada amplia donde nadie iba a ese lugar. Entraron en el lugar y se escondieron detrás de unos pedazos de concreto caídos junto con muchos ladrillos sin usar y recubiertos de maleza. Se agazaparon y al tener buena vista del lugar esperaron. Vieron con sorpresa como un brillo azul salía de la nada y Elyon amiga de sus hijas lo atravesó con confianza, desapareció con el haz de luz y los chicos ni se inmutaron por lo que se sabía que lo habían hecho muchas veces. En eso Hay Lin se separó del abrazo de su novio y le dijo a Will:

- Deja que Sergio haga los honores. – Susan abrió sus ojos como platos al ver a su hija sacarse el colgante con un cristal de color rojo-rozado que no se quitaba para nada del mundo y el collar de Sergio que le había regalado a Will comenzó a titilar (siempre había pasado cuando su hijo estaba cerca de su hermana). Will entregó el collar a Sergio y el lo tomó, lo examinó atentamente para luego ponerlo en sus manos, el cristal comenzó a flotar y dijo:

- Guardianas Unidas -

El Corazón radió la luz rosa-coloreada luminosa como cinco rayos delgados de energía; cada uno de un color diferente voló en el aire antes de caer y rodear a las muchachas en un orbe prístino de cristal. Un símbolo extraño apareció por la superficie de cada orbe como las jóvenes dentro abrazó sus rodillas cerca de su pecho como sus elementos se arremolinaron sobre ellas. Los orbes de cristal se rompieron en el polvo y soplaron lejos ligeramente en la inexistencia como las cinco Guardianas cayeron suavemente a la tierra con sus pies, cada una que llama el nombre de su poder elemental.

- ¡Corazón! - Will dijo

- ¡Agua! – Irma dijo

- ¡Fuego! – Taranee dijo

- ¡Tierra! – Cornelia dijo

- ¡Aire! – Hay Lin dijo

En eso Sergio comenzó a envolverse en un capullo de luz y cuando este desapareció apareció con la túnica puesta, una espada y rasgando el aire al hacer una finta de saludo dijo:

- Luz y Oscuridad -

Chen, Joan y Susan veían a sus respectivos hijos con asombro ante su cambio porque no solo fueron sus vestiduras sino que todos crecieron un poquito y se veían más adultos. Chen y Joan al ver a su hija, la reconocieron de repente como la que había rescatado a las personas heridas. Los Lin se miraron y sonrieron orgullosos de su hija. Susan mientras tanto miraba a su hija con asombro. Había encontrado una forma de ayudar a la gente y había conseguido de paso a unos amigos muy fieles. Sonrió por dentro como su hija se había encargado de la policía (eso lo leyó de la noticia del periódico) quienes estorbaban el trabajo de sus amigas y se supo que ella es la líder del grupo y que el muchacho la ayudaba con lo que podía. Los tres intrusos sonrieron al ver como Hay Lin se colgaba del cuello de su novio quien estaba sonrojado más sin embargo comenzó a darle un ataque de cosquillas a ella y ella se torcía de la risa en sus brazos. Terminada esa pequeña recocha Will dijo:

- Comencemos ya, no debemos llamar la atención de nadie ni demorarnos por que nuestros padres podrían sospechar algo. Sobretodo mi madre que desde lo de mi hermano no me quita la vista de encima. Además Sergio y yo queremos pasar desapercibidos y poder actuar desde la clandestinidad en caso de emergencia aquí o en otra dimensión. – Los chicos asintieron seriamente y Sergio se retiró unos pasos y las muchachas se separaron para entrenar su elemento. Sergio mientras tanto les corregía las invocaciones. Ellas trabajaron en sus poderes arduamente por una hora y Sergio pidió un descanso y las muchachas excepto Will se derrumbaron agotadas. Durante el entrenamiento vieron como Cornelia creaba un escudo giratorio de piedras, creaba lanzas de piedra o lo mejor, uso una piedra plana como una tabla de surf. Taranee manipulaba el fuego de manera sorprendente dándole las más extrañas formas pero no lo lanzó ya que no quería crear un incendio y lo reabsorbió. Irma mientras tanto creaba chorros de agua a presión, creaba de un charco de agua cercano un látigo de agua ya que cuando lo giró con fuerza este chasqueó y reventó una piedra donde el látigo había golpeado. Al llegar a Hay Lin Chen y Joan vieron como su hija volaba sin usar sus alas en su espalda. Giraba sus manos y creaba un tornado y lo llevó por todos lados y si no fuera por la previsión de Sergio los habría mojado a todos ya que el agua que había apozada en el piso se elevó con el aire del tornado. También vieron como creaba una bola de aire y lo mandaba contra una piedra que usaban como blanco y la partió en pedazos. Luego Sergio comenzó a entrenarlas en artes marciales y Chen asombrado supo que les estaba enseñando Karate y Kung Fu. Terminado este proceso Will estaba con la cabeza gacha y la mirada de las demás chicas se tornó nerviosa y los tres espías entendieron. Ella no tenía ningún poder pero Sergio salvó la situación y dijo levantándole a Will la cara:

- Will, tu tienes un poder especial y muy poderoso. Los líderes de las guardianas tienen unos poderes asombrosos pero estos no se manifiestan hasta que lo vean precisado. No te preocupes por eso, ya los veremos en acción hermanita. Tú no solo les das acceso a sus poderes llenos y abrir portales sino que tú fuiste el cerebro de que las WITCH hayan triunfado sobre Phobos y fuiste tú la que me salvó la vida. – Will estaba llorosa y todos le dieron un abrazo festivo. A Susan y a los Lin se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante lo que habían visto y Susan reconoció a su hijo por la mirada y no por su físico que seguramente ocultaba por un hechizo. Will su hija lo miraba con el cariño que solo se ve en los hermanos pero en su cara vio la preocupación y palideció ya que el encapuchado había salido muy herido del combate y vio a Sergio no estaba esforzándose mucho para sanar rápido y las cinco muchachas no lo sacaban de su vista seguramente preocupadas por su salud. Decidió esperar ya que entendía su posición de no estar con ella ya que Will le habría preguntado que haría si estuviera vivo y ella le había gritado que estaba muerto. Se acobardó, la pregunta era para sondearla para mirar si Sergio se podría presentar ante ella. Se maldijo por contestar de manera mecánica y no ponerle cuidado a su hija. Vio en la mirada de Sergio algo que casi la hace llorar y era que su muchacho la extrañaba terriblemente. Iba a ser más entendida con Will y haría une esfuerzo y le ayudaría para que ella se centrara en sus estudios y trabajo como guardiana. La mente de los Lin estaba el mismo pensamiento, ayudar a su hija en todo lo que pudieran sin demostrarle que sabían su secreto. Estaban orgullosos de sus hijos y sus logros como protectores sin siquiera imaginar que tan importantes serían para las dimensiones infinitas. Los Lin estaban agradecidos primero con Susan Vandom a quien estrecharon entre sus brazos y le dijeron:

- Nosotros le estamos dando posada a tu hijo. No te preocupes nada le faltará. Se ha ganado nuestro cariño y se ha robado el corazón de nuestra hija. Ya es parte de la familia Lin. Tus hijos es lo que un padre y madre desearían. -

- No sabes cuan orgullosa estoy de mi muchachos. Pero su hija y sus amigas también hacen parte de esto y creo que una reunión con sus padres para que les ayuden más sin que se den cuenta. Va ser difícil pero confió en que todo saldrá bien y ellos comprendan lo que hacen por los demás. Yo de mi parte no los detendré, si es lo que quieren hacer yo no me interpondré, quien soy yo para decirles que hacer con sus vidas. Espero que los demás lo vean así. Sufriremos lo sé, porque lo que hacen no está exento de riesgos pero estoy dispuesta a sufrir por verlos salir adelante y que sus vidas estén llenas de éxito lo que sean que hagan. – Los Lin asintieron seriamente a las palabras de Susan y Chen Lin susurró mirando al joven Vandom:

- Ahora en adelante es tu responsabilidad, Sergio Vandom guardián de la Luz y la Oscuridad. Cuida a mi hija y se que en tus manos ella será feliz. Luego los Lin tomaron el número telefónico de Susan para futuros encuentros. Antes de que se despidieran Susan escuchó como Will paraba el entrenamiento y todas regresaban a la normalidad excepto Sergio que se subió la capucha diciendo:

- Querida dile a la abuela que llegaré un poquito tarde para ayudar en el restaurante porque iré a averiguar como Elyon, mi aprendiz va con sus clases. Además nunca he ido a Metamoor. -

- Voy contigo hermano, quiero visitar a Elyon ya que no he ido a verla a su castillo. – dijo Will

- Yo voy, quiero aprovechar la visita para ver a Caleb -

- Yo voy para donde tu vayas amor – dijo una sonriente Hay Lin. Taranee se encogió de hombros y dijo. – Vamos – Sergio las miró divertido y dijo:

- Próxima parada la ciudad de Meridian – Cornelia y Taranee se agarraron de Will y las tres desaparecieron como por encanto. Hay Lin e Irma se cogieron de Sergio. Irma de su brazo izquierdo y Hay Lin lo tenía abrazado de su cintura. Sergio alzó su mano derecha a la altura de su frente, con el índice y el corazón se toco la frente y dijo algo en un susurro y desaparecieron dejando un brillo leve para luego esfumarse en la nada. Los Lin y Susan se incorporaron y silenciosamente cerraron el trato que habían acordado. Los Lin con Susan salieron de ahí y al llegar a la vía los Lin se subieron a su automóvil y acercaron a Susan a su casa.

-------------------------

POV Sergio Vandom

Al aparecer en el punto que el corazón me había marcado vi asombrado una hermosa ciudad que estaba en reconstrucción y al fondo un castillo muy elegante. Will y las chicas caminaron hacia allí seguidas por mí con la capucha puesta. Al llegar a la plaza del pueblo vimos como unos soldados ayudaban con la reconstrucción de una casa. Al verme se azoraron pero al ver a las guardianas se tranquilizaron y las saludaron con inclinaciones respetuosas de cabeza. Un soldado preguntó:

- ¿Quien es la persona que los acompaña? – Hay Lin contestó:

- El es el Señor de los Caminos y Maestro de la Reina Elyon – Los soldados soltaron sus armas y herramientas de trabajo y se pusieron de rodillas ante mí diciendo:

- Mi señor, bienvenido a Meridian perdone por este relajo – Yo negué con la cabeza mientras los ayudaba a ponerse de pie mientras les decía:

- No se inclinen ante mí, no me gustan que lo hagan. Ustedes no son menos que yo. Sigan con lo suyo que está quedando bien hermoso. – Alcé mi mano y toqué el andamio y lo transformé en madera más resistente y les dije:

- Esto es para que no estén en peligro de sufrir un accidente mientras trabajan. Un soldado cayó de rodillas y dijo:

- Yo no merezco su ayuda. Yo estuve del lado de Phobos y durante la batalla final pude darme cuenta de cómo me usaba y me arrepentí y ayudé a las guardianas a entrar al castillo sin ser detectadas. – Yo lo miré fijamente y el tembló un poco pero me sostuvo la mirada. Yo contesté:

- No hay nada que perdonar, tu arrepentimiento es sincero, se feliz – El soldado lloró como un niño mientras daba las gracias y los demás asentían conmovidos. Seguimos paseando por el pueblo mientras las guardianas saludaban con sus manos a cuanta persona les veía. A mi también me comenzaron a saludar y los más ancianos me miraban y se arrodillaban en el respeto hacia mi. Me acerqué hacia ellos para pararlos cuando vi una anciana que sostenía con su mano a una niña hermosa que estaba muy enferma y me conmoví ya que se soltó de su abuela y me abrazó las piernas con toda la fuerza que pudo pasar revista. Yo le pregunté a su abuela:

- Como se llama esta hermosura – mientras la alzaba mi capucha se corrió y la niña pudo verme la cara y me miró sonriente.

- Mi nieta se llama Hi-lah-dih – Yo le tomé un cachete con cariño y respondí desde lo más profundo de mi alma sin saber que me llamaba a mi mismo. (Estuvo viva muchos años y murió de vejez).

- Que el poderoso Señor de Kandracar te llene de felicidades y te conceda muchos soles flor de Meridian. Tus ojos son claros y serenos como manantiales, tu frente es tersa y pura: así deseo que transcurra tu vida, sonriente y alegre como tu rostro. -

Los ancianos se miraron sobrecogidos y uno anotó lo que había dicho y en ese momento no le puse cuidado pero esa frase quedó para la posteridad. Los ancianos agradecieron las palabras de ánimo sin saber que había hecho una premonición de su vida. Quince minutos después llegamos al castillo por fin. Will iba a entrar tranquilamente cuando un guardia sacó su espada, se la colocó en el cuello y dijo:

- ¿Quienes son ustedes? -

Las chicas lo miraron matadoramente y yo dije furioso:

- ¿Cómo osas poner tu espada en el cuello de la guardiana del Corazón de Kandracar? -

El guardia se asustó y miró fijamente a Will que estaba quieta del pánico y el guardia se aterrorizó cuando de mi mano se creaba una bola de energía. En ese momento apareció Caleb quien dijo:

- Tus ojos están tan enturbiados que no reconoces a las guardianas y al Señor de los Caminos y tutor de nuestra Reina. – El soldado palideció y Caleb dijo:

- Ve al cuartel, tendrás tu sanción allá. – El soldado temblando de miedo se retiró y yo absorbí la esfera de energía mientras trataba de calmarme con ayuda de Hay Lin y de Will.

Pasado este impase Caleb nos guió por los pasillos de tan exquisito castillo mientras nos llevaba a la sala del trono. Entramos y vimos a Elyon quien estaba zanjando un problema de comercio entre dos pueblos. Su decisión me agradó ya que lo hizo por mitades sin afectar o beneficiar a uno más que otro sino por igual. En eso Elyon miró hacia nosotros mientras los representantes de ambos pueblos se retiraban contentos de la elección de sus Reina pero no de la forma comercial. Dio un grito de júbilo y se lanzó a nosotros y saludó a sus amigas con afecto. Al llegar a mí se paró derecha y dijo:

- Bienvenido a Meridian Maestro. – Yo la miré y respondí jovialmente:

- No seas tonta. Hoy solo soy tu amigo pero no te niego que quiero ver como has avanzado en tus entrenamientos con armas y demás. -

Unas señoras trajeron seis sillas que pusieron cerca de la silla del trono y nos sentamos a hablar de muchas cosas. Las chicas estaban chismorreando alegres. Caleb y Cornelia estaban abrazados y estaban muy juntitos. Lo mismo estaba Hay Lin y Sergio. Ella se encontraba sentada en las piernas de Sergio y su cuerpo estaba recostado en el cuerpo de su novio. Se veía a Sergio meditabundo y pensativo contrastando con el ambiente a su alrededor. En eso su novia lo ve pensativo y le pregunta:

- Querido ¿que pasa? – Su novio no le contestó pero a los dos segundos se atragantó al ver algo de Elyon y Hay Lin frunció el entrecejo. Sergio notó su mirada y le susurró en su oreja:

- Me atraganté con el jugo debido a que decidí a observar el aura de Elyon y me di cuenta de que tu amiga tiene la capacidad de transformarse en dos animales como yo. Usaré la forma como yo lo aprendí de Tibor y duró un día completito en el cuarto atemporal. Yo debo en un futuro poder transformarme sin ayuda pero por ahora necesito el cristal de poder. El tipo de aprendizaje es con un hechizo para identificar a los animales internos y después se busca a dicho animal y se consigue una pluma, uña o pelo del animal y usar la fusión de ese elemento en nuestro cuerpo para que nuestras células lo reciban, muten y nos de la capacidad de transformar el cuerpo en ese animal. Es complicado porque debe uno tener concentración mental o sin no uno podría quedar transformado en ese animal por toda la vida. – Hay Lin me miró seria para luego hacer una mueca alegre y emocionada. Elyon al verla así le preguntó a su Maestro:

- ¿Qué sucede Maestro? -

- Sucedió que al leer tu aura, vi como de tu aura se derivaba un poder especial. Elyon amiga tienes la capacidad de transformarte en dos animales como yo. – Me puse de pie y Will se quitó el collar y me lo lanzó mientras decía:

- Muéstrales, se van a ir de espaldas con lo que van a ver, casi me muero del susto cuando hace ya varios días (cuando mi hermano comenzó a trabajar con los Lin) timbraron la puerta. Mi madre abrió y yo estaba al lado de ella para ver una cosa negra saltarme encima y lamerme la cara después de que aullara a nosotros. – Hay Lin sonrió y dijo:

- Tenemos clientela ya que los niños quieren ver al animal que cuida la puerta a veces en las tardes. -

POV Sergio Vandom

- Sergio hazlo ya que no quiero ser una de las que te haya visto así. – Asentí y me puse mi collar que brilló y yo me sentí completo de nuevo. Cerré mis ojos concentrándome y llamé dentro de mí a mi forma animal primaria que estaba dormida. Sentí como me encogía y mis brazos se transformaban en patas, mis manos en garras, mi boca y mi nariz se alargaron un poco para tomar forma del hocico del lince, me creció pelo de color negro, mis piernas se volvieron patas, me creció una cola, mi columna cambio ocasionando que dejara de estar parado para caer en cuatro patas. Lo único que mantuve en la transformación fue el color de mis ojos. Esta transformación duró tan solo unos segundos y me di cuenta que cada vez que lo hacía me era más fácil hacerlo y menos agotador.

Alcé mi mirada para ver a todos mirarme con asombro excepto mi hermana y Hay Lin. Miré a Elyon y sonreí mentalmente a su sonrisa pero vi que quería aprender esa técnica para salir de una emergencia o de un problema. Vi como de sus mente escuché algo que me entristeció y era que no le podía decir a nadie, salvo a nosotros de sus habilidades. Le mandé sentimientos de comprensión de felicidad y ella cambio su cara y me miró alegremente. Me acerqué a mi niña moviendo la cola animadamente y salté encima de sus piernas y me eché en sus brazos con mi cabeza enterrada en su regazo. Ella me acarició detrás de mis orejas y yo ronroneé como un gatito, todas soltaron risas divertidas y Caleb me miraba con respeto, Hay Lin rodó sus ojos y dijo con ternura:

- Salga de aquí gato anormalmente crecido – Yo agaché mis orejas y la miré con carita de corderito degollado mientras alzaba una pata y disimulaba un escalofrío. Elyon y Will soltaron una carcajada, las sonrisas anchas de las demás y Hay Lin decía:

- Gato consentido – Me incorporé, di un salto grande y caí al piso por que había sentido algo fuera de lugar y había algo malo en el aire, Hay Lin se ponía de pie de un salto e iba a destransformarme cuando un soldado entró interrumpiéndonos diciendo agitado:

- Mi Reina, Guardianas... – me buscó con la mirada pero al no verme continuó – Hay un monstruo de pura roca atacando el mercado de Meridian – Hay Lin asintió a si misma como identificando algo y los demás se pusieron de pie de un salto. – Necesitamos al Señor de los Caminos – Will me miró y yo le devolví la mirada y ella dijo:

- Repliéguense, converjan al castillo, traigan a todas las personas que puedan y nosotros nos haremos cargo de ese ser. Irma, Cornelia quédense con Elyon puede ser una trampa para sacarnos a las guardianas de aquí. Y yo que pensé que venciendo a Phobos acabaría todo pero se que la oscuridad nunca descansa – Will me miró y me dijo:

- Shadow todo tuyo, Taranee, Hay Lin conmigo a por esa bestia. - entendí porque de su mirada, solo había rabia, aumenté mi tamaño en cinco veces y me volví sombra (características de los Linces de Sombras). Traspasé la pared del castillo mientras de las sombras salían unas alas de pegazo de color negro y salté de la almena del castillo hacía el pueblo dando un rugido de furia para batallar contra la bestia.

Mientras tanto las chicas se transformaron usando el corazón y salieron volando por una ventana del castillo hacia el pueblo mientras Elyon cerraba sus puños de rabia al no poder ayudar a su pueblo pero se tranquilizaba, su maestro le ayudaría en ese aspecto. Él le había dicho que ella podría ayudar pero en el calor de batalla podría perder el mando de sus poderes y ocasionar la muerte de las personas que anhelaba socorrer. Eso la había detenido en seco y por eso su maestro y Will habían decidido venir a cada nada para ver como iban las cosas.

Afuera las muchachas vieron como un Lince de Sombras con alas de sombra con forma de Pegaso se lanzaba hacia la bestia mientras creaba una bola de energía de su boca abierta. Alzó su cabeza y luego la bajó bruscamente lanzando la esfera de poder en contra del monstruo. La esfera golpeó su blanco con fuerza pero no le hizo el menor año. Lo que si hizo fue llamar su atención.

El monstruo lanzó su brazo y me atrapó pero no contó con que yo lo atravesara y saltara a una construcción cercana. Allí me destransformé con mi forma de Señor de los Caminos. Vi llegar volando a las chicas y yo preocupado decía:

- Quinta Esencia – Will y Hay Lin se miraron interrogantes pero Taranee abrió sus ojos como platos diciendo:

- No puede ser la Quinta Esencia, Sergio -

- Puede ser – dije con un suspiro. – Si Taranee y me preocupa. Los que tienen este poder son los seres de la dimensión de la pura energía, varios de ellos pueden aliarse por sus creencias a los seres del mundo negro o Ragnarok y las mayorías de las que fueron elegidas como guardianas del Corazón de Kandracar. -

No me di cuenta pero Will miró sus manos sin entender su poder. Quinta Esencia, no sabía lo que era pero si preocupaba a su hermano y asustaba a Taranee era cosa seria. No le había dicho a nadie pero estos días había tenido problemas de estática y que los aparatos eléctricos tenían vida tan pronto los tocaba. Miré a mi hermana preocupado pero ella negó con su cabeza y dijo:

- Que tengo que hacer. -

- Nada hermanita, no te sobres fuerces, ellos saldrán a la luz en el momento adecuado. Taranee, Hermanita evacuen al pueblo y sobretodo el mercado. Hay Lin tu conmigo -

Taranee y mi hermana no chistaron y descendieron para ayudar a evacuar mientras Hay Lin permanecía a mi altura y pensaba profundamente y supe que estaba buscando una forma de sacar la bestia del pueblo y sonreí y le hice señas de gravedad y un tornado. Ella sonrió abiertamente y se elevó encima de la bestia justo fuera de su alcance. Alzó sus manos y la bestia gracias al aire perdió peso y comenzó a flotar. Al tener a la bestia a una altura considerable creo un tornado que no toco tierra y haló a la bestia hacía su ojo. Hay Lin movió el tornado hacia las afueras del pueblo en un lugar desabitado. Hay Lin no aguantó más y paró su tornado. La bestia cayó de gran altura como un costal de papas. Salí disparado hacia la bestia y al llegar muy cerca me detuve y le lancé una pequeña bombardeada de bolas de energía para distraerlo y Hay Lin cansada voló a mi lado. Desde la polvareda sentí a la bestia removerse y alcé un escudo plateado porque una lluvia de piedras de todos los tamaños fue su respuesta. Mientras tanto había reunido mucha energía, me concentré fuertemente para que el poder creara mis pensamientos a la realidad. Bajé mi escudo tan pronto la lluvia de piedras se detuvo y dije:

- Quinta esencia – Unos rayos eléctricos salieron de mis manos e impactaron fuertemente a la bestia que aulló en el dolor. Hay Lin miraba detrás de mi hombro asombrada y me cogió cuando sentí un bajón de energía que casi me manda al piso. Mi ataque paró y yo gruñí. La bestia es poderosa y su amo también lo era ya que mi energía no fue suficiente para devolverlo a su forma original. Distraído como estaba no noté como una mano gigante salía de la nada e iba a golpearnos a Hay Lin y a mí. Yo usé una mano y con un ventarrón la separé y la saqué del camino del ataque y ya iba a defenderme cuando sentí el manotazo de la bestia que me mandó a dar volteretas por el aire. Varios metros después me recobré y vi a Hay Lin asustada y clavada donde estaba del terror pensando que me había herido gravemente pero no era así debido a mis defensas psíquicas que absorbieron la mayoría del golpe. Vi en cámara lenta como la bestia iba a darle un manotazo y me anticipé teletransportándome al frente de ella y la empuje fuertemente para luego sentir un manotazo y por segunda vez fui golpeado con fuerza, di vueltas por el aire y Hay Lin gritaba aterrorizada. Tomé nota mental de enseñarle a ella y a mi hermana defensas psíquicas. Me recuperé del golpe y le grité a mi novia aterrorizada:

- Hay Lin reacciona, estoy bien, mis defensas psíquicas absorben la mayoría del impacto. Necesito que lo distraigas unos segundos. – Ella me miró y se secó las lágrimas con fuerza y salió disparada contra la bestia mientras yo alzaba mis manos y volvía a almacenar energía en mi cristal. Un minuto después vi como Hay Lin le amputaba un brazo con una lluvia de lanzas de aire frió y ella se retiró para ver como el ser regeneraba su brazo. Aproveché esto y grité:

- ¡Quinta Esencia! – Impacté de lleno a la bestia sin ver a Will quien me miraba fijamente como yo usaba el poder para que ella aprendiera a usarlo. Comencé a sentirme débil porque la bestia me luchaba y me debilitaba rápidamente. En eso escuché una voz gritar detrás de mí:

- ¡Quinta Esencia! – Reconocí la voz de mi hermana y vi como por mi lado pasaban varias ráfagas eléctricas que me pusieron la carne de gallina ya que eran como diez veces más poderosas que las mías. Le grité que se imaginara volverlo a su forma original de piedra y tierra. Dos minutos después de intensa lucha observé con satisfacción como la bestia se desmoronaba y cayó al piso en un montón de piedra, tierra y polvo. Me acerqué rápidamente a ellas porque vi que ambas se apoyaban entre si para mantenerse a flote. Mi niña no tanto pero mi hermana si. Will en eso me dijo:

- Guardián de Elyon – La miré y ella me dijo:

- Lo aguanto, no te preocupes – Suspiré y vi que no era mala idea y asentí de acuerdo pero les pedí que descendiéramos al piso. Cuando tocamos tierra firme Hay Lin, Will y yo sonreímos afectadamente y el dije a mi hermana:

- Hermanita, imagina a la criatura físicamente de piedra como quieras y que esta tenga vida así como sus habilidades de lucha. – Ella asintió y ambos cerramos nuestros ojos y dijimos al tiempo:

- ¡Quinta Esencia! – Will se apoyó en mi casi inconciente y a mi me dio un mareo terrible que me hizo parpadear varias veces como si se me hubieran ido las luces. Vimos los tres como la tierra y las piedras se juntaban para formar a un humanoide de aspecto benévolo pero se sentía poderoso. El ser nos miró y se acercó y se inclinó ante nosotros diciendo:

- Amos, denme una orden – dijo una voz cavernosa

- Bien EarthFighter tu misión es proteger y seguir ordenes de tres personas. Tú Ama Will y mi hermana, mí amada Hay Lin aquí presente y a Elyon la Reina de Meridian. -

- Gracias Amo por el nombre y cumpliré hasta el final de los tiempos su encargo. -

- ¡Sergio! – me dijo Hay Lin

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté preocupado

- Mi cuñada se ha desmayado. – Me acerqué a ella preocupado pero fue sin fundamento. Solo estaba agotada de usar tanta energía y no estar acostumbrada a ello. De pronto vi como Hay Lin y mi hermana regresaban a su forma normal.

- EarthFigther recoge a mi hermana. – La bestia lo hizo así y al alzarla hizo como una camilla en arena suave transformando su brazo. Miré a Hay Lin y le dije. -

- Veras mi segunda forma animal. Debemos irnos ya. -

Me transformé en un Fénix Imperial. Era el más grande que existía de la raza de los fénix. De un color rojo y dorado intenso y cegador. Volé un instante, descendí y les puse mis patas en sus manos e hice el amago de un despegue. Hay Lin entendió lo que yo quería decir y le dijo a EarthFigther.

- Tome con su mano firmemente una de sus patas que el nos llevará – La nueva bestia puso su mano libre en mi pata derecha y Hay Lin lo hizo de la izquierda. Hecho esto volé hacia el cielo en dirección del castillo apenas sintiendo la carga de tres personas. -

Cinco minutos después aterrizaba con suavidad en la entrada y Hay Lin llamaba la atención para que la ayudaran. Caleb, Cornelia, Irma, Taranee y Elyon salieron a recibirla y al ver quien tenía a Will todos pusieron poses beligerantes pero Hay Lin dijo tranquilamente:

- No se preocupen. Este ser se llama EarthFigther y está al servicio de tres personas una de ellas es la que viene cargando. Hay que llevar a Will a descansar. Está agotada por el poder usado para destruir a la bestia. -

- Mi Maestro donde está – Hay Lin sonrió y dijo – Ya viene no demora está comprobando algo. – Las chicas se vieron raro pero Taranee se encogió de hombros. Yo volé del hombro de EarthFighter y me posé en el hombro de Elyon y le hice con mi pico de fénix un cariñito en la oreja y la Reina sonrió. Hay Lin negó con la cabeza y dijo:

- Eres incorregible verdad – Todos los presentes ingresaron en el castillo lleno de gente guarecida hacia las habitaciones para dejar a Will descansar y miraban a Hay Lin como si estuviera loca.

Varios minutos después EarthFighter dejó en una cama de uno de los tantos cuartos del castillo a Will y Hay Lin la arropó con las cobijas y todos se sentaron en sillas a hablar de lo sucedido y EarthFighter se endurecía y su apariencia terrosa se marchitó para mostrar a un muchacho rubio con los ojos grises vestido con un par de tenis, pantalón y camisa quien se puso junto a Elyon sin decir palabra. Yo me dediqué a jugar con las trenzas de Elyon y con las de mi amada. Varios minutos después salieron los curanderos del la Reina estando de acuerdo con el dictamen de Hay Lin, que solo necesitaba reposo para poder recuperar fuerzas. Al salir ellos yo volé hasta la cabecera y me emperché al lado de su almohada y cerré mis ojos con cansancio y poniendo un ala en mi cabeza para parar la luz del sol para que no me molestara y dormí placidamente.

-------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**La Verdad: Los padres se enteran de los poderes de sus hijas**

POV Sergio Vandom

A la mañana siguiente me despertó el cuchicheo de tres personas hablando bajito. Me calmé ya que hoy era sábado y no había clase pero me preocupé al haber dejado a los Lin solos sin decirles donde estábamos o montarles alguna excusa. Antes de abrir mis ojos escuché atentamente sus palabras. Eran Will, Elyon y Hay Lin

- Will, Hay Lin están seguras de dejarme a EarthFigther para mi protección y no las suyas. – Entreabrí mis ojos para verlas en pijamas todavía. Bostecé pero al caer en cuenta que estaba transformado en fénix causó que mi bostezo saliera como un trino ahogado. Se vería muy chistoso ver a un fénix bostezar. Tuve la razón al oír tres risas y abrí mis ojos totalmente para verlas riéndose a más no poder a costa mía. Traté de volar pero al tener un ala entumida no pude despegar ocasionando mi perdida de equilibrio de la percha y caer de cabeza al piso donde me destransformé y me sobaba la cabeza.

- Auuuu, nunca volveré a dormir como un pájaro. Prefiero hacerlo como lince que es más fácil – Las chicas se rieron y yo gruñí rumiando mi dolor. Elyon me miraba impresionada y me dijo:

- Esa técnica cuando la podemos entrenar. -

- Paciencia mi joven aprendiz, primero debo comprobar muchas cosas que podrían salir mal. Prefiero demorarte a que te pase algo. Todo depende de ti y tu interés así como tu parte física. – Elyon asintió frustrada pero entendía lo que le decía.

- Como supieron que era yo – dijo Sergio

- Hay Lin nos contó hace un rato y me confirmó cuando abriste tus ojos y bostezaste. Eso no lo hace un fénix. – dijo Will y yo reí pero dije haciendo un pucherito:

- Tenía pereza, no puedo desperezarme -

- No - ellas dijeron duro. Yo las miré de forma reprobadora pero al rato sonreía con ellas como un condenado. Me calmé y serio pregunté:

- ¿Qué excusa pondremos a nuestros padres? – Ellas me miraron y palidecieron pero Will sonrió y dijo:

- Antes de salir hacia aquí le pedí al Corazón que pusiera proyecciones astrales nuestras que hicieran lo que haríamos normalmente. Ellos saben que son falsos pero les gusta ayudarnos pero con la condición de que no regresen a la joya sino que los absorbiéramos. -

- Me parece justo - dije serio. Ahora debemos apurarnos tengo un mal presentimiento en nuestra dimensión. Hay Lin y Will se miraron y me paré del piso y me transformé a mi forma normal y salí a buscar a Caleb y a EarthFigther para acordar unas cosas y darme un duchazo.

Hora y media después Will activaba un portal, ella y yo entramos en él. Antes de entrar me transformé en Shadow e ingresé en el portal y desaparecimos del castillo en Meridian hacia la casa de los Vandom. El portal nos llevó a la entrada del apartamento y suspiramos en el alivio al no ver a nadie y Will timbró. Se escuchó unos pasos y Will se iba a esconder cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar al doble astral de Will. El doble sonrió y alzó sus manos al igual que mi hermana. Al hacer contacto la Will astral se comenzó a disolver y a fusionarse con la Will real. Will cerró sus ojos, mientras de sus ojos caían lágrimas y yo la miré como preguntándole el porque de sus lágrimas pero ella me dijo:

- Ya lo sabrás, cuando absorbas tu forma astral -

En eso mamá se asomó a la puerta y abrazó a su hija. Yo desde que llegamos me había sentado en mis patas traseras para esperar pacientemente que abrieran la puerta. Susan me miró, me sonrió y acarició detrás de mis orejas; las chicas miraban la escena sonrientes y mamá se incorporó y nos dejó entrar al apartamento para ser recibidos por los saludos de los electrodomésticos que Will había dado vida. Al entrar a la sala vi con susto a los padres de Irma, Cornelia, Hay Lin y Taranee. Anna Lair, Tom Lair, Theresa Cook, Lionel Cook, Elizabeth Hale, Howard Hale. Chen Lin y Joan Lin estaban sentados al frente de ellos bebiendo un poco de te. Los Lair, los Cook y los Hale estaban pálidos y sus ojos estaban desenfocados y eran petrificados y supe que había pasado algo. Al nosotros entrar ellos chasquearon sus cabezas hacia la entrada donde nos encontrábamos. Al vernos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a ellas y en su mirada no hallé nada, solo sus caras de indiferencia. Preocupado me puse al frente de mi hermana creciendo dos veces mi tamaño para parecerme a una pantera y les gruñí en son de advertencia. Ellos se detuvieron en seco y Susan me agarró con fuerza del cuello y Will dijo:

- Shadow, tranquilo, son conocidos. – Quedé asustado que me senté en mis patas traseras al ver a mi doble astral salir de la habitación de mi hermana diciendo:

- Ya arreglé y le puse cobijas a la cesta nueva para Shadow. Mamá puedo… - Se cayó al verme pero yo negué con la cabeza sin que nadie se diera cuenta dándole a entender que todavía no nos fusionaríamos. Will tenía otro pensar ya que le dijo a mi doble a la sorpresa de los demás padres.

- Hermano dale de comer a Shadow y después ábrele la puerta de mi habitación para que el se quede hay mientras atendemos las visitas. – Yo miré a Will y ella me sonrió con alegría y yo seguí a mi doble a la cocina. Al ingresar y cerrar la puerta mi doble se recostó contra el mesón y yo me destransformé y el me dijo:

- Gracias por permitirme estar "vivo". Tu madre es muy querida lo sabes -

- Lo se, lo se. – El me dio la mano y yo al entrar en contacto con él, se comenzó a disolver y yo comencé a ver sus recuerdos. Al terminar de absorber sus recuerdos me arrodillé en el piso a llorar a lágrima viva como en los recuerdos mi mamá se disculpaba conmigo por no haber tenido esperanzas en hallarme vivo. Sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda y en ese abrazo sentí el calor que solo una madre puede brindar. Me giré y abrí mis ojos para ver a mi mamá llorosa. Le quité las lágrimas de sus mejillas y ella me cogió la mano y me dijo orgullosa:

- Guardián de la Luz y la Oscuridad – La miré asombrado y ella bajó su cabeza y me confesó:

- Hijo discúlpame, pero cuando tu hermana me hizo la pregunta sobre si tú estabas vivo y yo le respondí mecánicamente que eso no era posible pero por dentro mi corazón tenía la esperanza de encontrarte algún día. Cuando ella se retiró triste me entro el gusanillo de la duda y con Jean y Chen Lin los seguimos ayer en la tarde a ustedes desde que salieron de la escuela e ir a una construcción abandonada, ver su entrenamiento y desde ese entonces sabemos su secreto. Yo traté de decir algo pero ella me susurró:

- Mira, se que ustedes van a batallar por el bien de todos en este planeta y se que lo hacen especialmente por nosotros, sus padres. Sergio, las amigas de tu hermana son bienvenidas aquí cuando lo necesiten. Yo no puedo detenerlos en esto porque es lo que escogieron hacer con sus vidas y se que tu Sergio volviste a nosotros con un propósito y espero que se realice exitosamente. Sufriré si les pasa algo a ustedes pero estaré orgullosa de ustedes y su generosidad que yo desafortunadamente no les enseñé y me dan muchas gracias por criarlos bien pero yo solo hice una cosa: les di todo mi amor. -

- Mamá (Sentí un calor extraño dentro de mi cuando dije esta palabra) eso es más de lo que Will y yo pedimos, tenerte a nuestro lado en las buenas y en las malas. Tú sin saber, con tus actitudes y tu forma de ser nos moldeaste a ambos para formar lo que somos hoy. Es justo que recibas todos lo honores y homenajes porque tu indirectamente ayudaste a toda esa gente. Ellos solo te dan sus respetos mamá. – La abracé y ella lloró en mis brazos. Escuchamos un llanto y vimos a todos lo padres de las WITCH mirándonos con una mirada de admiración y las madres llorando. No vi a los padres de Taranee y fruncí el entrecejo. Mamá se recompuso y dijo divertida:

- Ahora preséntanos a tu gato anormalmente crecido como dice tu novia Hay Lin. – Me sonrojé y dije:

- Mamá no es mi mascota es mi forma animal, entre Will y Hay Lin me llamaron Shadow. – Todos me miraron interrogantes pero pude ver en su mirada preocupación y me puse nervioso ya que lo asocié con los Cook. Suspiré y sonreí transformándome en Shadow. Mamá al verme transformado se puso de cuclillas, me puso sus manos acariciándome la cabeza y detrás de las orejas diciendo:

- Vaya hijo bonita transformación tienes. Estuviste siempre conmigo a pesar de lo que yo te había dicho... Se que es Lince pero no es normal. -

- Si mamá, tienes razón lo que tienes al frente es un lince de sombras. Es un lince normal pero con la capacidad de invocar sombras a su antojo para usarlo en lo que necesite, desde un escudo hasta un par de alas. – contestó Will y yo me destransformé y dije:

- Si mamá, por eso me turnaba los días que podía quedarme. Una noche con Will y la otra contigo. No te podía abrazar pero tenía el gusto de verte y cuidarte por lo menos en tus sueños. -

- Gracias hijo, con razón. Cuando Shadow estaba conmigo podía dormir bien y no tenía pesadillas y anhelaba cada visita. Inconcientemente te reconocí pero no de forma conciente. Estaremos juntos hasta que la muerte nos reclame a uno de los dos – Volví a la normalidad para ser abrazado por los padres de las chicas que agradecían como confiaba en sus hijas, los Lin y mamá me miraban sonrientes. Negué con la cabeza y dije:

- Confió en ellas con mi vida, pero la que se lleva el crédito es mi hermana aquí presente, la que ha hecho posible que ellas sean el grupo ganador. Las WITCH, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia y Hay Lin. -

Todos regresamos a la sala y Joan me contaba con tristeza como los Cook habían recibido la noticia de los poderes de su hija, la habían tratado de monstruo y que Taranee ya no era su hija. Me puse de pie furioso hasta el punto de que mi cuerpo se viera descargas eléctricas. Abrí los ojos como platos y pregunté hace cuanto se habían ido y Howard Hale me dijo que hace como veinte minutos. Mi mamá y yo palidecimos y me transformé en mi ropa de Kandracar con mi capucha puesta y desaparecí de casa con un sonoro estallido de energía pero que no le hizo el menor daño a los presentes. Aparecí en el armario del cuarto de Taranee, por la rendija vi como Peter el hermano mayor trataba de parar a su padre de pegarle a Taranee. Gruñí por que vi a la copia de Taranee aterrorizada. Estaba tan furioso que ella notó mi energía y se puso de pie. Salí del armario como un vendaval y grité:

- NO LE HAGAN NADA, USTEDES EN VEZ DE TRATARLA COMO LA BASURA, DEBERÍAN ESTAR ORGULLOSOS DE ELLA. SI FUERA MALVADA HASTA LES CREERÍA PERO NO ES ASÍ. ELLA HA ESTADO SACRIFICANDOSE POR USTEDES Y POR DESCONOCIDOS POR MUCHO TIEMPO Y VARIAS VECES CASI HA PERDIDO SU PELLEJO PARA QUE USTEDES PUEDAN TENER SUS VIDAS Y SER FELICES. TIENEN RAZÓN EN UNA COSA, ELLA NO MERECE SER SU HIJA. – Me calmé ya que tentáculos de electricidad y otros de poder oscuro salían de mí en grandes cantidades. Los Cook me miraban aterrorizados y Peter estaba asintiendo serio y me dijo:

- Guardián de la Luz y Oscuridad. Esperaba conocerlo en mejores circunstancias pero gracias por venir. Iré a hacer mi maleta por que me iré de la casa y no regresaré hasta que mis padres la traten como debe ser. Dile a mi hermana que estoy orgulloso de ella. –Yo lo miré interrogativamente pero fue la Taranee astral la que dijo:

- Señor de los Caminos, eso fue mi culpa ya que me pilló en la cocina mirando los electrodomésticos y tratar de usarlos. Sabía lo que eran por los recuerdos de mi yo real pero nunca los había visto en persona. Perdone por mi incompetencia – Yo le sonreí alentadoramente y dije:

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Peter tienes donde quedarte. -

- Si señor no se preocupe – Asentí serio y dije:

- Cualquier cosa ya sabe donde encontrarme. Ahora Señores Cook, confié en ustedes por su hija pero de ahora en adelante, si llegan a decirle a alguien algo de nosotros me encargaré que mi lado oscuro disfrute del placer que le tengo negado – Sonreí con malicia mientras de mi boca se veían un par de colmillos filosos. Los Señores Cook palidecieron y yo continué. - Peter, Taranee alisten su cosas, Taranee te vienes a vivir con nosotros y Peter me dices donde te acerque. - Peter asintió y salió a su habitación mientras yo ayudaba a la copia de Taranee a alistar sus cosas. Vi que eran varias cosas y saqué un baúl y lo abrí y le dije:

- Este baúl es especial, tu empaca todo aquí y no te preocupes no se dañará nada. Le explicaré a Taranee como usarlo. – Ella asintió y comenzó empacar todas las pertenencias de la mejor amiga de mi hermana con cuidado en el baúl. Quince minutos después Peter ingresó con varias maletas y yo suspiré y dije:

- A donde lo llevo – El me susurró algo al oído y yo sonreí y abrí un portal. Peter, Taranee astral y yo entramos con todas las maletas sin ver la cara de furia y asco de los Cook. Salimos en la casa de mamá para dejar a la Taranee astral y tomé a Peter y me desaparecí para llevarlo a la casa de un amigo donde había arrendado un cuarto. Antes de salir le pedí que si necesitaban cualquier cosa que me avisara. Peter asintió y yo desaparecí sin hacer ruido para evitarle problemas para luego aparecer en casa y ver a Will y a Taranee astral abrazadas y a los demás padres mirarse seriamente y a Susan morderse los labios.

En ese momento apareció un portal en la sala, Will y yo nos pusimos al frente de ellos de forma protectiva. Suspiré en el alivio al ver a las chicas (Irma, Taranee, Cornelia y Hay Lin) salir con Elyon. Las chicas palidecieron al ver a sus padres en la sala, Elyon al vernos se asustó y se puso una mano en la cara diciendo:

- Debo mejorar la llegada, no llegué adonde quería – Miró a los padres y se dispuso a explicarse cuando los padres se lanzaron a abrazar a sus respectivas hijas con mucho gozo. Las chicas estaban estáticas y no sabían lo que había pasado. Hay Lin se me acercó, me abrazó y me beso la mejilla. Elyon suspiró en el alivio y Taranee miraba con sorpresa a su doble, suspiré y le dije:

- Absórbela, entenderás el porque tus padre y tu hermano no estén aquí. – Taranee astral abrazó a la real y se comenzó a disolver mientras Taranee abría sus ojos como platos al ver esos recuerdos. Cuando su copia desapareció ella no aguanto y cayó al piso. No la dejé golpearse, la alcé y la senté en un sofá. Estalló a llorar mientras yo le contaba lo ocurrido. Mamá se acercó y le pidió disculpas por ser una bocaza pero Taranee en medio de su llanto dijo que no era su culpa que era mejor no ocultar nada que ya estaba cansada de eso. El señor Lair dijo conmovido:

- Señorita Cook, cualquier cosa que necesite solo háganoslo saber y con mucho gusto le ayudaremos en lo que podamos. – Los demás padres le prestaron su apoyo. Mi mamá dijo:

- Taranee, te quedarás aquí el tiempo que sea necesario o hasta que tus padres entren en razón y te pagaremos tu estudio entre mi hijo y yo. Tu solo preocúpate de salir adelante y nosotros nos encargamos del resto. – Taranee abrazó a mamá mientras agradecía la ayuda y me miraba a mí con un cariño profundo. El señor Lair sonrió y dijo:

- Ahora, como yo trabajo en la policía podré darles ayuda hasta cierto punto para que actúen con cierta libertad. - Elyon sonrió sentándose con Taranee diciendo:

- Cuando la guardiana del fuego solicite ayuda a Metamoor, Metamoor irá a ayudar. – Taranee sonrió y yo le pedí a mamá:

- Mamá prepara mi cuarto para ella yo dormiré en la cesta que me compraste. – Taranee trató de rechazar la oferta pero fue callada por Will. Asintió y ya iba a llevar el baúl a mi habitación cuando escuchamos el grito ahogado de Elizabeth Hale quien había prendido el televisor donde estaban dando una noticia de última hora. Los guardianes del Velo nos acercamos preocupados para ver a la bestia lanzar bolas de fuego a todo lo que se movía en pleno centro de Heatherfield. Todos no miramos espantados. Era la misma bestia que había hecho explotar el restaurante. Regresaba a la acción y también había varios seres raros que se unían a la destrucción y otros le servía de guardias. Nos miramos. Mamá, Joan y Anna nos dijeron al tiempo:

- Vayan, que esperan, una invitación o que. – Will sacó el corazón y Elyon abrió un portal, apareció EarthFigther y se acercó a ella. Elyon dijo cerrando el portal ante el susto de los padres:

- Yo me quedaré con EarthFigther y sus padres por si las moscas. – Will asintió agradecida al igual que las demás chicas. Will dijo apurada:

- Guardianas Unidas -

El Corazón radió la luz rosa-coloreada luminosa como cinco rayos delgados de energía; cada uno de un color diferente voló en el aire antes de caer y rodear a las muchachas en un orbe prístino de cristal. Un símbolo extraño apareció por la superficie de cada orbe como las jóvenes dentro abrazó sus rodillas cerca de su pecho como sus elementos se arremolinaron sobre ellas. Los orbes de cristal se rompieron en el polvo y soplaron lejos ligeramente en la inexistencia como las cinco Guardianas cayeron suavemente a la tierra con sus pies, cada una que llama el nombre de su poder elemental. Will dudó un poco pero dijo:

- ¡Quinta Esencia! -

- ¡Agua! – Irma dijo

- ¡Fuego! – Taranee dijo

- ¡Tierra! – Cornelia dijo

- ¡Aire! – Hay Lin dijo

En ese momento aparecieron las capuchas sobre los chicos para proteger sus identidades. Sergio estaba ya transformado y no necesitaba la ayuda del Corazón. Solo apareció su capucha en su rostro. Will hizo aparecer un portal. Desde el televisor se vio la imagen de un portal aparecer y luego salieron de ahí seis encapuchados. En casa de los Vandom, los padres miraban con preocupación a sus hijos. Vieron como la gente suspiraba aliviada al verlos aparecer y las señoras se sentaban temblorosas mientras los señores las cogían de las manos para darles apoyo. EarthFighter estaba ahí pendiente si había un ataque contra los padres y su señora Elyon. Elyon mientras tanto se sentó al lado de Susan y la abrazó para darle apoyo y valor. Era la más nerviosa ya que sus dos hijos estaban ahí.

POV Sergio Vandom

Los guardianes descendieron y los seis golpeamos a los escoltas de la bestia mandándolos contra una pared y dejándolos ahí con sangre saliendo de sus heridas. El monstruo se dio la vuelta lanzándonos una llamarada de fuego. Creé un escudo de energía oscura y paré su ataque. Cuando lo bajé Will dijo:

- Guardianas encárguense de los escoltas. Mi hermano y yo lo haremos de la bestia y esta vez definitivamente. – Las muchachas asintieron y se lanzaron contra los demás escoltas que atacaban a nuestro alrededor y se ensalzaron en un batalla cuatro contra treinta monstruos escamosos. Mi hermana y yo nos acercamos a la bestia y esta se lanzó contra nosotros guadaña en alto. Mi hermana lanzó una tanda de rayos y esquivaba su ataque. Yo le lance una esfera de poder que impactó en su cuerpo seguido de los rayos de mi hermana lo que ocasionó que la bestia rugiera en el dolor.

A nuestro alrededor las guardianas batallaban a esos bichos. Cada vez que los acababan estos se paraban regenerados. Invoqué mi espada y mi hermana miraba a un soporte donde los bomberos conectan sus mangueras, sonrió y yo entendí lo que quería hacer y alcé mi mano e hice explotar el soporte ocasionado que agua saliera a chorro. Mi hermana alzó sus brazos al agua y gritó:

- ¡Quinta Esencia! – Vi con asombro como el agua tomaba forma humanoide y lanzaba un chorro de agua que paró un ataque de fuego de la bestia. El ser se lanzó contra el monstruo y lo rodeo inmovilizándolo. Vi mi oportunidad de acabar con esto y me lancé con mi espada en alto dispuesto a empalarlo cuando la bestia me lanzó de sus ojos dos rayos de fuego. Esquivé su ataque y mi espada se hundió hasta la empuñadura en el cuerpo del monstruo. Cuando extraje el arma de su cuerpo vi como tenía su interior verde y sangraba sangre de color verde. Me aturdí al ver que la herida se cerraba sin más. El monstruo nos lanzó más rayos de su guadaña y ambos retrocedimos para evitar su ataque y nos poníamos con mi hermanita en guardia.

-------------------------------------

POV Hay Lin

Caía del cielo y conecté un puntapié en el cuello de un bicho de esos y me giré rápidamente y conecté una patada en el pecho de uno y en la cara de otro. Cuando aterricé con gracia, me ayudé por el viento y salte hacia delante dando varias patadas a un bicho. Al caer estiré mi brazo derecho y mande una bola de viento a un bicho que estaba en medio de su salto dispuesto a apuñalarme con su hoja. Vi a mi amiga Irma no lejos de mí protegiendo la evacuación de un edificio en llamas y me lanzó agua y yo con una ráfaga de aire las congelaba y controlaba. Las lanzas de hielo que hice con Irma se las lancé a esas horribles criaturas. Caían y al poco rato se levantaban muchas veces regenerando miembros perdidos o heridas y atacaban como nuevos. Escuché un rugido de dolor y al voltearme vi como mi novio y cuñada combinaban sus ataques para herir seriamente a la bestia. Mi alegría rápidamente cayó cuando vi como el bicho se volvía regenerar y los Hermanos Vandom se ponían en guardia. No pude mirarlos más ya que me atacaron con fiereza. Taranee saltó al frente mío, los atacó con ferocidad y me señalaba detrás de mí para ver con horror como un niño desangrándose y era acunado por su madre. Me acerqué rápidamente y tomé las manos del niño y comencé a curarlo. Al terminar estaban cansada, mareada y les dije que huyera y ellos no perdieron un instante y se dirigieron a una barricada echa por la policía.

-------------------------------------

POV Taranee

Caí del cielo y conecté un puntapié a un bicho en pleno pecho y lanzaba dos bolas de fuego a los otros dos que venían hacia mí. Escuché un grito y vi como un bicho con sus garras hería a un niño. Miré a esos bichos con furia. Se habían atrevido a herir a un niño indefenso. Salté encima de Hay Lin ya que le iban a atacar por la espalda e incendie a su dos oponentes. Le señalé al niño herido y vi como de su cara se formaba un gesto de indignación e iba a evacuarlos y atender al niño con sus poderes de curación. Lo último que vi antes de ser atacada fue a Hay Lin hacerles camino para que llegaran madre e hijo seguros a la barricada que la policía había formado.

-------------------------------------

POV Cornelia

Caí del cielo y conecté un puntapié a un bicho en pleno rostro escamoso y caí para empalar a otro con dos lanzas de piedra. Giré mi cabello y atrapé a otro y con mi cabello lo partí en dos. El bicho cayó al piso y se comenzó a regenerar. Me atacaron seis al tiempo por todos lados así que salté bien alto para luego caer impulsada por mis alas al piso y con mis puños golpeé el pavimento. Este cedió y yo me hundí varios metros pero los que estaban arriba salieron perdiendo. Vi como el pavimento cedía a cierta distancia detrás de los bichos y se levantaban en direcciones contrarias para chocar entre si como lo había planeado. Los monstruos no alcanzaron a esquivarlo y las planchas al levantarse y juntarse con fuerza aplastaron los monstruos por las planchas de tierra y pavimento. Escuché un rugido de dolor y al voltearme vi como Sergio y Will combinaban sus ataques para herir seriamente a la bestia. Mi alegría rápidamente desmoronó cuando vi como el bicho se volvía regenerar y los Hermanos Vandom se ponían en guardia. No pude mirarlos más ya que me atacaron con brutalidad.

-------------------------------------

POV Irma

Caí del cielo y en la tierra me agaché esquivando dos espadas y conecté un puntapié a un bicho en plenas rodillas. Levante mi mano y conecté mi puño en el cuello de otra alimaña. Me incorporé y al ver que Sergio rompía el soporte de agua para los bomberos en caso de incendio. Quedé muda al ver a la figura de agua salir de allí. Al ver que la bestia ayudaba a los hermanos sonreí y al ver más agua salir a presión sonreí afectadamente y comencé a crear burbujas de agua grandes que impactaban en los bichos y estos comenzaban a ahogarse. Vi a Hay Lin en aprietos y le lancé un chorro grande de agua. Ella me miró y sonrió creando un viento helado congelando mi agua y formando varias lanzas que enviaba a sus enemigos. Alcé agua y la mandé contra el edificio en llamas apagando el fuego de ahí pero no en la parte interior. Suspiré frustrada ya que había apagado el fuego externo pero no el interno. No vi más porque estaba dedicada a proteger la evacuación del edificio.

-------------------------------------

POV Will

Mi hermano y mis amigas descendieron y los seis golpeamos a los escoltas de la bestia mandándolos contra una pared y dejándolos ahí con sangre saliendo de sus heridas. Al mío le caí encima y le puse mis manos en su cabeza y lo electrocutaba. El otro me iba a atacar y yo hice un salto mortal hacia atrás golpeando al bicho al frente mío con mi pie derecho y mandándolo contra una pared. El monstruo principal se dio la vuelta lanzándonos una llamarada de fuego. Mi hermano creó un escudo de energía oscura y paró su ataque. Cuando lo bajó dije:

- Guardianas encárguense de los escoltas. Mi hermano y yo lo haremos de la bestia y esta vez definitivamente. – Las muchachas asintieron y se lanzaron contra los demás escoltas que atacaban a nuestro alrededor y se ensalzaron en un batalla cuatro contra treinta monstruos escamosos. Mi hermano y yo nos acercamos a la bestia y esta se lanzó contra nosotros guadaña en alto. Mi hermano lanzó una esfera de poder y esquivaba su ataque. Yo esquivé su ataque y le lance una tanda de rayos que impactó en su cuerpo después de la esfera de poder de mi hermano lo que ocasionó que la bestia rugiera en el dolor.

A nuestro alrededor mis amigas batallaban a esos bichos. Cada vez que los acababan estos se paraban regenerados. Mi hermano invocó su espada y yo miré a un soporte donde los bomberos conectan sus mangueras, sonreí y mi hermano entendió lo que quería hacer y alzó su mano e hizo explotar el soporte ocasionado que agua saliera a chorro. Alcé mis brazos al agua y grité:

- ¡Quinta Esencia! – Vi con asombro como el agua tomaba forma humanoide y lanzaba un chorro de agua que paró un ataque de fuego de la bestia. El ser se lanzó contra el monstruo y lo rodeo inmovilizándolo como se lo había ordenado. Mi hermano vio una oportunidad de acabar con esto y se lanzó con su espada en alto dispuesto a empalarlo cuando la bestia le lanzó de sus ojos dos rayos de fuego. Esquivó su ataque y su espada se hundió hasta la empuñadura en el cuerpo del monstruo. Cuando extrajo el arma de su cuerpo vi como tenía su interior verde y goteaba sangre de color verde. Me aturdí al ver que la herida se cerraba sin más y la bestia de agua al cumplir la misión para la que había sido creado se convirtió en un simple charco de agua. El monstruo nos lanzó más rayos de su guadaña y ambos retrocedimos para evitar su ataque y nos poníamos con mi hermanito en guardia.

-------------------------------------

POV Sergio Vandom

Nos pusimos en guardia y la bestia desapareció para reaparecer al lado de Irma golpearla duro, coger a una niña y poner su guadaña en su cuello. Vi como las chicas se enfurecían y Hay Lin con una ráfaga de viento cortante decapitó a un monstruo y ese no se regeneró. Quedó muerto en el piso en medio de un charco de sangre de color verdoso. No miramos y alcé mi espada sonriendo afectadamente hacia él pero con un tinte de preocupación por el rehén. Las chicas al saber su punto débil acabaron rápidamente con esos bichos. Yo me acerqué un paso y él casi le corta el cuello a la niña histérica. El monstruo habló por primera vez con voz cavernosa y silbante:

- Déjame ir o esta mocosa morirá -

- Ya es suficiente Punk. -

Alcé mi espada y de ella salieron tentáculos de poder oscuro.

- ¿Quien eres? – Preguntó el ser

- Mi nombre no te importa pero si te diré una cosa. Soy el Guardián de la Luz y la Oscuridad y Señor de los Caminos y soy el jefe de la división de la eliminación de demonios de Kandracar. -

- ¿Hablas en serio? Mi gente acabó con ese tal guardián y su cristal de poder por eso hoy no puede haber un heredero suyo. -

- Eres debilucho ya que usas a estas criaturas patéticas como subordinados. No tienes la capacidad de hacer nada por ti mismo y te ocultas tras un rehén y no me haces frente como un guerrero. Ni siquiera tienes consideración por hacerlo. A aquellos como tu no tenéis sitio ni siquiera en la dimensión negra. -

- Maldito desgraciado, acabas de sellar la muerte de esta humana patética, Sheitans ataquen – Alzó su guadaña y yo me aparecí al frente de él y paré su guadaña con mi espada y le apuntaba un brazo al monstruo en tres partes usando unas ráfagas de energía liberando a la niña. Tomé a la niña en mi brazo derecho y paré su ataque de fuego con la espada y al ver que bajaba su defensa para crear un golpe cruzado de su guadaña me anticipé y con un potente sablazo lo decapité en un instante y daba un salto mortal hacia atrás para esquivar la guadaña. Antes de ser decapitado el monstruo gritó:

- Darth Ragnarok triunfará -

La bestia decapitada duró un instante de pie expulsando sangre verdusca de su cuello para luego caer al piso inerte. Bajé a la niña y ella me sonrió y yo le desarreglé el cabello con alegría. Al ver a su madre acercarse corriendo ella salió a su encuentro y se abrazaron y juntas lloraron a mares. Will hizo una seña a Taranee y supe que iba a eliminar la evidencia, ella levantó su mano y de ella salió una bola de fuego que consumió en instantes el cadáver de la bestia. Solo quedaron cenizas que fueron esparcidas por el viento.

En eso la madre de la niña me dijo:

- Ese ser dijo que venían más monstruos -

- ¡Sheitans! - Contesté

- Cómo ellos consiguieron aquí – dijo Irma sorprendida. - Nosotros no los hemos visto desde la caída de Phobos.

- No importa lo que ellos están haciendo aquí - Cornelia dijo caminando adelante. Nosotros tenemos que destruirlos antes de que ellos hieran a nadie más. -

- Bien, entonces. - Will dijo cuando ella tomó el cargo, No dividiremos en grupos…. En eso llegó un policía y nos saludó diciendo:

- Ya pasó el peligro -

- No señor oficial, necesito que mantenga el cordón por un tiempo y quédense ahí y si ven a una bestia verdosa salir traten de que la criatura no salga de aquí. – El oficial asintió y se retiró dando instrucciones por su comunicador. Me giré y les dije a las chicas:

- Vamos entonces – y todos los seis caminamos alejándonos de la barricada hacia la calle vacía. Los compañeros estaban callados cuando ellos pasearon cada uno guardando un ojo vigilante para los Sheitan asesinos. Yo me preguntaba lo que un Sheitan era brevemente pero si viera uno, lo conocería. De repente, un grito sonó a lo largo de la calle y yo con Hay Lin a la cabeza irrumpimos en una carrera con los otros en nuestros talones. Mi espada brilló en el sol cuando redondeé una esquina de una calle. De repente paré en seco y los cuatro detrás de mi vinieron a una parada abrupta cuando ellos entraron en la vista de la escena delante de ellos. Dos policías muertos en las piedras de la calle. Sus armas rotas y al lado de sus cuerpos había un charco de sangre de vida que manchó la tierra. Me di cuenta como las muchachas atiesaron a la vista de los muertos y tenía el impulso de consolarlas. Incliné mi cabeza respetuosamente a los caídos. Sin embargo, eso tendría que esperar, unos metros lejos estaba los Sheitans.

Tres de ellos estaban enfrentando fuera a una mujer que se acercaban furtivamente despacio a ella sin que ella los note. Pude ver que traía aun niño de su mano, En un momento comprendí por qué estas criaturas habían dado el miedo en mi novia y sus amigas. Sus cuerpos de reptil, verdes son más grandes que un cocodrilo, pero sus cuatro piernas poderosas y los cuerpos macizos les hicieron dos veces más intimidantes que ellos. Cada uno tenía un sendero de púas empezando a su cabeza, remontando abajo sus cuellos, y acabando en sus colas.

Sentí el miedo de enfrentar estas bestias feroces dentro de mí. - _Esto está loco_ – pensé. Sería un suicidio pero si no se hacía algo la mujer y el niño serían la próxima comida de estos seres. No dudé un instante y me lancé con mi espada en alto con un grito de batalla. Salté y traté de apuñalar a una de las bestias pero mi espada rebotó en su dura piel. Hay Lin y Will se lanzaron también para ayudarme mientras las demás chicas trataban de sacar de ahí a la señora y su hijo. Will con su ataque eléctrico no tuvo tantos problemas y podía distraer a la bestia pero Hay Lin no tuvo suerte porque la bestia saltó encima de ella.

- ¡¡NOOOO!! – grité una advertencia pero supe que llegaría tarde pero miré asombrado como Cornelia tenía su mano extendida y de ella salí una onda que golpeaba a la bestia lanzándola varios metros hacia la entrada de la calleja

POV Normal

El Sheitan gruño de dolor mientras se ponía de pie como la onda invisible lo había echo golpearse contra un muro y cayendo al piso mientras el muro se derrumbaba encima. El gruñó enojado en un lenguaje desconocido para nosotros mientras Cornelia miraba asombrada sus manos y Sergio sonriente decía simplemente:

- Telekinesis -

El Sheitan se lanzó contra Sergio quien levantó su hoja brillando en la defensa, pero cuando la bestia conectó, retrocedió rápidamente en el dolor. La hoja impulsada y brillante de poder que causa una marca carbonizada contra las balanzas.

A su lado Hay Lin no era tan bien. El lagarto grande recuperó del asalto inicial y estaba empujando ahora atrás a la muchacha con una serie de ataques salvajes. Will también estaba esforzándose con su antagonista, pero ella estaba manteniéndose en combate. La mujer contra la pared comprendió que los monstruos estaban distraídos y ella se paró para revelar que ella había estado escondiendo a un niño bajo sus brazos y que solo Sergio había visto por eso se había lanzado de una.

- ¡Corra! - Taranee gritó desde la entrada mientras lanzaba una llamarada para proteger su huida. - Salgan de aquí – Irma apoyó mientras ella y Taranee eran atacadas por los escoltas regenerados que no habían sido asesinados al comienzo de la lucha.

La mujer aterrada y el muchacho se helaron durante un segundo y entonces hicieron una arremetida enfadada hacia la barricada donde los policías cargaban sus armas para darle a la mujer cobertura en su escape. Sin embargo, en ese momento, la bestia de Hay Lin la sorprendió con un golpe de su cola. La cola azotó fuera y golpeó sus piernas y ella dio volteretas a la tierra. Por otro segundo, el monstruo se volvió a las dos personas asustadas que corrían por la calle. La madre heló en sus huellas, pero su hijo reveló un chillido aterrado y empezó a correr lejos. El Sheitan desnudó sus colmillos y saltó al cuello expuesto de la mujer. Sin embargo, la bestia nunca alcanzó su blanco. Había una explosión de luz y un grito detrás de ellos.

- ¡Eso es suficiente! - Sergio gritó enojadamente con una voz que no era la suya. ¡Pagaras por lo que le acabas de hacer a mi novia! ¡Usted no entrará en mi ciudad y matará a mis personas! - La bestia con la que había luchado estaba destrozada en varios pedazos y sangre verdusca caía de su espada hacia el suelo ampliando el charco de sangre que la bestia expulsaba de sus tremendas heridas.

El joven guardián levitaba diez pies fuera de la tierra con su mano izquierda apuntando delante de él hacia la bestia y su espada sujetada en su mano derecha con fuerza mientras brillaba intensamente de color azul-blancuzco. Su vestido azul se arremolinó alrededor de su cuerpo y dentro de su capucha brillaba un extraño símbolo que parecía salir de la frente de Sergio en el viento súbito sacado por su poder. Cabello Rojo que asomaba de su capucha volaba en todas direcciones, los ojos determinados pasados cuando él enfocó sus energías en los tres invasores.

Los Sheitans flotaron en el aire envueltos por la magia de Sergio. Despacio, ellos flotaron más cerca a nosotros hasta que ellos se encontraran en el medio, y finalmente una esfera de luz amarilla poderosa los rodeó. Las cinco muchachas debajo de la esfera escudó sus ojos, y cuando se marchitó, los Sheitan caí al piso humeando y sus cuerpos estaban totalmente calcinados

Sergio flotó a la tierra y ofreció una sonrisa tímida a sus amigas, cuando las muchachas lo miraban con un sentido de temor y Taranee decía

- Recuérdenme no encontrarle el lado malo o hacerlo enojar -

Ellas no habían visto nada así antes. Hay Lin caminó hacia su novio que le da una sonrisa amistosa, pero el grupo estaba distraído por un gruñido súbito a su derecha.

Ellos todos miraban para ver un cuarto Sheitan en una azotea cerca del muchacho que caminaba hacia los Guardianes. En un segundo estaría encima del muchacho, y Sergio comprendió que él era más íntimo. Los otros no lo localizarían a tiempo.

A menos de un segundo pensamiento, él saltó hacia el muchacho y por un momento terrible se pensó que la bestia llegaría primero. Sin embargo, él localizó al muchacho joven y lo empujó al lado así como él sentía los dientes del Sheitan sujetar abajo en su hombro derecho.

El dolor explotó en la cabeza de Sergio como él y la criatura pegó la tierra con un porrazo sordo. El Sheitan terminó arriba y lo fijó al piso. Todo parecía estar entrando el movimiento lento cuando él vio una garra que baja hacia su cara. El Guardián de la Luz y la Oscuridad levantó su mano y lo puso en el cuello de la criatura. Él sentía la energía que fluye dentro de él como las garras se movieron más cerca a su cara. La energía explotó de las yemas de sus dedos, y un rayo de luz oscuro salió de su mano a la parte delicada de su cuello donde no había protección de sus poderosas escamas. Aturdidamente, Sergio se sentía al Sheitan se caen contra él como la llamarada negra se marchitó dentro del cuerpo del guardián. Entonces todo fue negro.

Hay Lin, Irma, Cornelia, Taranee y Will gritaron aterradas al ver la bestia caer encima de Sergio. De pronto explotó una energía oscura que golpeó a la bestia duro. La bestia cayó encima de Sergio y pronto las chicas vieron sangre verdusca de la bestia y a su horror sangre roja que las paralizó porque provenían de Sergio. Cornelia aterrada hizo levitar a la criatura y la mandó sin consideración lejos de ellos. La mujer que Sergio había protegido se acercaba a Sergio y lo alzaba en su regazo. Las guardianas al llegar a su altura vieron que Sergio tenía su rostro descubierto y su capucha estaba destrozada. La mujer extrañamente reconoció a Sergio y dijo llorosa:

- ¡Sergio Vandom! No puede ser, por que tu estás muerto. Tú no otra vez – Will puso una mano encima del hombro de la Señora y dijo:

- Morirá si no lo sacamos de aquí madrina. - La señora abrió sus ojos como platos y dijo:

- Will ahijada, eres tú. – Will asintió pero se abstuvo de bajar su capucha al ver que llegaban policías y detrás de ellos a periodistas en desbandada hacia ellos. La señora al verlos venir dijo preocupada:

- Váyanse de aquí. Hablaremos después – Will asintió y alzó el corazón de Kandracar y abrió un portal. Las muchachas agarraron a Sergio entre todas con cuidado mientras Irma con su túnica hacía presión en la mordida para evitar que sangrara demasiado rápido. Al desaparecer del portal la señora se puso de pie y se escabulló por los muros semidestruidos contenta y feliz. Su cara cambio a una mueca y se dijo a si misma:

- Espero que sepan sus respectivas herencias, chicas y chico. No fueron elegidos por azar sino por causas justificadas. – Mientras se dirigía hacia las barreras policíacas su figura cambió a la de una mujer anciana de cabello rubio. Halinor

Las chicas salieron aterradas del portal con Sergio herido. Los padres que veían las noticias ya estaban enterados de la herida de Sergio y ya habían alistado todo para atenderlo. Las chicas lo dejaron encima del sofá y Hay Lin se puso al frente de sus padres mientras ellos paraban a los demás y señalaban a su hija. De ella salió una luz blanca-azulosa y los padres vieron como el hombro de Sergio se curaba hasta una magnitud y ella se levantaba diciendo:

- No puedo hacer nada más por él – Los padres se arremolinaron a su alrededor para vendarlo y desinfectarlo tanto como ameritaban las circunstancias. Hay lin se puso de pie pero le tocó sentarse en la silla de al lado ya que le dio un mareo y al sentarse se sintió mejor. Las demás chicas se sentaron en un sofá asustadas. Sergio las ha protegido casi hasta con su propia vida. Irma y Taranee le debían la vida ya que en el primer ataque él se había interpuesto entre ellas y la bestia. Taranee se sentí sucia. Sergio la había ayudado demasiado, incluso le estaba cediendo sus cosas para que ella pudiera estar bien y ella no había echo nada por él. Irma tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Ese muchacho se había ganado su afecto, por lo que había echo por ella y por sus amigas. Ahora entendía donde Will había sacado esa bondad, de su hermano y se sintió más unida al suyo. Iba a hacer lo mismo con su hermano Christopher para que él creciera como una persona de bien. Cornelia estaba con la cabeza gacha. El hermano de Will la había tratado no como amiga de su hermana si no como su hermana y le ayudaba en lo que podía. El había estado para ella cuando lo había necesitado pero ella cuando el las necesitaba no le había podido ayudar. Las chicas llegaron a la misma conclusión. Para ellas Sergio Vandom sería su hermano. Elyon estaba aterrorizada, su maestro enfrentaba graves peligros para ayudar a su gente sin importar si perdía la vida por ellos. Ella estaba orgullosa de que le hayan asignado de Kandracar a tan excelente maestro. Aprendía de él en todo momento tanto de magia o como manejar un reino, hasta moral. Se prometió a si misma honrarlo y quererlo como el hermano que nunca tuvo y que Phobos debería haber estado allí. Los padres terminaron con la curación y suspiraron cansadamente. El señor Lair dijo para animar a la gente:

- Vaya Sergio no busca problemas, ellos lo buscan a él. – Su hija hizo una mueca y Elyon rodó sus ojos y Will las regresó a la normalidad. Los padres se fueron con sus hijas y Elyon desapareció por un portal. Solo quedaron Will, Taranee y Susan. En ese momento Sergio abrió sus ojos y al verlas sonrió y Susan lloró de felicidad siendo abrazada por Will y Taranee.

-------------------------

AN:

Con su poder Elyon puede:

Generar las olas de poder, genera esferas de relámpago, energía y fuerza al tamaño y poder que desee.

Manipula la realidad física, mientras cambiándolo a voluntad.

Crea los portales entre Meridian y la Tierra y en general entre las dimensiones.

Alteran la materia a su antojo

Genera imágenes fantasmales de ella, similares a las dobles astrales. Estas copias ilusorias son independientemente capaces de moverse, pero no tiene ninguna sombra, ni ellos reaccionan como una persona real habría. Si ellos están emocionados que ellos desaparecen.

Capaz de proyectar su forma astral, en parte transparente, incluso entre Meridian y la Tierra. Al contrario de sus copias fantasmales, este formulario es el verdadero Elyon, y ella puede usarlo para comunicarse.

La teletransportación, incluso entre las dimensiones.

Usar Telekinesis.

Volar

Influenciar las mentes volviendo a las personas (o animales) agresivo u obligándoles a que caer inconsciente.

Influenciar mentes

El cambio de su apariencia (el Glamour)

Manipula agua, los aparatos eléctricos, la tierra y plantas.

Traspasa las paredes y presumiblemente otros objetos sólidos.

Crear una prisión con forma de burbuja transparente impenetrable.

Congelar los objetos.

Crear sogas de energía para capturar personas para impedir sus movimientos.

Manejo de la magia lo que le da un amplio campo de acción

Con su poder Sergio puede:

Generar las olas de poder, genera esferas de relámpago, energía y fuerza al tamaño y poder que desee.

Manipula las mentes de las personas (Modifica recuerdos).

Crea los portales entre Meridian y la Tierra así como Kandracar.

Alteran la materia a su antojo

Capaz de proyectar su forma astral, en parte transparente, incluso entre Meridian y la Tierra. Este formulario es el verdadero Sergio, y el puede usarlo para comunicarse.

La teletransportación, incluso entre las dimensiones.

Usar Telekinesis.

Volar

El cambio de su apariencia (el Glamour)

Traspasa las paredes y presumiblemente otros objetos sólidos.

Usar los 5 elementos en menor medida que las guardianas (Incluyendo la Quinta Esencia).

Congelar los objetos.

Su especialidad es la de dominar la Luz y la Oscuridad así como sus diferentes aplicaciones. (crear escudos, bolas de poder elemental de luz u oscuridad, traspasar objetos sólidos, etc.)

Manejo de la magia lo que le da un amplio campo de acción

-------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Cumpleaños de Elyon**

Los seis guardianes se materializaron en el corazón de infinidad en una llamarada de luz y color. Kandracar…

La fortaleza poderosa habría intimidado a cualquier otro viajero probablemente pero estos visitantes habían crecido hace tiempo acostumbrados a los suelos jaspeados blancos, los grandes pilares y arcos, y las runas magníficas en sus paredes; cada uno describiendo un poco de historia de Kandracar. Kandracar un lugar de serenidad y paz. La fortaleza representaba todo lo que los guardianes laboraron para proteger.

Los guardianes habían aprendido a no tomar recientemente la paz y tranquilidad para siempre y ahora con los ataques, se había demostrado su punto. La lucha no había terminado. Las ambiciones de Phobos habían puesto a las dimensiones infinitas en gran riesgo debido a su poder codicioso. Todo esto había quedado en el pasado. Ahora los guardianes habían venido aquí para una misión más agradable. Un amigo estaba volviéndose un año más viejo y Kandracar simplemente era la parada obligada en el camino a Meridian ya que Hay Lin, Sergio y Will tenían sus regalos aquí. Desde que el Velo se había bajado, los portales entre la Tierra y el mundo en que Elyon ya vivió no existieron. Los muchachos echaban una mirada alrededor del vestíbulo vacío dónde ellos habían llegado

- Hogar dulce hogar, me siento como en casa y solo me siento así donde mamá este – susurró Sergio mientras ingresaba en el castillo y las chicas sonreían alegres.

- Estupendo, ningún comité dando la bienvenida este tiempo - Irma comentó

- Bien – Will contestó - no es como ellos supieran que nosotros estábamos viniendo -

- Si - Taranee estaba de acuerdo, mientras echando una mirada alrededor. - yo no puedo recordar la última vez que nosotros vinimos aquí sin un citatorio. -

- Abuela - Hay Lin gritó como el formulario pequeño vino alrededor de una esquina.

- Hola allí – la anciana vistió en una túnica blanca simple, y Sergio cabeceó contentamente y sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa ancha y la mirada interrogante de las demás. - ¿Que trae a lo héroes de Kandracar aquí hoy? -

- Nosotros simplemente venimos por los regalos para Elyon y Sergio ya los trae ya que los tiene que sacar de una urna donde solo él y Oráculo pueden entrar – contestó su nieta entusiásticamente. – pero yo estaba esperando verla hoy ya que no iremos al restaurante hoy porque tu cerraste hoy.

- ¿Dónde están todos? - Cornelia preguntó, mientras echando una mirada de nuevo alrededor de los vestíbulos vacíos. Yan Lin hizo una pausa antes de contestar - hay problema una vez más en Kandracar. Oráculo y la mayoría del concilio es ocupado para conseguir todo ordenado y saber que es la nueva amenaza y Sergio debe en estos momentos ser informado por Tibor.-

Irma gimió. - Oh, grande. Nosotros descansamos unas semanas y ahora un nuevo enemigo está listo para ir. - Yan Lin se rió del comentario ligeramente descarado - no se preocupen guardianes, quizás es nada. Para ahora, todo lo que deben hacer son disfrutar su tiempo en Meridian - En ese momento llegó Sergio con tres paquetes y su rostro estaba tensado y muy preocupado.

Después de ofrecerles los adioses y el mensaje de cumpleaños de Yan Lin así como su regalo, la anciana mujer se volvió y encabezó atrás hacia el vestíbulo de la reunión cuando los chicos desaparecieron gracias al poder de teletransportación de Sergio para no llamar la atención con su llegada. Antes de que ella llegara a la sala de sesión se reunió por Oráculo y Endarno.

- ¿Puede ser cualquier coincidencia que ellos van a Meridian en un momento como este? - Endarno les preguntó a sus dos compañeros.

- Yo he encontrado que no hay ninguna cosa como la coincidencia cuando involucra a esos jóvenes y como Sergio me dijo "No existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable" - Oráculo contestó Venga, nosotros debemos preparar para lo que es venir. Yo temo que los villanos principales están a punto de revelarse y cuando ellos hacen otros también lo harán y se aliarán para derrotar a su enemigo común. Los Guardianas del Velo – Endarno y Yan Lin se miraron alarmados pensando en Nerissa

------------------------------------

Elyon sonrió alegremente a los eventos que siguen alrededor de ella. La fiesta había empezado, y ella pensó que el palacio nunca había parecido tan bonito. Las tantas personas llenaron el vestíbulo del banquete, los tantos amigos, caras que ella reconoció. Allí a la mesa a su izquierda se sentaba Vathek con varios de la guardia real. A su derecha, a través de la multitud de cuerpos, ella podría ver Nagadir que habla alegremente con unos de las otras sirvientas del palacio. A su mesa ella se sentaba con su madre y padres adoptivos, los dos de quien era los líderes en el ejército, y Caleb que probablemente estaba fuera con su mejor amigo.

Todavía habría sido bueno ver seis caras en la mezcla. Ella se preguntó si sus amigos de la Tierra incluso recordaron que su cumpleaños era hoy.

- Su Majestad - una voz callada llamó por encima de su hombro - hay un mensaje urgente para usted en el jardín. -

- ¿El jardín? - Era un lugar extraño para un mensajero pedir una reunión. Entonces de nuevo, ella meditó, el gran vestíbulo no tenía lugar para retiro en el momento.

Elyon empujó su silla grande fuera de la mesa y siguió al hombre joven que le había traído el mensaje. Desde el principio los corredores se ataron las decoraciones durante el día. Ellos consistieron en cantidades grandes de serpentinas vívidas, y una cantidad aun más grande de velas. Cuando noche surgió las estas velas se habían encendido mágicamente conjuradas por su maestro Sergio. Simbolizando el momento cuando la Corona de Luz se había reunido con su portador justo y el reino de terror de Phobos había acabado. Cuando Elyon salió del palacio el aire de la tarde fresco ya casi noche la saludó. Esta noche estaba preciosa para una fiesta afuera y que sucedería después de la cena.

El sentido de soledad que había preocupado sus pensamientos más temprano era casi ido. Todavía acechó en la parte de atrás de su mente y miró al horizonte. Incluso en la luz menguando, ella imaginó que ella todavía podría ver la tempestad preparándose. Y la asustó. Ella siempre había detestado las tormentas. Era un temor que se había quedado con ella desde que ella podría recordar, algo sobre este hecho la hizo nerviosa.

- Bien, bien, su majestad - vino una voz familiar de su lado. Creyendo sus orejas escasamente, la reina joven se volvió ver cinco caras sonrientes con la excitación.

- ¡Yo no lo creo! - Elyon exclamó su propia sonrisa aumentando y radiando alegría,

- ¡Vinieron! ¡Lo recordaron! -

- Claro tontita nosotros hicimos - Cornelia dijo caminando para darle un abrazo a su amiga. Las dos muchachas habían sido las amigas más buenas desde que Elyon pudiera recordar, y ahora su presencia junto con sus otros amigos trajo las lágrimas a sus ojos. Las otras muchachas caminaron ahora adelante y la envolvieron en un abrazo grande, lloroso.

- Nosotros te extrañamos desde que nosotros lo vimos por última vez - Hay Lin dijo una vez que ellos habían partido la última vez - pero realmente a sido muy poco tiempo el que ha pasado -

- ¿Dónde está Sergio? – La chicas se miraron y Will sonrió diciendo – Esta preparando una parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños y no te preocupes que no se esfuerza mucho ya que todavía su hombro no sana completamente – Elyon abrió sus ojos como platos y sonrió limpiando las lágrimas jubilosas de sus ojos.

- Sí, yo estoy de acuerdo - Irma dijo echando una mirada alrededor - pero nosotros podemos ponernos al día encima de la cena. Yo tengo hambre - Elyon se rió

- Bien por una vez, yo pienso que podrás comer hasta reventar. ¡Yo aposté que nunca has visto tanta comida en su vida! -

Las seis muchachas caminaron atrás al palacio que ya habla sobre las cosas la manera sólo muchachas pueda. Ellas hablaron sobre la Tierra y los muchachos, ellas hablaron sobre los recuerdos viejo y reciente, y ellas hablaron sobre el presente, las cosas que habían cambiado. Cada uno tenía algo que decir, y simplemente los amigos recogieron lo que había pasado de su última visita. Cuando ellos entraron en el vestíbulo del banquete que el clamor de platos y las conversaciones se detuvieron. Las muchachas observaron que tenían todos los ojos puestos en ellas.

- Uh, oh - Irma murmuró tocando con el codo Taranee en las costillas - ¿Nosotros estamos en el problema? -

- ¡Salud para la Luz de Meridian y los Guardianes de Kandracar! - vino el grito en alguna parte de en medio de la muchedumbre, y el vestíbulo (acondicionado para una cena gigante) entero explotó en una ronda estruendosa de aplauso y alegrías.

- Ah, qué yo les dije - Irma dijo de nuevo a Taranee - Ellos nos aman y mire la comida en absoluto -

En el momento en que Elyon se sentaba de nuevo en su silla comenzó a sonar una canción y todos se giraron hacia donde se dirigía para ver en una silla en solitario a Sergio con la cabeza gacha y en sus manos había un instrumento raro para la gente de Meridian pero Elyon lo reconoció. Una Guitarra. De pronto levantó su cabeza y dijo con alegría:

- La siguiente canción dedicada de sus padres para con sus hijas, guardianas del velo. -

Una de las cinco es la que controla el fuego

A quien el aire controlar

Cual es la que domina la tierra y el suelo

Y quien el agua sabes quien

Vamos

Si acecha el mal las cinco WITCH

a ganar

WITCH

acción, valor, tenemos poder

Para eliminar la oscuridad

Lo vais a creer

Pues los vais a ver

WITCH

WITCH

Todo va a cambiar

La oscuridad se irá para siempre

WITCH

Cuando terminó de cantar las chicas estaban con lágrimas en los ojos y Elyon estaba con una sonrisa de agrado y luego se paró de golpe cuando Sergio dijo:

- Esta parte de tu regalo te lo manda Yan Lin y de parte de tu madre biológica. Tengo el honor de cantar la canción compuesta por la anterior Reina de Meridian. Se llama Wild Flowers – Puso su cabeza inclinada y se paró de la silla dejando la guitarra encima de la mesa y se dirigió a la Reina, se postró ante ella tomándola de las manos y cantó con desazón:

Y mis niños sonríen y puedo ver

su alegría sin fin

dejan a nosotros los adultos y

dibujan sus sueños sobre un puente de arco iris

Es un paraíso del corazón y puede ser mejor

Llegará el día donde un mundo nuevo

De aventuras llegará a ti

Si tú estas, limpio de espíritu

lo lograrás muy fácil te resultará

y si vas donde el azul del cielo

alumbra y se escucha la voz del viento

Yo se que tu lo lograrás

Y la paz llegará hasta ti

Donde estás tú

Y tu bandera la podrás flamear

Y jamás te sentirás así

Tan feliz de reír

Y el mañana descubrir

Hoy es tiempo de vivir

La Luz

La senda

Del camino a seguir

Al terminar de cantar se puso de pie y Elyon también hizo lo mismo y él sacó del lado de la silla donde se había sentado una caja larga y lo puso encima de la mesa y dijo:

- Aquí dentro de esta caja hay un regalo para ti que yo construí para ti de los materiales mágicos más poderosos en la existencia en las dimensiones. – Elyon abrió la caja para encontrar un báculo de color arena claro bellamente trabajado con una gema azulen su parte superior que brilló cuando ella tocó el báculo que reconoció a su nuevo dueño. Su Maestro sonrió y sacando una cajita de su túnica, le dijo al oído:

- Su Majestad, este regalo es de mi parte y es un talismán protectivo para que cuando estés en peligro yo pueda venir a ayudarte. También sirve como comunicador si nos llegas a extrañar demasiado y no podamos visitarte. – Elyon me abrazó susurrándome las gracias. Will se acercó y le trajo un regalo envuelto en un paquete grande. Elyon lo abrió emocionadísima para encontrar un vestido azul y blanco muy hermoso y Elyon le preguntó a Will donde lo había conseguido:

- Lo conseguí en Kandracar y los que te lo hicieron fue Luba, Kadma y Yan Lin y ese vestido representa tu silla en el consejo de Kandracar. Tiene unas características especiales que ya te diré. – Elyon y los que alcanzaron a escucharla abrieron sus ojos como platos y Elyon estaba abrumada por los regalos tan especiales de los hermanos Vandom, solo atinó a sonreír contenta. Hay Lin le entregó un regalo y al abrirlo encontró un collar con plumas de un ave roja y dorada y unos pelos negros de gato, así como plumas de Gryffin. Caleb y Vathek al ver el regalo abrieron sus ojos como platos y que de las mesas cercanas se escucharan exclamaciones de sorpresa y Caleb preguntó:

- Hay Lin de donde sacaste ese regalo -

- Ese regalo lo saqué entre Sergio, Oráculo y yo quienes buscamos durante dos días a través de las dimensiones a estas bestias para que nos cedieran sus pelos o plumas para Elyon. Las bestias al saber que eran para ella no las dieron sin reparos ya que en varias dimensiones es bien conocida. La pluma de Gryffin sirve para firmar documentos o cartas especiales y tiene la propiedad de que la tinta que le coloques funcioné según tus deseos. Si quieres por ejemplo que la tinta sea invisible la tinta lo será, etc. Las plumas doradas y rojas son de un Fénix Imperial en el mundo de Ilium. El Rey de estas bellas y poderosas criaturas donó varias de sus plumas para tu báculo y para ti y sirven para protegerte de enemigos y darte suerte. Los pelos son de un Lince de Sombras y te sirven para llamar a los Linces para que te presten su ayuda. Además si las bestias te consideran su familia te enseñarán los trucos para que puedas dominar hasta cierto punto los poderes de un Lince de Sombras. – Elyon abrazó a Hay Lin le susurró – Voy a matar a mi maestro – Hay Lin sonrió y dijo:

- Elyon él te ha escuchado – Elyon se giró y vio a Sergio pálido y le sonrió maliciosamente y Sergio al verla dio un suspiro de alivio y le sonrió de vuelta. Irma se acercó y le entregó un paquete pequeño y Elyon lo abrió con ganas para encontrar un Game Cube y ella sonrió e Irma dijo:

- Para el aburrimiento -

Taranee le entregó un paquete y al Elyon abrirlo vio con asombro una cajita de unos grabados hermosos con joyas y un librito y Taranee explicó:

- El librito es un diario para que consignes todo lo que quieras a él y las joyas fue un favor a mis padres quien me dieron dinero para comprarlas antes de que supieran mi secreto y hay dentro hay algunas joyas donadas por Tibor de Kandracar para ti. -

Cornelia se acercó ante su mejor amiga y le entregó un paquete ancho pero delgado. Elyon lo abrió y al ver las figuras dibujadas se sentó de golpe en su silla y Cornelia le dijo a su amiga con cariño:

- Estos dibujos los hizo Hay Lin durante varios días y yo le encargué que me los pintara y me lo arreglara. – Elyon pasó con cariño su mano por el dibujo al ver que ella estaba sentada en el piso en el centro del dibujo. Sergio, Will y Hay Lin estaban de rodillas detrás de ella. Irma, Taranee y Cornelia completaban el dibujo y todos se estaban abrazando entre si. Vio que eran varios por lo que llorosa ante tan esplendidos regalos dijo contenta alzando la voz:

- Chicas gracias por los detalles son muy bonitos. Los mandaré enmarcar y los colgaré en mi habitación. Will y Sergio gracias por esos detalles no me los esperaba. Will y Sergio sonrieron y Elyon continuó:

- Sergio, Guardián de la Luz y La Oscuridad y Señor de los Caminos le agradezco ante mi gente tu ayuda sin que tú lo supieras me diste lo que era mío por derecho. Te agradezco infinitamente tu ayuda ahora que me enseñas a manejar mis poderes ya que descontrolados podrían hacerle daño a las personas que anhelo proteger. Todos unos brindis por este nuevo guardián quien hizo lo que fue necesario para proteger a su hermana y cuidarla para que ella con sus enseñanzas nos librara del dominio de mi hermano. Gracias de nuevo Hermanos Vandom no olvidaré jamás por lo que hicieron por mí y por mi pueblo, han transformado a una niña tímida y cobarde en lo que hoy mi pueblo me conoce. Nunca descansan y siguen trabajando incansablemente para salvaguardar la paz y la prosperidad en las dimensiones infinitas. – Elyon al terminar de hablar alzó su copa e hizo un brindis que fue respondido por todos y cada uno de los presentes. Sergio y Will se abrumaron de pronto en abrazos de agradecimiento sobre todo Sergio quien estaba completamente apenado. Al terminar esto la fiesta continuó alegremente entre si como la noche progresó. Los guardianes se alegraban de ver de nuevo también a Caleb, y mucha risa y las sonrisas pasaron por la mesa de los amigos. En alguna parte a través de la fiesta, Vathek se paró y otro redondo de abrazos sucedió. Will pensó que ella podría haber vislumbrado las lágrimas felices en los ojos del gigante azul cuando él saludó a sus viejos amigos. La comida y bebida eran abundantes, y los guardianes se complacieron en un sabor pequeño del vino de Meridian exquisito. Incluso Taranee se tomó una copa.

- ¡Yo me lleno! - Irma exclamó después de que una tercera ronda de postres salió - yo no pienso que yo pudiera comer más -

- Bien, yo pienso que eso es la primera vez que yo lo he oído en mi vida. Irma llena - Will fastidió a su amiga festivamente.

La noche había caído y ya la mayoría de los ocupantes del vestíbulo del banquete estaba moviendo fuera dónde la fiesta real estaba a punto de empezar.

- Venga - Caleb animó – Vamos afuera. Es hora del evento principal empezar -

- Yo los encontraré allí - Elyon dijo cuando ella encabezó hacia los escalones a un nivel más alto del palacio seguida de cerca por Sergio quien desapareció su capucha.

- ¿Dónde ellos van? - Cornelia le preguntó a Caleb.

- Ya verás - él contestó – vamos -

Los guardianes y el ex-rebelde salieron afuera del castillo hacia el jardín. Alrededor de ellos, el aire parecía estar zumbando con la anticipación. La ciudad debajo del palacio estaba extrañamente callada como si esperando por algo para empezar. En el cielo las estrellas brillaron como nunca lo habían hecho y la media luna perfecta brilló detrás de las espirales del palacio, mientras iluminándolo con contraste al campo que los rodea.

Una brisa fresca cayó encima del grupo pequeño y Hay Lin tembló con la excitación. - Algo va a pasar sobre su amiga incluso el viento puede sentirlo.- pensó ella.

Entonces ellos los vieron salir con Sergio delante de ella de un balcón del palacio que dejaba ver la ciudad entera. Estaban de pie allí ambos en la luz de la luna, la Corona de Luz brillaba intensamente encima de la cabeza de Elyon. Bajo su corona, sus cabellos rubio-arenoso se cayeron flojamente alrededor de sus hombros, y sus ojos azules claros parecían incluso chispear de la distancia. Sergio apareció también con su corona como Señor de los Caminos. Su cabello rojo se movía al ritmo del viento y brillaba como con luz propia. Su túnica estaba impecable y se movía al compás del viento.

Sus amigos abrieron la boca asombrados. Aunque Elyon no llevó joyería elegante o maquillaje, a ellos, ella nunca había parecido tan bonita. Hay Lin estaba muda al ver a su novio tan hermoso y sin usar cualquier tipo de hechizo para mejorar su figura. Estaba tal como era. Sergio comenzó hablando:

- Gente de Meridian – hizo una pausa y continuó:

- Hoy estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar un año más de vida de la Reina. Hoy no estuviera nadie aquí gracias a ella. Nosotros desde Kandracar o los guardianes no hubiéramos podido hacer nada sin su fortaleza. Es más fácil enfrentarse a varios enemigos que hacerlo con la familia o amigos pero ella lo hizo y yo estoy honrado, admirado de su valentía al enfrentarse a su hermano. Yo lo admito, yo no hubiera podido hacerlo. Por eso es un orgullo para mí y seguramente de mis compañeras y amigas guardianas de gritar a los cuatro vientos y pregonar a esta muchacha como mi amiga. Este mundo será protegido por el Señor de Kandracar. Es un premio que este pueblo se merece. Uno por su gente que batalló por su libertad hasta sacrificando sus vidas para el futuro de los suyos y dos por su Reina, una luchadora. – Luego de una breve pausa donde se escuchó la algarabía de las personas continuó esta vez seriamente y respetuosamente alzando su mano derecha. De ella salió una luz que descendió y se posó en la mano de una escultura de un soldado y un ciudadano de Meridian ambos juntos espalda con espalda cubriéndose de los ataques de un enemigo invisible. Esta escultura en el jardín representaba a los guerreros muertos en batalla y todos los civiles caídos, ambos luchando por los suyos. La escultura tomo un color blanco cegador y a su alrededor surgieron flores de varias dimensiones adornando bellamente la escultura - Para finalizar pido un momento de silencio en memoria de los caídos que con su sacrificio Elyon no olvidará jamás – Inclinó su cabeza con una expresión de veneración de respeto, simple, pero sentida que el Señor de los Caminos dedicaba a los caídos durante la tiranía de Phobos. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y al cabo de un minuto Sergio dijo:

- No los olvidaremos jamás, pero hoy no es un día de tristeza sino de profunda alegría. Hoy tengo el honor de presentarles y felicitar de antemano a la Reina Elyon. – Hubo un aplauso estruendoso mientras Sergio inclinaba su cuerpo en una breve reverencia mientras que con su mano tomaba la de Elyon y la conducía al borde del balcón. La abrazó brevemente y retrocedió a la penumbra del balcón. Elyon salió a la luz completamente y decía:

- Mis personas - la reina joven empezó a hablar. Su voz se amplificó mágicamente por Sergio. - yo me honro y humillo al apoyo que usted me ha mostrado en este día especial. -

Un aplauso surgió de abajo pero se sosegó rápidamente cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo.

- Mi única alegría es que yo puedo darle causas para celebrar y estar contento. Marcaremos este día como el primero en un nuevo año de crecimiento y prosperidad -

Y con esas palabras la Luz Meridian extendió sus brazos y caminó fuera del balcón. Ella voló airosamente al jardín debajo seguida por Sergio, los ojos de la ciudad cayeron en ellos. De Sergio y Elyon surgieron ondas de energía muy poderosa. No le hicieron daño a nadie pero todos vieron impresionados como las plantas y la tierra se regeneraban y curaba. La naturaleza agradecida floreció como una explosión de colores y sonidos. De nuevo, las lágrimas alegres vinieron a los ojos de sus amigos cuando ellos flotaron al piso. Ha este movimiento el mundo había crecido callado, incluso el viento parecía a sostener su respiración.

Y entonces sus pies hicieron el contacto con la tierra. Al instante, los miles de velas encendieron sus llamas, y la ciudad se iluminó en una luz esplendorosa, calurosa. En ese instante miles de fuegos artificiales hizo erupción detrás del castillo, mientras volando al cielo nocturno en una serie deslumbradora de colores y sonidos, pero incluso el sonido de los fuegos artificiales se apagó por la alegría que explotó de las personas de Meridian. Ellos se deleitaron para la alegría, ellos alegraron por la paz, ellos alegraron por aquéllos perdidos en las batallas del pasado, ellos alegraron para el amor, pero anteriormente todos ellos alegraron para su Reina y por el nuevo guardián y tutor de su Reina.

---------------------------------------------------------

En la parte baja del Castillo Phobos rumiaba su derrota. Estaba furioso por haber sido derrotado por crios. En ese momento un flash de luz negra apareció y al desaparecer reveló un demonio alado que lo haló al interior del portal y desaparecieron. Probos no vio pero de varias celdas desaparecieron con él varios de sus antiguos aliados. Salieron del portal al frente de una caverna húmeda parecía estirar para las millas en la tierra. Una hora después había sido fácil bastante para caminar. Seguía las instrucciones del enviado de su rescatador que había tomado a sus aliados a un lugar para volverlos más poderosos. Le había dicho que una fuente oscura de poder se hallaba aquí.

Las paredes eran dos veces tan altas como un humano, y el suelo era una cuesta abajo poco profunda. Aunque uno pudiera oír el goteo de agua aparentemente de alrededor, la tierra no era excesivamente barrosa, simplemente húmedo. Las paredes eran sin embargo mucho menos bienvenido. Más de una vez el viajero había hecho una pausa para descansar y inadvertidamente pusieron su palma en la piedra fresca para el apoyo. Inmediatamente, aquéllos ojos había llenado en la aversión, y él retiró su mano que se cubrió ahora en un limo pegajoso.

Phobos pensó en su libertad recientemente dada y pensaba quien era poderoso lo suficiente como para evitar los escudos anti-portal de su hermana y del nuevo guardián y de cómo el todo poderoso se había derrotado. Aquí él estaba, obligado a cruzar esta senda desamparada en las profundidades del mundo que él odió. Pero él todavía caminó adelante. Él se dio cuenta de que él estaba cerca de su meta, enjaezar la maldad de un planeta entero le haría invencible. Esos necios en Kandracar se agacharían y suplicarían por misericordia de una muerte veloz cuando él vino para ellos. Sus héroes patéticos, los guardianes, se caerían ante él cuando ellos debieron hacerlo hace tanto tiempo. Su destino, él juró, sería lejos más peor que la muerte.

La pelota de luminiscencia que él había conjurado flotaba detrás de él permitiéndole ver lo que ponía delante claramente. El príncipe caído caminó adelante con la determinación. Él era sorprendido cuando su pie conectó con algo el sólido en medio de la tierra húmeda. Él miraba hacia abajo sabiendo inmediatamente no sabiendo lo que él estaba mirando.

Los huesos. Él comprendió pronto como sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. No un cráneo humano, pero alguna clase de animal había bajado profundo dentro de la tierra a morirse. O quizás se había arrastrado aquí por algo más grande. El pensamiento hizo pequeño descorazónelo. Nada lo detendría cuando él era tan cerca de su objetivo.

Phobos caminó más allá de los huesos regados por el piso. Phobos supo lo que él estaba buscando y sabía que estaba muy cerca, y entonces él lo vio. El túnel largo que él había estado cruzado finalmente vino a terminar en una caverna grande y amplia. Y en el medio de la cueva una piscina negra se apozaba tranquilamente. De hecho la luz que Phobos había creado e incluso la oscuridad de la cavidad circundante parecían ser absorbidas por esta piscina negra. No burbujeó u ondeó. Apenas se sentaba allí, pero era mortal todavía. Cualquier otro viajero probablemente habría huido en el miedo a la vista de algo tan antinatural, pero Phobos sonrió y caminó adelante. Él supo que esto es lo para que él había venido. De repente un sutil movimiento a la izquierda de su ojo llamó su atención. Sin volverse el príncipe supo que él no estaba solo aquí en este lugar que luz había abandonado.

Cualquier cosa que era, él podría darse cuenta de su presencia pero no de su ubicación. Estaba acercándose furtivamente y silenciosamente a lo largo de la pared que intenta ponerse detrás de él, y Phobos supo que él había descubierto la causa del muchos huesos él vio atrás. Traicionando ninguna señal que él fue alertado de la presencia de la criatura, Phobos tomó otros pocos pasos hacia la piscina negra. Él se dio cuenta de la criatura se tensó detrás de él preparando para saltar.

Phobos al instante se giró enfrentando la bestia y con el brazo extendido, él dirigió su pelota flotando de luz a la cara de la cosa. Como la luz siguió la orden de su amo la criatura se iluminó por completo y Phobos reveló una boqueada sorprendido. Su asaltador erizó todos los vellos rojos de su cuerpo. La criatura saltó grotescamente fuera de la piedra al piso. Tres ojos anaranjados, resplandecientes entornaron en el brillo súbito.

Phobos comprendió que se pareció alguna clase de humanoide musculoso y alto. La cabeza se movió para revelar un buche que se abrió entonces extensamente y reveló un chillido de rabia. Ciento de aguja-como dientes relucidos y goteó con la saliva. Y con un empujón poderoso fuera de la pared la bestia saltó al príncipe.

Phobos se tiró al suelo extrañando estrechamente esas mandíbulas boquiabiertas. Siguiendo a su buceo con un rollo, Phobos consiguió de nuevo de pies. Él se impresionó a la velocidad y ferocidad de la criatura, pero todavía estaba en su camino y Phobos no tolerarían a ninguna criatura viviente que entra en su camino.

El ser alto y humanoide de color rojo rápidamente caminó alrededor de él para preparar otra embestida. Phobos reveló una risa áspera y burlona que sabe que la criatura pobre no tenía ninguna idea del tipo de persona que estaba atacando. Él levantó su mano y apuntó a su abdomen. Había una llamarada de luz y un chillido ensordecedor de dolor como la viga de energía hizo erupción del dedo del tirano. En un momento la criatura poderosa se quemó lentamente en la tierra, la luz anaranjada de sus ojos que se oscurecieron despacio. De nuevo Phobos se rió y caminó hacia su premio. Él desechó su túnica en la orilla y sin un momento de duda caminó en las aguas negras.

El líquido parecía arrastrarlo al fondo y envolvió dedos delgados negros en sus piernas desnudas, pero él forzó su andar hacia el centro de la piscina. Era casi hasta la cintura, pero la oscuridad parecía estar viva y saltando y se envolvió encima del pecho de Phobos que intenta arrastrarlo bajo la superficie. El príncipe anterior resistió sus piernas con todas sus fuerzas y sus brazos fijados al lado de su cuerpo. Él supo que la oscuridad estaba intentando absorberlo, intentando agregarlo a su poder.

- No este tiempo - Phobos se rió de la piscina, -¡Usted no me tendrá! -

Entonces él se dio cuenta de un cambio. El remolcador que hacía la piscina dejó su cuerpo en paz y la maldad se rindió ante el poder de Phobos. Gradualmente, despacio, Phobos empezó a consumir el líquido. Él se rió de nuevo cuando él sentía que su poder empieza a crecer, su risa mala que hace eco en las paredes de los túneles abandonados. Él continuó su risa loca que emanó de su boca sin control hasta que la piscina negra, Oscuridad y maldad manifiesta de Meridian, había sido absorbida en su cuerpo.

Los ojos del príncipe casi brillaron con un fuego mortal cuando él fijó sus puños y echaba una mirada alrededor de la cámara. Él estaba de pie en el hueco poco profundo salido por la piscina. No una gota de líquido permanecía en el hueco. Ahora, él pensó respirando pesadamente. Ahora él tenía los medios para cumplir sus metas. La última conquista sería suya y él empezaría aquí con el planeta que había frustrado dos veces ya su misión. Él supo que cuando el Meridian cayera, el resto del cosmos sería presa fácil, por que los defensores más fuertes de la galaxia se encontraban en Kandracar, Meridian y la Tierra y vendrían aquí a enfrentarlo. Su hermana y los guardianes encontrarían su fin aquí.

Todavía, él era sabio para no dejar que su afán por el poder y el dominio lo acabase como le sucedió. Sería paciente bastante para saber que él necesita probar sus fuerzas y debilidades antes de lanzar su campaña. Además él necesitaba saber las fuerzas y debilidades de sus enemigos. Él necesitaría conocer a ese ser que le había dado la libertad y ese poder oscuro. Lo conocería para luego poder jugar su juego. Necesitaba su alianza por que los guardianes a pesar de ser mocosos eran poderosos y no los iba a subestimar a ellos ni a su hermana.

Cuando sus ojos miraron a la criatura que había sido el guardián de la piscina, una idea formó en su cabeza, y una sonrisa mala se arrastró en sus labios. Sí, este haría muy bien. Él anduvo encima de la masa negra en la tierra, aunque el volumen de su cuerpo todavía era más alto que Phobos, esos ojos anaranjados oscuros brillaron con el miedo a su acercamiento. Él levantó sus manos encima de su cabeza y una llovizna negra parecía rezumarse de sus palmas.

- Usted renacerá más poderoso y más fuerte de lo que era antes - el príncipe dijo en un cuchicheo - Me servirás como su amo, y yo lo premiaré con la oferta de carne joven para devorar. -

Los ojos naranjas de la criatura empezaron a brillar, y pronto pudo estar de pie de nuevo en sus dos piernas. Phobos estaba contento. Él tenía simplemente la misión para su nuevo juguete. Uno que probaría a los guardianes muy bien. Con un empujón descendente de su mano él rasgó abierto un portal grande delante de él.

- Vaya - él ordenó - Va y devora a los padres de los guardianes, mi perseguidor nocturno. - Sin la vacilación el ser rojo con tres ojos pasó por el portal y entró en la ciudad de Heatherfield.

Phobos no se dio cuenta de la oscuridad que envolvía la caverna que desapareció silenciosamente a avisar a su señor de los nuevos hechos. Habían despertado a la bestia para acabar con el intruso pero el intruso había derrotado a la criatura y habían liberado a su hermano quien si era malvado. En la superficie la oscuridad viajó a toda prisa a buscar a EarthFigther, Elyon, Will o su señor para contarles lo ocurrido. Pero Sergio el guardián se había dado cuenta del cambio de la Luz y la Oscuridad del planeta. Tembló de miedo y esperó el informe del elemento para saber que había sucedido exactamente.

-----------------------------

Se había hecho tarde y los guardianes supieron que era tiempo para partir. Si ellos se quedaran por más tiempo, sería más difícil proponer una excusa para su ausencia en la escuela y en su mundo cotidiano. En cualquier caso, ellos podrían decir que su organizador estaba cansándose. De hecho, ella estaba durmiendo prácticamente de pie. Will y Sergio tenían miradas preocupadas que solo Hay Lin vio pero las demás no. Había pasado algo definitivamente porque el viento se había apaciguado y no se atrevía ni a moverse por temor a algo terriblemente poderoso.

- Adiós, Elyon - Will dijo - nosotros esperamos verlo de nuevo pronto.-

- Sí, y este tiempo no será cuando un loco está intentando matarnos a todos - Cornelia estaba de acuerdo, mientras caminando para darle un último abrazo a su amiga.

- Yo espero usted no está saliendo en mi cuenta - Elyon dijo frotándose sus ojos, yo simplemente he estado teniendo un poco problema que duerme últimamente.-

- Y ella ha estado esperando para esta fiesta sobretodo cuando lo prepararon Will y Sergio - Caleb dijo sonriendo a ella – Es mejor si ella puede conseguir un sueño tonificador. -

- Nosotros visitaremos pronto, Ellie - Irma dijo cuando ella se volvió unir a Will que estaba unos metro más allá.

- Nosotros la extrañaremos demasiado pero entendemos que no puedas regresar con nosotros - Hay Lin agregó. Elyon sonrió y echaba una mirada alrededor - Ésta es ahora mi casa. Todos sabemos que yo no pudiera estar contento en la tierra por mucho tiempo, Solo voy por ustedes y por mi Maestro. De resto no lo haría. -

Caleb y Elyon dieron una última despedida a sus amigos y entonces ellos desaparecieron de Meridian usando el Corazón de Kandracar. Una vez más, Elyon se sentía sola. Era tonto, ella supo. Ésta era su casa. Esto era donde su familia era. Pero todavía, ella a menudo se sentía como si nadie pudiera realmente entender donde ella estaba viniendo. Caleb era dulce y un amigo bueno, pero él también era un caudillo de este mundo. ¿Cómo él podría entender los problemas una muchacha adolescente de la Tierra sin haber estado allí? Se habían acabado de ir y ya extrañaba a sus seis amigos profundamente.

- Venga, mi Reina - Caleb dijo dándole una sonrisa. - Usted parece muy cansada. Es una noche buena para conseguir mucho descanso. -

- Tienes razón Caleb - Elyon concedió - Quizá yo me sentiré bien por la mañana.-

Horas más tarde Elyon estaba en su cama dormida. De hecho ella había esperado de conseguir bastante descanso pero sus sueños premonitorios no le dieron ese lujo. Ella estaba flotando. Alto sobre la superficie de Meridian. Normalmente, ésta habría sido una experiencia agradable para ella. Sin embargo, este tiempo las nubes oscuras se arremolinaron alrededor de ella. Parecía como si la tormenta del horizonte la hubiera alcanzado finalmente, y ahora ella estaba sola en medio.

Era tan íntimo. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor a cada llamarada de relámpago, mientras imaginando que ella pudiera sentir la energía como cayó en la distancia. El trueno explosivo que siguió la agitó a sus huesos. Sin embargo, era la lluvia que era la peor parte. Entró rápidamente y difícilmente en un diluvio tenaz. Su pelo y su vestido nocturno blanco se aferraron a su piel como ella eran completamente empapada. Desesperadamente, Elyon escondió su cara en sus manos en un esfuerzo por escudarse de todo el torrente de agua que pega contra su piel.

De repente, a través de sus dedos ella vio una llamarada de luz y con él un sentimiento de calor moderado vino. Ella buscó la fuente orando que el calor moderado y la luz permanecerían.

- Elyon. -

La voz la sorprendió, pero no era sin embargo afilada o malvada. Realmente el contrario, él, como la luz que era ahora más brillantemente creciente alrededor de ella, el calor moderado parecía radiar con gran fuerza. La reina joven levantó su mirada despacio para ver la cara de quién había llamado a ella, y rápidamente puso una mano encima de su boca para ahogar una boqueada.

La persona o quizás la criatura se vistió en la pura, dorada luz. Además, su piel blanca y el pelo largo, de seda plateado parecían radiar con una luz propia. Al instante, Elyon se recordó un Ángel como ella hubiera oído historias mientras creciendo en la Tierra. La criatura de luz sonrió a ella y dijo – No tema, mi reina. La tormenta no puede dañarlo. -

- ¿Quien es usted? - Elyon preguntó asombrada.

- Yo estoy dentro de Sergio, Yo le he dado parte de mi energía para que él viviera y soy la madre del primer Señor y Rey de Kandracar y por su puesto sus descendientes son los míos aunque mi hijo se casara con una mortal y me conocen como Aura Diosa de la Luz - contestó - Yo soy lo que ustedes laboran para proteger. Yo soy parte del todo y la nada.-

- Yo no entiendo bien - Elyon dijo apologéticamente.

- No hay tiempo por explicaciones - Aura dijo con un sentido de urgencia en su voz, - yo vengo con una advertencia. Hay un mal acercándose. Ya ha crecido en el poder a un punto dónde amenaza no sólo devorar Meridian pero el resto del cosmos también. Es lejos más fuerte que algo que ustedes han enfrentado hasta ahora. -

- ¿Qué usted quiere que yo haga? - Elyon preguntó como la aprehensión creció dentro de ella y el instinto de proteger y ayudar a sus amigos quienes lo habían dado todo por ella.

- Usted descubrirá eso a tiempo con sus amigos - el ser de luz dijo sonriendo de nuevo -Pero para ahora yo debo contarle otra cosa. -

- Hace mucho tiempo en la hora más horrible de Meridian, un héroe se levantó de Kandracar, este héroe nacido en la Tierra y llevado a Kandracar para su curación por una batalla entre las sombras y su poder recién despierto. Varios años después cuando el muchacho se curó, salió sin miedo para desafiar el mal que estaba a punto de engolfarla. Poder similar a eso que usted conserva dentro de usted hoy, la Luz de Meridian. Con este poder, el héroe pudo derrotar el mal y restaurar el equilibrio Solo dos veces se ha llamado a un sexto guardián.

- Este poder sólo se llamó dos veces en la historia entera de Meridian. Ambas veces la situación estaba desesperada, y ambas veces los héroes tuvieron éxito derrotando a su enemigo - la criatura hizo una pausa respetuosa, y por alguna razón Elyon pensó que parecía muy triste para un momento y ella creyó ver la tristeza de sus ojos diciéndole que no sobrevivían. El sentimiento desapareció y continuó hablando - Ahora, como ha sido profetizado de que los poderes renacerían con dos media castas, Uno que iba a ser el Guardián del corazón y otro el sexto guardián agregado con otra parte que no recuerdo en este momento. Meridian enfrenta su hora más oscura, y requerirá el poder combinado de todos si van a tener una oportunidad para estar de pie contra el enemigo. -

- ¿Pero? - Elyon dijo cuando ella pudo absorber la información - ¿De quien usted está hablando? ¿Quién va a ayudarnos en la próxima batalla? -

- Combinen los cristales y reclamen su herencia a las guardianas. Sergio y Will se dieron dos cristales por derecho de nacimiento. Sergio logró sacar de su cuerpo el suyo pero falta que renazca el de su hermana y el verdadero poder de las guardianas despierte así como una profecía era hecho sobre los hermanos. Su padre un hombre de Meridian y su madre una humana normal. Cuando el padre oyó hablar de su importancia que ellos huyeron a la Tierra de Meridian para dejarlos a cargo de su madre y crearon un divorcio ficticio en un esfuerzo por mantenerlos alejados y seguros de Phobos que estaba de gobernante en el momento. Ciertamente, si el príncipe descubriera a estos niños que tenían el tal poder, él habría intentado destruirlos o adulterarlos. Así como él intentó hacer con usted. -

- Aun ahora, tu poder está a punto de despertar en Meridian. Sólo junto con los guardianes con sus respectivos poderes renacidos y herencias así como tu poder podrán desafiar a la próxima oscuridad.- Otra pausa para el beneficio de Elyon, dando tiempo para que ella absorbiera la información – Reina de Meridian celebras gran fuerza y fortaleza del alma dentro de ti, Elyon. Siempre recuerda eso. Y por último adelanta la búsqueda en silencio del Corazón de la Tierra que debe despertar para ayudarlos en esta batalla - A Elyon le recordó lo que Sergio siempre le decía. Con esas palabras de separación la criatura de luz empezó a marchitarse lejos, y la tormenta empezó a volverse más fuerte de nuevo.

- Espere - Elyon gritó - yo tengo más preguntas. -

Pero la criatura casi hubo ido, y la tormenta apretó de nuevo alrededor de ella.

- ¡ESPERE! - Elyon gritó, pero de repente ella se encontró sentada en su cama en el palacio. Fuera de su ventana la tormenta que ella había espiado en el horizonte golpeaba contra las paredes de piedra del castillo. Ella se recostaba cuando ella intentó retomar sus pensamientos y entonces ella se paró de un salto de su cama. Convocando a su sirvienta y algunos guardias, ella empezó dando órdenes:

- Preparen seis cuartos para que los guardianes se puedan quedar cuando vengan así como sus respectivas familias y dobla la guardia alrededor del palacio. – Elyon siguió las recomendaciones de su maestro quien le había puyado tanto acerca de no ignorar sus sueños premonitorios ni su poder nuevo de clarividencia aunque se equivocara. Era curarse en salud y después no estar arrepintiéndose.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**El despertar del fuego: Taranee**

POV Normal

Las muchachas y Sergio estaban atendiendo a clase y el profesor de ciencias estaba hablando de la fotosíntesis. Estaban aburridos al extremo. Will estaba casi dormida y su calculadora le hablaba para que no se durmiera. Irma estaba jugando con una esfera mínima de agua y con ella mojaba a los distraídos. Taranee era la única que ponía atención y tomaba apuntes diligentemente aunque de vez en cuando se tomaba su espalda y hacía muecas de dolor. Cornelia miraba una revista de modas mientras bostezaba cada dos por tres. Hay Lin estaba dibujando a Sergio en su forma de guardián (con su capucha puesta) ante el deleite de sus compañeros de al lado. Sergio estaba en otro mundo ya que estaba pensativo y sumamente preocupado. Ninguno se dio cuenta de un mini portal aparecer en la pared detrás de ellos. Del portal se veía el rostro de una muchacha muy joven casi niña quien veía a los chicos sonriendo afectadamente a su aburrimiento. Neleb es alta para su edad, con ojos miel con destellos negros y verdes (muy extraños) cabello rizado y castaño casi moreno

Pasando el portal estaban en la sala del trono del Castillo de un mundo llamado Illium. Sus construcciones eran magníficas y en esa tierra era donde se conseguían los cristales de poder para las diferentes armas de luz y collares representativos de cada reino. Estaba sentada sonriente charlando amigablemente con un espectro de una persona quien al voltearse se pudo reconocer a la forma de Elyon. Al lado de la joven Reina se encontraban cinco de sus vigilantes más poderosos y guardianes de su Reino.

Hace dos horas Oráculo las había presentado y les pedía que se conocieran entre si porque era muy posible que un futuro intercambiaran objetos para comerciar y para protegerse entre sí ya que el Reino de Illium estaba constantemente atacado por unos seres oscuros sin forma. Elyon y Neleb la Reina en cuestión habían hecho migas rápidamente y Elyon había prometido ir y ayudarle a entrenarla en sus poderes ya que el maestro de Neleb había sido asesinado al proteger ese Reino y que de Kandracar no se habían pronunciado. Elyon entendió de golpe la preocupación que tenía Sergio ya que debía mandar alguien de suma confianza para que ayudara allí. Por eso desde el portal se le veía pensativo y muy preocupado. Elyon sonrió y le dijo a Neleb.

- Ves al muchacho pelirrojo y ojos verdes esmeralda que está muy pensativo – Neleb asintió y Elyon continuó:

- El es el Señor de los Caminos y él debe darte tu nuevo maestro. Debe mandar a alguien de su entera confianza para que no haya problemas en tu Reino porque hay muchos espías que buscan esta oportunidad de oro para infiltrarse y conocer las protecciones de tu castillo y así informarle a su gente para que puedan atacar. Neleb miraba al muchacho y entendió la demora. No quería poner su Reino en peligro por su mala decisión y entendió su dilema. Sonrió al muchacho y Elyon su nueva amiga le contó todo lo que sabía y como se había convertido en su maestro. Lloró cuando Elyon le contó el inicio de la historia cuando Sergio se le daba por muerto y el sufrimiento de su hermana. Incluso sus protectores inclinaron sus cabezas respetuosamente y ella pudo observar con sus poderes de rayos X como los huesos del muchacho estaban algunos recién curados, otros con leves fisuras y su cuerpo lleno de golpes y pudo observar que su protectora más cercana lloraba en silencio. Su respeto por ese muchacho aumento a cada palabra de la historia y se sintió honrada que su pueblo no estuviera lejos de su mente. Ese muchacho lo daba todo por las gentes de las dimensiones y se sintió identificada con él. Elyon le contó sobre las Guardianas del Velo y porque habían estado muy ocupadas con los problemas de Meridian y después los ataques en la Tierra y Meridian. Neleb gruñó. Buen plan distraerlos y ellos ir dominando planetas y cuando se dieran cuenta estarían encima de ellos pero afortunadamente fue Will Guardiana del Corazón la de la idea de crear guardias de los reinos que protegieran a sus respectivos pueblos.

Neleb se puso de pie de golpe ocasionado que el espectro de Elyon la mirara preocupada. Neleb y los guardias se miraron aterrados y la Reina se asomó afuera para ver como su cuidad estaba siendo devastada por muchas figuras de pura sombra y Elyon miró aterrada como Neleb comenzaba a temblar de pánico. Elyon gritó mentalmente:

- Maestro, Illium está siendo atacado en estos momentos, solicitamos ayuda - El espectro desapareció para un portal abrirse y ver a Elyon con unos setenta soldados junto a Caleb. Neleb abrió sus ojos impresionada al verla de verdad. Había venido en su ayuda. En ese instante hubo un sonoro chasquido y apareció Sergio con las Guardianas del Velo ya transformadas y con sus capuchas puestas.

Las Guardianas y Sergio se inclinaron ante Neleb y dijeron:

- Quinta Esencia – Will se puso de pie

- Agua, Fuego, Tierra, Aire. - Cuando las encapuchadas hablaban se ponían de pie y Sergio el maestro de su amiga Elyon terminó:

- Luz y Oscuridad - La líder de las guardianas dijo:

- Hay Lin e Irma quédense al lado de la Reina de Illium y protéjanla. Los demás andando. Sergio se volvió sombra y se esfumó del cuarto. Neleb hizo una seña a tres de sus mejores guerreros con poderes mágicos y estos salieron con las guardianas a ayudar en la ciudad.

Afuera había una destrucción grande. Había muchas personas heridas y ya varias victimas. Sergio al volverse sólido gritó furioso llamando la atención de los atacantes y los soldados de Illium, los atacantes se detuvieron temerosos y uno dijo aterrado:

- Es el Señor de los Caminos y Guardián de la Luz y Oscuridad. – La gente al escuchar esto gritaron jubilosas, de pronto se escuchó un terremoto y una piedra con forma de yunque aplastó a dos guerreros oscuros. Una voz femenina dijo de la nada:

- Y no se olviden de las Guardianas del Velo. – Para luego salir a la luz y ver a tres de las famosas guardianas saltar del techo de una construcción y caer sobre el enemigo con fuerza usando sus poderes. Los guerreros de la Reina Neleb luchaban codo a codo con las Guardianas y era un espectáculo digno de verse.

De la nada se formó una sombra que atrapó a Sergio y hubo una explosión sónica y comenzaron una brutal lucha de espadas entre ambos. EarthFigther apareció en escena y comenzó a luchar contra varios enemigos a la vez. Los atacantes tuvieron que retroceder pero uno lanzó un poderoso rayo de poder negro hacia Will y Taranee. Se escuchó un grito de furia y todos se giraron para ver a Elyon y delante de ella parando el poder a Neleb. Neleb absorbió el ataque. Su cabello tomaba un color blanco y se había elevado hacia el cielo como si un viento invisible lo levantara. Sus túnicas ondeaban con fuerza y sus ojos habían tomando un tinte rojizo. Su cristal en el cuello brillaba de un rojo sangre intenso y cegador.

- Ustedes no dañarán a mi gente, no más. – De sus manos aparecieron dos tridentes y gritó llena de cólera al ser que luchaba con el maestro de su amiga Elyon:

- Onda Sónica – Una onda de sonido de poder salió de sus tridentes con mucha potencia desintegrando todos los seres oscuros a su paso. Sergio lo vio y una milésima de segundo antes de que lo impactara se teletransportó lejos y el poder golpeó al ser deforme con tanta fuerza que lo mando derrapando por el piso como 20 metros. Golpeó el piso dejando una zanja de treinta metros y creando una nube de polvo. El ser salió del polvo y dijo:

- Yo Darth Rainor los conquistaré – Un portal negro se abrió y lo absorbió a él y a los sobrevivientes y antes de que Sergio pudiera evitarlo, desaparecieron de ahí.

Todos se reunieron en la plaza de la ciudad y varios vitoreaban a su Reina Neleb. Neleb retornaba a su forma normal, sus armas desaparecían y dijo humildemente:

- Mis personas, yo no hice nada, fueron la Reina de Metamoor, Guardianes del Velo y el Señor de los Caminos lo que hicieron el trabajo de ayudarnos en este momento crítico. – Sergio la interrumpió diciendo:

- Reina de Illium, tienes razón pero tú también ayudaste o te debo recordar tu rescate. – Neleb sonrió al humor del Señor de los Caminos y él continuó. -

- Ya decidí quien es tu nuevo Maestro. – Neleb lo miró con un brillo en sus ojos y Sergio dijo abrazando a Hay Lin.

- Yo – Neleb dio un salto asustada y Elyon sonrió contenta. La personas de la cuidad comenzaron a vitorear alegres. Sergio interrumpió diciendo:

- En estos días vendré a verte mi Reina, pero en este tiempo la Reina Elyon te dará lo básico y te enseñará varios truquitos mientras hago varias cosas y entre ellas avisar a Oráculo de los nuevos sucesos. Neleb asintió agradecida y los guardianes desaparecieron en un estallido de luz blanca. Elyon abrió un portal y sus guerreros regresaban a Meridian. Solo quedaron Elyon y EarthFighter. Elyon le contó a Neleb que Sergio había montado un hechizo de Tiempo en la escuela y que cayó por la distracción de su lucha en serio con Rainor, Tenían que volver deprisa, Neleb asintió contenta y las nuevas amigas se dirigieron al castillo serias mientras la gente suspiraba aliviada.

-------------------------

POV Sergio Vandom

Al regresar a la Tierra en el baño de la sala de profesores. Salimos deprisa y corrimos por los pasillos hacia la clase de Ciencias. Al ingresar vimos a todos en un relajo y contaban lo que habían visto y como no habían podido abandonar el salón ya que recibían una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Al vernos todos se juntaron y retrocedieron a sus puestos. Yo suspiré y Will dijo:

- Lo que hiciste no funcionó. – Yo asentí serio y dije:

- Fue el imbécil de Rainor que me desconcentró del hechizo que había hecho aquí de parar el tiempo para ponerle toda mi atención. Hay Lin dijo:

- Ahora que hacemos -

Levanté mis manos y de ellas salió una luz blanca muy poderosa que envolvió toda el aula. Les pedí que se sentaran, Will y las demás lo hicieron al instante cuando la luz desaparecía, el Profesor y los alumnos estaban con sus ojos desenfocados. Me senté tranquilamente en mi puesto, chasqueé mis dedos, todos recobraron la conciencia y mi hechizo de modificación de memoria finalizaba. Los alumnos y mi "colega" maestro estaban como recién despertados de un sueño. El Profesor miraba la pizarra confundido. No recordaba haberlo explicado, se encogió de hombros repitió todo el tema que habían visto

Al salir de clase al descanso me recosté en el árbol en el patio de la escuela donde las cámaras de seguridad no podrían grabarnos la voz ni el video. Hay Lin se recostó a mi lado y puso su cabeza en mi pecho, yo suspiré contentamente y la abrazaba con ternura. Will y las demás se sentaban y recostaban a nuestro alrededor. Varios minutos después solté un profundo suspiro y ellas me miraron serias y yo dije:

- Espero haber tomado la decisión correcta con la Reina de Illium, Neleb. – Cornelia para sorpresa de las muchachas dijo:

- Sergio, se que tomaste la decisión correcta y ella con su pueblo saldrán adelante con nuestra ayuda – Hay Lin me abrazó y me susurró que era la mejor medida que había tomado y mi hermana Will asentía firmemente y me ponía su mano en mi hombro para respaldar mi disposición. Irma y Taranee con sus gestos y sonrisas de confianza hacia mi me hicieron casi salir corriendo de ahí. Me estaban confiando sus vidas y la de sus padres e interiormente me juré no fallarles a ellas, nunca, así se me vaya la vida en el proceso.

Me sacó de mis pensamientos como sentí en mis huesos un tremendo poder ser usado y en una explosión de luz silenciosa apareció un portal dimensional y de él salieron Elyon y Neleb. Al salir Neleb miraba a su alrededor impresionada por las construcciones tan extrañas para ella. Neleb miró hacia donde estábamos y dudó un poco al reconocerme pero no a mis amigas y hermana. Elyon notó esto también, le susurró algo al oído y ella nos miró y sonrió ampliamente acercándose con rapidez hacia nosotros y alegremente se echó al pasto para descansar después de haber transformado sus ropas a unas más "terrícolas". Elyon siguió su ejemplo y se recostó al lado de su mejor amiga Cornelia. Las chicas se presentaron a Neleb y comenzaron a hablar de cosas de chicas y yo refunfuñé y me separé de Hay Lin quien me sonrió divertida y antes de transformarme en Shadow le pedí a mi amor que me despertara tan pronto sonara la campana de inicio de clases. Hecho esto me encaramé en el árbol y busqué una rama baja donde me eché y mi pata quedó colgando y rozaba la cabeza de mi hermana que solo suspiraba cada vez que le daba un manotazo cariñoso causando las risas de las chicas. Detuve mi diversión porque el cansancio me ganó y me dormí.

De pronto sentí que alguien me despertó y era la joven Neleb de doce años quien me estaba acariciando el pelaje y desde la rama comenzó a narrar su historia de vida y como sus padres habían muerto protegiéndola. Al terminar comenzó a sollozar histéricamente mientras me abrazaba y me mojaba el pelaje pero no me importó. Puse mi pata en su hombro dándole apoyo y ánimo con mi presencia. Las muchachas abajo estaban con sus cabezas gachas y todas al menos tenían padres pero ella y Elyon no los tenían aunque Elyon tuvo la fortuna de tener a unos padres adoptivos que la amaron como si fuera su hija legítima. Neleb no había tenido suerte y había estado sola desde un inicio. Me prometí no ser solo su maestro sino adoptarla como una hermana. Las chicas pensaban en lo mismo y de Elyon y Will solo vi una furia terrible y que si encontraban a los causantes de la desdicha de la muchacha, pagarían amorosamente por ello. Se calmó lo suficiente para contarnos como su madre había dado su poder para crear dos de los cinco Protectores que la resguardaban a ella y a quien ella ordenara. Ella al fin se separó de mí y dijo tristemente frotándose la cara para quitar las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas:

- Gracias Señor de los Caminos – Negué con la cabeza, me destransformé y le contesté:

- Llámame Sergio por favor, odio esas formalidades para mi, mi Reina. -

Ella asintió tristemente para luego sonreír un poco y saltar de la rama del árbol y desaparecer en un portal que la llevaría a casa y supe que tenía que volver, no podía dejar su reino mucho tiempo solo. Elyon sonrió y abriendo otro portal desapareció también en el momento justo en el que sonaba la campana de la escuela que nos daba el inicio de la próxima clase.

----------------------------

En la Tierra por la tarde casi noche Sergio y Taranee estaban en la casa con Will quien estaba atendiendo a una antigua amiga de Elyon. Will trataba de convencerla de que no iniciara una búsqueda para ella, que ella estaba bien. Sonreí y susurré:

- Nunca la encontrarán en la Tierra – Taranee sonrió pero paró de repente cuando Sergio se puso de pie de un salto y había palidecido hasta el extremo. Se giró a ver a Will y la notó distraída con la niña. Taranee miró fijamente sabiendo el porque la actitud de Sergio y él la miró impacientemente:

- Estás segura de ir. -

- Voy contigo – Sergio suspiró, la agarró de la cintura y le susurró que se aferrara que adonde iban era muy frío y el piso era resbaloso. Desaparecieron con un sonoro estallido ocasionando que la niña saliera de la cocina para no ver a nadie y Will gritó para disimular sabiendo el origen del ruido:

- Hermano más pacito con la puerta a la próxima – La niña meneo su cabeza alegremente y Will suspiró aliviada de que la niña no halla visto algo. Iba a matar literalmente a su hermano por ser tan descuidado.

-------------------------

Mientras tanto en una cripta en los himalayas una sombra ingresa en una caverna luminosa para ver a una anciana durmiendo en una celda con barrotes de energía. Ingresó por entre el espacio de los barrotes hacia su blanco sin notar que activaba una alarma silenciosa conectada a Kandracar. La sombra ingresa al cuerpo por las orejas y la anciana se despierta de su letargo de golpe. La anciana gritó por Oráculo y El Señor de Kandracar por su ayuda mientras tanto, rayos eléctricos emanaban de su cuerpo con intención de proteger a la anciana pero no fue suficiente. Cerró sus ojos para luego abrirlos y ver que se habían vuelto amarillos y su cabello ondeaba en el aire. En ese momento apareció Oráculo a través de un Portal de Kandracar. La nueva anciana miró a Oráculo soltando tremendas carcajadas y desapareció dentro de un portal oscuro. Oráculo quedó paralizado del susto. Antes de que la anciana terminara de atravesar el portal apareció Sergio con Taranee. Vieron con el portal oscuro se cerraba y se giraron para sacar del susto a Oráculo y este comentó lo que había visto. Sergio miró la celda vacía, gruñó frustrado y dijo aterrado:

- Dios Nerissa que te han hecho. –

- Fue Darth Caronte II General y Amo del dominio mental. – Oráculo dijo y Taranee tembló de miedo, Sergio ondeó su mano desapareciendo los barrotes y Taranee dijo:

- Esperemos que podamos con esto, no sabemos nada del nuevo enemigo pero parece que el nos conoce bastante. Primero Phobos y ahora Nerissa. Phobos está perdido pero Nerissa tiene opción. Cuando la visitamos con Will y Sergio estaba arrepentida ya que lo pensó bien y le pidió a Sergio que la pusiera a dormir eternamente, no pudimos encontrar que mentía. -

- Taranee lo que viste aquí, no se lo comentes a nadie. Mucho menos a Elyon. Ella ya tiene muchos problemas en su cabeza con la huída de su hermano y sus fieles más fuertes. Si mis amigas y hermana preguntan sobre esto no les mientas y diles la verdad pero si no preguntan quédate callada por el bien de ellas. No las quiero sobrecargar demasiado. Son muy estimadas para mí y no pienso perderlas hasta que dé mi último aliento. – Taranee asintió llorosa, impresionada y asustada por la seguridad de su "Hermano". Por ahora era lo mejor. De pronto se dolió de su espalda, Oráculo la masajeó y Sergio le preguntó desde cuando le pasaba esos dolores a lo que Taranee dijo que poco después de conocerse. Sergio suspiró y ambos miraron a Oráculo interrogantes y el sonriendo contestó:

- No se martiricen ya lo sabrán muy pronto -

Oráculo desapareció a través de un portal usando un diente de Tonga. Sergio miró a Taranee, la abrazó saliendo de la caverna hacia la luz. Se miraron brevemente y Sergio salió disparado en el aire dejando una estela de humo. No vieron ni sintieron a un murciélago dentro de un resquicio de la caverna que había escuchado toda la información y salió volando para llevársela a su señor. Pasó un portal negro pequeño en dirección a Metamoor.

Sergio y Taranee volaban a ras de las nubes. Sergio vio un poblado y se lo señaló a Taranee y ella asintió ocasionando que Sergio comenzara a descender en las afueras para no llamar la atención. Aterrizaron con suavidad y salieron de un matorral cogiendo el camino al pueblo. En el pueblo Sergio preguntó en otro idioma por una tienda en especial y la gente amablemente le dijo donde estaba. Al ingresar en la tienda se dirigieron al tendero. Sergio inclinó su cabeza y su cabello rojo le tapó los ojos y preguntó por un señor. El tendero dijo que era él y Sergio dijo festivamente:

- Ya no reconoces la figura y la voz de tu amigo. – El tendero se quedó mirándolo dudoso. Vio su cabello rojo y pareció recordar algo ya que su cara se tornó a una de profunda tristeza. En ese momento Sergio levantó su cabeza y el tendero palideció al verlo. Parecía que había visto un fantasma. Le tocó la cara, el cabello y los hombros. Al palparlo y ver que no se iba a desaparecer lo abrazó de tal forma que el rostro de Sergio se tornó en un color azul peligroso. Taranee dijo:

- Señor, lo va ha ahogar si lo sigue abrazando así. - El Señor lo soltó de inmediato y Sergio comenzó a toser tratando de respirar de nuevo. El tendero llamó a alguien de la trastienda para que atendiera el negocio. Salió un joven quien al ver a Sergio abrió su boca asombrado y asintió contento para luego comenzar a atender el negocio. El Señor los llevó a una mesa apartada y le dijo a Taranee:

- Señorita que deseas y tu Sergio -

- Una botella de Agua, por favor – Sergio negó con su cabeza y el Señor asintió y señaló a un mozo quien fue a traer el pedido. Al poco rato un mozo trajo el agua. Taranee destapó la botella e iba a comenzar a beber cuando el agua comenzó a hervir, Bajó su vista y vio su mano con un ligero resplandor naranja. Taranee dejó la botella en la mesa azorada y Sergio le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y el Señor negó con su cabeza y dijo:

- Señorita no se preocupe, se de los poderes de Sergio porque yo vivía hace seis años en Fadden Hills y fue tu amigo el que me salvó la vida ese memorable día que nunca olvidaré. – Taranee suspiró aliviada y comenzó a beber despacio su agua ahora tibia mientras Sergio y el Señor comenzaban a hablar de cosas del pasado. Escuchó atentamente y al cabo de varios minutos escondió su cara de Sergio por que no se sentía que debería estar ante su presencia. Estaba orgullosa de tener un amigo así pero a la vez se sentía sucia de estar al pie de un muchacho tan puro de corazón y a la vez tan guerrero. Tenía el equilibrio, luchaba o dialogaba cuando era necesario. Se sacó de sus pensamientos al ver a la fuente de ellos ponerse de pie de un salto mirando fijamente su cristal y el Señor palideció. Taranee miró fijamente el cristal para ver de él se reflejaba su casa con su frente destruido. Taranee se aterró. A pesar de que sus padres la habían tratado como un monstruo ella los quería. Sergio al ver su reacción dijo en un susurro triste:

- Que hijo no quiere a su madre – Lo miré y comprendí que estaba dispuesto a todo por ellos. Miré a mí alrededor para ver a la gente de la tienda que nos miraban fijamente. Sergio suspiró y le dijo a Taranee:

- Es tu decisión, yo no puedo hacer más – Taranee dijo decidida:

- Señor de los Caminos no me importa descubrirme ante estas personas porque están atacando a mis padres. Vamos tenemos que llegar lo más rápido posible allí. - Sergio asintió y se transformó y con su mano abrió un portal. Taranee iba a ingresar cuando Sergio la detuvo y dijo:

- Guardiana Unida – Taranee abrió sus ojos como platos al ver que el cristal de Sergio tomaba un color rojizo y ver como un rayo salía de su mano e impactaba en su pecho envolviéndola en un capullo anaranjado que al poco tiempo se deshizo para revelar a Taranee con su ropa de guardiana y una versión más adulta de ella. Taranee se puso su capucha, entraron en el portal y desaparecieron del Tibet rumbo a Heatherfield. En la tienda los presentes estaban helados del susto y el tendero susurró:

- Buena suerte amigos – Luego su vista se posó en las personas presentes y dijo seriamente y con un tonito de amenaza:

- Ni una sola palabra por lo visto aquí. Al que abra el pico se las verá conmigo. Yo los atendía de esta manera no porque era un cliente nuevo sino que al muchacho le debo mi vida ya que me curó después de unos hechos que ustedes no deben saber cuando vivía en Fadden Hills y ahora me lo encontré otra vez aquí en el Tibet. – La gente se miraron entre si y luego asintieron levemente y con la mayor seriedad del caso. Habían estado dos de los seis (cómo les llamaba en los noticieros) guardianes elementales. Era un honor saber sus identidades y lo guardarían hasta su muerte.

-------------------------

POV Sergio Vandom

Salimos del portal para ver con horror como la casa de los Cooks estaba prácticamente en ruinas. Taranee salió corriendo hacia la casa aterrada. Al llegar a la sala de la casa vimos a Peter y a Lionel sacando a Theresa del cascote. Taranee se dirigió a ayudar a su madre pero ella la rechazó y la miró con odio. Taranee soltó una lágrima y yo sentí de repente a su atacante. Me giré a toda prisa para ver como un humanoide rosado con tres ojos lanzaba un disparo de poder mental hacia Lionel Cook. Traté de parar su rayo psíquico con mi poder psíquico pero no pude ya que su rayo destruyó el mío y como último recurso para proteger a Lionel me interpuse en el rayo. El golpe contra un muro fue brutal. El muro se desmoronó enterrándome en los restos de la pared. Sentía a Taranee hacerle frente al monstruo. Traté de proteger su mente de su brutal ataque pero no pude debido a mi estado debilitado por usar sin consideración mi energía en las anteriores batallas. Sentí como una fuerza poderosa me sacaba de su mente dejándome un recuerdo doloroso de su paso. Grité del dolor que ese ser ocasionó lanzándome sus poderes derribando mis barreras mentales que protegían a Taranee. En eso sentí como alguien me movía y abrí mis ojos para ver al Lionel ayudándome a salir de los escombros y a Peter retirar a su mamá lejos de la casa para que no resultara herida más de lo que ya estaba. Lionel me miraba aterrado y dijo apenado:

- Sergio yo no merezco su protección -

- La merece, es el padre de mi "hermana" Taranee aunque le hayas salido rana. – Lionel me miró enfadado pero no me importó porque de pronto su cara cambió a una de vergüenza y supe que lo había entendido (por lo menos en parte de lo que yo le había dicho) y continué después de haber escupido sangre:

- Debo ayudar a su hija. Es un ser que tiene poderes mentales muy fuertes, incluso más que los míos. – Me traté de incorporar pero volví a caer al piso sintiendo mucho dolor en mis costillas y volví a escupir sangre. Lionel me miró aterrado pero me ayudó a incorporarme y me acercó a la batalla entre Taranee y ese ser. Al llegar vimos como un rayo mental golpeaba su cara y la mandaba al piso. Ella cayó del aire pesadamente y tan fuerte que derrapó por el piso. Me aterré ya que Oráculo me había descrito a los enemigos más conocidos y este ser rozado era uno de los más fuertes guerreros y que había desaparecido cuando había peleado con Mage y había quedado solo su espíritu y su nombre era Despero. Me preguntaba cómo era que estaba aquí y quien lo había liberado de su tumba subterránea.

-------------------------

Mientras tanto Hay Lin y Yan Lin en la cocina estaban preocupadas ya que Sergio no llegaba nunca tarde y si lo hacía era por poderosos motivos. Hay Lin se mordía las uñas de la preocupación y no sabía que hacer que paseaba de un lado a otro. Lo hizo tantas veces que iba a hacer una zanja:

- Mi nieta, si sigues así va a hacer una linda zanja en la cocina – Hay Lin miró a su abuela y asintiendo siguió su paseo nervioso esta vez flotando unas pulgadas del piso causando un suspiro salir de Yan Lin.

-------------------------

Will, Cornelia e Irma se dirigían al Dragón Dorado con sus padres para ver y reunirse con Yan Lin para crear un plan de acción. Iban en una furgoneta de la policía pedida por Tom para unos casos pero que en realidad era para transportarse urgentemente a un punto. Estaban bajándose de la camioneta cuando del radio surgió una voz dura diciendo después de un ruido de estática:

- A todas las unidades disponibles hubo una explosión en una casa al oeste de la ciudad. Procedan con cautela porque los vecinos dicen que hay una lucha entre un ser rozado y una de las protectoras que tiene unas alas de fuego en su espalda. Y el otro guardián está herido porque se trata de incorporar para ayudar a su compañera pero no puede. Solicitamos refuerzos y a médicos. A quien conozca a los guardianes elementales que les avisen del suceso y vengan a ayudar a sus amigos. – Todos dentro de la amplia camioneta se miraron espantados. Christopher y Lilian se miraban de forma interrogante y Will palideció aterrorizada. Hubo un grito despavorido y se giraron para ver a Hay Lin con una mirada fulminante y a Yan Lin con la boca abierta del susto de lo oído en la radio policíaca. Hay Lin y su abuela se unieron a los que estaban dentro de la furgoneta. Al cerrar la puerta hubo una brillante luz y la camioneta se movió en sus resortes un poco y los transeúntes se miraron encogiéndose de hombros. En su interior los padres estaban preocupados por Taranee y Sergio. Chen, Tom, Howard, Elizabeth, Joan y Anna se quedaban pendientes de su llegada en el mini sótano mientras las Señoras ayudaban a Yan Lin para atender a la clientela mientras les trataban de explicar a Christopher y a Lilian lo que habían visto al interior de la camioneta.

-------------------------

POV Taranee

Salimos del portal para ver con horror como la casa de mis padres estaba prácticamente en ruinas. Salí corriendo hacia la casa aterrada seguida de cerca de un Sergio furioso. Al llegar a la sala de la casa vi a Peter mi hermano y a mi padre sacando a mamá del cascote. La traté de ayudar pero ella me rechazó y me miró con odio. Solté una lágrima y yo sentí de repente a su atacante. Me giré a toda prisa para ver como un humanoide rosado con tres ojos lanzaba un disparo de poder mental hacia papá. Sergio trató de parar con un rayo Telekinético (TK) pero no tuvo la suficiente fuerza. Yo sentí algo dentro de mi despierta y sentí un ardor terrible en mi espalda. Sergio como último recurso para proteger a papá se interpuso en el rayo. El golpeó el muro brutalmente. El muro se desmoronó enterrándolo en los restos de la pared. Miré con furia a la bestia y me lancé volando hacia él pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida y el ser me atacó usando su poder mental y me mando con mucha fuerza contra el piso. La caída fue tan fuerte que derrapé por el piso varios metros. Me levanté asombrada de no haber recibido ninguna herida. Asombrada como estaba no vi a la criatura que se mandó contra mí y me golpeó la cara y el pecho a una velocidad asombrosa diciendo:

- ¡Pobre estúpida! Yo soñaba con conquistar los mundos para mi señor antes de que tú fueras apenas un destello en el ojo de alguien… - Me dejó de golpear y me dijo:

- Y ya que tocamos el tema… - Abrió su tercer ojo y dijo:

- Permíteme revelarte mi tercer ojo… - Del ojo de Despero salió un rayo rosa que impactó en mi cara y el continuó:

- Así que podríamos hacer una lucha de mentes tú y yo… - Sentí como mi mente se partía en dos. El dolor era impresionante y de repente tuve la sensación de sentir mi privacía siendo violada. Ese ser gruño y me dijo en mi mente. – Tu amigo es muy débil y no aguantará mucho pero lo respeto ya que me ha logrado mantener en tu capa mental más externa. De pronto escuché un grito de dolor y supe que Sergio había sido vencido y me asusté cuando dejé de sentir su presencia tranquilizadora en mi mente y ese ser solo reía y comencé a ver imágenes de muerte y destrucción. Vi a Will crucificada en un madero, a Hay Lin la vi atravesada en su pecho y estaba cicatrizado como si unas llamas le hubieran cerrado la herida en el instante de hacérsela y a su lado Sergio había sido empalado en su pecho por cuatro varillas formando una cruz. Vi a Irma tendida en el piso unos metros más allá desangrada ya que su brazo derecho estaba amputado. Cornelia estaba empotrada en una pared con varias lanzas de metal negrusco clavado por todo su cuerpo. Entré en pánico al ver a mi madre violada, a mi hermano y mi padre decapitado y sus cabezas adornado su trono y para terminar a Elyon al lado de Sergio aplastada por varias piedras grandes y su cuerpo lleno de heridas y huesos rotos. Me aterré mucho al ver que yo los había matado y Despero me felicitaba con unas carcajadas tenebrosas y agregaba:

- Mira el mundo como yo lo veo. Guardiana del Fuego, y mira a Despero reinando sobre la muerte y la destrucción en él… -

- ¡Tú puedes ser parte de ellos muchacha, siento en tu interior un fuego más allá de tu cuerpo mortal! Será todo nuestro si sólo… - Vi una imagen pequeña en mis pies fuera del alcance de esa bestia y vi la promesa que Sergio le había hecho a nosotras y también recordé la mía. No iba a traicionar a nadie mucho menos a Sergio y a mis amigas. ¡Jamás!. Sentí mi espalda que se abría… y el dolor…, glorioso…

- ¿Qué demonios…? – dijo Despero fuera de mi mente ya en el mundo real.

- Adivina otra vez… – dije y me elevé en el aire sin ver mis alas de pixie transformarme en unas alas de fuego y a Despero abrir sus tres ojos aterrado al ver algo de mí. Está asustado lo sé. Despero está asustado. Pero lo disimula bastante bien. Oculta su miedo tras una máscara de desprecio. Y el poderoso conquistador que fue capaz de detener a todo el Concilio de Kandracar en el pasado cuando el segundo héroe fue llamado. Según lo que Yan Lin y Oráculo nos habían explicado de los enemigos conocidos pero fue vencido por Mage quien destruyó su cuerpo y lo dejó como un simple espíritu mandándolo a la dimensión oscura sin saber que lo mandaba a casa. El espíritu alza con su poder mental varias piedras y pedazos de la casa destruida y me grita:

- ¡No se que intentas hacer con ese truco de las llamas¿Me quieres impresionar¡Pues te aseguro que desdichadamente fracasaste! -

Me siento rara y muy poderosa. Oh, si… lo siento en su voz. Está definitivamente asustado por mi transformación. ¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo? Hasta yo…Estoy petrificada…

- Ni yo misma se lo que soy, Despero… - Me lanzó los restos de la construcción pero yo los destruí en el aire por dos fogonazos de fuego que salieron de mis ojos. – Pero te aseguro que no es ningún truco. -

- Te has convertido en una verdadera luciérnaga¿eh¡Desatando las llamas de Eldritch sobre mí¡Permíteme responderte el favor con las llamas de la mente! – Lancé de mis ojos otro fogonazo de fuego hacia la criatura parando su ataque mental pero esto es más que una lucha de poderes… Es un combate por el dominio… por el dominio mental. La negrura que mora dentro de Despero contra… Contra lo que sea que yo… ¡Dioses de las dimensiones¿En que me han convertido? Estas preguntas me distrajeron de tal manera que el poder de Despero me golpeó la cara con fuerza y me mandó por segunda vez al piso.

- ¡JA! -

- Bien, Guardiana del Fuego… eso parece haberte quitado el aire de debajo de las alas. – Dio un salto poderoso sobre mí gritando:

- ¡Eres una pequeña insegura¡No eres rival para Despero! -

- Tienes toda la razón. Lo sé… - Dije mientras volvía a tratar de sentir lo mismo que la última vez cuando mis alas salieron. De pronto ellas explotaron en la existencia – Porque tú eres la parte de mi misma que he rechazado… Lo que significa que solo debo hacer algo que ya he hecho antes… – Mis alas aumentaron y me giré un poco para que un ala conectara a la bestia. – Y la práctica… hace al maestro – El espíritu de Despero comenzó incendiarse y él a gritar en el dolor.

-------------------------

POV Normal

Lionel Cook vio con asombro como Sergio había extendido sus manos y había creado un domo de poder para que ninguno entrara pero extrañamente el pudo pasarlo libremente y comprendió al ver a Sergio semi inconciente. Fue hacia él y cuando llegó a su altura de la nada delante de ellos apareció un espectro sin saber que era el mismo del sueño de Elyon. El ser dijo:

- Lionel Cook – Lionel miró el espectro impresionado y Sergio sonrió desde lejos y dijo en un susurro:

- Mi señora – La Señora sonrió a Sergio como solo una madre lo puede hacer y asintió, con esto él se perdió entre las ruinas para ayudar a Taranee:

- No se preocupen van a estar bien, Bueno saben yo no soy una identidad independiente. Soy como una mezcla de todos los dioses excepto de la naturaleza y la sombra pero compartimos un enlace común. Los tres somos la trinidad y estamos unidos por la conciencia colectiva de la humanidad. No son pocos los seres combinados y los que nos ayudan¿sabe? Tal vez usted conozca a alguno… -

El Señor Cook se le quedó mirando extrañado pero en un segundo entendió y dijo:

- ¡Un momento¿De que hablas¿Qué sabes tú? -

- ¿Qué, que sé? Soy omnisciente¿Le suena algo? – El ser desapareció y Lionel se dirigió a unos médicos que estaban atendiendo a su esposa y al verlos ocupados le preguntó al conductor de la ambulancia:

- Sr. Venga un minuto. -

- Sr. tengo prisa, vamos a salir en menos de un minuto -

- ¿Qué opina de los Guardianes Elementales? -

El Sr. se volteó asombrado diciendo:

- ¿Es una broma, No? Ellos han salvado muchas vidas incluyéndome. Y han salvado a quien sabe a cuantos más porque se sabe que no son de este reino. Son como Ángeles de misericordia, Sr. Todos lo saben. -

- Si, si. Todo el mundo lo sabe ¿No? – En ese momento a Lionel Cook se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al entender a su hijo Peter y el término de "rana" de Sergio. Levantó su cabeza y salió corriendo hacia donde Sergio y a su hija dispuesto a ayudarlos aunque no sea de gran ayuda. Le debía una buena excusa a Sergio pero sobretodo a su hija.

-------------------------

POV Taranee

Mientras tanto miraba como el espíritu se esfumaba en la nada y Sergio salía detrás de las ruinas caminando como un borracho sin duda herido. Al llegar a mi altura lo hago apoyarse en mí y Sergio se asombró al ver que mis alas de fuego no le hacían daño. Sonrió y dijo:

- Vaya, vaya alas de fuego, Angelita. – le golpeé festivamente el hombro y me arrepentí enseguida al verlo hacer una mueca de dolor. – Como es que tus alas no me dañan… -

- No lo sé. Supongo que solo daña a los que lastiman a los demás. -

- Lo supones Taranee ¿No estás segura? -

- Esto es nuevo para mí también, veré si puedo… – Las alas comenzaron a desaparecer de abajo hacia mi espalda y mis alas de pixie se dejaron ver finalmente - ¡Lo hice! Y ya no hay dolor. De verdad no entiendo lo que está ocurriendo... -

- Tampoco yo, pero sé que no ha muerto… o por lo menos no en la forma en que entendemos la muerte. Se convirtió en un espíritu malvado que flota libremente por las dimensiones. Lo cual es anti-científico. – dijo Sergio

- Cualquier ciencia demasiado adelantada parece magia – dije

- Y eso explicaría lo de tus alas de fuego. ¿Cómo...? – Intento alcanzar una respuesta… Y de pronto… él está en todas partes gritándome, no hay escape posible y dice:

- Durante nuestra batalla planté parte de mi esencia dentro de ti Taranee. ¡Como una semilla negra! Ahora voy a juntar el resto de mi ser contigo… y ¡Serás mía¡Mía! -

- Supongo que esto no servirá de nada pero debo intentarlo – Sentí que Sergio me trataba de ayudar dándome su energía mental y a la vez atacando con todo su poder al espíritu. La lucha duró varios segundos conmigo y Sergio batallando contra su inmenso poder mental y Despero se burlaba y me gritó en la mente:

- Te he de tener, guardiana. Tú me pertenecerás para siempre. ¡Estás confundida guardiana¡Algo te está preocupando! Sacar de ti lo que yo sé, será cosa de un minuto… - Sentí que Sergio hacía con su poder mental interferencia para dejarme oír y ver a mí alrededor y vi a papá gritarme:

- ¡Oye guardiana¡Hazme un favor¡PATEALE EL TRASERO! -

- Tenías razón, me sentía confundida, Despero pero ya no, soy una de los seis Guardianes del Velo ¡Y tu vas a pagar por atentar contra la vida de mis padres y hermano! – Mis alas explotan en la existencia… atravesando y encendiendo esta encarnación del lo que es maligno, Pienso en las palabras de Oráculo durante la sesión de información. "si existe la maldad completa sin bien intrínseco… pues aún no creo que sea. Es solo que hay veces que debes"… Y me di cuenta mientras lo apartaba de mi amigo y hermano Sergio (que estaba arrodillado jadeando con fuerza) que este no era el caso, no vale la pena buscar. Se revuelca en el piso, suplicándome que no le haga daño. Por un instante dudo… y luego se lanza una vez más contra mi amigo Sergio indefenso riéndose de mis dudas. Esta vez no dudé y con furia lancé una descarga de fuego de mis ojos muy poderosa diciendo:

- Se acabó. Tú, ser no muerto ahora permanecerás así porque en el nombre de los Guardianes del Velo has sido hallado ¡DEFICIENTE! – El ser explotó en una bola de fuego y la onda expansiva me mandó hacia atrás. Su gritó final fue desgarrador que casi me rompe mis tímpanos. Antes de perderme entre las cenizas vi a Sergio lanzarse y proteger a mi padre con su cuerpo. Hubo una lluvia de cenizas y al incorporarme salí detrás de unas paredes y pilares destruidos diciendo:

- Cenizas a las cenizas – Me aproximé a mi padre y a Sergio ambos cubiertos de ceniza y quedé muda al ver a mi padre ayudar a sostener a Sergio preocupado por su salud. Al llegar a su altura apoyó a Sergio contra un muro y dijo:

- Tú¡Enorgullecerías a cualquier padre! – Lo abracé y mis alas de fuego se apartaron y no le hicieron daño mientras mi papá me sonreía orgulloso de mí. Vi a Sergio sonreírnos contento de que mi padre haya entrado en razón. Supe que había interferido para hacerlo caer en cuenta de todo. A él le debía mucho mientras no me soltaba del abrazo caluroso de mi padre que había extrañado tanto tiempo.

-------------------------

Las chicas atravesaron el portal para ver la casa de los Cook rodeada por policía y ejercito. Al verlas llegar las dejaron pasar sin más y al ingresar vieron a Sergio despidiéndose de Lionel y cerrando la puerta de una ambulancia. Golpeó su puerta y la ambulancia arrancó a toda velocidad. Sergio la miró desaparecer preocupado para luego tomarse de su torso y morderse los labios del dolor. Afortunadamente fue sostenido por un policía que llamó la atención de varios médicos. Las chicas corrieron a su encuentro y vieron como él médico retiraba la túnica y la camisa dorada que tenía debajo para comenzar a examinarlo con cuidado y concienzudamente. Él médico habló pero nunca lo miró a los ojos. Taranee estaba con su capucha puesta y ya normal dentro su estado transformado mientras se acercaba agitada por la salud de Sergio. Al llegar a su altura Taranee se sentó a su lado permitiendo al médico seguir con lo suyo y dijo:

- Como te puedo agradecer de que hayas salvado a mi familia -

- Solo de una forma. Es que tu seas feliz, tu felicidad y tu éxito en tu vida es el mejor pago que me puedes dar. – El médico levantó su cabeza para por fin mirarlo a los ojos. Sonrió y se giró para ver a Taranee diciendo:

- Has lo que dice, a mi también me pasó hace dos años y fue él quien me salvó de un ser parecido a una mitad culebra y mitad humana de gran tamaño y Will salvó a mi hermano menor de morir cuando cayó en un pozo profundo. – Las chicas se miraron y pensaron de inmediato en Cedric. Will de pronto se bajó su capucha y abrazó contenta al médico y dijo:

- Vaya, vaya. El mundo es un pañuelo verdad Van - El medico la miró y emocionado dijo:

- No estaba errado, sabía que eran más de lo que aparentaban. Lo sabía desde que aparecieron protegiendo monstruos. Lo mismo que hacían en el pueblo pero ahora en grande y con más amigos. - Van atendió a Sergio y varios minutos después desaparecieron en un portal para descansar, al otro día había clases. Van sonreía y suspiraba para calmarse y cavilar como esconder la identidad de Sergio pero pensó mientras recogía los equipos médicos que había usado:

- _El tiempo lo dirá y cuando llegue el momento le plantaré la cara_ -

-------------------------

POV Sergio Vandom

Al salir del portal Will y Cornelia me recostaron en el sofá y suspiré contentamente mientras Hay Lin usaba sus poderes para curarme. Ella sollozaba debido a su preocupación por mí. Irma le puso una mano en su hombro para darle ánimo. Nos sentamos todos con el corazón en un puño mientras esperamos noticias de Theresa Cook. Durante dos largas horas esperamos noticias y mamá estaba muy nerviosa por lo ocurrido. Cornelia no paraba de morderse las uñas, Irma no se podía quedar quieta, mi hermana estaba con sus ojos cerrados esperando lo peor, Hay Lin caminaba en el aire muy asustada, pensando que su truco curativo no había funcionado y yo estaba con el corazón a toda máquina y al borde de un colapso.

Todos giramos la cabeza cuando vimos crearse un portal de fuego en posición horizontal cerca del techo. Se abrió en su centro y de él descendieron al piso con suavidad a Taranee sosteniendo a su padre y hermano. Taranee escondió sus alas y regresó a la normalidad acompañada de nosotros. Lionel se acercó y me pidió excusas, yo se las di y Taranee me miró y vi su indecisión si agradecerme, o no, que su padre haya entrado en razón. Yo me anticipé y le dije:

- Tara, no fui yo, fue mi Diosa Aura. – Taranee asintió y me transformé en Shadow después de comprobar que no tenía heridas serias y que pudiera hacerlo sin riesgo para mi salud. Me recosté en el sofá ya tranquilo porque Theresa Cook estaba muy herida pero estable y según los médicos con un buen cuidado podría salvarse. Taranee comenzó a contar su batalla contra ese ser llamado Despero.

Me desperté para ver que estaba en una forma pequeña como de gato corriente y mi hermana me alzaba y yo me despedí con una pata de Irma y Cornelia que salían con mamá quien las iba a llevar a sus casas, Mi hermana me llevaba a la cesta en mi cuarto y yo solo la miraba como diciéndole que podía caminar solo. Ella negó y me dijo:

- Hermano, no estas con fuerzas, ahórratelas, tienes que estar transformado mucho tiempo y eso quita energía. Hay Lin me venía consintiendo detrás de las orejas de tal manera que me hacía retorcerme en los brazos de mi hermana por las cosquillas que me dieron. Ingresamos en la habitación y me comencé a asustar si ellas se cambiaban al frente de mí. Pero no fue así ya que me entendieron porque mi hermana me pasó a los brazos de Hay Lin e ingresaron a la habitación todas sonrojadas.

Varios minutos después ellas salieron en sus pijamas y Taranee al verme se sonrojó y yo agaché mi cabeza y con mis orejas traté de ocultar mis ojos de ellas. Taranee se acercó y me acarició en la cabeza y me dijo:

- No te preocupes Sergio se que no fue intencional porque entendimos porque tratabas de safarte de las manos de tu hermana aparte del ataque de tu novia. La culpa fue nuestra por no entenderte. – Ellas entraron a la habitación y comenzaron hablar cosas de la escuela y de chicos como Nigel ocasionando el sonrojo de Taranee. Yo bostecé y me eché en la cesta que mamá me había comprado. Media hora después Joan ingresó despidiéndose, Hay Lin se levantó y al salir me besó en la frente, me despelucó y yo gruñí fastidiado. Ellas se rieron y mi novia salió detrás de su madre. Cerré mis ojos para dormir cuando mi hermana me cogió y me puso en la cama mía que utilizaba Taranee y me dejó cerca de la cabecera porque Taranee se corrió y me hizo espacio. Me levanté para bajarme de la cama y Taranee me cogió del cuello diciendo divertida:

- Tranquilo Sergio, ni que te fuera a comer, se que solo Hay Lin tiene ese derecho – Se puso seria y continuó. – Ya hablé con ella y no puso pegas porque tu habitación en su casa está en remodelación, además yo debería estar allí y no acá molestándote. Por eso quiero compartir las cobijas, porque hace mucho frió en las noches, sabes. – Asentí y me hice un ovillo de puros pelos para gastar el menor espacio y mi hermana sonrió y salió de la habitación. Lo último que supe antes de dormirme agotado era que Taranee me arropaba con cariño.

Al otro día me desperté calientito perdido entre unas cobijas. Saqué la cabeza de la bola de pelos y las cobijas que me arropaban para ver el rostro de Taranee muy cerca del mío quien dormía plácidamente y el despertador sonando a toda potencia. Suspiré y con mis patas delanteras la comencé a zarandear con suavidad. Ella gruñía y de un giro me golpeó con su mano y me lanzó a volar. Ella reaccionó al instante y se levantó de golpe. Yo me sobaba la cara con una pata y Taranee escuchó el despertador sonando, me vio a mí, se puso pálida del susto y apagando la alarma me recogió del piso y comenzó a masajearme la cara. Mi hermana entró a la habitación y yo salté de la cama al piso destransformandome. Taranee comenzó a disculparse conmigo y yo negué divertido:

- Ni de chanzas hago el intento de despertarte de nuevo, que peligro eres – Will sonrió divertida y dijo:

- Apúrense, se nos va a hacer tarde para ir a clases – Taranee miró el reloj y corrió a toda prisa al baño. Yo suspiré y con mi telekinesis comencé a arreglar la habitación y mi hermana se dirigía a su baño a ducharse. Al terminar alisté mi ropa que me iba a poner y una toalla cuando Taranee salió de la habitación como una tromba y yo entré rápido para asearme.

Al salir del baño vi a Taranee alistando nuestras mochilas de la escuela y le sonreí agradecido y salimos como una ráfaga para la cocina a desayunar. Durante el desayuno lancé dos hechizos uno de aviso para saber cuando atacaban a mamá y otro protectivo a la casa. Will hizo lo propio con mamá y uso el Corazón de Kandracar para que cuando esto pasara el Corazón brillara y le avisara que la había teletransportado al palacio de Meridian para que Elyon la cuidara. Comimos en silencio y mamá miró su reloj y dijo preocupada:

- Quedan diez minutos para la hora de clase -

Nos pusimos de pie rápidamente y con mi telekinesis llevé los platos usados a la cocina, mientras las chicas tomaban sus mochilas y Taranee la mía. Will besó a mamá en la mejilla y desapareció con un débil chasquido. Taranee se despidió afablemente de mamá y se apartó porque yo me acerqué y la abracé con cariño. Ella me susurró casi llorosa que nos conmovió a mí y a Taranee hasta el fondo de nuestras entrañas:

- Cuídense quieren – Taranee y yo asentimos mudamente, le pregunté a Taranee si la llevaba y ella contestó:

- Por favor, yo puedo viajar sola pero el problema es que mis alas de fuego podrían llamar mucha atención y no me arriesgo a teletransportarme porque no he podido con ese poder. – asentí seriamente y la tome de la mano con suavidad y desaparecimos en un haz de luz blanca. Susan lloró entonces porque no había sido capaza de decirles toda la verdad a sus hijos. En ese momento apareció un fantasma de un hombre con cabello pelirrojo quien la trató de animar y consolar lo mejor que pudo a su esposa.

Will apareció en el salón de clases para ver que Cornelia e Irma ya estaban ahí esperando nuestra llegada. Se saludaron y en ese momento apareció su hermano dejando a Taranee y desapareciendo de inmediato a recoger a Hay Lin. Cinco minutos después aparecieron ambos abrazados. Taranee le entregó su mochila y Sergio la puso en su pupitre y justamente en ese momento entraron en el salón los demás compañeros que contaban la lucha de la guardiana del fuego contra ese ser rosado. Taranee se sonrojó y todos sonreímos afectadamente. Dos minutos después ingresó el profesor de Matemáticas y empezó la clase de inmediato causando un suspiro en más de uno.

----------------------------

En una caverna subterránea había una reunión de siete personas en una mesa de piedra grande. Siete Oscuros y presidiendo la mesa. Loki Seto exiliado por sus hermanos Shuri, Aura y Tyriel. A su lado estaban:

Korangar - Darth Ragnarok Rey del mundo Oscuro del Ragnarok

Darth Caronte II General y Amo del Dominio Mental

Ian Ping - Darth Nivelius III General con especialidad del poder "negativo" de la naturaleza. Miembro del consejo de Kandracar

Yang Mung - Darth Rainor IV General y su especialidad son las sombras. Miembro del consejo de Kandracar

Yuriko Ashachi – Darth Raven V General y su especialidad es el poder crudo. Miembro del consejo de Kandracar

Reiko Thiang - Darth Blazen VI General es la capacidad de invocación de espíritus. Miembro del consejo de Kandracar

Yuzuriha Klosky - Darth Demenor VII General y es una druida oscura. Miembro del consejo de Kandracar

Estaban viendo los resultados de las batallas de sus subordinados contra ellos para ver cuales eran sus tácticas de pelea y cantidad de poder. Estaban serios, los guardianes eran poderosos y habían derrotado a Despero el enviado de Darth Caronte y al ser alado con poderes de fuego de Darth Nivelius. Sonrieron ya que con este estudio pudieran saber las falencias de los guardianes y así poderlos derrotar en batalla, usando sus debilidades a su favor. Irían despacio por que La Guardiana del Corazón de Kandracar y el Señor de los Caminos no son estúpidos y cualquier desliz de ellos o sus hombres podrían darle en bandeja de plata sus planes a Kandracar ya que los guardianes les darían el soplo a los miembros del consejo y al Rey nuevo de Kandracar que no sabían quien era porque cuando Darth Blazen envió a Kandracar un fantasma para espiar este fue destruido por las defensas de la fortaleza.

----------------------------

AN:

Gracias a Raven will por su review ... Anima a seguir escribiendo espero que le agrade este capítulo. Espero REVIEWS a la lata... así actualizaré más rápido...

Siguiente capítulo:

**El despertar del Agua: Irma, La Oración que salvó a las Dimensiones **

Fragmento del cápìtulo:

POV Hay Lin

Me arrodillé y arqueé mi cabeza delante de la estatua de una doncella que parecía una Elfa, vestida en las túnicas fluidas.

- Diosa, yo he venido para orar para la protección de una persona. No para mí, sino para el hombre que yo amo, su vida en este momento está entre la vida y la muerte. - dije, mientras intentando guardar mi nivel de voz y controlar mis emociones que iban todavía de nuevo estropeadas. – El es muy importante para mí y para muchas personas como su madre y hermana. Yo incluso no lo he besado más de tres veces, pero yo sé que lo amo totalmente y no pienso que pueda sobrevivir a su muerte. – Alcé mi cara para mirar la de la estatua y a pesar de mi mando las lágrimas cayeron ingobernablemente de mis ojos.

– Por favor yo le ruego que lo protejas, lo sanes y lo devuelvas a nosotros. El no me ha dicho que me ama pero lo sé por su actitud, no necesita decírmelo, pero yo solo quiero que viva y que tenga una oportunidad de felicidad conmigo o quien él lo crea así, como el lo da tan libremente a otros… - Miré hacia abajo de nuevo cuando empecé a sollozar otra vez. Una brisa mansa voló en mi pelo, mientras la brisa parecía confortarme, suspiré, me incorporé y regresé con Irma al cuarto médico donde lo tenían sin ver el brillo breve en los ojos de las estatuas...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**El despertar del Agua: Irma, La Oración que salvó a las Dimensiones**

POV Irma Lair

Estaba en casa impresionada y agradecida al ver a muchos espíritus rondando la casa en actitud de protección. Estaba pensando como agradecerle a Sergio la protección de mis padres y hermano. Agité mi cabeza mientras me trataba de concentrar en la realización de mis tareas del colegio, las matemáticas no eran mi fuerte. Sonreí al ver a mi computadora portátil cobrar vida y ayudarme con mis trabajos. Este era una ayuda que Will me había dado para auxiliarme con las cosas de la escuela. Mis pensamientos se desviaron hacia su hermano Sergio Vandom, tenía un sentimiento en mi corazón que me aprisionaba y no me dejaba tranquila. No me di cuenta cuando surgió en mí una comprensión por Sergio y cada vez que lo veía con Hay Lin abrazados me entraban unos celos enormes y que escasamente podía controlar. Tenía que hablar con ellos lo más pronto posible o explotaría. Terminé mis deberes con el corazón oprimido, tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que iba a pasar en un futuro a los guardianes pero me tranquilicé sabiendo que lo daríamos todo antes de ser derrotados. Me dirigí a mi cama y con un gran cansancio me acosté. Antes de dormirme me juré ayudar y proteger a Sergio en lo que fuera. Me dormí sin notar como de mi pecho surgía un brillo azuloso con forma de cristal.

Al otro día llegué a la entrada principal de la escuela y vi algo que casi me hace llorar. Vi a Sergio y a Hay Lin abrazados y ambos se daban cariños amorosamente mientras Will los veía y negaba con la cabeza. Sentí que alguien me empujaba por la espalda y al girarme vi a Taranee mirarme seriamente. Ella se puso a mi altura y juntas nos dirigimos hacia ellos. No vi como Taranee me miraba tristemente. Me mordí el labio y los saludé con la alegría que pude desplegar. No vi como Taranee suspiraba tristemente a mi lucha interna. Durante las clases del día me la pasé mirando a Sergio de reojo y pude ver que no ponía caso demasiado a las clases sino que seguramente sus pensamientos estaban en Metamoor, Illium y Kandracar principalmente. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de preocupación pero a pesar de esto su rostro varonil y hermoso no se veía afectado por ello y tragué saliva sonrojada mientras lo seguía mirando a hurtadillas. De pronto Sergio se volvió, me miró y yo me sonrojé hasta más no poder. El me dijo telepáticamente:

_- Irma, a la salida de clases hablamos, tengo el sentimiento de que quieres hablar conmigo -_ Sergio se giró otra vez, pude ver en su mirada una cara abatida y yo estaba estática por lo que había visto. Miré a mis amigas y vi a Taranee suspirar, a Will mirarme con seriedad al igual que Cornelia. Me asustó fue ver a Hay Lin mirarme fijamente pero vi en sus ojos una mirada de puro entendimiento. Fruncí el entrecejo pero suspiré abatidamente, supe que ella se había enterado y se me prendió la bombilla. Taranee y Sergio tenían poderes psíquicos y seguramente habían odio sin querer mis monólogos mentales.

Durante el día no paso nada. Un día totalmente aburrido como los otros y a la salida pude ver como Elyon y Neleb desaparecían para ir a sus respectivos reinos y Sergio con un movimiento de mano cerraba los dos portales abiertos por sus aprendices. Sergio se dirigió hacia nuestro árbol y se sentó a su sombra. Hay Lin se recostó en su pecho, Will se recostó al lado de su hermano y las demás se hicieron a su alrededor. Yo en cambio quedé parada sin saber que hacer. Un minuto después Sergio se puso de pie y me tomó de las manos con ternura, escuché suspirar celosamente a Hay Lin pero ella no dijo nada. Comencé a decir temblorosamente:

- Sergio, mi problema es el siguiente… Creo que me enamoré de ti – Sergio y mis amigas abrieron sus ojos como platos. Sergio se recompuso rápidamente y yo no aguanté más y me abracé a Sergio sollozando. Sergio me recibió entre sus brazos amigablemente y escuchaba atentamente lo que yo decía a través de mi llanto:

- No quiero dañarles su noviazgo, Sergio, Hay Lin. Por eso lo he ocultado todo este tiempo, quiero que sean felices, sobre todo tu Sergio quien ha hecho tanto por nosotras – Continué llorando y Sergio no me dijo nada pero con su abrazo me lo decía todo. Solo me amaba como su hermana. Hay Lin al verme un poco más calmada me dijo con sus ojos brillantes:

- Irma, amiga. No lo sabía y gracias por decírmelo – Sergio se retiró y Hay Lin me abrazó con amistad mientras Sergio me decía triste

- Lo siento Irma, no puedo corresponderte. Yo amo a Hay Lin. A ti te amo como amo a mi hermana – Metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo y me limpió las lágrimas de mis mejillas. Cuando terminó me dijo:

- Irma no te preocupes, se que conseguirás a alguien a quien amar y que te corresponda de la misma forma. Lo que si haré y lo haré como un hermano. Al que tus escojas, que se merezca estar a tu lado. De eso me encargaré yo…¡¡Hogwh!! – Sergio se calló y alzó su mirada al atardecer y Hay Lin con las chicas asintieron serias. Miré a Sergio con mis ojos brillantes y entendí de golpe lo que se sentía hacia él. Se clarificó en un instante y suspiré aliviada como nunca antes lo había estado. Sergio bajó su miranda hacia mí y pude ver una sonrisa verdadera que no había visto de él en todo el día. Dije contenta:

- Ahora lo entiendo, mi amor hacia ti es un amor de hermanos. Gracias Sergio, Hay Lin por hacérmelo entender – Las chicas sonrieron y Sergio cabeceó más alegre y supe que le había quitado una preocupación de encima. Todos salimos contentos mientras mis amigos me ponían en la mitad del grupo. Cornelia, Taranee y Will desaparecieron con un estallido silencioso y supe que Will las llevaba a sus casas. Sergio miró a los lados y al no ver a nadie, nos agarró con suavidad y no guió en la teletransportación a un lugar. Cuando abrí mis ojos vi que estábamos en mi casa y Sergio al soltarme se abrazó a Hay Lin y ella se dejó envolver en su fuerte abrazo. Sentí que me abrazaban con mucha fuerza y vi que era mi madre la que me abrazaba con cariño. Vi que Hay Lin y Sergio inclinaban sus cabezas respetuosamente. Al hacer esto se desapareció con Hay Lin silenciosamente. Mamá miraba por donde mis amigos habían estado hace unos pocos segundos. Vi en la mirada de mi madre un amor profundo por ellos y supe en este momento que Sergio y mis amigas habían sido adoptados por mi madre como sus hijos y supe que ella velaría por ellos en todo momento.

Sergio y Hay Lin se aparecieron en el sótano del restaurante y como no había mucho cliente uno de los dos descansaba. Entraron a la cocina y saludaron a Yan Lin quien dijo generalizado por que habían dos personas contratadas por ella para la cocina:

- Sergio ve y trae a Shadow de arriba porque los niños están pidiendo su presencia – Hay Lin sonrió abiertamente y Sergio suspiró abatidamente pero subieron a segundo piso sin demora para dejar sus mochilas y alistarse. Diez minutos después Hay lin y Sergio bajaban cambiados y listos para ayudar en el restaurante. Al pie de las escaleras Sergio se transformó en Lince y espero las instrucciones de Yan Lin. Un minuto después Yan Lin salió diciendo:

- Mi nieta atiende a los clientes conmigo como siempre y tu Shadow échate en el medio y de vez en cuando da una vuelta y déjate molestar de los niños – Aquí el Lince gruñó, Hay Lin sonrió divertida y Yan Lin continuó:

- Sé que te molesta pero gracias a ti el restaurante es conocido y vienen muchos clientes en especial niños – El Lince que era Sergio agitó su cabeza y pasó por las puertas de la cocina hacia el interior del restaurante moviendo su cola alegremente.

----------------------------------------

Al día siguiente caminaba alegre y descansada. Mi corazón estaba tranquilo finalmente al haber puesto mis sentimientos en orden hacia mi amigo y mentor Sergio. Sonreía mientras esperaban en la puerta del colegio a papá. Miré a Sergio y lo vi triste y decaído. Supe de inmediato de que había averiguado algo malo y lo entendí porque miraba de reojo a Hay Lin con dolor. Como si le estuviera guardándole un secreto. Él me miró y frunció el entrecejo para luego suspirar y mirar a su alrededor de forma distraída pero supe que su actitud era su tapa para poder vigilar todo a su alrededor. Detrás de Hay Lin vi algo que casi me hace gritar del susto. Era un espectro que estaba detrás de ella como si fuera un guardaespaldas. En ese momento vi llegar el carro de papá. Me despedí de Hay Lin mientras mi padre hablaba seriamente con Sergio. Este asintió y dijo:

- Vamos entonces, dejaremos a Hay Lin en casa e iré a realizar los sellos protectores en las casa de los Lair y los Hale – Papá asintió y todos subimos al automóvil de policía. Por el camino Sergio se mantuvo serio y en silencio al igual que papá mientras que Hay Lin parloteaba acerca de que había pasado hoy en la escuela. Fruncí el entrecejo al verlo serio. De pronto giró su cabeza de forma rápida hacia la acera y después miraba al exterior del automóvil de forma preocupada mientras que trataba de encontrar algo mientras un retén militar aparecía al frente de nosotros. Papá se detuvo y Sergio miró hacia otro lado de forma distraída seguramente para no llamar la atención. Un soldado se acercó y le pidió a papá su placa policíaca y papá se la dio, pero pude darme cuenta que lo hacía con sospecha.

Escasos minutos después el soldado regresó con otro y pude reconocer que era su superior. El superior apoyó sus manos en la puerta porque la ventana estaba abierta. Nos miró detenidamente y dijo:

- ¿Hacia donde se dirigen? -

- Hacia un restaurante a comer con mi hija y dos amigos de ella – dijo papá mientras el uniformado llevaba su mano derecha hacia su espalda mientras contestó:

- No le creo humano, guardianes – Hay Lin, papá y yo palidecimos de espanto. Sergio lo miró con rabia y el superior de pronto comenzó a cambiar de forma para volverse un humanoide con ojos rojos. Su brazo se deformó para revelar un arma grande. Papá cerró sus ojos resignado y escuché a Sergio gritar:

- ¡BLAST¡Teleportation! – Papá y Hay Lin desaparecieron en un flash verdoso y yo vi asustada como Sergio bajaba su mano cansadamente mientras el ser de sombras salía disparado hacia atrás por la onda de poder de Sergio. Los soldados se giraron y comenzaron a disparar con todo contra ese ser. La bestia se quedó quieta y los disparos penetraron en su cuerpo pero no parecía afectarlo ya que se había vuelto más etéreo. La bestia se lanzó contra los pobres soldados y comenzó a matarlos despiadadamente causando a Sergio gritar de rabia, enfurecido levantó su brazo derecho y dijo:

- Guardianes Unidos – Vi asombrada como un rayo de color azul descendió del cielo y me golpeó con suavidad y reconocí la sensación de cuando me convertía en guardiana, cerré mis ojos al sentir el conocido capullo de luz envolverme mientras mi ropa se desintegraba y era reemplazada por mi vestidura de guardiana (incluyendo la capucha). Cuando el capullo desapareció vi a Sergio sin transformar pero luchando contra esa bestia que cambiaba de forma cada rato para atacar a Sergio de forma más fácil. Me uní a la lucha con fuerza, mientras la bestia no se inmutaba por todos nuestros ataques y pasaba igual cuando combinábamos nuestros ataques. Frustrada invoqué una esfera de agua mientras mi amigo distraía a la bestia de sombras. Cuando sentí y reparé que mi esfera elemental era grande y poderosa, la lancé en contra de nuestro enemigo quien no la vio porque Sergio lo estaba distrayendo en esos momentos. La esfera lo rodeó y comenzó a cerrarse hasta que le presionó completamente. La bestia trataba con sus fuerzas y poderes oscuros de liberarse y lo estaba consiguiendo porque sentía que mi esfera estaba cediendo. Los soldados mientras tanto alejaban a la gente del lugar y nos cubrían la espalda para que nadie pudiera acceder a lugar de la batalla. Finalmente con un fuerte chasquido mi esfera se rompió y advertí aterrada como la bestia se me lanzaba encima levantando un brazo…

No pudo hacerme daño ya que el hermano de Will no se había quedado ocioso, asombrada sentí un sonido de flecha pasando cerca de mi oído para luego empotrarse en el pecho de la criatura, que cayó al piso con un porrazo sordo y comenzó a aullar de dolor. Giré mi cabeza para ver a mi amigo y mentor bajar sus manos que contenían un arco dorado y blanco muy luminoso. Miré de nuevo a la criatura y pude ver que tenía una flecha resplandeciente clavada en el pecho. Distinguí asombrada como la criatura comenzó a hincharse horriblemente y luego volvía a la normalidad…fueron unos momentos angustiantes hasta que la criatura se comenzó a inflar hasta que explotó en pedazos…

- Lo vencimos por ahora – dijo Sergio cansado y yo lo miré y asentí seria mientras me acercaba a él quien era auxiliado por varios soldados. Los soldados restantes me juraron que no le dirían a nadie acerca de su identidad. El segundo al mando rumiaba su rabia por obedecerle y dejarse engañar del enemigo. Hice apoyarse a Sergio contra mí mientras él me agradecía el haberle dado tiempo para invocar su arco y con él vencer a la criatura. Negué con mi cabeza alegremente mientras Sergio se despedía de los soldados quienes agradecían la ayuda. El subcomandante recibió una llamada por su comunicador. Contestó la llamada y al terminar nos dijo:

- Váyanse, nosotros nos haremos cargo. Vienen periodistas, curiosos y demás y nos le conviene verlos aquí. Asentimos con Sergio y él me tomó con cuidado y desaparecimos de ahí para reaparecer en el cuarto de Sergio en la casa de los Lin.

Hay Lin al vernos aparecer saltó de la cama de su novio y se lanzó contra él, yo apenas tuve el tiempo para separarme de él antes de que mi amiga lo envolviera en un abrazo de oso. Sonriente miré la escena con una envidia hacia mi amiga. En ese momento mi padre ingresó en el cuarto y me miró fijamente pero de pronto abrió sus brazos y yo corrí a sus brazos, mi padre me envolvió en un abrazo diciendo:

- Yo siempre te estaba obligando a que fueras policía cuando crecieras pero esto supera mis expectativas. No sabes cuan orgulloso estoy de ti mi querida hija. Gracias a Sergio quien me ha hecho abrir mis ojos, he visto que tu futuro está en lo que deseas hacer por tanto yo te apoyaré en lo que quieras hacer con tu vida. – Regresé a la normalidad, Hay Lin y Sergio asentían sus cabezas contentos. Mi padre miraba a mi amigo Sergio con respeto que quemaban en sus ojos. Bajó su cabeza y salió del cuarto hacia el piso inferior dejándonos solos pero supe que mi padre quería que Sergio descansara un rato antes de que fueran a colocar las protecciones en casa. Abajo se encontró con Chen Lin y juntos hablaron seriamente acerca del futuro de sus hijas y de los demás.

Entre tanto en el piso superior Hay Lin y yo ayudábamos a Sergio a recostarse en la cama. Hecho esto Sergio quedó profundamente dormido, juntas lo miramos dormir con cariño. De pronto Hay Lin se apresuró al baño a cambiarse para ayudar en el restaurante. Mientras tanto me senté en la cama a su lado con cuidado de no aplastarlo con mi cuerpo mientras lágrimas caían de mis ojos… Sergio se había ganado el cariño de todas y si a él le pasaba algo no podría imaginar el dolor que traería a cinco familias. Tenía una mala sensación a esto pero me juré que eso nunca ocurriría mientras estuviera viva. Sentí a mi amiga Hay Lin ponerme su mano en mi hombro para darme apoyo. Me giré para enfrentarla y la vi también llorando en silencio. Al verla así me puse seria y le dije:

- Amiga, no te preocupes, entre todas lo cuidaremos y protegeremos, ya lo verás, no estas sola en esto – Hay Lin me miró mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas con fuerza y supe que se iba a esforzar para que su novio no tuviera que hacer sacrificios. Sonreí a su valor renovado y dije:

- Hay Lin tienes la ropa de mesero – Ella me miró raro pero asintió y yo continué – Hoy yo lo reemplazaré, él ya ha hecho mucho y merece su descanso – Ella sonrió sacó de su armario un vestido como el de ella pero de color azul claro, me lo entregó y yo me cambié rápido en el baño. Al salir contemplé a Hay Lin besar a su novio en la frente con cariño y al verme se sonrojó pero yo me acerqué a la cama y lo arropé bien. Juntas lo miramos dormir un rato para luego salir apuradas al piso de abajo donde se escuchaba llegar a la gente.

Al llegar al piso inferior me fijé a papá hablando con el padre de Hay Lin. Ellos al vernos bajar se callaron y supe que estaban hablando de nosotras. Le dije a mi padre:

- Papá, Sergio está cansado y quiero reemplazarlo cuando él no pueda – Papá se puso de pie y me dijo:

- Hija, entonces vendré en la noche con tu madre y hermano a recogerte. Comeremos aquí y saldremos a casa para los sellos protectivos. Por ahora que Sergio descanse y recobre las fuerzas – Chen y Joan asintieron contentos mientras el afable policía salía del restaurante por la puerta trasera. Hay Lin y yo sonreímos mientras nos dirigíamos hacia Yan Lin para que recibiera instrucciones de la afable anciana sobre el manejo de los pedidos.

Dos horas después yo estaba dejando unos platos en el carrito para llevar toda la losa usada para que los lavaran en la cocina cuando percibí que se abrió la puerta de la cocina para dejar ver un lince que salió y se hizo en el centro del restaurante para deleite de los niños presentes. Varios niños le cayeron prácticamente encima y lo comenzaron a molestar. Alcé mi vista para ver a Hay Lin y a Yan Lin mirar al animal, divertidas y caí en cuenta de que era Sergio por su mirada aburrida mientras se dejaba hacer de los niños. Varios momentos después suspiraba abatido y Hay Lin a eso sonrió afectadamente y me acerqué a él alegremente, le rasqué detrás de las orejas, el me ronroneó relajadamente dejándose hacer de mis mimos y yo lo miraba con cariño. Pocos minutos después me incorporé y seguí con mi trabajo.

A las diez de la noche cuando el restaurante finalmente se desocupó pude sentarme en una silla a descansar un rato. Ahora entendía porque Hay Lin y Sergio llegaban con sueño y cansancio por las mañanas a clase. Ayudar en el restaurante era pesado. En ese momento timbraron y Hay Lin abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a las chicas junto a mis padres y hermano. Sergio y Cornelia con telekinesis ubicaron varias mesas y sillas de forma ordenada. Los demás hicieron el resto, desde colocar los manteles hasta poner los cubiertos. Al poco rato Los Lin, Los Lair, Los hermanos Vandom con Taranee y Cornelia quienes estaban comiendo y hablando de cosas normales. Estábamos disfrutando la velada donde no hablaron de los problemas que tenían, lo hicimos como una familia. Terminada la cena Sergio se puso de pie y dijo:

- Primero, deseo que los Cook se trasladen a vivir a Kandracar o a Meridian. En ambos mundos serán bien recibidos. – Will agregó:

- Estoy de acuerdo hermano, además quiero que los padres de mis amigas tengan hechizos protectores en sus hogares así como Lilian y Christopher. – Sergio asintió seriamente a su hermana y sacó unos tacos de papeles de un bolsillo de su chaqueta. Los papeles tenían unas raras inscripciones. Se dirigió a una pared y puso el primer papel en él. El papel comenzó a brillar mientras Sergio cerraba sus ojos y hacía una breve invocación. El papel desapareció absorbido por la pared y Sergio suspiro y dijo:

- Este sello protectivo será la base de los otros que enlazaré entre si para crear la protección de este lugar. -

Sergio se sentó en el piso y el resto de papeles comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor. Sergio alzó sus manos y realizó una invocación larga mientras poder emanaba de su cuerpo y era absorbida por los sellos. De pronto Sergio terminó su invocación y los papeles brillando se enlazaron entre si por medio de ramificaciones de poder y crearon como una telaraña de energía que se fundió con la construcción que brilló por breve tiempo para luego retornar a la normalidad. Todos los presentes estaban asombrados y las chicas miraban preocupadamente a Sergio quien estaba pálido y se veía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento. De pronto Sergio dijo:

- Ya esta creado, nadie podrá usar sus poderes aquí. Incluso yo. El centro defensivo quedó bien oculto y no diré donde está. – Todos los presentes asintieron seriamente y Sergio continuó:

- Hay Lin quédate aquí, vendré por cada uno. Cornelia amiga avisa en tu casa que vamos para allá y lo que pretendo hacer. – Cornelia asintió y Sergio dijo – Señores Lair andando. – Tom y Anna Lair salieron seguidos por mi, Christopher y Sergio. Antes de salir Sergio dijo:

- ya vengo – y desapareció detrás de todos hacia el exterior del restaurante.

------------------------

Sergio y mis padres con mi hermano aparecimos en un callejón cercano a la casa y Sergio dijo:

- Lo siento pero solo se el lugar aproximado de su casa por lo que Irma me ha dicho. Los traje a una ubicación cercana. – Mamá y papá negaron con la cabeza despreocupadamente y saliendo del oscuro callejón guiaron a Sergio a su casa. Cinco minutos después llegamos a una casa de dos pisos muy acogedora. Papá sacó la llave y se dispuso abrir la puerta mientras Sergio y yo mirábamos a nuestro alrededor para ver si había algo extraño. Al abrirse la puerta mamá le dijo a Sergio:

- Bienvenido a nuestra humilde morada mi Lord - Sergio suspiró y tomando las manos de Anna dijo:

- Señora Lair por favor nada de mi Lord ni nada por el estilo. Llámame Sergio – Tom y Christopher entraron en la casa seguidos de cerca por mi, mi madre y Sergio cerrando la comitiva. Al entrar Sergio sonrió alegre y se sentó en un sofá mientras mis padres se organizaban para atenderlo. Varios minutos después mamá entró con mi hermano. Sergio se puso de pie de inmediato respetuosamente, Christopher se acercó a Sergio confiadamente y Sergio lo abrazó suavemente para luego soltarlo del abrazo pero sus manos quedaron en sus hombros y comenzó una invocación en un idioma extraño. Mamá, papá y yo mirábamos la escena serios pero yo estaba mirando a Sergio preocupadísima por su salud porque me di cuenta que el hermano de mi amiga Will estaba apunto de desplomarse de la falta de energía que tenía.

Terminada la primera parte Sergio se retiró un paso y comenzó a trazar modelos complicados en el aire. Obligué a mis padres guardar silencio para que él se pudiera concentrar ya que lo que estaba haciendo era muy peligroso para el protegido pero era aún peor para el echador. De pronto Sergio dejó sus manos quietas en el aire y comenzaron a brillar de forma cegadora. Cuando nos recuperamos vi a Christopher tratando de evitar que Sergio se golpeara contra el suelo. Di un salto al instante y ayudé a mi hermano menor a poner a Sergio en el sofá. Hecho esto pude ver a mi hermano bien y noté un collar en su cuello. Tenía un colgante con forma de una pequeña cúpula que sostenía un cristal al collar que estaba alrededor de su cuello. Percibí fascinada como ese sello se parecía mucho al Corazón de Kandracar. Toqué curiosa el cristal, sentí un calor moderado suave envolverme y supe que el cristal me estaba reconociendo. Sonreí pero miré a mi hermano suplicante mientras decía:

- Está hecho hermano. No te lo quietes por nada por favor - Christopher al verme así asintió seriamente conmovido mientras miraba al sofá con cariño y murmuraba:

- Nunca me lo quitaré y gracias por todo -

Mis padres mientras tanto se arrodillaban junto al sofá al lado de Sergio. Mamá tenía lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que con sus manos acariciaba las de Sergio con ternura. Vi a mi padre ponerse una mano en el corazón pero no llegué a entender lo que susurraba para si. Observé a mi hermano mirar a Sergio con un respeto enorme mientras asentía para si. Yo en cambio estaba a punto de llorar. Sergio estaba arriesgando su salud, peor su propia vida por todas nosotras. En esos momentos Sergio abrió los ojos perezosamente y se paró rápidamente pero papá no se lo permitió y le pidió que descansara un rato mientras recuperaba fuerzas. Un par de horas después Sergio ya más recompuesto se levantó del sofá sacando otro juego de papeles con runas y raras inscripciones y puso la mayoría en el piso creando un círculo con los papales. Con los que quedaban en sus manos realizó una breve invocación y los puso en el piso en el centro del círculo. Sergio se arrodilló y puso sus manos en el centro del círculo y de ellas comenzaron a salir rayos eléctricos mientras le escuché decir en un susurro:

- Quinta Esencia – Lo papeles comenzaron a moverse como si tuvieran vida propia mientras se fusionaban en el piso con un intenso resplandor. Me tuve que cubrir los ojos para protegerlos del resplandor. Al poder enfocar de nuevo mi visión vi a Sergio arrodillado en el piso jadeando pesadamente mientras mi papá lo ayudaba a llegar de nuevo al sofá. Media hora después Sergio se recuperó lo suficiente para poder estar en sus cinco sentidos. En ese momento timbraron en la puerta de la casa y mamá fue a abrir y cuando lo hizo pude ver como un ligero resplandor brillaba encima de la puerta. Me tranquilicé cuando entraron mis amigas Will, Taranee, Cornelia y Hay Lin. Ellas al ingresar en la sala vieron a Sergio reposando en el sofá. Todas se acercaron rápidamente para ver como se encontraba. Mamá miraba dudosa a Sergio y le preguntó:

- Sergio¿Por qué tus sellos no reaccionaron ante ellas? -

- No reaccionaron porque los sellos las reconocen como mis compañeras guardianas además Hay Lin es mi novia por lo que mis sellos más bien la protegerán a ella. En el caso de Will es porque los sellos la reconocen como la Guardiana del Corazón de Kandracar pero lo más importante la reconoce como mi hermana. A Irma es obvio es su hija. A Cornelia por ser Guardiana de la Tierra y amiga de su hija. A Taranee por se la Guardiana del Fuego y amiga de su hija. Irma confía en ellas con su vida así como yo hago – Sergio se incorporó, le revolvió el pelo a mi hermano y él le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa. Las chicas sonrieron al igual que mis padres y Sergio dijo:

- Cuando entre alguien en la casa tengan cuidado porque si ese visitante les intenta hacer daño los sellos reaccionarán, los defenderán y destruirán la amenaza – Mamá y papá tragaron saliva pero asintieron serios comprendiendo los motivos además de la seriedad con las que mi amigo le hablaba. Me despedí de ellos, vi a Hay Lin y a Taranee ayudar a Sergio y salieron por la puerta de la casa hasta perderse en la noche. Mi hermano me preguntó mientras sostenía el collar recién creado:

- Hermana¿Por qué no salieron usando sus poderes? -

- Sencillo, la casa quedó aislada de todo tipo de magia incluso la nuestra como Guardianes. Lo que quiere Sergio es protegerlos y que nada mágico nos haga daño. –

Mis padres sonrieron y comprendieron todo en un instante y el porque Sergio había terminado cansado después del hechizo sellando. Miraron afectuosamente por donde mi amigo y hermano había salido. Abracé a mi hermano menor mientras trataba de contener mi llanto. Me juré ayudarle y protegerle aún a costa de mi vida mientras mamá y mi papá se retiraban de la sala hacía su habitación

------------------------

POV Cornelia

A las diez de la noche llegamos a la entrada del restaurante de los Lin. Will timbró y Hay Lin abrió la puerta para dejarnos pasar a las chicas junto a los padres y hermano de Irma. Con telekinesis entre Sergio y yo ubicamos varias mesas y sillas de forma ordenada. Los demás hicieron el resto, desde colocar los manteles hasta poner los cubiertos. Al poco rato Los Lin, Los Lair, Los hermanos Vandom con Taranee y yo nos encontrábamos comiendo y hablando de cosas normales. Estábamos disfrutando la velada donde no se habló de los problemas que teníamos, lo hicimos como una familia. Terminada la cena Sergio se puso de pie y dijo:

- Primero, deseo que los Cook se trasladen a vivir a Kandracar o a Meridian. En ambos mundos serán bien recibidos. – Taranee asintió seria y Will agregó:

- Estoy de acuerdo hermano, además quiero que los padres de mis amigas tengan hechizos protectores en sus hogares así como Lilian y Christopher. – Sergio asintió seriamente a su hermana y sacó unos tacos de papeles de un bolsillo de su chaqueta. Los papeles tenían unas raras inscripciones. Se dirigió a una pared y puso el primer papel en él. El papel comenzó a brillar mientras Sergio cerraba sus ojos y hacía una breve invocación. El papel desapareció absorbido por la pared y Sergio suspiro y dijo:

- Este sello protectivo será la base de los otros que enlazaré entre si para crear la protección de este lugar. -

Sergio se sentó en el piso y el resto de papeles comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor. Sergio alzó sus manos y realizó una invocación larga mientras poder emanaba de su cuerpo y era absorbida por los sellos. De pronto Sergio terminó su invocación y los papeles brillando se enlazaron entre si por medio de ramificaciones de poder y crearon como una telaraña de energía que se fundió con la construcción que brilló por breve tiempo para luego retornar a la normalidad. Todos los presentes estaban asombrados y las chicas miraban preocupadamente a Sergio quien estaba pálido y se veía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento. De pronto Sergio dijo:

- Ya esta creado, nadie podrá usar sus poderes aquí. Incluso yo. El centro defensivo quedó bien oculto y no diré donde está. – Todos los presentes asintieron seriamente y Sergio continuó:

- Hay Lin quédate aquí, vendré por cada uno. Cornelia amiga avisa en tu casa que vamos para allá y lo que pretendo hacer. – asentí y Sergio dijo – Señores Lair andando. – Tom y Anna Lair salieron seguidos por Irma, Christopher y Sergio. Antes de salir Sergio dijo:

- ya vengo – y desapareció detrás de todos hacia el exterior del restaurante. Yo me quedé viendo por donde habían salido ellos, suspiré y me puse de pie. Me despedí de todos. Yan Lin y Will me acompañaron a la puerta trasera del restaurante y en el callejón Will creó un portal. Me iba a despedir de ella pero las chicas me decidieron acompañar excepto Hay Lin que tenía que recoger la losa sucia que habíamos usado. Yan Lin dijo:

- ¡Nieta! – Hay Lin vino corriendo ya cambiada y Yan Lin continuó – Ve con ellas, aquí entre yo y tus padres haremos el aseo, no te preocupes. Eso si trata de no demorarte mucho, mañana hay clases. Todas hicimos una mueca de dolor y entramos las cuatro en el portal. Cuando salimos vi que estábamos en la sala de nuestro pequeño Penthouse. Avancé hasta el pasillo y dije:

- Papá, mamá estoy en casa – Mi padre y mi madre al igual que mi hermana salieron a recibirnos. Al vernos le ofrecieron a mis amigas algo de tomar y el sofá para que se sentaran. Comenzaron mis padres a preguntar sobre lo que habíamos hecho como guardianas y Will comenzó a contar todo desde nuestra elección hasta la batalla final contra Phobos. Mamá, papá y mi hermana Lilian escucharon extasiados su relato. Cuando finalizó mis padres nos miraban con asombro. Will procedió a contar sus aventuras antes de ser guardiana. Cuando terminó mis padres se pusieron de pie y abrazaron a Will con afecto. Miré a mis padres y dije:

- Mamá, papá quiero decirles que un rato llegará el hermano de Will para crear protecciones a la casa para nuestra defensa además también se realizaran hechizos protectivos con mi hermana. - Papá y mamá me miraban raro y yo iba a decir algo cuando Will dijo:

- No importa si le creen a su hija pero lo que si se, es que si no reciben esas protecciones pueden morir y yo no quiero sentir esa culpa de nuevo. Se puso de pie y desapareció en un flash verdoso seguida de Taranee y Hay Lin. Me puse de pie y miré a mis padres seria y ellos tragaron saliva. No dije nada y me transporté a un callejón cerca de la casa de mi amiga Irma. Cuando reaparecí en el callejón pude ver que mis amigas me estaba esperando y juntas nos dirigimos a la casa de los Lair.

Minutos después Taranee timbró y la Señora Lair nos abrió la puerta y nos dejó pasar amablemente. Vi que Irma se tranquilizaba al vernos entrar. Cuando ingresamos en la sala vimos a Sergio sentado en el sofá agotado. Las cuatro recién llegadas nos acercamos a él de inmediato para ver como estaba. La señora Lair miraba dudosa a Sergio porque le preguntó:

- Sergio¿Por qué tus sellos no reaccionaron ante ellas? -

- No reaccionaron porque los sellos las reconocen como mis compañeras guardianas además Hay Lin es mi novia por lo que mis sellos más bien la protegerán a ella. En el caso de Will es porque los sellos la reconocen como la Guardiana del Corazón de Kandracar pero lo más importante la reconoce como mi hermana. A Irma es obvio es su hija. A Cornelia por ser Guardiana de la Tierra y amiga de su hija. A Taranee por se la Guardiana del Fuego y amiga de su hija. Irma confía en ellas con su vida así como yo hago – Sergio se incorporó, le revolvió el pelo al hermano de Irma y él le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa. Las chicas y yo sonreímos al igual que los Lair y Sergio dijo:

- Cuando entre alguien en la casa tengan cuidado porque si ese visitante les intenta hacer daño los sellos reaccionarán, los defenderán y destruirán la amenaza – Los Señores Lair tragaron saliva pero asintieron serios comprendiendo los motivos además de la seriedad con las que mi amigo les hablaba. Nos despedimos de los Lair. Taranee, Hay Lin, Will y Sergio salimos de casa y nos dirigimos al callejón donde habíamos llegado y Will nos agarró a todos y desaparecimos en un flash de color verde hacia casa.

Reaparecimos en la sala de mi casa y distinguí a mis padres abrazados entre si llorando y levanté un ceja. Ellos al escucharnos llegar levantaron su mirada hacia nosotros. Mi madre se puso de pie de un salto al igual que papá. Sergio no dijo una sola palabra y antes de comenzar me susurró en el oído:

- No hago esto porque haya sido obligado o por que si. Lo hago porque me nació hacerlo hermanita – se alejó de mi, se ubicó en el centro de la sala y sacó más papeles de su chaqueta y puso la mayoría en el piso creando un círculo con los papales. Con los que quedaban en sus manos realizó una breve invocación y los puso en el piso en el centro del círculo. Sergio se arrodillo y puso sus manos en el centro del círculo y de ellas comenzaron a salir rayos eléctricos mientras le escuché decir en un susurro:

- Quinta Esencia – Lo papeles comenzaron a moverse como si tuvieran vida propia mientras se fusionaban en el piso con un intenso resplandor. Me tuve que cubrir los ojos para protegerlos del resplandor. Al poder enfocar de nuevo mi visión Sergio estaba arrodillado en el piso jadeando pesadamente mientras mi papá lo ayudaba a llegar de nuevo al sofá. Cinco minutos después Sergio se puso de pie y lo guié hasta el cuarto de mi hermana. Lilian estaba lista para acostarse. Mis padres entraron también en la habitación con las chicas. Lilian al ver a Sergio se salió de las cobijas y abrazó a Sergio con cariño mientras Sergio le devolvía el abrazo de la misma forma. Sergio aprovechó el abrazo y realizó un hechizo poderoso porque sus manos comenzaron a mostrar pámpanos negros y blancos. Vi a Sergio abrir sus ojos asombrados mientras terminaba el hechizo. Al hacerlo pude ver que miraba a mis padres y a mí con respeto. Él susurró:

- Ella… ella… no puede ser el corazón de la… - No alcanzó a terminar ya que cayó encima de la cama inconciente al lado de mi hermana quien estaba mirando el collar plateado que había aparecido en su cuello colgado por una cadena muy bonita. Will frunció el seño al igual que yo. Mis padres al ver esto se acercaron a Sergio entendiendo que lo hacía porque los estimaba y no porque fuera su obligación con Guardián. Mi padre junto a mi madre, las chicas, mi hermana y yo lo acomodamos a su lado. Terminado eso Lilian arropó a Sergio con unas cobijas. Will agradecía a mi pequeña hermana su gesto. Mi hermana se arrunchó al lado de Sergio y se durmió como una bendita. Todos miramos la escena que se desplegaba ante nosotros con ternura. Todos nos retiramos en silencio y nos sentamos en la sala para esperar su despertar. Entre tanto les contamos con detalle a mis padres nuestra labor como guardianes de las dimensiones.

Dos horas después Sergio abrió sus ojos para ver que estaba en un cuarto desconocido. Al despertar bien se dio cuenta que estaba en el cuarto de Lilian. Se trató de incorporar pero en un comienzo no pudo porque Lilian lo abrazaba. Con cuidado se safó de ella. La arropó y salió en silencio después de haberle dado un beso en la frente y susurrarle:

- buenas noches hermanita -

Al cerrarse la puerta Lilian abrió los ojos y lloró suavemente. El amigo de su hermana Cornelia la consideraba su hermana. Se durmió mientras deseaba que a él no le pasara nada malo nunca. Nadie vio un pequeño resplandor salir de su cuerpo y colarse debajo de la puerta del cuarto.

Mientras tanto en la sala Sergio era recibido por los Señores Hale con respeto y Sergio dijo:

- No me miren así, es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo lo que ha hecho su hija Cornelia por mi hermana Will. Su hija es muy especial para mí ya que sin ella mi hermana no hubiera llegado hasta aquí. Gracias por todo Cornelia – Will sacó el Corazón y creó un pliegue y se perdió en él seguida de Taranee. Hay Lin se despidió de los Hale y abrazó de la cintura a Sergio y ambos entraron al pliegue. Mis padres miraban el lugar donde momentos antes mis amigos habían desaparecido con los ojos llenos de respeto hacia ellos y pude ver el amor que un padre o madre le guarda a sus hijos. Yo también miraba el lugar donde momentos antes estaba el pliegue mientras me juraba a mi misma ayudar y proteger a Sergio en todo, hasta dar mi vida por su bienestar. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por lo que Sergio me había dicho antes de hacer las protecciones de la casa. _"No hago esto porque haya sido obligado o por que si. Lo hago porque me nació hacerlo hermanita". _

------------------------

POV Normal

La biblioteca de Kandracar era grande. Consistió en por lo menos tres niveles diferentes, cada exterior ascendente en un arreglo de estilo de estadio. De pared a pared se cubrió con estantes que contenían los tomos antiguos y pergaminos. Algunos de los libros estaban más viejos y peores que otros. Durante el reino de Phobos, se habían resguardado de la ira de Phobos la literatura u obra de arte que él creyó podrían inspirar a las personas en rebelión o esperanza. Los Meridianitas habían escondido la mayoría de sus más grandes trabajos con éxito de su asalto y lo habían encargado a los miembros del Concilio su custodia, sin embargo, y ahora la biblioteca era un lugar de conocimiento e intriga.

Sergio y Will habían gastado cada tiempo libre que tenían buscando en los viejos textos de historia de su mundo natal y buscando algo que les ayudaría a descubrir cosas del pasado de sus padres. Hasta ahora solo habían encontrado una breve reseña de "Colmillo Blanco" el alias que usaba su padre en la rebelión. Ese breve texto era todo lo que conocían de su padre. Elyon y Neleb un día entraron en la biblioteca y vieron a los hermanos Vandom llorando mientras Will abrazaba a su pecho un libro viejo y mohoso. Ese día se enteraron de que ese libro hablaba de su padre fallecido y ellas guardaron respetuoso silencio en homenaje a Thomas Vandom.

Los Vandom a pesar de todo no se rindieron y continuaron su búsqueda sobre el sexto Guardián del Velo. Después de todo ese guardián había salvado dos veces las dimensiones durante la historia de Metamoor. Algo de esa magnitud debió haber dejado una impresión en la historia. Aún cuando solo se consideró una leyenda después de pasado mucho tiempo. Will miraba a su alrededor y gimió:

- Más lectura. Yo pienso que he estado leyendo documentos e informes durante la mañana entera – Su hermano hizo una mueca divertida:

- Hermana, por qué no tomas asiento en las sillas cómodas cerca de la ventana donde les da sol – Sergio le señaló un par de sofás que se veían cómodos donde caía la luz del sol de la ventana – Descansa un rato y yo continuo buscando, nadie te molestará a no ser que encuentre algo importante – Will cabeceó y fatigadamente se dirigió al sofá que su hermano le había señalado a través de un laberinto de mesas y libros.

- No te demores mucho - ella se giró a mirar a su hermano - yo me aburro cuando estoy sola - Su hermano levantó una ceja y se volvió a mirar el estante que estaba mirando momentos antes. Después de unos momentos él se dirigió a las escaleras de mano corredizas cercanas y empezó hojeando como el polvo cubrió los tomos. La poesía, el drama, la música, que él examinó encima de todos ellos y no encontró algo de lo que estaba buscando. Media hora después Sergio estaba al borde de la frustración. Siempre era lo mismo. Miles de libros y nada útil. El sexto Guardián del Velo le dio una patada a la escalera de mano que se deslizó por los estantes. Él miró como la escalera se movió y vio los libros de pasada pero algo en ese estante de pronto llamó su atención. Sergio con telekinesis acercó la escalera, subió y quedó a mano con el libro. El libro no parecía diferente a los demás que lo rodeaban. Sin embargo Sergio al extender su mano sintió como su cristal o una parte de él reconocieran el libro. Ávidamente lo tomó y de un salto descendió al piso. Al caer suavemente leyó el título:

- El Sexto Guardián del Velo y El Guardián del Corazón de Kandracar -

Las palabras eran escritas en el idioma antiguo del idioma actual de Metamoor. Sergio se decidió pedirle a Elyon y a Caleb que los ayudaran ya que tanto como Will, él y las demás guardianas todavía estaban aprendiendo a leer el idioma actual fluidamente. Sergio cogió el libro y se dirigió a donde su hermana entusiasmado en contarle de su hallazgo pero se detuvo al ver a su hermana dormida. El muchacho extendió la mano y suavemente cepilló el pelo de su cara. Él se superó por una ola súbita de emoción, al tener a su hermana a su lado, se detuvo apenas de apoyarse y arruncharse junto a ella. Pero Will se había despertado y miraba como su hermano la miraba con los ojos llenos de un afecto grandísimo dirigidos hacia ella. Su hermano despabiló y le dijo:

- Hermana encontré un libro interesante sobre lo que estamos buscando – Will al escuchar a su hermano se despabiló de una y el sueño huyó de ella. Sergio abrió el libro y juntos leyeron las primeras páginas del libro donde contaban la historia de los salvadores de la dimensiones. El primero que tomó el manto del sexto guardián fue Ádrale y el segundo Kanos así como el guardián del Corazón de Kandracar en ese momento. El último guardián del Corazón hombre quien se llamó Yao Sai y el Segundo guardián del Corazón de Kandracar esta vez Kun-Yen Shan el primero en la larga lista de guardianes femeninos. Ellos triunfaron pero cayeron poco después por una maldición…

Ambos hermanos levantaron sus cabezas y se miraron aterrados. Sergio miró el libro una vez más sin podérselo creer y dijo en un susurro:

- ¿La maldición? – Will miró el libro y dijo - ¿Qué maldición? -

- La maldición de los pendientes. EL Corazón de Kandracar y El Corazón de Lumenater – Sergio leyó mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos y desaparecía como por ensalmo. Diez segundos después volvió a aparecer en la misma postura pero con otro libro en sus manos. El lo abrió en una página de la mitad y Will lo reconoció en el acto. Era el libro que su hermano leía y que no se lo dejaba ver cuando eran más niños. El le estiró el libro y su hermana lo tomó y lo ojeó. El libro casi se cae de sus manos al ver un recuadro con dos cristales. Uno en que su hermano tenía en estos momentos en su cuello y el otro El Corazón de Kandracar. Will regresó al otro libro y continuó leyendo asustada:

- La maldición de los pendientes se pusieron en ambos cristales por el primer enemigo de las dimensiones….La Oscuridad… - Will detuvo la lectura y ambos hermanos quedaron en un silencio aturdido. Ambos hermanos pensaron lo mismo:

- ¿Una maldición en ambos cristales? Ciertamente, no. No había nada que sugiriera que algo estuviera errado en ambos cristales abrochados en el cuello de sus respectivos dueños. - Ambos se miraron y saltaron del susto cuando las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de golpe para revelar a Tibor y Edarno. Tibor gritó:

- ¡La casa de la Guardiana del Agua está bajo ataque! - Sergio abrió la boca cuando sintió uno de sus tantos sellos roto - el anciano hizo una pausa para la respiración y terminó - Son como quince seres de sombras -

--------------------

POV Sergio Vandom

Estaba impresionado por lo encontrado cuando por la puerta de la biblioteca entraron abruptamente Tibor y Edarno. Tibor gritó:

- ¡La casa de la Guardiana del Agua está bajo ataque! – Palidecí y abrí mi boca espantado cuando sentí uno de mis tantos sellos roto - el anciano hizo una pausa para la respiración y terminó - Son como quince seres de sombras – Mi hermana agarró lo dos libros y se transformó con la ayuda del Corazón de Kandracar y se teletransportó seguramente en búsqueda de las chicas. Edarno con sus poderes activó en un espejo de la sala como una cámara de video y vi como un ser de sombras destruía la protección que había puesto en la casa de los Lair. Tibor dio un gruñido de rabia, yo me transformé y me teletransporté de inmediato a la Tierra.

Aparecí dentro de la casa de los Lair para ver a Anna Lair y a Christopher abrazados y aterrados mientras afuera se escuchaban ruidos de explosiones. Tom Lair estaba apoyado en la pared espiando por la ventana, Al yo llegar se giró con una rapidez impresionante y casi me suelta un tiro. Suspiró aliviado bajando la mp4 que tenía en sus manos y dijo preocupado:

- Las chicas están ocupadas afuera peleando contra varios seres y uno de sombras es el líder y les está dando una paliza a ellas. – En ese instante apareció un portal y de él salió Elyon y yo sonreí, había recibido mi mensaje telepático. Le dije a Elyon:

- Elyon sácalos de aquí – Elyon me entendió al sentir una fuerte explosión cerca de la puerta. Anna y Christopher se dirigieron al portal rápidamente con Tom cubriéndole las espaldas y conmigo también cubriendo su retirada. Hubo un estallido que meció toda la casa, Anna, Tom y Elyon fueron lanzados hacia adelante atravesando el portal pero Christopher no tuvo suerte y cayó al piso para ver como se cerraba su medio de fuga. Se incorporó y yo me giré a ver asombrado como el frente de la casa estaba destruido. Entró un ser de puras sombras, sin una forma definida y yo puse una posición beligerante con mi espada mientras ponía detrás de mí al hermano de Irma protegiéndolo con mi cuerpo. Detrás del ser entraron mis amigas todas heridas, no vi a Taranee por ningún lado y supe que estaba mal herida por que ella nunca abandonaba a sus amigos. El ser soltó una risa macabra y dijo:

- Pudieron contra el débil de Despero, pero no contra un ser de sombra. Como hacen para atrapar a una sombra. Yo acabaré con sus patéticas vidas – Alzó sus manos y yo sabiendo que no era uno de los "duros" dije sarcásticamente:

- Si eres poderoso como para matarnos como es que no mandas y estás aquí como carne de cañón manipulado de tal maña que te inculcan que eres invencible. Por que crees que desde el primer ataque de tus compinches no he mostrado todas mis técnicas por que ellos nos están estudiando y tú tienes un transmisor oculto contigo sin que tú lo sepas que les manda todo lo que hablamos aquí y un video de las batallas para estudiarlas y encontrar puntos débiles en nosotros. – Aquí las muchachas me miraron con sus ojos abiertos en la sorpresa y Will gruñó entendiendo todo y supe que se estaba dando palmetazos mentales por no haberlo pensado antes. - Ahora deben saber de su fiasco pequeño y te dejarán a la deriva y no llorarán por tu muerte. -

- ¡Es mentira! Tú me estás engañando – Negué tristemente con la cabeza y dije:

- Hermano de las sombras vete en paz, no quiero hacerte daño, sólo quise decirte la verdad. -

- ¿Hermano de sombras? -

- Sí – Mi voz cambió de repente y dije con voz atronadora perdiendo el mando encima de mi boca y cuerpo:

- Pequeño acabas de atacar a los protegidos del Señor de los Caminos y sus amigos y sus favoritos son los míos. Estoy decepcionado de tus actos. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con la decisión de mi heredero de dejarte ir por que él es una buena persona. Aprovéchalo y cambia… – No pudo seguir hablando ya que de la nada creó una esfera de energía negra grande y poderosa que me hizo poner carne de gallina. Shuri soltó su mando encima de mí, me dijo mentalmente y triste: _- Sergio, mi niño, él está cegado por la rabia, la cólera, has lo que creas necesario. Yo no te reprocharé nada y anda que no me gusta como se ve ese ataque. -_

Volví en mí para ver a al ser enviado de Darth Rainor con la bola de energía creciendo de tamaño con cada segundo que pasaba. Miré a las chicas y silenciosamente les activé un escudo de poder de Luz lo más fuerte que pude para protegerlas de la imparable descarga de poder que podría como mínimo destruir todo en un radio de 30 metros. Antes de que la esfera se terminara de cerrar Irma voló fuera al ver a su hermano y se lanzó a él para abrazarlo y luego mirarme aterrada y yo le grité consternado:

- Irma, sabía de tu hermano¿No confías en mí? – Ella y su hermano me miraron tragando saliva y los envolví en una esfera de poder Oscuro que había guardado para protegerme a mí y a Christopher. El enviado de Rainor aprovechó esto y lanzó tan rápido un tentáculo de poder negro que no pude reaccionar y arrastró hacia él a Christopher. Escuché el grito aterrado de Irma y Rainor dijo:

- Mueran desgraciados, no se salvarán de esta. – aproveché el descuido que su mini delirio ocasionó, rompí con mis sombras las suyas y atraje hacia mi pecho al muchacho mientras él furioso lanzaba contra el piso su poder acumulado y desapareciendo atravesando una pared. En milisegundos rompí con mis manos el piso creando un hueco donde justo el muchacho cabía y me tiraba encima para evitar que la conflagración le hiciera daño. Hubo una tremenda explosión y yo vi todo negro.

------------------------

Después de la detonación dos esferas, una de poder de Luz y otra de Oscuridad surgieron de los restos destruidos. Se posaron suavemente en la entrada de las ruinas que habían sido una casa de una familia respetada. Las esferas se desintegraron para revelar a las guardianas sanas y salvas. Ellas al ver la destrucción total y los daños serios en las casas vecinas se echaron a llorar histéricamente. Will, Hay Lin e Irma no lo podían creer, la suerte de su hermano y amigo había acabado finalmente. Irma lloraba por Sergio y por su hermano. Seguramente Sergio se quedó por protegerlo y ella no lo había entendido. Él nunca deja a nadie desamparado. Se sentía responsable de las dos muertes, era su culpa. Will miraba aterrada las ruinas esperando alguna seña de algo, que le mostrara que su hermano había podio huir con Christopher. Al pasar los segundos sintió como su alma se comenzaba a despedazar en pequeños fragmentos. Lo volvía a perder y nunca le había dicho que lo quería. Taranee aterrizó tomándose su brazo izquierdo herido que se estaba sanando y al ver a sus amigas llorando se arrodilló en el piso y soltó un grito de rabia que resonó como un eco horrorizado por toda la cuadra. Cornelia veía estática las ruinas, lloró como nunca al ver a la persona que había adoptado como su hermano no aparecía. Él se había sacrificado otra vez por ellas, se sentía inútil. Se sentó en el piso llorosa y furiosa por no haber aguantado más mientras Sergio los sacaba de la casa. Contaba con ellas y ellas le habían fallado de nuevo. Hay Lin era la que peor estaba ya que estaba levantando escombros con sus poderes del viento desesperada por encontrar a Sergio. No quería creer que se hubiera ido.

No se dieron cuenta que un portal se abrió en sus espaldas para de él salir a los Señores Lair y a Elyon quien se sobaba su cabeza y trataba de salir de su aturdimiento. Al ver la casa en ruinas y a las muchachas llorando histéricamente, los Lair y Elyon palidecieron de espanto. Tom contó a los guardianes, vio a su hija y suspiró un poco. Siguió su búsqueda y no encontró a su hijo ni al joven Vandom. Casi se desmaya del susto y supo porque su hija lloraba a mares, igual que Will la hermana de Sergio y Hay Lin su novia. Se sintió muy mal. Sergio por tratar de salvarlos a todos había muerto y dejado a dos personas especiales en el Limbo del sufrimiento.

Anna al ver a su hija suspiró aliviada pero al no ver a Sergio ni a su niño palideció y despavorida, corrió a su hija y la abrazó con fuerza y lloraba a su lado del puro dolor. Para ella era como si dos hijos hubieran muerto ahí mismo y sabía que su hija lo consideraba su hermano. Miró a las demás chicas y las vio con una mirada de dolor profundo y supo que se querían tanto que ya no eran amigos sino hermanos.

Elyon estaba clavada en el piso del puro terror que sentía. Su portal no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar la explosión y se cerró dejándolos ahí para morir. No lo podía creer, le había fallado a su maestro cuando por única vez le había pedido ayuda y ella no había sabido corresponder a su confianza. Por su culpa su maestro y el hermano de Irma habían muerto. De su maestro no sentía nada de él, y su eslabón se había roto con fuerza que casi la deja inconciente.

Estaban todos en tristes pensamientos cuando hubo un pequeño temblor por donde Hay Lin había pasado. La ceniza y los desechos fueron expulsados hacia arriba y de un hueco se asomó una cabeza de color rubio oscuro y gritó llorosamente:

- Perdónenme, perdónenme, por mi culpa Sergio se sacrificó por mí. He tratado de despertarlo pero no he podido. – Cornelia y Hay Lin comenzaron a levantar escombros hasta ver el cuerpo de Sergio quien había protegido a Christopher haciendo un hueco en el piso, haberlo puesto allí y con su cuerpo hizo de tapa para protegerlo de los escombros y el fuego de la detonación oscura de poder. Irma se arrodilló a su lado y lo alzó con ternura y puso su cabeza en sus piernas y se inclinó a abrazarlo y arrancó a llorar otra vez con mucho sentimiento agradeciendo a cada nada la protección de su hermano. Will lloraba mientras era sostenida por Anna Lair y Taranee ambas muy tristes. Hay Lin no se había movido de su sitio. Todas las demás vieron cono su cara cambiaba de cálida y juguetona a una de profundo odio y desprecio. Elyon se acercó a ella para consolarla para ver como los cristales de Will, Sergio y el suyo propio comenzaban a brillar segadoramente con sus colores característicos. Al acabar el resplandor las ruinas de la casa estaban ahora deshabitadas. Las personas salieron a la calle por fin y agradecían al muchacho que había sacrificado su vida por su seguridad. La policía llegó en ese momento y los vecinos los miraron con odio y comenzaron a gritarles furiosos su demora. Había muerto un guardián por protegerlos y si el gobierno no hacía algo iban todos a perecer irremediablemente.

------------------------

POV Normal

En Kandracar Oráculo había llamado a los guardianes porque era la manera más rápida para traer a Sergio. De pronto apareció un destello de luz impresionante para luego desaparecer para revelar a los guardianes con unas personas y a Sergio caído quien era sostenido por Will, Irma y Hay Lin.

Los miembros del concejo como Althor, Oráculo (Halinor y Yan Lin estaban presentes) y Tibor fueron de inmediato en su ayuda al ver sus caras destrozadas por el dolor. Tibor se inclinó a examinar a Sergio. Lo inspeccionó un segundo y gritó impresionado:

- ¡No ha muerto aún¡VIVE! -

Estas palabras ocasionaron un cambio radical en todos los recién llegados y los miembros del concejo lo hicieron flotar en el aire para llevarlo al cuarto médico del castillo. Will, Irma y Hay Lin los siguieron sin demora sin ver como los restantes se miraban enfadados por el fracaso de su compañero.

Horas más tarde las chicas y los Señores Lair observaban en un cuarto como Sergio era ingresado en una urna y le pusieron una máscara de oxígeno para luego sellar la urna de cristal y sumergirlo en agua de un color verdoso. Los Lair miraban al muchacho esperanzados de su recuperación. Esperaban que lo lograra. Tom Lair esperaba no tener su muerte en su conciencia y rogaba a Dios que lo ayudara a él en su viaje de retorno a ellos y sobre todo a su hermana, madre y novia.

Will estaba parada junto a su madre ambas abrazadas y rogando para que Sergio sobreviviera… Susan estaba destrozada y no lloraba porque sus lágrimas se habían secado hace mucho tiempo cuando Tom murió… Will estaba aterrorizada por la vida de su querido hermano… estaba furiosa consigo misma por ser tan débil y no ayudarlo en lo que fuera… Irma estaba abrazando a su hermano y ambos hermanos lloraban en silencio, Christopher lloraba y miraba la desazón de los Vandom y se maldecía interiormente por su estupidez… Irma en cambio oraba en silencio por la vida de su, hermano adoptivo, amigo, compañero y mentor. Cornelia estaba parada en silencio y por primera vez todos vieron como ella lloraba por alguien y la veían vulnerable. Lilian tenía sus ojos cerrados pero de ellos caían gruesas lágrimas de dolor y sus manos estaban juntas como orando y nadie vio como brillaban levemente. En su hombro estaba un gato negro que Will y Sergio le habían regalado y ella lo había llamado Napoleón. Taranee estaba llorosa mientras estaba abrazada de Oráculo quien estaba serio y con la cabeza gacha pero Althor pudo ver como una lágrima caía de sus ojos. Hay Lin estaba llorando histéricamente mientras era abrazada por su abuela quien estaba en silencio. Detrás de ellas estaban Kadma Reina de Zambala y Halinor. Las ex guardianas estaban furiosas y sus ojos brillaban con el anhelo de venganza.

Varios minutos después Will salió del abrazo de su madre y se acercó a su amiga Hay Lin. Susan dijo triste:

- Me iré a preparar una excusa para Sergio en la escuela y ayudaré a buscarle a reemplazo - Susan Vandom salió con las chicas detrás y Yan Lin suspiró. Will abrazó a su amiga y dijo seria:

- Hay Lin, mi hermano lo hubiera querido así. – Will se quitó el collar de Sergio de su cuello, se lo puso a su amiga y continuó – Tenlo y llévalo contigo así tendrás a mi hermano siempre y su poder no te abandonará – Hay Lin asintió conmovida y cuando el cristal tocó su pecho sintió un calor impresionante y a la vez la llenaba de valor y ánimo. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la energía arrulladora que la envolvía y la llevaba a sentir a Sergio a su lado. Para su sorpresa vio su forma espiritual que le sonreía con los ojos llenos de emoción…

Cuando esto sucedió, al exterior Will, Yan Lin, Christopher y Lilian vieron con asombro como Hay Lin era envuelta en un capullo de luz con destellos de sombras y desapareció en él. Cuando el capullo se disolvió en la nada Will, Yan Lin, Christopher, Lilian, Tibor y Oráculo se llevaron el susto de sus vidas…

Hay Lin no estaba transformada en guardiana sino que tenía una túnica blanca con destellos azules y un anillo en su dedo que al Tibor reconocerlo se inclinó respetuosamente ante ella. Hay Lin lo miró y sonrió dulcemente mientras sus manos envolvían el cristal de Sergio que brillaba con una luz blanca purísima. De su cabeza una diadema recogía su cabello y no le permitía que le cayera en los ojos. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca, con una luz no terrenal y ella salió de la habitación…

Afuera se encontró con Irma quien esperaba a su hermano y después de mirarse a los ojos se entendieron y juntas se dirigieron a las estatuas sin rostro fijo de los Dioses Shuri y Aura para orar por la vida de Sergio Vandom…

------------------------

Hay Lin es una seguidora de Aura, la Diosa de Luz. Irma es una seguidora de Tyriel Dios de la naturaleza. Habían cambiado sus creencias al haber leído con las demás chicas la historia de Kandracar. Aura era una Diosa superiora, con Tyriel, Dios de Naturaleza, y Shuri, Dios de Sombra que son los otros Dioses patrones. Shuri y Aura eran los Dioses que le habían dado los poderes a Sergio. Muchas personas en muchas dimensiones se rindieron culto a otros seres divinos, pero estos tres se honraron por todas las personas y ellos fueron los creadores de las dimensiones y Kandracar hace mucho tiempo. Hay Lin e Irma llegaron a los jardines que contuvieron una estatua a Aura y otra a Shuri después de pasar a unos guardias que ofrecieron sus miradas simpáticas.

POV Hay Lin

Me arrodillé y arqueé mi cabeza delante de la estatua de una doncella que parecía una Elfa, vestida en las túnicas fluidas.

- Diosa, yo he venido para orar para la protección de una persona. No para mí, sino para el hombre que yo amo, su vida en este momento está entre la vida y la muerte. - dije, mientras intentando guardar mi nivel de voz y controlar mis emociones que iban todavía de nuevo estropeadas. – El es muy importante para mí y para muchas personas como su madre y hermana. Yo incluso no lo he besado más de tres veces, pero yo sé que lo amo totalmente y no pienso que pueda sobrevivir a su muerte. – Alcé mi cara para mirar la de la estatua y a pesar de mi mando las lágrimas cayeron ingobernablemente de mis ojos.

– Por favor yo le ruego que lo protejas, lo sanes y lo devuelvas a nosotros. El no me ha dicho que me ama pero lo sé por su actitud, no necesita decírmelo, pero yo solo quiero que viva y que tenga una oportunidad de felicidad conmigo o quien él lo crea así, como el lo da tan libremente a otros… - Miré hacia abajo de nuevo cuando empecé a sollozar otra vez. Una brisa mansa voló en mi pelo, mientras la brisa parecía confortarme, suspiré, me incorporé y regresé con Irma al cuarto médico donde lo tenían sin ver el brillo breve en los ojos de las estatuas.

POV Irma

Me arrodillé y arqueé mi cabeza delante de la estatua de un ser parecido a un Elfo, vestido en una armadura de batalla.

- Dios Shuri, yo he venido para orar para la protección de una persona. No para mí, sino para el hombre que yo estimo como un hermano, él en este momento está entre la vida y la muerte. - dije, mientras intentando guardar mi nivel de voz y controlar mis emociones que iban todavía de nuevo estropeadas. – El es muy importante para mí y para muchas personas como su madre, novia y hermana. Yo no pienso que pueda sobrevivir a su muerte. – Alcé mi cara para mirar la de la estatua y a pesar de mi mando las lágrimas cayeron ingobernablemente de mis ojos. – Por favor yo le ruego que lo protejas y lo sanes y lo devuelvas a nosotros. Yo solo quiero que viva y que tenga una oportunidad de felicidad al lado de Hay Lin como el lo da tan libremente a otros… -

Miré hacia abajo de nuevo cuando empecé a sollozar otra vez. Una brisa mansa voló en mi pelo, mientras la brisa parecía confortarme, suspiré, me incorporé y regresé con Hay Lin al cuarto médico donde lo tenían sin ver el brillo breve en los ojos de las estatuas. Por el camino comencé a sentir un terrible dolor en mi espalda que me hizo arrodillarme del sufrimiento. Hay Lin vino a mi lado al instante para ayudarme pero se detuvo impresionada al ver algo de mi. Sentí las alas que Taranee nos mostró y supe que eran unas alas de ángel pero de agua, mi elemento. El reflejo de mis alas me mostró que ese ser que le había hecho eso a Sergio estaba atacando en Meridian. Furiosa me incorporé queriendo ir de inmediato a hacerle pagar por lo que hizo. Mis alas se transformaron en una especie vértice o portal dimensional. Entré en él y Hay Lin me siguió sin demora mientras el cristal de Sergio brillaba en su cuello. Al llegar vimos a la sombra atacando el pueblo cerca del castillo y me lancé al ataque sin ver que Hay Lin se transformaba de forma diferente gracias al cristal.

-------------------------

POV Elyon

Aterrada estaba luchando contra los Caballeros de la Venganza enviados por Phobos para derrotarme, también vi un ser de sombras y supe al instante que Phobos se había aliado con el mundo Oscuro del Ragnarok. Le envíe un mensaje mental a Taranee para que vinieran en mi ayuda.

-------------------------

POV Neleb

En Illium Neleb interceptó un mensaje telepático de su amiga Elyon y se paró de golpe de su silla del trono convocando a varios guerreros y a sus protectores. Cuando esperó uno cinco minutos y vio que todos la miraban seriamente abrió un portal dimensional y dijo furiosa:

- Mis fieles guerreros, en estos momentos están atacando Meridian. No habrá piedad contra los que se atrevieron a hacer esto. ¡MATENLOS A TODOS! - Ingresó en el portal seguida de sus guerreros que estaban furiosos porque atacaban el mundo de la Reina Elyon amiga de su Reina, pero sobretodo, porque ella los ayudó sin dudarlo trayendo a sus guerreros en momentos de necesidad de ellos. El General gritó:

- ¡No esperen más acábenlos! -

-------------------------

POV Normal

Hay Lin e Irma aparecieron detrás de la Reina Elyon y Hay Lin empaló a un soldado que la iba a atacar por la espalda. Elyon miró asombrada a Hay Lin y a Irma. Irma se lanzó de una contra el ser de sombras y Hay Lin se enfrentó a los Caballeros de la Venganza ella sola ante su susto. Ella no perdió tiempo y se lanzó en contra de su hermano. Ahora la lucha era pareja. Al frente del castillo se abrió un portal dimensional y de le salieron unos doscientos guerreros y la Reina de Illium. Los guerreros no perdieron tiempo y retrocedieron para fortalecer las defensas del castillo sitiado. Neleb y cinco soldados más se lanzaron de frente contra el grueso del ejército de Phobos.

Phobos al ver esto dio un grito de rabia y ordenó la retirada y miró a su hermana con odio mientras Elyon tenía varias heridas serias ya que no había podido contener el grandísimo poder oscuro de su hermano. Tan pronto como Phobos desapareció Elyon cayó al piso inconsciente.

-----------------------------------

Irma y Hay Lin corrieron de inmediato hacia su amiga. Neleb venía corriendo hacia ellos mientras sus protectores y EarthFigther iniciaban la persecución del ejército de Phobos. La cacería terminó cuando el ejército desapareció en la nada.

Hay Lin estaba usando sus poderes curativos en Elyon. La Reina a los pocos segundos abrió débilmente sus ojos. Rápidamente tanteó su cuerpo para ver que tan herida estaba pero se asombró para sentir que estaba agotada pero no tenía una herida visible. Irma al ver su cara dijo:

- Elyon, no te preocupes más. Hay Lin con sus poderes de curación te ha ayudado a recuperarte y a regenerar tus heridas – Elyon por primera vez vio a sus amigas asombrada. Vio a Irma con su vestidura de guardiana pero en vez de las alas de pixie observó alas de ángel y un collar colgando de su cuello de color azul oscuro. Miró a Hay Lin y lo primero que vio fue un collar alrededor de su cuello, también observó que ella no estaba vestida como guardiana sino que vestía una túnica plateada muy bonita. Comprendió que el cristal que estaba en su cuello era el de su maestro Sergio. Irma y Hay Lin ayudaron a la joven Reina de Metamoor a llegar al castillo. Neleb estaba en la puerta de entrada hablando seriamente con Caleb y Vathek. Elyon saludó a sus soldados y ellos vitorearon a su Reina y a la Reina de Illium. Las Guardianas sonrieron y se iban a ir pero Neleb y Elyon las agarraron y Elyon dijo:

- Mis personas, hoy pudimos aguantar la embestida de mi hermano Phobos gracias a la ayuda de Neleb y sus guerreros así como dos de los seis Guardianes del Velo. – Elyon bajó su cabeza y Caleb, Neleb y las chicas vieron como la joven Reina salía corriendo hacia el castillo y todos vieron claramente como comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente. Hay Lin también bajó su cabeza y desapareció en un flash verdoso. Caleb y Vathek al igual que Neleb vieron sin entender lo ocurrido. Irma suspiró y le pidió a ellos que adentro les contaría su actitud.

Pocas horas después Irma suspiraba tristemente mientras Caleb, Vathek, Neleb y sus protectores estaban furiosos y comprendían el dolor de Elyon y el motivo de que las otras guardianas no estuvieran aquí ahora. Neleb dijo:

- Irma, yo sentí en un momento que me incendiaba. ¿Será que fue la atadura de Maestro y Aprendiz la que me mostró lo que le pasaba a mi maestro? – Irma miró a la muchacha y asintió con pesar. Neleb estalló a llorar mientras abrazaba a Irma. Irma al ver a su amiga así no aguantó más y lloró de dolor junto a su amiga. EarthFigther estaba furioso. Su Señor Creador estaba en peligro de muerte y el no había estado ahí para protegerlo. Suspiró la mejor manera de honrarlo era cumplir la misión que el le había encargado. Los protectores de Neleb estaban furibundos también ya que su Señora lloraba por lo que le había pasado a su maestro y amigo. La protectora principal a duras penas podía controlar su cólera. Sergio estaba mal herido y todo por proteger a los diferentes mundos. Ese muchacho lo daba todo por los suyos. Se le oprimió el corazón al ver a la guardiana y a su señora llorando. Estimaban mucho a Sergio. Los protectores se miraron e hicieron un juramento silencioso entre ellos. No solo protegerían a su señora, también lo harían de los Guardianes del Velo, no por ser quien ellos son sino porque eran los amigos de su Señora.

-----------------------------------

AN:

CAPITULO DEDICADO A Raven will

GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEWS

PAGES 22

12488


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**Betrayed**

Los Caballeros se encontraban escondidos en las cavernas debido a su fallido ataque al castillo de la Reina, Phobos los había dejado de proteger de los sondeos de la Reina Elyon y de su Maestro, El Guardián de la Luz y Oscuridad. Los caballeros discutían quien debía ser el Líder de los Caballeros luego de que Phobos los hubiera abandonado. Raythor dijo:

- Los Caballeros necesitan a un líder -

- El líder debo ser yo Frost, tus demandas no tienen fundamento Raythor y te lo demostraré – Frost se lanzó contra Raythor velozmente usando su peso y gran estatura para comunicar un mayor poder a su golpe. Raythor simplemente se hizó a un lado y lo dejó pasar de largo, Raythor dijo:

- Se necesitan más que músculos para derrotar a los Guardianes del Velo y al Señor de los Caminos, comienza a usar tu cerebro ahora – Frost se enfureció por lo dicho y se lanzó otra vez a la carga pero Raythor nuevamente lo esquivó. Frost volvió a la carga pero esta vez Raythor cansado de la ira atolondrada de su compañero cuando esquivó su ataque lo hizo tropezarse usando un pie. Frost con la fuerza de su propio enpuje besó el piso con fuerza. En ese momento una figura femenina se paró de una silla con forma de trono y dijo:

- Raythor tu serás el Lider de los Caballeros de la Venganza. Ahora antes de que digas algo quiero darles un nuevo compañero – La anciana mujer avanzó varios pasos hasta salir afuera donde había una fosa llena de arena. La anciana levantó su mano y dijo:

- Quinta Escencia -

La arena de la fosa no se movió pero a los pocos segundos la arena se arremolinó de las más extrañas formas hasta que de pronto la arena voló en el aire y cayó al lado de la anciana tomando figura humana como de tres metros de alto. La anciana dijo:

- Les presentó a su nuevo compañero Pozo de Arena – La bestia recién creada se irguió con soberbia detrás de su Señora. Los caballeros miraban mudos de asombro a la anciana. La anciana los teletransportó al subterráneo atrevidamente cerca del castillo. Al frente de ellos estaba prisionero un gigantesco ser que se agarraba su mano amputada. La mujer levantó su mano y de ellas salieron rayos eléctricos de que destrozaron las rejas que tenían retenido al gigante. El gigante retrocedió asustado pero la anciana no se inmutó y se acercó a su lado. - **Gargoyle no puedo creer que hayas sido traicionado por la Reina Elyon y sus amigas guardianas, no te preocupes ellas pagara su traición, no soporto ver sufrir a las criaturas. – Gargoyle salió de la celda todavía agarrando con dolor su mano amputada – La mujer acarició su mano mientras decía: **

- Ellas deben pagar por sus crímenes y creo que lo que quieres es venganza cierto – Gargoyle asintió rápidamente – Entonces dejame asistirte y ayudarte en tu venganza… ¡Quinta Escencia! – La mujer levantó su mano contra las rejas de una prisión desocupada. Los rayos eléctricos al tocar las rejas ocasionaron que estas se derritieran y formaran un pequeño rio de lava que se dirigió hacia Gargoyle quien retrocedió dos pasos temeroso más sin embargo puso su tocón (donde había estado su mano) y la lava subió casi hasta su codo y al secarse formó un poderoso maso en reemplazo de su mano perdida. Gargoyle miró brevemente su mano para luego levantar ambas manos y rugir de forma pavorosa como con anhelo de venganza. La mujer se teletransportó con sus caballeros de regreso a la caverna más sin embargo ella salió otra vez diciendo:

- No me demoro voy por su último amigo -

-------------------------------------

Draco iba corriendo por el bosque de Metamoor con soldados y Caleb a la cabeza en plena persecución, De pronto el perro de Draco se detuvo y gruñía al frente de ellos. Draco se giró porque estaba mirando a sus perseguidores y vio como una anciana flotaba en el aire hasta descender al piso con suavidad. La anciana avanzó hacia ellos con tranqulidad y al estar a la altura de Draco dijo:

- Oh Draco como caiste tan bajo, siendo cazado por esos miserables rebeldes ¿Qué prefieres¿Pudrirte en una celda? O más bien pensar en la ¡venganza! - Draco se arrodilló y levantó su mirada hacia ella dando un gruñido amenazante.

Poco rato después Caleb y los soldados se detuvieron en el mismo explanado y no vieron a su perseguido. Caleb sacó de su bolsillo un raro aparato. Lo examinó y dio un gruñido de rabia, le dijo al soldado:

- Retornemos al palacio ahora para informarle a la Reina lo que pasó -

---------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso en la caverna Nerissa sonrió, sus caballeros estaban al fin reunidos y tenía para ellos una misión particular. Se levantó de su silla de piedra y dijo:

- Al fin están reunidos mis caballeros mi nombre es Nerissa los traje a este lugar para que sean mis Caballeros de la Venganza. Para que me ayuden a vengarme de la Reina Elyon y de los actuales Guardianes. Con su báculo hizo un movimiento de mano y del cristal salió un rayo que formó la imagen de un serpiente enrollada. Raythor se giró a Nerissa y dijo:

- Venganza para aquellos que traicionaron al principe Phobos nuestro Maestro -

- Bien, entonces que estan esperando – Nerissa suelta de su mano levantada un poderoso rayo que abre un gran hueco en el muro exterior. Los Caballeros de la Venganza salen por el agujero hacia la ciudad de Meridian que se ve a lo lejos.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kandracar

En Kandracar las chicas miraban el tanque donde estaba Sergio metido. Oráculo permanecía silencioso y todavía preocupado por la salud del joven Guardián. Will sobre todo miraba fijamente a su hermano mientras lágrimas rebeldes caían de sus ojos. Las demás estaban muy serias pero sus ojos brillaban con las lágrimas que trataban de contener. Hay Lin estaba tocando el crital mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Varios minutos después las chicas salieron del cuarto para tomar aire. Al acercarse al balcon las chicas miraban las nubes donde la fortaleza estaba ubicada. Ellas se miraron tristemente. Saltaron del susto cuando el cristal de Sergio comenzó a brillar en el cuello de Hay Lin. Todas se miraron y Will frunció el entrecejo, Taranee dijo:

- Hay Lin levanta el cristal y mira que es lo que te está mostrando – Las chicas la miraron rara pero Taranee continuó – Sergio lo hizo y así nos dimos cuenta de que atacaba la casa de mis padres. Hay Lin rápidamente le hizo caso a su amiga y vio como una casa en construcción en Meridian era destruida. Hay Lin dijo cerrando su mano fuertemente alrededor del cristal de su novio:

- Chicas, están atacando en Meridian -

- ¡GUARDIANES UNIDOS! – gritó Will

El Corazón radió la luz rosa-coloreada luminosa como cinco arroyos delgados de energía; cada uno de un color diferente voló en el aire antes de caer y rodear a las Guardianas en un orbe prístino de cristal. Un símbolo extraño apareció por la superficie de cada orbe como las muchachas dentro abrazó sus rodillas cerca de su pecho como sus elementos se arremolinaron sobre ellas. Los orbes de cristal se rompieron en el polvo y soplaron lejos ligeramente en la inexistencia como las cinco Guardianas cayeron suavemente a la tierra con sus pies, cada una que llama el nombre de su poder elemental.

- ¡Qinta Escencia! - Will dijo

- ¡Agua! – Irma dijo

- ¡Fuego! – Taranee dijo

- ¡Tierra! – Cornelia dijo

- ¡Aire! – Hay Lin dijo

Sin perdida de tiempo Will abrió un portal a Meridian y las guardianas entraron en él sin demora para ayudar en la ciudad atacada.

--------------------------------

En Meridian estaban varios obreros y un soldado anterior de Phobos ayudando en la reconstrucción total de la villa. El soldado estaba jalando una cuerda que sostenía un pesado bloque de piedra. **Aldarn decendía por una escalera cercana. Al estar a su lado dijo: **

- Tynar mi amigo, estas trabajando demasiado y te podrías enfermar -

- Cuando yo servía a Phobos y perseguía a los rebeldes, yo lideré el ataque que destruyó esta villa cerca de la ciudad. Lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudar después de haber recibido el perdon de los Guardianes, La Reina y su Maestro… - Aldarn sonrió y esperó la respuesta de su amigo pero se sorprendió cuando Tynar se lanzó contra él y lo sujetó de su ropa y saltaron al piso. Al caer al piso Aldarn vio por fin a su amenaza que golpeaba fuertemente la construcción y las vigas de madera reforzadas por el Señor de los Caminos. Las vigas que soportaban por ahora la mayoría del peso de la construcción no aguantaron el golpe ni el peso y se rompieron en mil pedazos ocasionando que la contrucción se viniera abajo. Los demás obreros al ver a su atacante comenzaron a huir despavoridos. Raythor estaba de pie en la cabeza de Gargoyle y dijo con fuerza para que todos los presentes lo escucharan:

- Recuerden este día, traidores ya que los Caballeros de la Venganza irán por ustedes uno por uno hasta acabar con todos ustedes. Draco, Frost, Miranda andando – Al oir la orden Draco soltó sus alimañas vampiricas de su capa y cuerpo atacando a los obreros, pobladores y a los soldados que hacían guardia. Frost encima de su bestia atacó a dos soldados que rodaron por el suelo después del ataque de su bestia. Cuando pasó esto Miranda saltó de donde estaba emperchada destrás de Frost y transformandose en el aire cayó al piso al lado de la bestia de Frost quedando frente a frente con Aldarn y Tynar quienes desenvainaron sus espadas y se prepararon para luchar. Miranda lanzó de su cuerpo tela de araña y Tynar de la sorpresa no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y fue rodeado de tela de araña y cayó al piso incapaz de mantenerse de pie. Aldarn trató de ayudar a su amigo pero Frost no se lo permitió ya que con su latigo le dio un golpe en el pecho a Aldarn y lo mando a volar cayendo al piso a varios pasos de su amigo. Raythor gritó:

- Pozo de Arena ya tenemos a nuestra presa. Cubre nuestra retirada – Pozo de arena se levantó del piso arenoso del lugar y con sus manos hizo dos remolinos de arena que se dirigieron a Aldarn (recién incorporado) y a otros cuatro soldados. Con su mano Gargoyle tomó a Tynar del piso y lo alzó comenzando a salir del lugar. Raythor dijo:

- Tynar tu eres el primero en pagar por tu traición al principe al ayudar a la rebelión – Pozo de Arena aumentó la ráfaga y llevandose a sus camaradas de ahí. Los cuatro soldados y Aldarn cayeron de rodillas casi asfixiados por la arena en sus pulmones. Aldarn pudo decir débilmente.

- Tynar -

------------------------------------

Las chicas salieron del portal a toda prisa en lo alto de la colina cerca de la villa. Avanzaron a toda velocidad para llegar allí pero no fue necesario ya que una voz dentre el humo dijo aliviadamente pero a la vez de forma preocupada:

- Guardianes – Al acercarse Cornelia reconoció a la persona como Aldarn el mejor amigo de su novio. Al ver que tenía una venda con una vara corta en su brazo derecho supo que lo tenía lastimado. Aldarn se arrodilló al frente de ellas cansado. Hay Lin se adelantó hacia el muchacho y puso sus manos en la venda con cuidado. Aldarn miró a Cornelia pero ella asintió y Aldarn le permitió soltar la venda. Hay Lin puso sus mano delicadamente en la herida y las demás guardianas vieron el conocido resplandor azul-plata y sonrieron a la cara de asombro de Aldarn. Cuando la luz se marchitó Hay Lin retiró sus manos y dijo en un susurro

- Gracias Sergio por darme energía por intermedio de tu cristal -

Aldarn guardó silencio respetuosamente en el novio de la Guardiana y Maestro de su Reina. Will miró a Aldarn y preguntó:

- ¿Que pasó aquí? -

- Estabamos reconstruyendo un edificio comunal con ayuda de Tynar cuando nos atacaron los Caballeros de la Venganza como se hacen llamar y se lo llevaron porque traicionó a Phobos y por unirse a la rebelión permitiendo su entrada en el castillo. Ayudados por un ser parecido a EarthFighter pero hecho de pura arena nos atacó cubriendo su retirada desapareciendo como por encanto con Tynar en su poder y eso fue lo que pasó -

- Solo por unirse a la rebelión y ayudarnos, que malos perdedores – dijo con furia Hay Lin

- Necesitamos saber quien es el próximo blanco o blancos – dijo Taranee con seriedad

- Creo que puedo solucionar eso Guardianes, pienso que soy yo – dijo una voz. Todos se giraron y vieron como una sombra emergía del humo que todavía salía de la construcción derribada. La sombra al salir de la humareda se reveló e Irma dijo:

- ¡Vathek! -

- Yo traicioné a Phobos y creo que Raythor irá tras de mi y eso me enferma, prefiero ir a enfrentarlos… solo… - Las chicas y Aldarn se quedaron mirando fijamente a su amigo azul.

------------------------------------

- ¡Raythor¡Aquí me tienes¡Quiero una pelea! – gritó Vathek deteniendose en una explanada del bosque. De pronto Vathek recibió el ataque de una telaraña de parte de Miranda. Miranda lo elevó en el aire. Raythor dijo:

- Vathek eres un estúpido de venir a enfrentarnos tú solo contra nosotros -

- No soy estúpido, solo que tengo buenos amigos que no me dajan solo para nada -

Hay Lin se hizo notar cuando movió su mano desde su pecho y lo estiró con fuerza como un abanico y creó un minitornado que golpeó a Miranda quien cayó desde el árbol donde estaba emperchada al frente de Draco y Raythor creando una nube de polvo con su caida mientras Hay Lin de la fuerza de su poder daba un giro en el aire y se apoyaba con sus pies en la rama de un árbol y retornaba a su posición inicial. Las demás chicas se hicieron visibles a ellos y Raythor dijo:

- Me olí de un principio que esto era una trampa, Frost mi amigo -

Frost montado encima de su bestia se lanzó en contra de las guardianas con su hacha en alto pero la bestia fue elevada por Hay Lin

- Hay tan tierno que se ve ese rinocerontico – dijo Hay Lin

- Pareces sucio vaquero, que te parece una bañadita – Irma lanzó un potente chorro de agua que tumbó a Frost de su bestia y su hacha cayó a varios metros de él. Hay Lin le dio más poder y volvió el tornado estático que tenía debajo de la bestia en un tornado que mando a la bestia contra un rama encima de Draco y Raythor quienes desenvainaron sus armas. Raythor su espada y Draco una bola con puas sujeta a una cadena que al alzarla tomó un color verde y se lanzaron contra las guardianas. Cornelia los vio venir y se elevó en el aire mientras estiraba sus manos al frente e invocaba del piso ramas que salieron rompiendo la tierra y se enrollaron alrededor de Raythor y Draco con mucha fuerza.

- Ha, No debíeron venir chicas yo sola podía ayudar aquí en Meridian – dijo Cornelia arrogantemente pero las ramas siguieron saliendo del piso y atraparon a todo el mundo en ellas.

- Ha, Cornelia tu y lo tuyo ahora libéranos – dijo Taranee mientras evitaba usar sus llamas para impedir un incendio y rompia las ramas que la envolvían con sus manos. Las demás chicas tambien habian sido capturadas por las ramas. Cornelia dijo:

- No puedo pararlo -

- Trata – dijo Will quien tambien evitaba usar su poder para no electrocutarse. Cornelia trató pero en vez de normalizar su ataque creó un terremoto.

- Yo quería parar las ramas no crear un terremoto -

Draco y Raythor se pudieron soltar mientras Cornelia voló entre las ramas y salió afuera y dijo:

- Hey chicas se pudieron liberar -

Raythor y Draco se elevaron gracias a una telaraña de Miranda mientras ella cargaba a Vathek

- Vathek ¡NO! – Dijo Will mientras trataba de soltarse de las ramas que la apresaban. Los Caballeros de la Venganza huyeron de ahí con su presa mientras Cornelia en el aire se miraba las manos aterrada deseando más que nunca la presencia tranquilizadora de su amigo y mentor… Sergio Vandom.

--------------------------------------

En Kandracar Blunk caminaba por una sala de la fortaleza con varios objetos caros y valiosos que le tapaban los ojos.

- Este es el día de Blunk. Ahora podré vender esto y comprar más cosas para coleccionar - Blunk caminó detrás de una columna y se chocó contra algo que lo mandó contra el piso. Blunk al elevar su vista casi se desmaya del susto ya que al frente de él se encontraba la forma astral de Sergio Vandom con Oráculo.

- Blunk vende estos objetos en sesenta y siete…Er nada -

- Tengo miedo de que no te puedes llevar nada de eso Blunk mi amigo pero creo que te daré algo que te gustará y quiero que lo uses para ayudar a mi hermana y mis amigas -

- Que Sergio – dijo Blunk mirandolo con respeto mientras trataba de controlar su emoción al regalo

- Es un Diente de Tonga, una bestia del pasado que podía crear portales para ir a otras dimensiones – Oráculo dijo cogiendo el diente por una cadena y colocandosela a Blunk en el cuello. A Blunk se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y dijo:

- Blunk promete ayudarlas por siempre - mientras cogía las túnicas de Oráculo y se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos en ella, Sergio sonreía ya que Blunk quiso hacerlo con él pero Oráculo no lo dejó. Sergio dijo:

- Siento que ellas te necesitan -

- Blunk las ayudará todo el tiempo él lo promete -

- Creo que ellas te necesitan ahora -

--------------------------------

En Heatherfield Elizabeth, Joan y Susan estaban hablando con la Directora Knickerbocker acerca de las ausencias de las chicas y Sergio a la escuela en estos recientes días hací mismo con varias inasistencias y retrasos en las clases. Susan estaba orando para que las escusas que habían montado con sus hijos y ellas surtiera el efecto deseado, no quería usar el pequeño talismán que Althor les había dado a ella. La Directoria las miró seriamente pero las escusas viniendo de las madres no podría poner objeción pero las historia no le cuadraba. Además faltaban las muchachas nuevas y ellas no traían escusas para ellas. La muchacha que Sergio había recomendado no había vuelto además Elyon y sus padres habían sido extrañados y no los encontraban por ningún lado. Sentía que esos chicos estaban metidos en algo serio y que sus madres lo sabían y trataban de ocultar sus movimientos. La Directora pensó en el agente Medina quien buscaba la identidad de los Guardianes Elementales pero ese pensamiento lo desechó en seguida debido a que no quería que sus identidades fueran descubiertas. Los Guardianes eran cinco más el Señor de los Caminos como ellas lo llamaban. En total eran seis, cinco chicas y un chico y eso concordaba con el número de niños que estaban escritos en la escusa. Suspiró, la aceptaría porque la ciudad les debía mucho a ellos y si tuviera razón en sus sospechas era para ella su mejor forma de ayudarlos para que cumplieran sus objetivos. La Directora dijo:

- Entendido, cuando vuelvan los quiero aquí para hablar con ellos sobre sus trabajos pendientes y en como adelantarse con los que faltan -

- Se los haré saber y gracias por esto Directora – dijo Joan Lin dando un imperceptible suspiro aliviado. Anna Lair dijo:

- Gracias Directora, no sabe lo que hace por ellos – dijo llorosa y la Directora se le oprimió el pecho sabiendo la muerte de un guardían protegiendo la casa y la familia Lair – La Señora Lair salió cabizbaja seguida de Susan Vandom quien estaba sumamente preocupada como una madre solo puede estar por sus hijos. Joan Lin se despidió diciendo:

- Señora estaremos en contacto y le avisaremos cuando ellos se puedan reicorporar a las actividades de clase – La Directora asintió seria y la Señora Lin se retiró a paso lento y la Directora pudo ver un rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas. A la Directora le cuadró todo y solo dijo a modo de despedida:

- Deben estar orgullosos de ellos y no se preocupe, era lo que menos podría hacer por ellos – Joan se giró alarmada y la Directora bajó su cabeza a los documentos en sus escritorio y no le puso atención. Joan salió mosqueada y al cerrar la puerta la Directora levantó su cabeza y dijo en un susurro:

- Buena suerte chicos -

--------------------------------

Metamoor

En el bosque al atardecer

- Lo siento pero no se lo que esta equivocado con mis poderes – dijo Cornelia

- No son tus poderes es tu cabeza egoísta y Narcisista que nos han sacado del juego – dijo Irma enojada

- Perdon – dijo Cornelia enojandose

- Bien eso te pasa por darte aires y creerte lo mejor - dijo Hay Lin. Cornelia se giró hacia ellas y dijo furiosa:

- Mis poderes y mis gustos son mios y nadie… - fue interrumpida por una voz mental que les dijo:

- _Chicas dejen de pelear por estupideces y concentrese en ayudar a Tynar y a Vathek, ellos necesitan de su ayuda – _Las chicas se callaron del golpe al escuchar esa voz en sus cabezas. Will dijo llorosa:

- Hermano eres tú -

- _Si hermanita soy yo no se preocupen no se estan volviendo locas. En estos momentos alguien va en camino para ayudarlas. Me retiro porque quiero salir pronto de la camara regenerativa. -_

Las chicas se miraron y Will dijo:

- Mi hermano tiene razón, si van a pelear que no sea ahora ni nunca.Vathek y Tynar necesitan de nuestra ayuda - Encima de ellas se abrió un portal y algo pequeño cayó de él. El portal se cerró de inmediato y las chicas se miraron. Taranee se acercó y alzó de la ropa al ser y todas lo reconocieron como…

- Blunk ¿que haces aquí? – dijo Taranee

- Okay, estoy aquí gracias a esto – Blunk levantó el amuleto de su cuello y continuó – Es un diente de Tonga, puede crear portales y por eso Blunk pudo venir aquí – Blunk se señaló la nariz

- Espera un segundo estas diciendo que localizarás a los Caballeros de la Venganza – dijo Irma

- No me gusta, pero es un promesa que le hice a tu hermano Will y no pienso defraudarlo – Las chicas se miraron y Taranee puso en el suelo a Blunk quien raudo y veloz se agachó y comenzó a seguir el rastro de los Caballeros de prisa mientras los guardianes lo seguían en silencio apenadas de que su amigo les ayudara aún estando convaleciente y ellas sanas y salvas solo se peleaban y no hacían nada. Cornelia, Irma y Hay Lin se miraron y cabecearon silenciosamente unas pases y siguieron a los demás a través del bosque oscuro ya que el sol se estaba terminado de ocultar.

Era ya de noche cuando los guardianes y Blunk salieron del bosque y se dirgieron a los abismos más adelante. Blunk se detuvo al borde del desfiladero cerca de un árbol y dijo en voz baja:

- Blunk huele, Blunk encuentra -

- Bien hecho Blunk, bien hecho – Will dijo bajito

- Es tiempo de saber si Vathek y Tynar siguen con vida – dijo Taranee preocupada

- Okay, tenemos el elemento sorpresa, escuchenme lo que vamos a hacer -

Ninguna de ellas vio tres murciélagos descansando en una de las copas del árbol vecino que abrieron sus ojos rojos y escucharon atentamente lo que la Guardiana del Corazón decía. Inadvertidamente uno de esos murciélagos se soltó de la rama y descendió hasta donde estaba su amo cerca de la hoguera y le informó de los intrusos. Draco levantó su mirada mientras empuñaba su arma. Raythor al ver su movimiento cogió el puño de su espada y dijo:

- Ellas están aquí, preparense -

De la nada las llamas de la hoguera aumentaron de fuerza y de pronto cayó un chorro de agua que llenó el lugar de humo. Raythor y Draco se pusieron de pie de uns salto. Ante el asombro de Raythor y Draco apareció la figura translucida de Sergio quien lanzó un empujon de telekinesis a la bestia de Frost y al perro de Draco y ambos animales salieron volando y se estrellaron contra las piedras quedando inmóviles. Sergio astral levantó su pierna derecha y golpeó a Frost quien cayó al piso asombrado y aturdido. Raythor vio como Sergio se dirigía a él y lo poseía. Las chicas vieron asombradas como Raythor poseido levantaba su espada y comenzaba a pelear con Frost de acuerdo al plan. Hay Lin e Irma descendieron sin ver entre la niebla a sus espaldas algo que se movía. Irma sintió un ruido y al girarse vio a un gigante masa en alto dispuesto a golpearlas. Irma empujó a Hay Lin y salieron de su campo de golpe y el maso retumbó contra el duro suelo. Gargoyle se giró con su mazo en alto para golperlas de nuevo pero Irma dijo lanzando un torrente de agua de sus manos:

- No eso no lo harás -

El chorro de agua cayó empapando por completo a Gargoyle. Hay Lin tomó aire y lanzó de su boca aire frio en dirección de Gargoyle. El aire a hacer contacto con el agua se congeló atrapando a Gargoyle en su interior quien no pudo sostener su equilibrio y cayó contra una pared de piedra y el hielo se rompió en pedazos dejando a Gargoyle aturdido y molesto.

Pozo de Arena mientras tanto trataba de atrapar a Cornelia quien solo lo esquivaba ya que no quería usar sus poderes con temor a volverla a embarrar. Cornelia miraba sus manos y cerró sus ojos asustada de usar sus poderes mientras Pozo de Arena la seguía muy de cerca. Con los Caballeros distraídos, Will descendió con Blunk hacia donde Vathek y Tynar estaban amarrados. Al posarse en el piso y Blunk mirar las cadenas y los candados dijo:

- Vaya cadenas y candados de alta calidad -

- Callate y liberalos Blunk – dijo Will

- Guardianes es una trampa – gritó Vathek. Will levantó su vista a la cima del acantilado con forma circular y vio a Miranda sellando la salida usando sus telarañas. Will gritó:

- Miranda está sellando la salida, ella debió comenzar cuando entramos aquí. – Irma y Hay Lin miraron hacia arriba alarmadas. Mientras tanto Raythor (poseido por Sergio) tenía un interesante duelo con Frost de hacha contra espada. Taranee estaba en duelo personal con Draco quien había lanzado su arma y las cadenas se enrollaron alrededor de la cintura de Taranee y Draco la jalaba al piso con fuerza. Taranee trató de resistir pero se cansó y puso sus manos en la cadena soltandose con un experto giro en el aire enseñando por Sergio a ellas y dijo divertida:

- No juegues con fuego Draco, puede ser dañoso para tu salud -

Taranee calentó el metal del arma de Draco al punto donde el calor y el fuego se transmitió por toda el arma hasta las manos del Caballero. Draco rugió en el dolor soltando su arma. Mientras tanto Blunk abrió los candados con ayuda de Will, Vathek y Tynar se abrazaron alegres. Cornelia seguía esquivando a Pozo de Arena. Raythor (poseido por Sergio) se giró a ella y le gritó mientras paraba una envestida del hacha de Frost:

- ¿Qué estas haciendo¡Ataca! -

- Mis poderes me traicionaron – contestó Cornelia

- No amiga son espectaculares, se que puedes hacerlo porque yo he puesto mi vida en tus manos porque confió en ti - A estas palabras a Cornelia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y elevandose en aire dijo recobrando su confianza:

- Te mostraré que tan espectaculares son -

Cornelia en el aire dio un giro vertical y se estabilizó en el aire y con sus manos hizo varios movimentos en el aire para luego señalar el piso y concetrarse fuertemente. Sergio poseyendo a Raythor aprovechó el descuido de Frost y con una potente patada mandó volar el hacha que se enterró en el piso lejos de él. Cornelia estaba superconcentrada y Raythor (poseido) corrió hacia ella para cubrirla pero no fue necesario ya que el piso se abrió y un tallo con muchas ramas surgió del piso a una velocidad impresionante. Cornelia levantó sus manos y la planta con sus tallos comenzó a crecer hacia el cielo llegando a donde Miranda había bloqueado la salida y la planta hacia la presión en la telaraña. A los pocos segundos la telaraña se rompió y la planta siguió creciendo mandando a Miranda a volar. La planta de pronto dejó de crecer y brotó una gran flor de color morado. Cornelia abrió por fin los ojos para ver su obra maestra. Pozo de Arena se disolvió mientras Raythor caía inconciente después de que el Guardían de la Luz y la Oscuridad abandonara su cuerpo. Pozo de Arena dudó un segundo pero al ver a su camarada caído y la imagen translucida del guardián creó un mini tornado que se llevó a todos sus camaradas con él.

Las chicas se reunieron alegres mientras Cornelia veía la imagen translucida de su amigo quien de pronto se puso de rodillas agotado y comenzaba a desaparecer. Una voz recia dijo cuando él desapareció por completo:

- _Guardianes únanse y sean uno como el primer Guardián del Corazón o como el Sexto Guardián quien hizo frente solo al enemigo aunque venció al enemigo dio su vida en ello. No permitan que eso vuelva a suceder. Ustedes son los Guardianes de las Dimensiones, compórtense y actúen como tales - _

Las chicas bajaron sus cabezas excepto Will a quien le pasó un escalofrío de miedo y temor a que eso llegase a ocurrir. Vathek y Tynar guardaron respetuoso silencio hacia sus salvadores guardianes.

--------------------------------

Las chicas reaparecieron en un parque detrás de una casita de madera. Will al ver a su alrededor dijo frustrada:

- Maldición todavía no consigo manejar estos portales a la perfección, este nos es el sotano del Dragón Dorado – Will hizo que el Corazón las regresara a la normalidad justo a tiempo ya que Peter Cook y sus amigos se asomaron para ver la causa de los dos resplandores que habían visto.

- Uahu – dijo Peter y las chicas se giraron para ver que Cornelia habia cambiado de ropa pero su estatura había quedado igual que cuando esta transformada en guardiana. Cornelia dijo:

- Y ahora que - Se miró y abrió sus ojos como platos

- Que linda está pero no sabía que Cornelia tenía una hermana -

- Si ella es la hermana más vieja de Cornelia – dijo Taranee

- Si, Lilian – agregó Irma

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Peter – Peter cogió de la camisa a su hermana y la sacó fuera del alcance de oido de las chicas.

- Hermana, Cornelia no era la mayor y Lilian era la hermana pequeña -

- Eso te dije hermano pero tú no me escuchaste – respondió Taranee nerviosa pero su hermano no lo notó. Peter se giró y le dijo a Cornelia (Lilian)

- Bueno un placer conocerte… Lilian – se giró y se tropezó cayendo al piso. Sus dos amigos lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie y se fueron. Cuando desaparecieron de la vista de las chicas, Cornelia regresó a la normalidad y dijo:

- Seguro -

- Ahora que ella regresa a la normalidad, casi nos hace perder a dos amigos y tiene problemas con Caleb… - dijo Irma pero fue interrumpida por Will quien dijo:

- Ya basta, déjala disfrutar del momento -

--------------------------------

En Kandracar en el cuarto médico se abre por fin la capsula después de haberse desocupado y Yan Lin junto Halinor reciben al joven Vandom quien abre los ojos débilmente. Minutos después ya cambiado Sergio está sentado en un cojín que flota en el aire mientras se dirigen a la sala donde se encuentran Luba y las Auramedias. Tibor, Oráculo, Sergio y Luba miran las auramedias con seriedad y Oráculo dijo de repente:

- Acabo se sentir que vendrán grandes e interesantes momentos -

Sergio miró a Oráculo de forma rara pero no le preguntó debido a que Oráculo sonrió alentadoramente.

--------------------------------

Lilian mientras le daba de comer a su mascota recordaba el día cuando los amigos de su hermana habían venido y le habían regalado a Napoleón

INICIO DEL FLASH BACK

_- Hey Cornelia te estamos esperando – Hay Lin y Will estaban sentadas en el sofá mientras Sergio a su lado le hacía cosquillas a un gatito. Cornelia salió de la cocina y se acercó a la sala donde sus amigas la estaban aguardando para ir a la escuela para esperar la salida de Neleb del colegio. Cornelia se acercó y al ver al gatito dijo:_

_- ¿Qué es esa cosa peluda? – Irma y Taranee se acercaron y al ver el gatito en el regazo de Sergio, sonrieron con ternura y se sentaron a su lado casi aplastando a Will en el proceso mietras le hacían mimos al gatito. _

_- Es un regalo para ti o Lilian de parte de mi hermana y la mía. Supe que a tu hermana le gustan los gatos – Sergio levantó al gatito mientras este al ser chiquito maullaba suave con ternura. Cornelia levantó una ceja y dijo:_

_- Por última vez yo no necesito… - no pudo terminar porque Lilian salió como una tromba a la sala y dando saltitos dijo:_

_- Cornelia no lo rechaces, si tú no lo quieres yo si – Cornelia bufó y Lilian agregó - ¿Me puedo quedar con él¿Por fis¿Si? - _

_- Esta bién pero no me lo acerques, tú sola lo alimetarás y lo cuidarás porque Sergio te lo trajo para ti. ¿Entendido? – Lilian cabeceó emocionada y tomando al gatito de las manos de Sergio corrió hacia el cuarto de sus padres gritando:_

_- Mamá, papá miren lo que Will y Sergio me han regalado… - Al minuto regresó y dijo: _

_- Cornelia puedo darle un nombre – Su hermana se encogió de hombros diciendo:_

_- Esa cosa es tuya, llámalo como quieras -_

_Lilian dio un grito de júbilo mientras saliá de la sala. Antes de perderse por el pasillo volvió su cabeza y dijo: _

_- Lo llamaré Napoleón - _

_En la sala nos miramos sonrientes y Cornelia gruñó fastidiada pero no dijo nada. Sergio, Will, Irma, Taranee y Hay Lin se pusieron de pie y se despidieron de su amiga. Will y Taranee salieron de la casa y en el pasillo Will tomó a Taranee y desaparecieron. Sergio hizo lo mismo con Irma y diez minutos después regresó e hizo lo mismo con Hay Lin. Antes de asalir de la casa le dijo serio a Cornelia: _

_- Trata de llevarte bien con tu hermana por favor – Cornelia lo miró pero ese aviso no le dio importancia. Se encogió de hombros y Sergio salió negando con la cabeza. Cornelia se dirigió a su habitación sin percatarse del aviso tan importante que Sergio le había dado. _

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Lilian sonrió y vio a las amigas de su hermana hablando de cosas serias con su hermana Cornelia. Suspiró ojala les pudiera ser de utilidad. Esperó a que Napoleón terminara y lo alzó llevándolo a su habitación.

--------------------------------

AN:

Vaya un nuevo capitulo no pensaba que me saliera pero bueno aquì esta estaba mas concetrado con mi historia de Trinity Blood.

MUY PRONTO SECOND LEGACY ... EN MI PROFILE

AVANCE DE UN NUEVO CAPITULO:

- ¿Estás bien? – repuso la desconocida después de ayudar a incorporarse a la aturdida rubia.

Lilian contuvo sus deseos de llorar. Ese "algo", seguía tironeando de ella, obligándola a ponerse de pie...

- Espera por favor – dijo de nuevo la desconocida - no la arrastres así... sé que quieres ayudarla pero le estás haciendo daño… -

El "algo" dejó de tironear de la pobre Lilian y la niña contempló a la otra muchacha con asombro.

- ¿Pero?... ¿cómo? -

- No va a lastimarte – le dijo la joven desconocida - es sólo un fantasma quien te está arrastrando...y es mejor que le hagas caso¿no le conoces? -

- No. Yo nunca he podido ver esas cosas extrañas, pero ¿quién eres tú? -

- No tengo tiempo para charlar, lo siento – repuso la otra - pero, hazle caso y deja que te guíe…parece querer protegerte de algo... -

La desconocida se alejó apurada y Lilian volvió a ser arrastrada lejos del parque central al frente del centro de convenciones.

REVIEWS A LOS QUE LEAN ESTO POR FAVOR


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Preparando un Intercolegiado I y Regencia de Kandracar**

Kadracar

Oráculo, Tibor, Luba, Halinor y Althor tenían una reunión secreta…

- Debemos darle a Will y a Sergio su legado….Volver la trinidad de regencia de Kandracar a dos regentes y ellos podrán con esto, no me han defraudado - dijo Halinor seria

- Se debe hacer aunque los nombremos regentes tendrán la ventaja cuando les digamos la verdad – dijo Oráculo

- Asi se debe hacer desde un comienzo y los siete del concilio no tendrán opción legal sobre sus postulaciones a la regencia de Kandracar – dijo Althor

- Procedamos con mucho ciudado entonces – terminó Tibor serio y los demás bajaron las cabezas apesadumbrados de ponerles más responsabilidades a las chicas y el muchacho que no les habían fallado.

--------------------------------

En la Tierra

En la entrada de la escuela de Shiefield paraba una camioneta con ventanales oscuros escoltaba por varios Hummers fuertemente armados y de ellos descendieron para sorpresa de los presentes cinco encapuchadas que todos los reconocieron en un instante como las Guardianas Elementales. Ellas ingresaron a la escuela con rumbo de la oficina de la Directora.

En la clase de Historia el profesor vio llegar a un comandante del Ejército junto a cinco encapuchadas y la Directora. El General se acercó al profesor junto a la Directora y hablaron breve rato. La Directora se adelantó a los niños y dijo:

- Hoy vamos a tener la visita de las Guardianas Elementales o como ellas se llaman de verdad…Guardianas de las Dimensiones Infinitas. Les pido ante todo respeto para con ellas. Tres de ellas se criaron aquí en Heatherfield así que conocen nuestro mundo. Dos son del mundo de Metamoor y la última es del mundo conocido como Kandracar. -

Hubo un breve murmullo por todo el salón de clases…

De pronto la muchacha que estaba al frente dijo:

- Mi nombre es Willhimenia y soy la Guardiana de Corazón de Kandracar, con el poder de la Quinta Escencia y mi hermano es el Señor de los Caminos con el poder Guardían de la Luz y la Oscuridad – dijo Will con un hechizo para cambiar su voz

- Mi nombre es Issabelle, soy de Metamoor y soy la Guardiana del Agua – dijo Irma también protegida por el hechizo.

- Mi nombre es Talia, soy de Metamoor y soy la Guardiana del Fuego – dijo Taranee con una voz seria muy diferente a la suya gracias al hechizo que le cambiaba la voz.

- Mi nombre es Casey soy la Guardiana de la Tierra y soy de aquí de la Tierra – dijo Cornelia (protegida por el hechizo)

- Mi nombre es Haley, soy la Guardiana del Aire y soy de aquí de la Tierra del país llamado China – dijo Hay Lin (protegida por el hechizo)

- Falta un miembro del equipo y es mi hermano pero él se encuentra convaleciente después de un ataque a este mundo y se nos unirá después. – dijo la Princesa

- No piensen que pasa algo – agregó el General – lo que sucede es que ellas quisieron visitar nuestro mundo y aprender de él de lo que sus amigas tanto les hablaban. Ahora me retiro tengo que hacer muchas cosas -

La Directora iba a decir algo cuando por la puerta ingresaron cinco chicas apuradas. La Directora alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada y ellas se sentaron en sus lugares, La Directora dijo:

- Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Conrnelia Hale y Hay Lin ustedes por haber llegado tarde y faltado a clase ayudarán a pasar el día a las Guardianas Elementales y enseñarles lo básico acerca de nuestro mundo – Hubo gemidos de protesta pero la Directora los calmó cuando dijo:

- Yo de ustedes no me alegraría demasiado, que tal hubiera un ataque contra ellas y con ustedes de por medio. A estas muchachas la Princesa de Kandracar conoce así que no habrá problema -

Todos lo presentes suspiraron entendiendo pero sin embargo refunfuñaban no contentos con la decisión. Para sopresa de todos Will (las chicas debajo de sus capuchas se miraron aturdidas cuando Will astral) se acercó y le dijo a la Will encapuchada.

- Bienvenida a la Tierra…prima - todos los niños miraron a Will asombrados mientras Will (Astral) hacia sentar a Will en una silla que había de sobra. Las demás chicas se despabilaron y acercaron sillas a sus mesas e hicieron sentar a las Guardianas cerca de ellas. La Directora sonrió y se retiró seguida por el General. El Profesor de Historia continuó su clase mientras las dobles astrales trataban de arremedar a las verdaderas mientras las reales suspiraban aliviadas y ayudaban disimuladamente a sus dobles.

A la salida de clases las Guardianas y las dobles astrales se sentaron en el parque ante el asombro de los demás estudiantes de la escuela. Las dobles astrales se sentaron agotadas mirando a las reales con respeto ante las responsabilidades que tienen como Guardianes. En eso llegó Matt y abrazó a Will astral ante la mirada celosa de la Will real y la sonrisa de sus amigas. Ya por la tarde las dobles astrales desaparecieron y las chicas retornaron a la normalidad en un parque cerca de la escuela.

Al otro día las chicas entraron en su salón de clase y fueron arrolladas por sus compañeros de clase quienes les preguntaban acerca de las Guardianas Elementales. Will casi no pudo quitarselos de encima. Solo lo pudo hacer cuando de repente el profesor de español se dio a conocer dejandola en paz por el momento. Cornelia no había dicho nada pero le dolía la espalda muchísimo. Vino a clases obligada ya que no le creían en nada. Cornelia suspiró mientras trataba de poner atención a la clase. Cornelia no le había querido decirle nada ni a Will ni a Sergio, ellos ya tenían mucho en que pensar que agregar un simple dolor de espalda. Todas las chicas tenían ojeras en sus ojos por falta de descanso… pero tenían que venir a clase porque la Directora no había podido darles más que una semana de ausencia.

En la siguiente clase que era informática y para sorpresa de las chicas y sus compañeros de clase se encontraron que Sergio, Elyon y Neleb los esperaban para la clase. Las chicas se sentaron adelante y los demás estudiantes ocuparon las demás mesas con computadores. Sergio comenzó a dictar su clase con ganas pero las chicas vieron que lucía agotado y se movía con cuidado y las chicas supieron que estaba cuidando su salud. Estaban tan concetrados con la clase que los alumnos con el profesor dieron un salto cuando se abrió la puerta del salón bruscamente, seis tipos enmascarados y fuertemente armados entraron y golpearon a Sergio con la culata de un fusil que uno de ellos traía. Después de que dos de ellos cogieran a Sergio con brusquedad y lo sacaron del salón, Cornelia pudo ver que Sergio ocultaba su collar. Al mirar a Elyon vio que ella, Neleb y Will escondían sus respectivos cristales. Miró a Taranee y ella estaba ocultando un cristal rojo que tenía colgado en su cuello. Los cinco restantes los hicieron salir a todos hacia el coliseo. Por el camino ellas se hicieron juntas e Irma susurró:

- Will usa el Corazón y demosle un merecido a estos idiotas -

- No - dijo Will, mirando preocupada a su hermano pero continuó – No podemos hacerlo, tienen a los estudiantes de rehenes y si nos transformamos ahora nos atacarían y los estudiantes saldrían heridos o muertos y nos descubriríamos ante la escuela y la Tierra. - Las demás palidecieron y entendieron porque Sergio no opuso resistencia, debe cerciorarse de no hacerle daño a nadie.

Al entrar al Coliseo vieron como todos los estudiantes eran ingresados en ese lugar. A los estudiantes los colocaron en las zonas intermedias y al lado de las paredes y Will con Irma se estremecieron entendiendo que eso era para evitar que desde afuera les dispararan. Taranee pudo darse cuenta que a Sergio lo colocaron al lado de la Directora y bajó su cabeza para que no vieran su collar.

POV Sergio Vandom

Me tiraron al piso al lado de una Directora golpeada y aterrorizada. La miré y vi una tremenda preocupación por sus estudiantes. Suspiré y le susurré a la Directora tratando de calmarla:

- Señora no se preocupe… nosotros los Guardianes les ayudaremos -

La Directora me miró y abrió sus ojos asombrada y asintió más relajada. En ese momento se escucharon en el exterior las sirenas indicando la llegada de los policias y el Jefe de los secuestradores mandó a su gente a ocupar sus puestos mientras sonreía maliciosamente mientras de sus manos surgían pequeñas bolas de fuego y comenzaba a jugar con ellas. Él terminó su juego aburrido y nos dijo en voz recia:

- Si los Guardianes Elementales no se presentan lo más probable es que mueran -

Los niños comenzaron a temblar del miedo ante la sonrisa del secuestrador. Las chicas con Sergio miraban a los secuestradores de manera furibunda pero Sergio dijo telepáticamente:

_- No hagan nada por que las descubren y no será bueno para ustedes amigas…mi hermana y yo nos encargaremos - _

Las chicas me miraron fijamente, yo negué con la cabeza y ellas asintieron renuentemente. Dos horas después no hallaba la manera de acabar con los secuestradores sin que nadie saliera lastimado y ellas tampoco sabían como ayudar. Afuera usé mi poder de visón a través de la magia y el poder me mostró a los policias con un perímetro de seguridad y a los padres de los niños aterrados por sus hijos. Vi que había cinco que estaban preocupados enormemente pero me confundí al verlos serenos como si las cosas fueran a salir bien lo que me llenó de valor y me decidí a hacer algo sin importar si me descubrían. Por la puerta del Coliseo ingresó un negociador desarmado y se reunió con el Jefe secuestrador iniciando las negociaciones…

De pronto el Jefe secuestrador se incorporó y gritó al negociador:

- ¡¡SI NO ME TRAE A LOS GUARDIANES ELEMENTALES MATARÉ A LOS PRISONEROS. UNO CADA CINCO MINUTOS!! -

El negociador tragó saliva y el Secuestrador dijo:

- Los Guardianes Elementales no usarán sus poderes en contra de nosotros y serán nuestros prisioneros – Rodé mis ojos y la Directora sonrió afectadamente y vi como las chicas miraban al secuestrador aturdidas por su tontería…ya nos tenía en sus garras como sus prisioneros…

Matt estaba detrás de Sergio y había visto todo el intercambio entre las chicas y él. Frunció el seño… ellos iban a hacer algo y pronto porque los vió mirando para todos lados buscando la manera de salir de ahí sin llamar la atención. Vio del cuello de su novia un ligero resplandor. Cornelia e Irma también lo vieron porque se movieron disimuladamente para tapar con sus cuerpos el pequeño resplandor. Ellas le ocultaban algo pero no se sintió ofendido, excluido ni molesto. Tendrían una buena razón para no haberle dicho nada sobre todo Will.

Una hora después el secuestrador estaba fuera de sí y el negociante nervioso porque nadie conocía a estos seres o donde localizarlos. El Jefe de los secuestradores cogió a la primera niña que se encontró y al levantarla bruscamente pude ver como lloraba descontroladamente y yo rumiaba mi ira. El secuestrador le iba a disparar cuando me puse de pie de un salto y el secuestrador me soltó un tiro… afortunadamente un escudo invisible de magia pura había detenido la bala y suspiré aliviado a mi previsión y el Jefe de los secuestradores me miraba y yo hice la parodia de temblar asustado.

El Jefe me miró furioso pensando que había fallado su disparo y dije tartamudeando:

- Señor, mi hermana y yo conocemos a los Guardianes, déjeme hacer una llamada -

Will se puso de pie y se acercó a nosotros y el secuestrador sonrió y sacando un celular de su bolsillo me lo echó e hice la farza de hacer una llamada telefónica que hizo que los dos secuestradores que estaban cerca de nosotros se distrajeran. Esa distracción le dio la pausa a mi hermana para gritar:

- ¡Guardianes Undidos! -

La chicas pensaron que se iban a tranformar pero se equivocaron cuando solo dos rayos salieron del Corazón impactando en nosotros y encerrandonos en dos capullos de luz que al disolverse mostró a mi hermana transformada normalmente sin su capucha. Yo también me transforme en Guardián con mis túnicas de batalla sin la capucha puesta. Will y yo no hicimos ningún movimiento y nos dejamos maniatar de dos secuetradores mientras las chicas nos miraban furiosas y llorosas, yo les dije por telepatía:

- _No queremos ponerlas en peligro más de lo necesario además ustedes tienen vidas privadas aquí y no queremos dañar eso_ -

Las chicas se pusieron a llorar y mi hermana usando mi enlace telepático las trataba de calmar. El Jefe de los secuestradores sonrió y dijo:

- Vaya cogí a los premios mayores… Los hermanos Guardianes del Corazón de Kandracar y Señores del Tiempo… y a la vez son los guardianes de la Luz y la Oscuridad y la Quinta Escencia. Con sus poderes las demás Guardianas no tendrán ninguna oportunidad – soltó unas carcajadas y terminó gritando:

- ¡Activen la bomba nos largamos de aquí! – Will, las chicas y yo abrimos los ojos como platos. Will se liberó en un segundo y yo al hacer lo mismo dije furioso:

- ¡Lo harán sobre mi cuerpo muerto! -

En nuestro intercambio las chicas habían reunido a la gente contra la pared lejana del Coliseo y mi hermana sonrió cuando gritó:

- ¡SHIELD! -

Los estudiantes y profesores fueron protegidos por un escudo grande y azul. Los secuestradores que quedaron dentro del escudo cayeron al suelo desmayados gracias a la magia del escudo. Los delincuentes restantes dispararon contra el escudo pero las balas rebotaban en él. Alcé mi mano derecha y e hice un corte diagonal y al frente de la pared apareció un pliegue y vi como Matt veía impresionado a Elyon cuando gritó:

- ¡Pasen por el pliegue creado por el Guardian de la Luz y la Oscuridad! -

Neleb entró primero y los estudiantes la sigueron en desbandada. Elyon miró hacia atrás pero le hice la seña de que se llevara a mis amigas y ella asintió dando un suspiro triste. Con su poder las hizo levitar pasando el pliegue y Elyon fue la última en entrar en él. Cerré el pliegue y mi hermana bajó el escudo y yo me giré contra el Jefe de los secuestradores mientras Will se lanzaba en contra de los demás. El Jefe secuestrador retrocedió un paso y yo dije furioso:

- Will, deja a esos idiotas, busca la bomba y desactívala – Ella palideció y se teletransportó dejándome con los secuestradores. Sonreí afectadamente invocando mi espada y me lancé en contra de los delincuentes que me atacaban al tiempo. El Jefe secuestrador me tiraba bolas de fuego que yo tomaba y se las devolví con mi espada sin esfuerzo. Levanté mi espada y dije:

- ¡Quinta Escencia! -

Las dos canchas de Basketball cobraron vida y atacaron a los secuestradores. Los cables saltarón a la vida y se enrollaron alrededor del torso de los delincuentes que se encontraban emperchados arriba en las ventanas del Coliseo. Las armas también cobraron vida y disparaban a los que estaban en las gradas sin herirlos… solo eran avisos para que no se movieran. El Jefe secuestrador me miró asustado mientras tragaba saliva. En ese momento mi hermana entró gritandome aterrada:

- Están desalojando los alrededores gracias al Señor Lair pero no encuentro el detonador de la bomba. Solo he encontrado las cargas – El Jefe Secuestrador sonrió y se quitó su chaqueta y mi hermana y yo palidecimos del susto al ver el detonador amarrado a su cuerpo. El Secuestrador dijo con un grito:

- ¡Sayonara Guardianes! - Activó la bomba, mi hermana y yo nos teletransportamos al exterior del colegio donde la barricada había sido montada. Ambos aparecimos afuera y la gente nos miraba asombrada. Will y yo levantamos las manos y uniendo nuestra energía creamos un domo plateado de energía cuando justamente la explosión avanzaba imparable hacia nosostros. Suspiramos aliviados cuando la explosión paró y bajamos el escudo y yo puse una rodilla en el piso cansado y mi hermana era sostenida por un señor que nos miraba con mucho cariño. Cuando la humareda desapareció padres, policias y periodistas miraban horrorizados la escena. Los padres de los niños comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente, los policias se quitaban sus gorras respetuosamente y los periodistas estaban estáticos por lo visto. De la nada un pliegue dimensional surgió dando paso a Elyon y Neleb y detrás de ellas los estudiantes con los profesores y el negociador. Los padres y los hijos al verse salieron corriendo a su encuentro llorando de alegría. Los niños se asombraron al ver media escuela totalemente destruida y los padres nos rodearon a mi hermana y a mí llorosos mientras nos abrazaban con fuerza agradecidos con nosotros. Will estaba sonrojada y yo escuchaba a los padres cuando me decían que como nos podría pagar, por eso yo respondí diciendo triste:

- Solo de una manera, cuiden de sus hijos y sean la familia que yo con mi hermana no pudimos tener. Solo quiero que sus hijos sean personas de bien y que lo den todo por los demás y a ustedes lo mismo… ese es mi deseo y el mejor pago que me podrían dar... A mi, a mi hermana, a mis compañeras Guardianas y a vuestra Reina… el Corazón de la Tierra -

Los padres me miraron y asintieron solemnemente con sus cabezas. Mi hermana alzó el Corazón de Kandracar y dijo:

- Nos vamos - Asentí serio y me acerqué a mi hermana y juntos vimos a las chicas mirarnos sollozantes antes de que el resplandor del Corazón y su magia nos sacara de allí. Las chicas suspiraron abatidas mientras veían las escenas felices de reencuetro de padres con sus hijos… esperaron que hubiera valido la pena…

Mi hermana y yo a mi sorpresa aparecimos en lo alto del edificio central de la escuela y vimos todos los acontecimientos, también vimos como Elyon sacaba disimuladamente a nuestra madre por un pliegue con la ayuda de las chicas. Sonreí pero perdí rápidamente mi sonrisa y susurré:

- Chicas no se olviden de nosotros -

Will asintió seriamente y me pidió hacer un enlace con las chicas y yo asentí. Dos segundos después cabeceé a mi hermana cuando hice contacto con Taranee. Mi hermana les dijo seria:

- _Chicas tengan cuidado con lo que digan… hablen para no contradecirse… no nieguen nuestra amistad por que todos saben que somos amigos… solo digan que ignoraban esto de nosotros, las podrían descubir de inmediato… sean prudentes…por favor si algo pasa ya saben donde encontrarnos o como localizarnos - _

- _Lo haremos_ – susurró Taranee llorosa como contestación

Ambos suspiramos aliviados y mi hermana movió su mano, creó un pliegue y juntos lo pasamos tristemente… ibamos extrañar este lugar. Abajo Matt Olsen vio dos sombras en la parte alta del edificio administrativo de la escuela, supo que eran los hermanos Vandom y vio como hubo un segundo resplandor que nadie notó a parte de él y cuando la luz se desvaneció habían desaparecido. Sonrió y asintió triste y contento mientras se reunía con su abuelo para ir a casa. Se alejó con un colgante muy bonito entre sus manos que había recogido del piso del Coliseo antes de pasar esa rasgadura dimensional para salir a una pradera con un castillo al fondo. Se lo entregaría mañana a las amigas de su novia para que lo devolvieran a su legítimo dueño. Estaba orgulloso de su novia y se propuso a ayudarlos en lo que pudiera. No tenía enojo porque entendió la preocupación de su novia, porque lo que hacían era muy peligroso y no lo quería inmiscuir en eso.

------------------------------------

POV Hay Lin

Estaba al lado de mis amigas mirando como los hermanos Vandom se transformaban en medio de dos capullos resplandecientes de luz ante la mirada sorprendida de los estudiantes, profesores y la sonrisa de los secuestradores. Miré aterrorizada como ellos se dejaron maniatar y el Secuestrador gritaba que cogía los más importantes entre los guardianes. Estuve apunto de pararme cuando gritó que activaran las cargas pero Sergio y Will se soltaron con facilidad y Sergio abrió un pliegue mientras Will activaba un escudo poderoso que hizo que varios de los secuestradores cayeran inconcientes. Elyon gritó que debían salir de aquí por el pliegue. Los estudiantes y profesores salieron corriendo hacia el pliegue sguiendo a Neleb. Comenzaron a cruzar y las chicas nos miramos y decididas nos acercamos al borde del escudo para ver la lucha de Sergio con los Secuestradores. En eso Elyon nos inmovilizó y nos hizo pasar el pliegue a las malas. Al salir al prado cerca del palacio de Meridian. Elyon hizo que una poza pequeña se volviera una "cámara" que nos hizo ver lo que sucedía.

A Will no la vimos por ningún lado. Sergio usó la Quinta Escencia para darles vida a las dos canchas de básquet y a los cables de los bafles del estadio y las armas de los secuestradores y al darles "vida" estos instrumentos atacaron a los secuestradores mientras Sergio y el Jefe luchaban individualemente. De pronto Will se materializó al lado de su hermano y dijo algo apurada y el secuestrador sonrió y abrió su chaqueta y encontramos que tenía el detonador amarrado en su cuerpo. Él lo activó y alcanzamos a ver como ellos se teletransportaban lejos de allí. Elyon contó hasta cien e hizo abrir un pliegue…

Ingresamos de prisa con estudiantes quien al ver a sus padres que los miraban con asombro en sus caras. Ellos se lanzaron a sus padres y vimos como ellos se reunían en una alegre reunión familiar. Buscamos a Sergio y a Will y los vimos rodeados de padres que agradecían la ayuda. Nos tratamos de acercar a ellos pero no pudimos y vimos llorosas como Sergio respondía una pregunta y Will se despedía y gracias a la magia del Corazón de Kandracar desaparecían de nuestra vista…

Nos miramos mientras médicos nos revisaban concienzudamente. A ellos terminar nos miramos desoladas mientras Elyon, Neleb y Taranee ayudaban a sacar disimuladamente a la Señora Vandom ya que varios periodistas y padres se acercaban a ella. Las cuatro escuchamos finalmente un mensaje telepático de Will gracias a la magia de su hermano:

- _Chicas tengan cuidado con lo que digan… hablen para no contradecirse… no nieguen nuestra amistad por que todos saben que somos amigos… solo digan que ignoraban esto de nosotros, las podrían descubir de inmediato… sean prudentes…por favor si algo pasa ya saben donde encontrarnos o como localizarnos - _

- _Lo haremos_ – susurró Taranee llorosa como contestación mientras yo miraba hacia el cielo y me juraba a mi misma lo mismo. Las cuatro coincidimos… no ibamos a permitir que ellos sufrieran daño y que sus sacrificios valieran la pena.

------------------------------------

POV Will

Me tiraron al piso al lado de mis amigas. Miré una tremenda preocupación que surcaba el rostro de mi hermano. Suspiré abatida y miraba a mí alrededor débilmente buscando una manera de salir de esta.

En ese momento se escucharon en el exterior las sirenas indicando la llegada de los policias y el Jefe de los secuestradores mandó a su gente a ocupar sus puestos mientras sonreía maliciosamente mientras de sus manos surgían pequeñas bolas de fuego y comenzaba a jugar con ellas. Él terminó su juego aburrido y nos dijo en voz recia:

- Si los Guardianes Elementales no se presentan lo más probable es que mueran -

Los niños comenzaron a temblar del miedo ante la sonrisa del secuestrador. Las chicas y Sergio miraban a los secuestradores de manera furibunda pero Sergio nos dijo telepáticamente:

_- No hagan nada por que las descubren y no será bueno para ustedes amigas…mi hermana y yo nos encargaremos - _

Las chicas me miraron fijamente, yo negué con la cabeza y ellas asintieron renuentemente. Dos horas después no hallaba la manera de acabar con los secuestradores sin que nadie saliera lastimado y por la cara de mi hermano supe que tampoco sabía como ayudar. Por la puerta del Coliseo ingresó un negociador desarmado y se reunió con el Jefe secuestrador iniciando las negociaciones…

De pronto el Jefe secuestrador se incorporó y gritó al negociador:

- ¡¡SI NO ME TRAE A LOS GUARDIANES ELEMENTALES MATARÉ A LOS PRISONEROS. UNO CADA CINCO MINUTOS!! -

El negociador tragó saliva y el Secuestrador dijo:

- Los Guardianes Elementales no usarán sus poderes en contra de nosotros y serán nuestros prisioneros – Rodé mis ojos y la Directora sonrió afectadamente al igual que mi hermano y vi como las chicas miraban al secuestrador aturdidas por su tontería…ya nos tenía en sus garras como sus prisioneros…

Matt estaba detrás de Sergio y había visto todo nuestro el intercambio entre nosotras y él. Frunció el seño… De mi cuello surgió de pronto un ligero resplandor. Cornelia e Irma también lo vieron porque se movieron disimuladamente para tapar con sus cuerpos el pequeño resplandor y yo miraba a Matt e hice una mueca de dolor al ver que él había visto el resplandor. Pensé _Matt me va a abandonar…_

Una hora después el secuestrador estaba fuera de sí y el negociador nervioso porque nadie conocía a estos seres o donde localizarlos. El Jefe de los secuestradores cogió a la primera niña que se encontró y al levantarla bruscamente pude ver como lloraba descontroladamente y mi hermano se controlaba como podía. El secuestrador le iba a disparar cuando mi hermano se puso de pie de un salto y el secuestrador le soltó un tiro… afortunadamente un escudo invisible de magia pura había detenido la bala y suspiré aliviada a su previsión y el Jefe de los secuestradores lo miraba y él hizo la parodia de temblar asustado.

El Jefe lo miró furioso pensando que había fallado su disparo y mi hermano en medio de su actuación dijo tartamudeando:

- Señor, mi hermana y yo conocemos a los Guardianes, déjeme hacer una llamada -

Me puse de pie y me acerqué a ellos, el secuestrador sonrió y sacando un celular de su bolsillo se lo echó a mi hermano quien hizo la farza de hacer una llamada telefónica que formó una pequeña distracción de parte de nuestros Secuestradores. Esa distracción me dio la pausa para gritar:

- ¡Guardianes Undidos! -

La chicas pensaron que se iban a tranformar pero se equivocaron cuando solo dos rayos salieron del Corazón impactando en nosotros y encerrandonos en dos capullos de luz que al disolverse mostró a mi hermano transformado normalmente sin su capucha y sus túnicas de batalla. Yo también me transforme en Guardiana de forma normal. Sergio y yo no hicimos ningún movimiento y nos dejamos maniatar de dos secuetradores mientras las chicas nos miraban furiosas y llorosas y escuché el mensaje que les mandaba mi hermano por telepatía:

- _No queremos ponerlas en peligro más de lo necesario además ustedes tienen vidas privadas aquí y no queremos dañar eso. Las estimo mucho hermanitas y no voy a permitir que les hagan daño_ -

Las chicas se pusieron a llorar yo a través del enlace telepático de mi hermano las trataba de calmar. El Jefe de los secuestradores sonrió y dijo:

- Vaya cogí a los premios mayores… Los hermanos Guardianes del Corazón de Kandracar y Señores del Tiempo… y a la vez son los guardianes de la Luz y la Oscuridad y la Quinta Escencia. Con sus poderes las demás Guardianas no tendrán ninguna oportunidad – soltó unas carcajadas y terminó gritando:

- ¡Activen las cargas nos largamos de aquí para poder hacerlas estallar! – Sergio, las chicas y yo abrimos los ojos como platos. Me liberé en un segundo y mi hermano hizo lo mismo diciendo furioso:

- ¡Lo harán sobre mi cuerpo muerto! -

En nuestro intercambio las chicas habían reunido a la gente contra la pared lejana del Coliseo y yo sonreí cuando grité:

- ¡SHIELD!

Los estudiantes y profesores fueron protegidos por un escudo grande y azul. Los secuestradores que quedaron dentro del escudo cayeron al suelo desmayados gracias a la magia del escudo. Los secuestradores dispararon contra el escudo pero las balas rebotaban en él. Mi hermano alzó su mano derecha y e hizo un corte diagonal y al frente de la pared apareció un pliegue y vi como Matt veía impresionado a Elyon cuando gritó:

- ¡Pasen por el pliegue creado por el Guardian de la Luz y la Oscuridad! -

Neleb entró primero y los estudiantes la sigueron en desbandada. Elyon miró hacia atrás pero le hice la seña de que se llevara a mis amigas y ella asintió dando un suspiro triste. Con su poder las hizo levitar pasando el pliegue y Elyon fue la última en entrar en él. Mi hermano cerró el pliegue, yo bajé el escudo y él se giró contra el Jefe de los secuestradores mientras yo me lanzaba en contra de los demás. El Jefe secuestrador retrocedió un paso y mi hermano dijo furioso:

- Will, deja a esos idiotas, busca la bomba y desactívala –

Palidecí y me teletransporté afuera a donde sentía al padre de Irma. Al aparecer a su lado el me miró y dijo:

- ¿Qué sucede? -

- Evacuén esto va explotar - El señor Lair palideció y dio las ordenes a la gente para alejarse lo más rápido posible de la onda explosiva. Lo miré por última vez y me teletransporté al interior de la escuela en la oficina de la Directora. Salí volando con toda la rapidez que podía buscando el detonador. Pasado varios minutos solo encontré las cargas en los pilares de los salones de Clase pero no encontraba el detonador. Vi a través de las ventanas como potentes rayos eléctricos surcaban las ventanas y oía los gritos aterrorizados de los criminales. Sonreí afectadamente porque yo era como cincuenta veces más poderosa que mi hermano con la Quinta Escencia. Me preocupé ya que no encontraba el detonador y pensé que el detonador estaba cerca o lo tenía el Jefe secuestrador. Regesé al Coliseo y al teletrasnportarme al lado de mi hermano le dije:

- Están desalojando los alrededores gracias al Señor Lair pero no encuentro el detonador de la bomba. Solo he encontrado las cargas – El Jefe Secuestrador sonrió y se quitó su chaqueta y mi hermano y yo palidecimos del susto al ver el detonador amarrado a su cuerpo. El Secuestrador dijo con un grito:

- ¡Sayonara Guardianes! - Activó la bomba, mi hermano y yo nos teletransportamos al exterior del colegio donde la barricada había sido montada. Ambos aparecimos afuera y la gente nos miraba asombrada. Sergio y yo levantamos las manos y uniendo nuestra energía creamos un domo plateado de energía cuando justamente la explosión avanzaba imparable hacia nosostros. Suspiramos aliviados cuando la explosión paró y bajamos el escudo y un señor me ayudó porque iba a caer al suelo y nos miraba con mucho cariño y yo suspiraba agotada mientras mi hermano quedaba casi arrodillado en el piso cansado. Cuando la humareda desapareció padres, policias y periodistas miraban horrorizados la escena. Los padres de los niños comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente, los policias se quitaban sus gorras respetuosamente y los periodistas estaban estáticos por lo visto. De la nada un pliegue dimensional surgió dando paso a Elyon y Neleb y detrás de ellas los estudiantes con los profesores. Los padres y los hijos al verse salieron corriendo a su encuentro llorando de alegría. Los niños se asombraron al ver media escuela totalemente destruida y los padres nos rodearon a mi hermano y a mí llorosos mientras nos abrazaban con fuerza agradecidos con nosotros. Yo estaba sonrojada y alcanzaba a oir a los padres que le decían a mi hermano como nos podría pagar por nuestra ayuda. Él respondió triste causando que una lágrima cayera de mis ojos al recordar a papá que tanto respeto le tenía mi hermano:

- Solo de una manera, cuiden de sus hijos y sean la familia que yo con mi hermana no pudimos tener. Solo quiero que sus hijos sean personas de bien y que lo den todo por los demás y a ustedes lo mismo… ese es mi deseo y el mejor pago que nos podrían dar... A mi, a mi hermana, a mis compañeras Guardianas y a la Reina de este planeta… el Corazón de la Tierra -

Los padres nos miraron y asintieron solemnemente con sus cabezas. Alcé el Corazón de Kandracar y dije:

- Nos vamos – Mi hermano asintió serio y se acercó a mi y juntos vimos a las chicas mirarnos sollozantes antes de que el resplandor del Corazón y su magia nos sacara de allí. Las chicas suspiraron abatidas mientras veían las escenas felices de reencuetro de padres con sus hijos… esperaron que hubiera valido la pena…

Mi hermano y yo aparecimos en lo alto del edificio central de la escuela y vimos todos los acontecimientos, también vimos como Elyon sacaba disimuladamente a nuestra madre por un pliegue con la ayuda de las chicas. Suspiré y oí a mi hermano decir con un susurró triste:

- Chicas no se olviden de nosotros -

Asentí seriamente y le pedí hacer a mi hermano un enlace con las chicas y él asintió. Dos segundos después cabeceó cuando hizo contacto con Taranee. Les dije seria:

- _Chicas tengan cuidado con lo que digan… hablen para no contradecirse… no nieguen nuestra amistad por que todos saben que somos amigos… solo digan que ignoraban esto de nosotros, las podrían descubir de inmediato… sean prudentes…por favor si algo pasa ya saben donde encontrarnos o como localizarnos - _

- _Lo haremos_ – susurró Taranee llorosa como contestación

Ambos suspiramos aliviados y moví mi mano, creando un pliegue y juntos lo pasamos tristemente… ibamos extrañar este lugar y a Matt. Que pensará él de mí… Será que me dejará o abandonará por tener poderes… cruzando el portal mi hermano me miraba preocupado y yo asentí casi llorando y juntos entramos en el pliegue mientras sentía el abarzo mental reconfortante de mi hermano. Esperé que Matt comprendiera mis motivos…

------------------------------------

POV General

Los hermanos Vandom salieron del pliegue en el cuarto de conferencias del Concilio de Kandracar y fueron recibidos por Oráculo quien los abrazó fuertemente mientras ambos hermanos se ponían a llorar. Halinor llegó en ese momento y les dio un abrazo amistoso y querido como si la abuela los consintiera. Tibor y Althor ingresaron en esos momentos y Oráculo dijo:

- Hermanos, me siento muy triste por ustedes y lo ocurrido en la Tierra. Pero ya que están aquí quiero decirles algo importante. Hemos venido del consejo de los representantes de los mundos Infinitos y ellos necesitan hablar con ustedes. Ya he mandado llamar a Elyon y a Neleb. Sergio y Will se miraron sin saber y Sergio miró a Oráculo de forma cuidadosa y Oráculo suspiró

- Elyon, Neleb y varios representantes de los Mundos quieren que ustedes dos sean Regentes de Kandracar y por tanto Will tendrás que dejar el Corazón a cargo de una compañera tuya… - Sergio iba a decir algo cuando Oráculo continuó:

- No se preocupen, seguirán siendo Guardianes pero a la vez si son elegidos serán sus Jefes pues no solo serán Regentes sino Jefes del Concilio de Kandracar. Sergio y Will se miraron quietos de la impresión.

- Les pido muy encarecidamente que acepten esto ya que hay otro candidato y se llama Hun Chao y es el Rey del mundo Oscuro del Ragnarok. Les digo esto porque hay rumores y algunas pruebas sustanciales de que ellos ayudaron a Phobos y a varios villanos locales con varios traidores a asesinar a la Reina Weira, la madre de Elyon, a "Colmillo blanco" un caudillo de Metamoor y al Rey Arkanos padre de Neleb.

Oráculo, Tibor, Althor y Halinor vieron asustados como los hermanos Vandom caían de rodillas a llorar. Will se emperchó en los brazos de su hermano mientras ambos lloraban del dolor y la rabia. De pronto Sergio alzó su mirada y dijo:

- Aceptaremos la Regencia de Kandracar con gusto y haremos justicia con los asesinados y padres de nuestras amigas y mis aprendices y la muerte de mi padre Tom Vandom alias "Colmillo Blanco" -

Oráculo, Tibor, Althor y Halinor abrieron sus ojos como platos ante esta revelación y todos inclinaron sus cabezas respetuosamente por los fallecidos y Oráculo lanzó una plegaria silenciosa hacia el padre de estos grandes muchachos, quienes no merecían ese dolor de perder a su padre… los hacía sentir culpables… por su causa el habia muerto. Will se puso de pie y se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y dijo con sus ojos brillantes:

- Llevennos allá -

Oráculo asintió y los sacó al lugar donde se hacia la conferencia del Concilio de Kandracar. La cámara grande dónde el Concilio lleno de Kandrakar se encontraría era nada menos de un jardín interior. Una piscina cristalina poco profunda lleno de azucenas con una isla central, mientras la circunferencia entera del cuarto se subió como un estadio de futbol que estaba tallado en piedra blanca como todo lo demás de la Fortaleza de Kandracar. Todos estaban sentados en las gradas con cojines muy bonitos y muy comodos. En la piscina poco profunda se veía cinco joyas con forma de lágrima brillando con una hermosura sin par. Estas cinco joyas del tamaño de calabazas contuvieron una runa representando un elemento que brilló con su color característico.

En el centro del cuarto, en esa isla diminuta, Oráculo se hizo, aparecía en todos su anti-clímax análogo, en la vida-sereno. Él ondeó agradablemente a ellos como alrededor del cuarto, los pliegues espaciales empezaron a abrir. En segundos, las docenas de seres humanoides de cada descripción imaginable habían llenado el cuarto completamente, aunque cada miembro del concilio tenía un espacio bastante grande para el o ella por conveniencia. Los concejales vestían sus túnicas características de color blanco Siete desconocidos, Oráculo, Tibor, Althor, Halinor y Luba. Doce Miembros del Concejo de Kandracar.

Luba tenía en las puertas en espera a Sergio y a Will quienes estaban echos unos manojos de nervios. Adentro Tibor al ver que llegaron todos se puso de pie y dijo:

- La Congregación del Concilio de Kandracar se inicia ahora… - Afuera Sergio suspiró y Will lo miraba con determinación mientras Tibor pasaba por una serie de formalidades con una perfecta oratoria. Al finalizar un ser del Concilio central se puso de pie y Tibor dijo:

- Adelante puede hablar Hun Chao compañero del Concilio central de Kandracar -

Un humano rubio muy alto se puso de pie de su puesto y se puso al lado de Tibor mirándo fríamente a los cinco miembros más antiguos del Concilio

- Mis compañeros miembros del Concilio y Representantes de los Mundos – Hun Chao empezó – Hasta cuando mantendrán su posición como Regentes de Kandracar. Según lo que ustedes dijeron lo iban a hacer en la próxima reunión. Ahora es ese momento porque si no tienen a nadie yo tomaré ese puesto por las leyes del Concilio. -

Varios representantes lo miraron con asco en especial Elyon y Neleb. Elyon y Neleb estaba impresionadas por la hermosura de la Fortaleza pero las vistas no les quitaba la preocupación de no conocer a nadie y no sabían que hacer pero Halinor las miró y las tranquilizó un poco con su sonrisa. Oráculo se puso de pie y dijo:

- Asi es… Hoy he resuelto dejar la Regencia de Kandracar con mis compañeros y he decidido hacer una votación justa…-

- Votación...tú no tienes un candidato siquiera -

- No… – Chao sonrió pero desapreció cuando Oráculo continuó – pero tengo a un par de hermanos a quienes rastreé su linaje y vienen de Helios y la primera Guardiana del Agua. – Todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos como platos y otro concejal dijo:

- Yo Quan Chi Rey del mundo de Everglades no lo creo. Quiero que los traigas de inmediato y con base a nuestras preguntas decidiremos -

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Oráculo con una sonrisa

- Luba hazlos pasar – dijo Althor sonriendo. Las puertas se abrieron de inmediato y por ellas ingresaron tres personas. Luba y dos niños para las normas del Concilio. Hun Chao riendose histéricamente dijo:

- Unos mocosos como Regentes… que patético Oráculo será mejor que te… -

No pudo seguir hablando por que la muchacha se le lanzó como un rayo (ante la sorpresa de los presentes) y le tapó la boca usando su mano izquierda con su propia túnica. El Miembro del Concilio se liberó y dando un saltó sacó su báculo ceremonial y lo puso en perfecta posición para apuñalarla cuando estuviera a su lado. La muchacha no se movió pero fue el muchacho que con un gritó de batalla se interpuso y paró su golpe con un movimiento de su espada que salió de la nada. El muchacho dijo con voz recia:

- Con razón los mundos son invadidos con facilidad, hay dirigente ineptos que no sirven para nada. Hermana nos largamos de aquí, esto es un caos y si ustedes no se espabilan esto va a caerse. Nosotros los Guardianes nos esforzamos para nada….Los padres de mis amigas han corrido peligro de muerte y mi padre fue asesinado mientras ustedes se la pasan hablando de maricadas que no vienen al caso aquí. No voy a permitir que los sacrificios de ellas no hayan valido la pena. Suerte con sus problemas. Los Guardianes a partir de ahora no moveremos un dedo – Los presentes esperaron unos segundos pero al ver que las auramedias no reaccionaban, entendieron que convalidaban lo que el muchacho había dicho y él estaba mirando fieramente a Chao. Le dijo al miembro del Concilio con un susurro macabro que hizo pasar un escalofrío a los presentes…

- Agradece que no te haga más porque mi magia no funciona al cien por ciento en este recinto, hubieras muerto por tu insolencia. Como osas atacar a mi hermana la Guardiana del Corazón de Kandracar y a mi el Señor de los Caminos – Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie de un salto mientras Elyon y Neleb sonreían afectadamente.

- Nosotros vinimos aquí para ayudar hasta cuando el verdadero Señor de Kandracar venga aquí. Nuestra misión son dos: La primera gobernar con mano justa, la segunda es la busqueda y destrucción de los que quieran hacer daño a los mundos en todas las dimensiones -

- Hermano se te olvidó decir que también estamos buscando a los traidores y los asesinos de la Reina Weira y Colmillo Blanco de Metamoor y el Rey Arkanos de Illium. – Todos los presentes miraron asombrados como las dos muchachas Reinas de ambos mundos comenzaron a llorar y Will dijo:

- Neleb, Elyon se hará justicia por sus padres… - y terminó con un susurro - …y el mio… -

Lo presentes se comunicaron telepáticamente y Tibor reunió los resultados y miraron como los niños pelirrojos se dirigían a la salida enfurecidos y a los presentes les dio vergüenza. Como dos niños demostraban más sabiduría que todos los presentes. Tibor dijo:

- Sergio y Will Vandom por favor esperen un momento -

Los nombrados se detuvieron pero no hicieron más movimientos. Tibor suspiró y Oráculo dijo:

- Yo Oráculo -

- Yo Tibor -

- Yo Althor -

- Los tres nombramos a los hermanos Vandom como Regentes de Kandracar, Regentes de este Reino -

Una poderosa luz surgió de los tres y se dirigió a los dos niños e impactaron de lleno en ellos quienes fueron envueltos en capullos de luz. Cuando esta luz desapareció se vio que ambos muchachos estaba en el piso inconcientes. Quan Chi, Elyon y Neleb corrieron a ayudar a los muchachos. Quan Chi recogió el Corazón de Kandracar del piso y se lo guardó en el bolsillo a la muchacha. Para Quan Chi no había más que decir. Con esas palabras habían respondido sus preguntas. Estaban preparados para luchar hasta la muerte por todos los mundos. Se le encogió el Corazón de la pena por estos niños y todos los sacrificios que habían hecho y le dio una profunda tristeza al caer en cuenta que "Colmillo Blanco" era su padre. Estaba orgulloso de ellos y entendió el respeto de su hijo para con ellos. Las Reinas de Metamoor e Illium tenían razón con lo que le habían dicho a su hijo. Él como Rey no les iba a dejar la carga completa. Los ayudaría con lo que estuviera a su alcance. Si ellos eran así, sus compañeras eran lo mismo y sonrió orgullosamente aún sin conocerlas y mandó una oración silenciosa de agradecimento a los Dioses Patrones por haberle dado a Oráculo la visión necesaria para haberlos encontrado y así escogidos. Con razón las Auramedias no reaccionaron, estaban de acuerdo con todo. Alzó en dos de sus brazos a la muchacha con el vestido de Guardiana debajo de su nueva túnica blanca y frunció el ceño al notarla más delgada de lo que debería ser. Con sus otros dos brazos alzó al muchacho quien estaba más liviano de lo normal y al examinarlos casi los suelta del susto. Eran identicos a Helios para el muchacho y a Sheng Ti Feng para la muchacha de cara pero con algo en común… el mismo cabello pelirrojo de Helios. Quan Chi los miró detenidamente y pudo darse cuenta de que estaban heridos levemente. Seguramente acababan de salir de una lucha y se apresuró a llevarlos al cuarto médico mientras oía que las dos Reinas lo seguían de cerca y Oráculo acababa la reunión apresuradamente.

-------------------------------------------

En la Tierra las chicas miraron por donde sus amigos desaparecieron a través del pliegue. Todas se abrazaron y lloraron juntas. Sus padres llegaron al poco rato y las envolvieron en un abrazo grupal. Howard Hale miraba a su hija y al verla llorando se sorprendió pero le dijo con voz dura:

- Ellos han sacrificado sus identidades para que ustedes mantuvieran las suyas. No lo desperdicien -

Su hija lo miró y vió un brillo en sus ojos que lo asustó al verla tan decidida. Las chicas se miraron y asintieron fervorosamente mientras eran llevadas a la camioneta para ir a la "base de opraciones" de los Guardianes o como se conocía…El Dragón Dorado.

----------------------------------------------

POV Will

Desperté mareada y debil y traté de sentarme en la cama donde estaba y fui ayudada al instante. Cuando finalmente pude estar bien despierta pude observa que mi hermano era acomodado en su lecho para quedar bien sentado mientras hacia una mueca de fastidio y la sanadora divertida dijo:

- Vaya mi Señor, a este paso tendré que marcar su cama… - la sanadora se giró a mí y miró hacia arriba y continuó:

- Mi Dios Tyriel pensé que tú eras diferente pero…son hermanos que le puedo hacer -

- Ya basta de divertirte a costa de los Señores de Kandracar, Señorita Lasser – dijo Quan Chi entretenido, mientras la muchacha tenía una sonrisa en la cara. La muchacha puso sus manos cruzadas en su pecho y dijo respetuosamente:

- Bienvenidos a Kandracar hermanos Vandom y mis Señores -

- No seas tan formal, solo se tu misma. Solo en público hazlo porque no creo que les agrade mucho. -

Ella asintió y el Rey los miró asombrado. Los muchachos querían ser tratados normalmente aún siendo los Regentes de Kandracar y Guardianes de las Dimensiones Infinitas. Sonrió contento… estaba seguro que no iba a arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado hoy. Si el mal triunfaba era porque los Guardianes fueran asesinados, destruidos o traicionados.

Varias horas después los Hermanos Vandom se reunieron con 11 de los doce porque Chao no asistió y yo negué con la cabeza confusa mientras ni hermano fruncia el entrecejo con desconfianza, lo que hizo que Oráculo y yo cayeramos en cuenta de su suspicacia.

-------------------------------

POV Normal

Al los cinco días del suceso en la Tierra. La escuela Sheffield abrió de nuevo sus puertas y reanudó las clases. Para sorpresa de los alumnos vieron como su escuela estaba con los últimos retoques y estaba como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Al ingresar a la puerta del edificio quedaron quietos de la impresión por el hermoso lugar. Era su misma escuela pero remodelada. Los estudiantes avanzaron a sus respectivos salones mirandolo todo con ojos bien abiertos. La muchacha que Sergio había salvado de morir buscaba afanosamente a los hermanos pero al no encontrarlos se puso triste y abatida e ingresó al salón de clases que le correspondía que era el mismo del de él, su hermana y sus amigas. Al entral vio a las muchachas amigas de Sergio y Will que hablaban entre ellas en susurros. No quiso entrometerse pero Taranee la miró y dijo:

- Hey tu ven aquí -

Ella dudó un segundo pero finalmente se acercó a ellas y cuando estuvo a su alcance ellas la envolvieron en un gran abrazo. Hay Lin le dijo:

- ¿Como te llamas? -

- Mi nombre es Yen Ching -

- Un placer – dijeron todas al tiempo y estallaron a reirse.

- Mi nombre es Hay Lin -

- El mio es Cornelia -

- Mi nombre es Irma -

- Y el mio es Taranee -

- Un placer conocerlas – dijo Yen sonriente por fin. Si pudiera, se haría amiga de ellas, no por Sergio y Will si no porque quería tener amigos y ellas lo habían sentido así. La muchacha que se había presenteado como Taranee le entregó una carta y Yen lo abrió y encontró una frase que la hizo llorar de la alegría…

- _No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida. Si eres veterinaria o astronauta… solo quiero que seas feliz… no más… y ese es el mejor pago que me puedes dar a mi y a mi hermana… cuidate… mos veremos muy pronto tenlo por seguro -_

La muchacha susurró:

-_ No te preocupes, lo haré, no dudes de ello _-

Le pareció estar loca al escuchar una alegre sonrisa en su mente pero no le dijo nada a ellas porque si Sergio tenía poderes… ese podía ser uno de ellos y sonrió contenta y pensó unas gracias a él y a su hermana y supo de alguna forma que ellos dos lo habían escuchado.

-----------------------------

Esa tarde a la salida Taranee llegó a la casa que los Vandom le habían dejado a ella y a su hermano. Taranee entró en la casa suspirando… por eso era una nerda… no quería que el esfuerzo de Sergio no sirviera de nada. A tirar su mochila en la silla de la cocina se encontró a la madre de los Vandom hablando con su hermano. Iba a acerse notar cuando sonó el timbre y al abrir se encontró con las chicas y las dejó pasar. En la sala se sentaron todas y Susan comenzó:

- Vengo de Kandracar de parte de Will y Sergio -

- ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo Hay Lin al instante

- Nada grave Hay Lin no te preocupes. Lo que pasa es que están muy ocupados porque… - Susan dio un suspiro y soltó la bomba - …han sido nombrados Regentes de Kandracar -

Hay Lin, Cornelia, Irma y Taranee quedaron estáticas de la pura impresión a las noticias de parte de la Señora Vandom. Susan sonrió orgullosa de sus hijos y las chicas sonrieron llenas de felicidad pero se detuvieron al ver a Susan ponerse de repente seria. Taranee miró con sorpresa como la Señora Vandom sacó de su bolsillo en Corazón de Kandracar que brillaba intensamente pero sin cegar a los presentes. Susan dijo:

- Will no podrá seguir siendo la Guardiana del Corazón de Kandracar y por tanto ella me envió para que se la entregara a una de ustedes. Me pidió que decidieran ya que ella tampoco podría escoger a una de ustedes por encima de las demás. -

Las chicas se miraron serias y Hay Lin dijo:

- No podemos recibir el Corazón porque de mi parte yo no merezco poseerlo. El Corazón escogió a Will como su Guardiana y poseedora por algo y yo no lo haré… no me siento lista… si no fuera por ella ni por Sergio… no hubieramos llegado a donde estamos – Hay Lin se sentó abatida y las demás cabecearon tristemente. Susan suspiró pensando que era más difícil de lo que esperaba. De pronto Taranee dijo afablemente:

- Que el Corazón de Kandracar lo decida. De mi parte si soy escogida, trataré de hacer lo que pueda por ser una buena líder tomando como ejemplo a los hermanos Vandom.-

Las chicas asintieron y el Corazón flotó de la mano de Susan y dio una vuelta a cada una de las chicas mientras las "estudiaba". Finalmente tras un par de minutos angustiantes el Corazón de Kandracar voló hacia Taranee y el collar entró en la cabeza de la muchacha impresionada. El Corazón de Kandracar reposó en el pecho de la muchacha mientras las demás sonreían de acuerdo con el Corazón. Taranee miró asombrada como el Corazón ingresó en su pecho tras un brillo y Taranee sintió a sus amigos cerca… muy cerca. Hubo unas vivas de parte de sus amigas mientras Taranee pensaba frenéticamente:

- _Chicas, Sergio, Will no les fallaré, lo juro -_

- Se que no lo harás amiga… confiamos el Corazón de nuestro mundo en sus manos – se escuchó la voz de Will Vandom resonando suavemente por toda la casa. Las chicas asintieron serias. Peter Cook quien se había mantenido en silencio durante todo el intercambio sonrió orgulloso de su hermana menor y silenciosamente pidió a los Dioses el honor de poderlos ayudar de forma más activa.

------------------------------

POV Taranee

Entré en la casa de los Vandom y dejé mi mochila en la silla de la cocina e ingresé en la salita para ver a la Señora Vandom hablando seriamente con mi hermano. Al verme entrar interrumpieron su conversación y se pusieron de pie. En eso el timbre sonó y al abrir la puerta vio a mis amigas espernado. Las hice pasar y juntas entramos en la sala. Vi como ellas miraban la sala frenéticamente y supe que esperaban a Will o a Sergio. Suspiré y escuché a la Señora Vandom decir:

- Vengo de Kandracar de parte de Will y Sergio -

- ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo Hay Lin al instante

- Nada grave Hay Lin no te preocupes. Lo que pasa es que están muy ocupados porque… - Susan dio un suspiro y soltó la bomba - …han sido nombrados Regentes de Kandracar -

Hay Lin, Cornelia, Irma y yo quedamos estáticas de la pura impresión a las noticias de parte de la Señora Vandom. Susan sonrió orgullosa de sus hijos y las chicas sonrieron llenas de felicidad pero se detuvieron al ver a Susan ponerse de repente seria. Miré con sorpresa como la Señora Vandom sacó de su bolsillo el Corazón de Kandracar que brillaba intensamente pero sin cegar a los presentes. Susan dijo:

- Will no podrá seguir siendo la Guardiana del Corazón de Kandracar y por tanto ella me envió para que se la entregara a una de ustedes. Me pidió que decidieran ya que ella tampoco podría escoger a una de ustedes por encima de las demás. -

Las chicas nos miramos serias y Hay Lin dijo:

- No podemos recibir el Corazón porque de mi parte yo no merezco poseerlo. El Corazón escogió a Will como su Guardiana y poseedora por algo y yo no lo haré… no me siento lista… si no fuer por ella ni por Sergio… no hubieramos llegado a donde estamos – Hay Lin se sentó abatida y nosotras cabeceamos tristemente. Susan suspiró pensando que era más difícil de lo que esperaba. Yo tomé aire y dije afablemente:

- Que el Corazón de Kandracar lo decida. De mi parte si soy escogida, trataré de hacer lo que pueda por ser una buena líder tomando como ejemplo a los hermanos Vandom.-

Las chicas asintieron y el Corazón flotó de la mano de Susan y dio una vuelta a cada una de nosotras mientras nos "estudiaba". Finalmente tras un par de minutos angustiantes el Corazón de Kandracar voló hacia mi y el collar se colgó de mi cuello y yo miraba el Corazón impresionada. El Corazón de Kandracar reposó en mi pecho mientras las demás sonreían de acuerdo con el Corazón. Miré asombrada como el Corazón ingresó en mi pecho tras un brillo y sentí las presencias de mis amigos cerca… muy cerca. Hubo unas vivas de parte de mis amigas mientras yo pensaba frenéticamente:

- _Chicas, Sergio, Will no les fallaré, lo juro -_

- Se que no lo harás amiga… confiamos el Corazón de nuestro mundo en sus manos – se escuchó la voz de Will Vandom resonando suavemente por toda la casa. Las chicas asintieron serias. Mi hermano quien se había mantenido en silencio durante todo el intercambio sonrió orgulloso de mi y noté que el cerraba sus ojos y susurraba algo…como una plegaria.

---------------------------

En una mansión en Heatherfield Eileen Alathil sonrió y susurró:

- Que así sea Peter Cook -

-------------------------------

**POV Normal**

Quince días después las chicas tenían ojeras y estaban muy cansadas ya que Nerissa, ni Phobos les habían dado tregua y atacaban los mundos sin cesar mientras eran acompañados por Sergio o Will mientras uno de los hermanos estuviera en Kandracar todo el tiempo porque sospechaban de los miembros del Concilio pudieran estar implicados en eso…en pocas palabras traidores.

Las chicas ingresaron en la escuela Sheffield y entraron en el salón de clases para ver al Señor Collins y Sylla quienes hablaban en susurros. Las chicas se mosquearon de una ya que Sylla y Medina estaban buscando locamente las identidades de las Guardianas Elementales. Las chicas se sentaron en sus puestos y Sylla al verlas llegar frunció el entrecejo y salió sin decir una palabra. Al sentarse en los puestos el Profesor Collins comenzó su clase común y corriente.

Media hora después el Profesor Collins fue interrumpido por la Directora. La Directora ingresó en el salón y dijo:

- Perdone Profesor Collins interrumpo un momento su clase. – El profesor negó con la cabeza y la Directora prosiguió:

- Niños primero quiero hablarles sobre los Hermanos Vandom. Ellos no creo que regresen a la escuela en un buen rato ya que tiene muchas responsabilidades como todos sabemos. El Gobierno les ha otorgado libertad de obra en el país. Esto ha llegado a niveles internacionales y los presidentes han estado de acuerdo en ser los representantes de sus personas para cuando la Reina de la Tierra salga a la luz. - Cornelia meneó su cabeza molesta y abrió sus ojos como platos a algo que recordó y miró a la Directora sonriendo afectadamente.

- Lo segundo es que en dos meses vendrá estudiantes de intercambio y yo mandaré a otras escuelas en el país a los mejores estudiantes para representarnos en esos lugares. El intercambio dura dos meses y en cuatro meses habrá un Intercolegiado en el país de Artes y deportes. Entre las artes ingresan la música con las bandas, la pintura, etc… - Lo niños susurraban emocionados y la Directora sacando un papel dijo:

- Las personas seleccionadas de este salón son:

- Yen Ching, Irma Lair, Cornelia Hale, Taranee Cook, Hay Lin y Martin Tubbs -

Las chicas se miraron asombradas y contentas…

- Los nombrados por favor vengan conmigo ahora -

Al salir del salón se dirigieron al despacho de la Directora y ella al abrir los muchachos vieron como Sergio Vandom estaba discutiendo con el Presidente sobre los planes de trabajo en equipo y posibles evacuaciones deado el caso de que las cosas se salieran de sus manos. El Presidente miró al muchacho y asintió serio:

- Bien señor Presidente…- no pudo seguir hablando porque cinco borrones le cayeron literalmente encima al pobre Sergio tumbandolo de la silla. Martin sonrió divertido mientras ellas se retiraban de él y Sergio hacía parodias de haber quedado estripado causando la risa de todos incluyendo del Presidente y la Directora de la escuela. El muchacho cuando se pudo levantar le dijo al Presidente:

- Perdone señor… -

- No se preocupe Lord Vandom, entiendo perfectamente – dijo el Presidente sonriendo entretenido. – Ahora le pido el favor de llevarme a casa de donde me sacaste. Mis guardas deben heber enloquecido. Sergio palideció y sonrojandose pidió disculpas a la manera de entrar. Sergio las miró y dijo:

- En unos minutos regreso – se teletransportó llevándose al Presidente consigo. En la oficina las muchachas abrazaban a una Hay Lin quien lloraba de la felicidad por encontrarlo sano y bien. En ese momento se abrió un pliegue y para sorpresa de las chicas, Will pasó el pliegue y lo cerró con un gesto de su cara. Will al verlas se detuvo en seco y ella quedó paralizada. Hay Lin dio un salto y abrazó con fuerza a su amiga mientras las demás lo hacían uniendose todas en un abrazo festivo. Will se desembarazó de ellas y dijo:

- Mi hermano me llamó. ¿Qué pasa? -

- Nada Lady Vandom lo que pasa es que habrá un intercambio y por órdenes del Gobierno central quieren que ustedes vayan y sean como los profesores acompañantes y guien a los muchachos allá. El Intercambio es a una escuela en América llamada Luskan y queda en Washington la capital de EUA. - Will abrió sus ojos como platos igual que los otros muchachos. Will suspiró y dijo:

- Directora cuente con ambos para ello. No se preocupe -

- Gracias Lady Vandom -

- Nada de Lady, llamame Will -

- Esta bien Will. Lo segundo que quiero es que nos ayuden a ser los organizadores de un Intercolegiado aquí en Heatherfield y quiero que ustedes seis chicas y Sergio lo hagan. -

- Eso si me toca consultarlo con Sergio y en el Concilio pero si podemos ayudaremos. -

- Si y tu amigas les ayudarán. Irma Lair y Hay Lin organizarán el sector de Artes. Taranee Cook tú lo harás con la parte de sistemas del Intercolegiado. Cornelia Hale tú te encargarás de ayudar a tus amigas con lo que sea. Hay Lin quiero que le digas a tu abuela que quiero hablar con ella. Will, tú y Sergio serán la base de todo. -

Taranee, Irma, Cornelia y Hay Lin suspiraron cansinamente y la Directora dijo:

- Si no pueden puedo… -

- No Señora… solo que esto es una responsabilidad más pero nos desviará de las grandes responsabilidades – dijo Irma al acuerdo de las chicas causando que Martin y Yen fruncieran el entrecejo.

- Muy bien cuando vayan al Intercambio asesorense de lo que necesiten la escuela donde vayan. Mandaré a otros a otros colegios y ellos están obligados de traerles información de las otras escuelas para saber cuales son sus requisitos en cuanto a hospedaje y alimentación – Todos asintieron sonrientes y la Directora dijo:

- Pueden retirarse voy a hablar con los otros escogidos para las otras escuelas -

Todos salieron del despacho de la Directoria sonrientes y se dirigieron al salón de clases para ver que estaban saliendo de clase. Ellos Excepto Will entraron por sus mochilas y se dirigieron al restaurante de la escuela. Todas se sentaron en una mesa grande y Will suspiró al ver las miradas de agradecimiento de los alumnos dentro de la cafetería. De las puertas de la cafetería entró un encapuchado con unas túnicas de batalla, de su espalda se podía ver un carcaj lleno de flechas blancas. La figura se acercó a las chicas y Will se puso de pie de un salto y dijo:

- Hermano deja de asustarlos así, tuvieron una experiencia muy horrible -

El encapuchado sonrió traviesamente y se bajó su capucha. Todos los presentes lo reconocieron y suspiraron aliviados volviendo a sus cosas. Hay Lin se puso de pie y abrazó a Sergio con ternura y se besaron al frente de todos causando una que otra sorpresa y que las chicas la miraran matadoramente y ella sacara pecho orgullosa. Irma se puso de pie y dijo:

- Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte que hallas salvado a mi familia de la muerte segura. Solo te digo esto…gracias…gracias -

- Por nada querida amiga. Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo aún sin poderes…eres una persona fuerte y noble… yo ni siquiera llego a la suela de tus zapatos pero hago lo que pueda por mi gente. -

Irma se lanzó a abrazar a Sergio quien la recibió alegremente mientras se fundían en un abrazo muy sentido e Irma estallaba en sollozos en los brazos de su amigo y hermano adoptivo. Will alzó su cabeza orgullosa al igual que Hay Lin, Taranee y Cornelia. Sergio dijo abrazando todavía a Irma como un hermano cuida de su hermana…

- Para que soy bueno -

Will le contó con pelos y señales lo que la Directora le había dicho a ella y Sergio cabeceó entendiendo lo que se tenían que hacer. Él sonrió y dijo:

- Kandracar ayudará de parte de nosotros y creo que los mundos de Metamoor e Illium con sus respectivas Reinas también -

Mientras ellos conversaban los alumnos miraban a las chicas con asombro y respeto. Pasado el revuelo inicial una muchacha salió de la nada y corriendo abrazó a Sergio y a Will mientras lloraba de alegría. Detrás de ella los padres de la muchacha se acercaron a la mesa y la Señora Ching dijo conmovida:

- Escuché que mi hija ya les agradeció su ayuda pero yo también tengo que hacerlo mi Lord, gracias por estar aquí… por cuidar del mundo… - la señora arrancó a llorar y su esposo la abrazó y dijo:

- Lord Vandom, se que tu guiarás a los estudiantes durante el intercambio a América. Iba a enviar a mi hija pero con muchas condiciones que no la dejarían hacer muchas cosas que yo quiero que ella sepa y además no tenemos los fondos para apoyarla en este intercambio que tanto ella se merece. Estoy tan orgulloso de ella y a la vez triste por no estar para ayudarla -

- Señor Ching, eso es lo de menos – dijo Taranee sonriendo

- Ella tienen razón Señores Ching. No se preocupen por los gastos que ella genere en el viaje yo lo pagaré así también como sus gastos de estudio. Cuenten con ello – dijo Sergio serio

Los Ching abrieron sus ojos asombrados y Will dijo:

- Vayan en paz, a su hija le harán daño sobre nuestros cadáveres -

- Y los nuestros – dijeron al tiempo Irma, Taranee, Cornelia y Hay Lin

Los padres las miraron y sonrieron. Ellos se inclinaron respetuosamente y el Señor Ching dijo a modo de despedida:

- Si necesita algo de nosotros y lo poco en lo que los podamos ayudar no duden en hacernoslo saber Señores de Kandracar… - El Señor las miró y les sonrió orgullosamente y terminó de decir en un susurro -…y Guardianas Elementales -

Irma, Taranee, Cornelia y Hay Lin los miraron irse asombradas, Sergio y Will estallaron a reirse y Yen los miraba con una nueva luz. En eso Matt llegó a la mesa y Will se puso nerviosa de repente y bajó su cabeza para no mirarlo. Sergio se incorporó y se llevó a Matt fuera del alcance de ellos. Will y las chicas se miraron nerviosas y vieron como Matt le entregaba algo a Sergio y luego Matt se ponía una mano en el pecho y le contestaba algo. Sergio asintió serio y se devolvió a la mesa y miraba a su hermana con ojos llorosos. Will le preguntó angustiadamente a su hermano:

- ¿Qué sucede Hermano?

- Nada, solo que mi tiempo ya pasó hermanita – y se dirigió hacia el autoservicio de la cafetería cabizbajo.

Matt se sentó en el puesto donde momentos antes se había sentado Sergio y dijo:

- Will, que tengas poderes o no, no hacen la diferencia. Te amo tal como eres y siempre serás mi niña. Tú eres la persona que amo y son tus decisiones las que valen no tus poderes. – Will abrazó a Matt y le dio un beso en los labios y las chicas sonrieron aliviadas. Will le preguntó a Matt:

- ¿Por qué mi hermano está tan abatido? y porque dice que el tiempo para él ya pasó -

Matt la miró y suspiró

- Lo que se refiere Sergio es que ya no puede cuidarte como lo hacía antaño. Ahora estas forjando tú vida y futuro y tu hermano no se atreve a meterse en tu vida…porque quiere que seas feliz…sobretodo con nuestro noviazgo…él te ve muy feliz a mi lado, doliendole y todo me trasfirió la responsabilidad de tu cuidado, bienestar y felicidad. – Aquí a las chicas le comenzaron a llorosear los ojos y Matt continuó – Hice un juramento a él de amarte y cuidarte por siempre y pienso cumplirlo mientras viva -

Will miró a su hermano que hablaba con la Directora en estos momentos y vio una mirada en él como si la hubiera perdido. Will se estremeció y se puso de pie de un salto, corrió hasta donde su hermano y le dijo en su oreja:

- Hermano, nunca me perderás, me oiste, ¡nunca!, pueda que me vaya a vivir con Matt pero siempre estarás en una parte muy grande de mi corazón -

Sergio la miró lloroso y Will enternecida lo arrastró donde las muchachas estaban sentadas. Al sentarse las muchachas le dieron un gran abrazo de hermanadad. Diez minutos después la Directora llegó a la mesa con varios meseros y les sirvió el almuerzo a Sergio y a Will. Sergio y Will sonrojados comenzaron a comer y la Directora le dijo a los meseros que les sirviera también a las chicas. Las muchachas se miraron y se encogieron de hombros y esperaron a que les sirvieran. Varios minutos después acabada la cena Sergio y Will se levantaron y Will hizo aparecer su túnica blanca y se puso la capucha igual que su hermano e Irma dijo:

- Matt Olsen y Nigel Ascrofth vengan con nosotros, vamos a comenzar a cuadrar los equipos para el Intercolegiado – Matt y Nigel se pusieron de pie y siguieron a las muchachas quienes trataban de alcanzar a los Vandom quienes salían de la cafetería en estos momentos. Todos salieron y las chicas llevaron a Matt y a Nigel a lugar preferido de Sergio para tomar aire y descansar. Al llegar allí todas se echaron al pasto mientras Nigel se quedaba de pie respetuosamente y Matt se sentaba al lado de Will y se abrazaban cariñosamente. Sergio dijo:

- Señor Ascrofth sientese tranquilo -

Nigel lo hizo despacio, Sergio y Matt aprovecharon y lo jalaron al pasto cerca de Taranee. El pobre Nigel le cayó encima a Taranee y accidentalmente la besó en los labios. Nigel se incorporó como si se hubiera quemado mientras Taranee se sonrojaba a más no poder y los demás estallaban en carcajadas. Will, Sergio, Cornelia, Hay Lin e Irma rodaban por el piso de la risa que tenían. Taranee gruñó todavía sonrojada y Sergio se rió aún más. Nigel sonrió divertido mientras trataba de controlar su rubor. Pasado el rato de diversión Matt dijo:

- Chicos que hacemos -

- No lo se – dijo Will

- Yo se – dijo Hay Lin – Como dijo Irma el concierto de Van será el cierre y el ganador tendrá el honor de abrir el concierto y cantar varias canciones con ellos. – Las chicas se miraron y asintieron de acuerdo y Hay Lin continuó. – Ahora para escoger a nuestro equipo podemos hacer un concurso interno en la escuela para que se queden con los puestos de una banda y ellos nos representen -

- Inscribanme a mí en la banda y a ni hermana como una de las representantes de los deportistas de natación – Will le sonrió a su hermano alegremente e Irma sacó un papel y los anotó en lo que querían y Will agregó:

- Lo haremos pero no seremos los principales competidores sino serán gente de la escuela -

Todos asintieron serios reconciendo que a pesar de no usar sus poderes y ser los mejores en eso, pero no querían dejar la sensación de que usaban sus poderes para ganar las pruebas y con eso los podrán tachar de mentirosos y demás cosas desagradables. En eso apareció un pliegue y de él salió Neleb y al ver que no estaban solos quedó paralizada, Hay Lin y las chicas suspiraron y se miraron para sacarle una excusa a Nigel pero no fue necesario ya que Sergio dijo:

- ¿Sucede algo mi joven aprendiz? -

- No pasa nada Maestro, pero que bueno encontrarlo. Oráculo me mandó decir que mañana habrá un reuinión del Concilio de Kandracar al lleno para discutir el asunto de Nerissa y Phobos. En algo más ameno he dicidido crear escuelas en Illium para que lo bueno y aplicable de su mundo sirva para desarrollar al mio – Todos sonrieron y Nigel miraba a la niña con asombro que aumento cuando Taranee la presentó como Neleb Reina de un mundo paralelo llamado Illium. Matt y Nigel la saludaron respetuosamente.

----------------------------------------------------

En la tarde Matt y Nigel habían hecho pasar a más de la mitad de la escuela y todavía no habían coseguido a nadie que tocara el bajo, el teclado y otra guitarra. Los aspirantes tenían las ganas valoró Matt pero no lo necesario con los instrumentos para una banda de música y peor dentro de un concurso. La Directora estaba preocupada y pensaba que la casa no tendría participación en el Intercolegiado. En ese momento entraron los hermanos Vandom y se acercaron a donde la Directora estaba. Al momento las chicas también se acercaron. Matt y Nigel se acercaron preocupados y se saludaron. Matt besó a Will en los labios y Sergio cruzaba los brazos por su pecho y miraba a su hermana con una media sonrisa. Matt contó el problema y porque los habían llamado en la tarde, Will asintió supirando y Sergio le dijo a la Directora ante la atenta mirada de las personas presentes en la audición (Prácticamente era toda la escuela):

- Yo me inscribí con mi hermana pensando en colaborarles pero no ser el centro de la atención. Aquí hay personas muy talentosas y yo no quiero estropear nada de eso. Además mi hermana no quería porque muchos pensarían que usamos nuestros poderes para poder ganarles a los demás. Haré la prueba pero no espero calificar en nada. De todas maneras si no pudieron escoger a alguien les ayudaremos con mucho gusto. – Sergio se subió a la Tarima y le pidió a Nigel que le prestara una guitarra. Nigel se la entregó y después de que Sergio la afinara Matt dijo:

- Muestrame lo que sabes -

- Listo pero necesito que los demás participen también -

Matt, Nigel y el muchacho que había ganado el concurso de batería se alistaron y Sergio de su túnica sacó varios juegos de partituras y se las entregó a ellos y les dio un breve tiempo para que se familiarizaran con las notas y el ritmo. Pocos minutos después Matt asintió a Sergio con un dedo en señal de que estaban listos y Sergio dijo cogiendo el micrófono que tenía delante:

- La siguiente canción es especial. Nadie tiene las partituras salvo yo. Es una canción compuesta por Tom Vandom para su amor Susan Vandom -

Los miembros de la banda se miraron, se pusieron de repente serios como nunca y miraban las partituras reverentemente mientras Will miraba fijamente a su hermano y las chicas asentían mirando a los hermanos con los ojos brillantes…

Sergio comenzó a tocar para dar el ritmo y casi al instante los demás lo siguieron y se entendieron muy bien de repente… tanto que parecía como si siempre hubieran ensayado. La canción era muy triste mientras de Sergio y Will brotaban lágrimas de dolor y casi Sergio no pudo cantar la canción:

_Kagami no mae de kimi to madoromu_

**Duermo contigo frente al espejo **

_Usebeni no yubisaki_

**Las llamas rosadas de tus dedos… **

_Sono te wa fui ni yowasa o misete_

**Al colocar las manos en tus labios… **

_Kuchibiru o fusaida_

**Es cuando muestras tu fragilidad **

_Ano hi kimi to yakusoku o kawashita_

**Aquel día intercambié promesas contigo… **

_Ima wa futari omoidesezu ¡Oh_

**Pero ahora las hemos olvidado, ¡Oh! **

_Boku wa naze, kaze no youni_

**¿Por qué no soy como el viento… **

_Yumo no youni ano sora e to ukabu_

**como las nubes y floto hasta aquel cielo? **

_Hane ga nai, naze_

**¿Por qué no tengo alas? **

_Hoshi no youni, tsuki no youni_

**Como las estrellas como la luna… **

_Subete tsutsumu ano yotu e to shizumu_

**Y deslizarme hacia la profundidad de la noche **

_Hane ga nai, ¡Ah!_

**No tengo alas… ¡Ah! **

Seis minutos duró la canción y cuando terminó todos los presentes tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Irma, Taranee y Cornelia abrazaban con fuerza a Will mientras ella lloraba histéricamente con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Lo que tanto tiempo había guardado ese dolor en su corazón. Sergio estaba sentado en la tarima mirando la guitarra eléctrica mientras de sus ojos no dejaban de caer lágrimas de dolor. Matt y Nigel se acercaron a él y ambos pusieron sus manos en sus hombros para darle apoyo. Hay Lin llegó hasta la tarima y subiendose de un salto llegó a donde Sergio miraba el piso. Ella se arrodilló al lado de su novio y él por toda respuesta se abrazó a ella con mucha fuerza y se desahogó en sus brazos. Hay Lin al ver llorar a su amor, una persona que se mantenía sin mostrar sus sentimientos de una y era reservado con las demás personas lloraba como un bebé en sus brazos. Uno de los seres más poderosos de las dimensiones homenajeaba respetuosamente en un silencio sentido a su padre asesinado. Hay Lin con lágrimas en los ojos trató de darle palabras de aliento pero de sus labios no pudo brotar una sola palabra… Hay Lin se quedó callada mientras él lloraba… así que se limitó dejarlo llorar mientras lo apoyaba en silencio con su presencia…

De pronto se escuchó el ensoredecdor aplauso dentro del coliseo de la escuela hacia Sergio y los de la banda. Matt, Nigel y el muchacho de la batería se inclinaron levemente y la Directora tomó el micrófono y dijo:

- He aquí a los integrantes de la banda de la escuela Sheffield. Estoy absolutamente segura de que saldremos triunfadores – La Directora hizo una pausa y continuó. Sergio, Matt, Nigel y las chicas hicieron un solo grupo – Ahora quiero que haya un minuto de silencio en memoria de Tom Vandom…un padre quien dio su vida para que sus hijos fueran felices y salieran adelante – Calló conmovida y todos en el coliseo se quedaron de pie y guardaron un respetuoso silencio. Acabado el minuto de silencio Sergio se incorporó con su hermana y juntos se dirigieron a la salida del coliseo. Antes de salir Will se detuvo y dijo:

- Ya sabes como encontrarnos Matt nos avisa cuando debamos venir aquí y aquí estaremos -

Matt asintió y la Directora les pidió ir a clases a todos los estudiantes y Sergio y Will desaparecieron con un flash verdozo al igual que las partituras que los de la banda tenían en sus manos. Por la tarde después de la escuela Sergio y Will esperaban a las muchachas y ellas salieron con Matt y Nigel. Se acompañaron hasta primero dejar a Irma, después a Cornelia y Hay Lin. Finalmente llegaron al apartamento de los Vandom. Taranee y Will se acercaron a los chicos y se despidieron con un beso y Sergio hizo parodias de asco para diversión de Matt.

Taranee y Will entraron en la casa y Sergio dijo:

- Dile a mamá que me demoro. Tengo que pasar por Kandracar -

Los chicos fueron acompañados a sus casas por Sergio. Dejaron primero a Matt y al finalizar Sergio salió de la casa de Nigel y caminó dos cuadras. Al llegar a la esquina movió su cabeza en todas direcciones y susurró abriendo un pliegue:

- Taranee espero que me hagas el favor de la comida con tus poderes o si no tendré un dolor de estómago tenaz…-

Pasó el pliegue y este se cerró de inmediato detrás de él. Instantes después una sombra surgió de un rincón oscuro y cuando salió a la luz de un farol se reconoció la figura como Nigel Ascroft. El muchacho miraba por donde Sergio había desaparecido y frunció el entrecejo. Que tal que Taranee fuera una de las Guardianas y en especial la del fuergo. Concordaba con el ataque de la casa de la muchacha y de las de sus amigas. Casí al cien por cien seguro de lo que pensaba, sonrió orgulloso de Taranee, no le importó que tuviera poderes. De lo que si estaba seguro era que debía llegar rápido a su casa y ser muy cuidadoso. Un descuido y lo podrían secuestrar y usar en contra de ellos y era lo que menos quería. Así que se perdió en las sombras en dirección de su casa rápido y serio. No iba a dar papaya para que los enemigos cumplieran sus pensamientos… lo usaran para derrotarlos…

-------------------------------------------

AN

La canción no es mía es del soundtrack de Trinity Blood Así que no me demanden por usarla en la historia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**Intercambio y el Cuerno de Hipnos**

En el Aeropuerto de Heatherfield, Sergio Vandom cuidaba de los documentos pertinentes para que los muchachos pudieran salir del país sin complicaciones mientras Will se quedaba con los demás en la sala de espera. Veinte minutos después Sergio se unió a los chicos y dijo:

- Listo, nos falta solo esperar que el vuelo esté listo -

Yen Ching asintió sonriente mientras dijo:

- ¿Quien de ustedes no se ha subido en un avión? -

Todos levantaron sus manos y sonrieron nerviosamente. Sergio miraba los aviones que llegaban y salían diciendo:

- Que mala costumbre….me amañé a hacer todo con la teletransportación – Martin y Yen sonrieron divertidos mientras las muchachas miraban a Sergio con una sonrisa torcida.

- Pasajeros del vuelo número 231 del las líneas Concordé aborden por la sala 4. Repito, Pasajeros del vuelo número 231 del las líneas Concorde aborden por la sala 4 -

Sergio miró los tiquetes y dijo poniéndose de pie

- Ese es nuestro vuelo. -

Los chicos miraba a Sergio atónitos y él los guió a la entrada cuatro donde mostró los ocho tiquetes y los seis permisos. La azafata se inclinó respetuosamente ante él y los guió adentro de la nave. Para sorpresa de los chicos no les dieron puestos normales como esperaban y aún Sergio se asombró ya que les dieron la parte preferencial del vuelo solo a ellos. Se sentaron en los puestos mirando a su alrededor emocionados. Sergio se sentó y se relajó y los demás lo siguieron mientras la azafata los ayudaba a acomodarse. Un par de minutos después el avión comenzó a despegar ocasionando que los chicos se apiñaran en las ventanas y miraran como el avión despegaba hacia Estados Unidos. Varios minutos después dos azafatas ingresaron con ellos y los atendieron según lo que querían. Cornelia prendió el televisor y se puso a ver un canal de moda con Irma y Martin. Hay Lin miraba todavía embobada por la ventana del avión mientras Taranee conectaba su computadora con el Internet de la nave y comenzaba a buscar sobre los Guardianes y leyendas elementales. Will y Yen hablaban de diferentes cosas en susurros. Sergio se acomodó al lado de Hay Lin y poniéndola en su regazo juntos miraron relajadamente las nubes pasar ante ellos y mostrarles el cielo en todo su esplendor.

- Que cielo tan hermoso, me recuerda el cielo de Kandracar -

**- **Así es, pero para mi lo más hermoso es estar a tu lado -

Hay Lin sonrió llena de emoción y se recostó en el regazo de su novio y se durmió como una bendita. Sergio miró afuera y vio dos F15 que seguían a la nave de forma protectiva. Sergio suspiró y el piloto del caza saludó con su mano y retrocedió a su puesto detrás de la nave retomando su posición. Dos horas después las dos azafatas sonrieron con ternura al ver a los chicos dormidos como bebes. Una apagó el televisor mientras la otra les ordenaba las cosas y recogían la basura de la comida que habían pedido y salían en silencio mirando a los dos Guardianes con respeto y afecto.

Un par de horas después las dos azafatas entraron en el compartimiento para ver solo a un muchacho despierto mirando la televisión. Una de ellas dijo:

- Joven sería tan amable de despertar a sus amigos. Ya vamos a aterrizar -

Martin asintió y fue hacia Yen y la despertó con cuidado y ella abrió adormilada sus ojos para ver a Martin despertando a Irma. Will fue despertada por Yen lo mismo que Taranee quien se había quedado dormida encima del teclado de su portátil. Todos se giraron y vieron a Hay Lin y a Sergio dormidos muy juntitos. A todos se les enterneció el corazón al verlos así. Will sonrió y se acercó a despertar a su hermano y a Hay Lin. Un minuto después ambos se desesperezaban y las azafatas informaban que ya iban a aterrizar.

Diez minutos después los chicos aún adormilados descendían del jet mientras los F15 frenaban al lado del jet. En ese momento los chicos se dieron cuenta de que eran los únicos pasajeros a bordo. Sergio suspiró y descendió de la nave con los chicos detrás de él y Will cerraba el grupo. Caminaron un poco y fueron recibidos por el Presidente de los Estados Unidos quien los saludó formalmente pero a Sergio no le cayó nada bien. En eso llegaron camionetas blindadas y el Presidente les dijo:

- Les llevaré a su Colegio y luego a su hospedaje Hermanos Vandom. -

- A todos – Sergio dijo mirando al Presidente fijamente – Vamos todos al mismo lugar o no va ninguno -

El Presidente hizo una seña y la gente de las maletas las pusieron en una camioneta y los dirigieron a otra donde los ocho cabíamos cómodamente y salimos del aeropuerto hacia el centro de la cuidad. Media hora después nos detuvimos al frente de un colegio inmenso… como seis veces más grande que Shiefield. El presidente nos guió adentro y vimos que la escuela es de internos. Will suspiró y entraron a la escuela con dirección de la rectoría.

Otra media hora después salieron de allí y los llevaron a sus habitaciones. Eran cuatro cuartos conectados por una salita de star. Irma y Taranee escogieron una puerta. Cornelia y Hay Lin otra, Will y Yen la otra y Sergio con Martin en la última.

-----------------------------------

Por la calle de la ciudad caminaba una fantasma llorando desoladamente, Nadie veía a la pobre de Liam. Hacia muchos años que nadie la veía, no desde que su hermano había muerto dejándola sola en este mundo. De pronto ve como ocho muchachos caminaban por la calle alegremente mirando las tiendas. Cuando se acercan a ella, seis de los ocho muchachos se la quedaron viendo fijamente y Liam pudo ver unas auras poderosas y aún así Liam supo que estaban ocultando sus presencias…por eso no los había sentido…

POV Liam

Vi venir a ocho muchachos hacia mí mientras miraban las tiendas alegremente. De repente seis de esos ocho muchachos se me quedaron viendo. Una muchacha morena y un muchacho pelirrojo se acercaron a mi mientras sentí que algo extraño rodeaba mi cuerpo sutilmente sin hacerme daño… entendí de repente que querían saber quien era yo.

- Mi nombre es Liam -

El muchacho pelirrojo se agachó hasta estar a mi altura y dijo sonriente

- Mi nombre es Sergio Vandom -

La muchacha sonrió y haciéndose al lado del muchacho serio pero amable y dijo:

- Mi nombre es Taranee Cook -

Miré a la muchacha morena y un flash llega a mi mente y me hace ver una imagen de una muchacha que controla el poder del Fuego y sus amigos de los demás elementos. Suspiré era la memoria que me asaltaba todas las noches y me hacía llorar del susto ya que los muchachos para proteger el mundo sacrificaban sus vidas. Él pelirrojo me pregunta:

- Estas perdida -

Miro al muchacho y comienzo a llorar diciendo entre hipos…

- Mi hermano murió hace poco tiempo… él era el único que me podía ver y era el que me cuidaba -

El pelirrojo borra su sonrisa de inmediato y dice melancólicamente

- Lo se, se lo que es perder a alguien cercano -

Los demás chicos miraron al chico amable pero serio con tristeza y supe que no era la única que extrañaba a sus seres queridos. Él dijo de repente mirándome alegremente:

- Vente con nosotros – yo lo miré dudosa y la muchacha morena dijo:

- Quieres ser nuestra hermanita menor -

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras ellos sonreían y el chico serio pero amable para mi sorpresa me pudo tocar y me despeinó….algo que mi hermano no había podido hacer. Eso me decidió y tomando su mano me dejé llevar por él a donde el fuera. Cuidaría de mis nuevos hermanos pensé llorando de alegría…

------------------------------------

POV Normal

Los chicos siguieron caminando animadamente pero Hay Lin pudo ver que Sergio y Will estaban preocupados por algo muy peligroso y que tenía que ver con las presencias espantosamente poderosas que alteran los sensores de búsqueda de los Seres Ocultos. Y hablando de preocupación, Hay Lin tuvo un sueño muy extraño anoche. Soñó que una gran luz brillaba desde lo alto del centro de Comunicaciones e incluso le pareció ver dos seres en lo alto...no estaba segura, pero parecían estar peleando y eso le preocupa. Desde aquel sueño horrible, cuando presintió la explosión de la casa de los Lair, le preocupan sus sueños más que antes y guardó una nota mental de hablar con Will al respecto porque ese sueño no le gustó nada.

Media hora después estaban de regreso en la escuela e iban a su cuarto común cuando el Director salió a su encuentro y dijo:

- Guardianes, Señoritas y Señores, en un cuarto de hora se hará su presentación en nuestra escuela. Así que por favor estén listos que uno de mis alumnos estará con ustedes y los guiarán en lo que necesiten -

Adentro Martin y Yen ingresaron en sus cuartos y las chicas con Sergio se quedaron en la sala. Will dijo:

- Mi nombre es Will, y ellas son… -

- Irma – la muchacha con el pelo rubio-rojizo se acercó a ella y la saludó animadamente pero sin poderla tocar pensó la niña fantasma con pena…

- Ella es Taranee – Liam abrazó a la muchacha morena y dijo:

- Un placer de conocerte hermanita Taranee -

Liam sonrió alegremente en los brazos de la morena y Taranee miraba a Sergio sorprendida de que la pudiera tocar. Cornelia y Hay Lin también se presentaron y la niña fantasma les abrazó tiernamente aunque les pasó de largo ante la mirada apenada de la niña pero las dos muchachas sonrieron divertidas y no le dieron importancia al suceso. Sergio miraba la escena divertido e hizo una mueca cuando miró a Taranee con esa cara pasmada, dijo:

- Taranee… -

- Porque pude tocar a Liam… - le cortó ella

- Fácil, en estos momentos eres la Guardiana del Fuego y Guardiana del Corazón de Kandracar. El Corazón te está dando el poder de la Auramedia tuya y parte nuestro poder como Regentes de Kandracar. No creas que las Auramedias sean todo el poder de Kandracar. Tú manejas un alto porcentaje es cierto pero la magia de Kandracar no es solo elemental. No es muy diferente del Corazón de Meridian por ejemplo. -

Las chicas asintieron serias mientras de la pobre Liam surgían signos de interrogación de diferentes tamaños porque no entendía nada de lo que decían. Sergio regresó su atención a la niña fantasma y dijo:

- Liam me puedes decir algo que te guste hacer -

Liam miró a los chicos y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja y dijo:

- Me gusta tener muchos amigos y que mis hermanitos siempre sonrían felices y es mi misión protegerlos -

Cornelia e Irma sonrieron tiernamente a la niña fantasma quien dijo sonriente y muy curiosa:

- ¿Puedo saber que hacen? -

- Claro que si – dijo Will jovialmente – Nosotros somos los Guardianes que protegemos a todos de los malos – Liam abrió sus ojos como platos y los miró con asombro.

Los demás chicos le sonrieron y Sergio dijo:

- Liam por favor cuando haya alguien más con nosotros no demuestres tu presencia porque los podrías asustar. Solo hazlo cuando estemos solos los seis -

Liam cabeceó tristemente pero entendía a su hermanito "el chico guapo amable pero serio". En ese momento ingresó un muchacho quien dijo al verlos sentados:

- El Director Horst me envió para guiarlos para la cena y su presentación ante la escuela pero veo que están muy amañados aquí -

Los chicos sonrieron y siguieron al muchacho por los pasillos hasta llegar al vestíbulo y el salón donde ellos tienen sus comidas. Al entrar los chicos abrieron sus ojos como platos excepto Will y Sergio quienes sonrieron divertidos ante la actitud de sus amigas al ver el salón tan grande y con una construcción realmente griega e impresionante. Ellos entraron y el Director Horst se puso de pie y dijo serio:

- Bienvenidos a la escuela de Luskan en Estados Unidos. - El Director de la escuela dijo jovialmente y continuó – Por favor vengan aquí y se presentan por favor, si no es mucha molestia -

Los chicos se acercaron y Taranee se adelantó y dijo:

- Mi nombre es Taranee Cook y me gusta la fotografía y el baloncesto -

- Mi nombre es Irma Lair y soy una persona muy festiva y cómica -

- Mi nombre es Cornelia Hale y soy… -

- la mejor amiga de las tiendas – dijo Irma haciendo una mueca divertida y Cornelia la miraba enfadada pero entretenida. El salón entero se rió y Hay Lin dijo:

- Mi nombre es Hay Lin y me gusta mucho dibujar y el arte en todos sus tipos -

Sergio y Will se miraron y un muchacho entre las sillas se puso de pie y dijo:

- ¡GUARDIANES! -

Sergio y Will miraron como el muchacho corría hacia ellos y al llegar a su altura se arrodilló ante ellos y dijo entrecortadamente pero de forma solemne:

- Yo quiero agradecerle la ayuda que le prestó a mi tía y a mi prima en Heatherfield en el restaurante que ella tiene allá. También quiero que le den de mi parte a la Guardiana del Aire un agradecimiento por salvarle la vida a mi tía - Hay Lin se acercó y le dijo al muchacho en un susurró:

- No te preocupes por eso, ella ya lo sabe y solo quiere que vivan felices y en paz -

El muchacho miró a Hay Lin y asintió y Sergio para desviar la atención dijo:

- Mi nombre es Sergio Vandom y soy el Guardián de la Luz y la Oscuridad y me gusta mucho los sistemas y la tecnología -

- Mi nombre es Will Vandom y soy la Guardiana de la Quinta Esencia y me gustan mucho los deportes en especial de la natación -

Los estudiantes miraron a los dos muchachos sin podérselos creer y alguien gritó:

- ¡No pueden ser los guardianes…ellos son cómo de treinta años! -

Sergio cerró sus ojos y Will suspiró. El Director se puso de pie de un salto e iba a decir algo cuando Sergio dijo:

- No se preocupe Señor Director ya estaba preparado para esto – El director lo miró avergonzado y Sergio dijo - Señor le encargo a mis amigos, estaré pendiente de ellos. El Señor Horst asintió, ante sorpresa de los estudiantes y profesores, Will se teletrasportó en medio de un pequeño haz de luz verde. Sergio abrió un pliegue e ingresó en él. Al desaparecer el pliegue los estudiantes se miraron asustados y el que había hablado palideció espantosamente. Hay Lin suspiró y Yen negó con la cabeza mientras se ubicaban en una mesa que habían preparado para ellos.

----------------------------

Metamoor

Blunk estaba en un campamento vendiendo e intercambiando objetos. Al ver acercarse a un cliente en potencia se adelantó a él diciendo:

- Tesoros para negociar, tesoros para negociar -

- Esta pieza única, buena para... - después de tomar aire y estirar una goma continuó - ...sacar músculos -

- ayuda a Blunk a tener buen cuerpo, es fabuloso - La goma se rompe y va a parar a un cerdo y este que estaba descansando se despierta y comienza a chillar con fuerza. Blunk sonríe y dice:

- también despertador para cerdos -

Blunk despierta de su sueño para ver a otro pasante vendiéndole a su cliente. Blunk corre hacia él y se interpone diciéndole al pasante:

- Jeek malvado pasante, este es mi cliente muy leal, nunca negocia contigo -

El cliente levanta una ceja pero saca de su chaqueta un cuerno y dice:

- lo quiero a cambio de esto -

Jeek abre sus ojos asombrados al ver el cuerno y dijo:

- Jeek quiere ese cuerno -

Blunk se gira para mirar lo que el cliente le esta ofreciendo a Jeek y abre sus ojos como platos al reconocer el cuerno y sin dudarlo Blunk dice:

- Blunk si, Blunk muy musical, cambio cuerno por despertador y horno de flores -

- No, Jeek quiere cuerno -

Ambos pasantes de meten en una pequeña guerra para ver quien le cambia el objeto al cliente y el cliente ve divertido su lucha por mostrarles objetos cambiables. Poco tiempo después Jeek no tiene nada más que mostrar y el cliente queriéndose deshacer del cuerno se lo lanza a Blunk y dice:

- que lo disfrutes -

Blunk guarda el cuerno en su bolsa cerrándola y arranca a correr fuera del campamento. A una distancia prudente Blunk dice sin percatarse de que lo han seguido:

- Blunk muy bien, tiene Cuerno de Hipnos, en malas manos, cuerno gran problema -

Desde un matorral a pocos metros de Blunk, Jeek susurra:

- gran problema huele a gran ganancia -

Blunk sigue corriendo sin ver a Jeek y comienza a decir:

- Blunk recuerda, Lord Cedric usó cuerno de Hipnos, sonido convierte a gente buena en zombis esclavos... – suspira y termina - ...en transmarchantes

Levanta de su cuello el diente de Tonga y con un hábil movimiento abre un pliegue diciendo:

- Guardianes sabrán que hacer contigo -

Blunk no ve que antes de que su pliegue se cierre un infiltrado pasa el pliegue justo antes de que se cierre y que Blunk no lo vea y sienta.

-------------------------------------------------------

Tierra

En la Tierra, Irma Lair estaba en detención por haber "supuestamente" provocado una explosión en la clase de química dejando el salón como un basurero. En eso Irma mira al profesor de Ciencias y dice enojada:

- Me tienen prisionera -

El profesor la miró fijamente y contestó:

- No, estás castigada -

- Eso es ser prisionera y además regañada -

- Jovencita, yo no llené el salón con toda esta basura y no seré yo quien lo limpie -

El profesor dejó de ponerle atención y se dirigió a la ventana para ver por el ventanal a los estudiantes que iban y venían por el prado de la institución. Irma aprovechó la oportunidad de usar su poder de la mente…

- Esta vez seré blando contigo…Esta vez seré blando contigo…Esta vez seré blando contigo -

El pobre profesor entro como en trance y miró a la muchacha y dijo:

- lo único que harás es limpiar el salón hasta que quede impecable -

El Profesor abrió la puerta y se retiró de salón de clase e Irma se quedaba viendo la puerta con una mueca de disgusto en su cara mientras pensaba…

- _creo que tendré que ser más específica_ -

Cinco minutos después Irma estaba levantando unos vasos rotos del piso cuando un pliegue se abrió detrás de ella y un diminuto ser cayó encima del armario de utensilios provocando un estruendo y un reguero impresionante. El ser se puso de pie como pudo y dijo:

- Hola -

- Tú -

- Blunk, buenas noticias...gran sorpresa en bolsa -

- Blunk – dijo Irma rayando en la histeria – mira a ver donde aterrizas la próxima vez. Esto ya era un desastre y ahora observa... ¡Es el Everest de la basura! -

Blunk se inca de rodillas y mira los raros objetos para él, hechos añicos con los ojos brillantes

- no basura, objetos coleccionables -

- Blunk ahora me ayudarás a alzar este reguero -

- pero... -

- Ahora o te lavo a ti junto con el salón de clase -

Blunk traga saliva y se acerca a una Irma enojada y comienza a ayudarle a alzar el desastre que era el salón abandonando su bolsa que dejó al lado de donde había caído.

----------------------------------------

Meridian

En un campamento de gitanos lejos de la ciudad y el palacio estaban tranquilos cuando una mole de arena andante junto con una bestia con una masa gigante apareció detrás de los árboles y los atacaron sin piedad destruyendo sus carpas y carrozas de madera. Detrás de ellos salieron más enemigos. Draco lanzó su arma hacia delante e impactó en un señor de avanzada edad y lo mandó a volar contra un árbol. De pronto una telaraña lo atrapó de los brazos y lo detuvo poniéndolo de pie colgando un metro del piso. Las demás personas estaban asustadas y no sabían que hacer. De las sombras surgió un encapotado con un casco de batalla y una semiarmadura que le protegía sus zonas vitales y la gente reconoció por fin a sus atacantes…los Caballeros de la Venganza…

- los presagios indicaban que reaparecería aquí – dijo Raythor al pobre negociante herido que casualmente era el mismo que le había regalado el cuerno a Blunk.

- ¿Que?... ¿Que es lo que quieren? – dijo este temblando como una hoja

- el Cuerno de Hipnos – contestó Raythor con un siseo peligroso -

-------------------------

Tierra

Afuera en el callejón en la calle bien arreglada al exterior del Dragón Dorado se abrió un pliegue y de él salieron cinco muchachos y otro los esperaba en la entrada del restaurante. No vieron como un pequeño ser muy parecido a Blunk salía antes de que el pliegue se cerrase y se escondió de una en la calleja de al lado. El pequeño pasante murmuraba…

- tiene que haber un portal cerca, un portal…un portal -

Cuando salieron del pliegue la gente los vio asombrados pero al reconocer a Will y a Sergio se giraron a lo suyo sin otra mirada más. Hay Lin sacó su celular y al momento dijo:

- Irma prometiste ayudar con la despedida de la Señora Rudolph -

Casi al otro lado del mundo en el Instituto Luskan, Irma contestó su celular y al ver quien era aceptó la llamada. Escuchó el saludo y contestó:

- Pues no es mi culpa…es de Blunk el desastre con patas -

Hay Lin contestó divertida ante el infortunio de su amiga.

- bueno, al menos te ayuda a limpiar -

Irma hizo una mueca desesperada y dijo:

- Si, un poco más de ayuda y habrá que derribar el... -

En ese instante el celular se desvaneció de las manos de Irma. La muchacha se giró a ver y atiesó al ver al profesor de química hablar por el celular.

- lo siento pero Irma está muy ocupada ahora -

El profesor colgó el teléfono y se lo guardó en su bolsillo de su saco y le dijo a Irma

- entonces voy a confiscar esto hasta que el salón brille -

El profesor se retiró del salón y Blunk salió detrás de la bolsa de basura grande donde Irma estaba botando toda la basura. Irma suspiró abatida y siguió en lo suyo. Al otro lado del mundo en Heatherfield, Hay Lin puso el celular en su bolsillo y Sergio dijo:

- Fiuu, segura de que Irma dijo que Blunk estaba ahí -

- creo que si – contestó su novia

- aunque aquí hay un espantoso olor a pasante – dijo Cornelia

- viene de aquí atrás – dijo Will acercándose a la maloliente calleja

- esto huele peor que nunca – dijo Taranee

- como filete de zorrino con aceite de bacalao cubierto de queso podrido – agregó Will

- alguien quiere almorzar – dijo Cornelia haciendo una mueca de asco. Todos se detuvieron en seco al ver al pasante. Sergio miró como las chicas decían como una…

- ¡Jeek! -

- ¿pero como llegó aquí? ya no hay más portales – agregó Will

- No mas portales – dijo el pasante mirando a los niños y reconociéndolos como los Guardianes. Una idea vino a su cabeza y dijo sacando un objeto de su bolsa:

- Jeek no necesita portales, Jeek muy hábil, va y viene cuando quiere, vuelve a Meridian con...con esto -

- el cuerno de Hipnos – dijo Sergio abriendo sus ojos como platos. Jeek aprovechó el desconcierto de los chicos y de un salto se encaramó en una escalera de emergencia y comenzó a subirla con una velocidad endemoniada.

Taranee sacó el Corazón de Kandracar de su cuello y gritó las palabras de activación de los poderes de los Guardianes…

- ¡¡¡GUARDIANES UNIDOS!!! -

En un destello de luces, sonido y color reaparecieron los muchachos transformados. Las chicas se elevaron usando sus alas de pixie y Sergio dio un salto poderoso para llegar al techo de la azotea. Matt entró en el restaurante para hablar con Yan Lin y la Señora Rudolph sobre los eventos que acababan de ocurrir.

Mientras tanto los chicos llegaron al segundo a la azotea y no vieron por ningún lado al pasante. Flotando avanzaron hacia el borde y Sergio caminó rápido y pasaron al otro edificio siguiendo el olor que dejó el pasante en el aire. Todos se detuvieron y se dispersaron por el techo del edificio al notar que el olor se había detenido. Los chicos se reunieron y Hay Lin dijo seria:

- debe estar cerca -

Cornelia dijo con asco:

- el mal olor termina aquí pero no lo veo -

- creen que haya vuelto a Meridian – dijo Hay Lin

- pues si lo hizo, hay que hallarlo en seguida y recuperar el cuerno antes de que haya zombis en todas las dimensiones – dijo Taranee la nueva líder nerviosa ante la responsabilidad que tenía ahora.

- le avisas a Irma – dijo Taranee a Sergio. Él asintió antes de irse dijo:

- Claro, Blunk está con ella, nos vemos luego, suerte -

Sergio se teletransportó hacia donde Irma se encontraba y Will le avisaba a Matt telepáticamente lo que acaba de ocurrir para que le contara a la Señora Rudolph y Yan Lin. Taranee abrió un pliegue y todas las chicas entraron en él con prisa.

- Jeek pasante astuto, guardianes cayeron en plan revelación del cuerno -

Antes de que el pliegue se cerrara el pasante salió corriendo de su escondite dentro de un colchón y entró apenas antes de que se cerrara.

--------------------------------------

En Estados Unidos Blunk miraba la bolsa de basura con pesar…

- que pena regalar este botín -

- No lo estamos regalando Blunk ¡lo estamos botando¡Es basura! -

Por las puerta Irma sacó la última bolsa y reingresó en el salón para ver el desorden sonrió y recogiéndose un mechón de su cara susurró…

- y esto es lo último -

Irma alzó sus manos y Blunk apenas tuvo tiempo de coger su bolsa y de acercarse a ella antes de que de la nada surgiera agua que formó un remolino a su alrededor y el agua hiciese una limpieza a fondo del lugar. Pocos segundos después el agua desapareció y el salón quedó brillante y sin ningún rastro de basura y desorden. Mientras el agua desaparecía Irma notó que alguien se aparecía a su lado. Suspiró aliviada al reconocerlo era Sergio pero se puso seria al verlo asustado.

- ¡¡Irma!! -

- hola Sergio -

- las chicas se fueron a Meridian. Jeek tiene el cuerno de Hipnos -

- eso es mentira, Blunk tiene cuerno – Blunk abrió su bolsa y tiró al piso todo su contenido y al no ver el cuerno excavó entre la basura que traía en él y asustado replicó:

- Blunk tenía cuerno, Blunk ganó a Jeek el cuerno, y pagó cosas buenas, lo mejor de mi colección -

- oye Blunk porque no lo dijiste antes – dijo Irma asustada - Jeek te habrá seguido hasta aquí y... – Sergio e Irma palidecieron. Irma se enfadó con Blunk y dijo alterada

- Blunk como pudiste perder el cuerno. -

- No perdió Blunk, lo robó Jeek -

- oigan, no importa como fue, importa que Jeek lo tiene – interrumpió Sergio sabiendo que si dejaba a Irma con su monologo enfadado el pobre de Blunk se moriría de la pena.

- y Blunk ayuda a recuperarlo – dijo el pasante enfadado. Antes de que Sergio hiciera algo Blunk alzó el diente de Tonga y creó un pliegue. Entró en él y Sergio e Irma se miraron y lo siguieron deprisa ya que cualquiera que pudiera entrar podría destapar la identidad de Irma. Apenas el pliegue desapareció entró el Director Horst con el Profesor de Ciencias. El profesor de Ciencias dijo:

- se ve bien y en tiempo record, esa chica merece... -

El Profesor comenzó a caminar por el salón cuando de pronto se resbaló con la basura que había regado Blunk y cayó al piso. Adolorido terminó:

- ...un castigo permanente. Auchhh. -

-----------------------------------------

Meridian

Sergio e Irma apenas salieron del pliegue vieron que estaban en el aire y alcanzaron a agarrarse a la rama de un árbol. Irma había sido la mejor parada porque Sergio la había ayudado en el aire y ella había quedado encima de la rama mientras Sergio se agarraba del árbol a dos manos…

- Blunk nos colgaste de un árbol – casi grita Irma

- día ventoso, puntería se desvió un poco, pero Blunk ayuda a bajar… - contestó el pasante

- ¡No Blunk espera! – dijo Sergio al notar algo

La rama se rompió y los tres cayeron un largo trecho. Sergio usó su magia para hacerles retardar la caida y los tres golpearon el suelo con fuerza a pesar de que Sergio había usado un encantamiento para detener su caída. Blunk se puso de pie y dijo:

- bajamos -

Irma y Sergio miraron mal a Blunk, este agachó su cabeza y comenzó a olfatear el lugar. De pronto encontró un rastro y echó a correr perdiéndose entre los árboles. Irma y Sergio se miraron pero al instante comprendieron lo que Blunk estaba haciendo y corrieron deprisa detrás del pasante. Varios minutos después Blunk se detuvo en la sima de una colina y al fondo se veía una casa hecha de tejas con mucha basura a su alrededor. Blunk le sonrió a Irma y dijo:

- Ves, Blunk ayuda. Blunk rastrea a Jeek, sigue olor -

- Un elefante sin trompa podría seguir este rastro...es fuerte – dijo Irma tapándose la nariz y Sergio hizo una mueca de asco. Blunk se relamió los labios y dijo:

- rico -

Irma, Sergio y Blunk se acercaron a la entrada y Sergio usando su magia hizo que la puerta se abriera asustando al pasante que estaba sentado en la mesa. El pasante trató de escapar pero Sergio se desapareció de donde estaba y reapareció agarrando de la camisa al pasante y dijo con voz de trueno.

- ¿Dónde está el Cuerno de Hipnos? -

El pasante dijo:

- Lo perdí -

- como que los perdiste – dijo Irma levantando la voz

- Guardianas buscan Jeek, Guardianas no ven Jeek, Jeek pierde Guardianas, Jeek también perdió cuerno -

- Jeek no perdió cuerno, Jeek vendió cuerno por esto – Blunk mostró un casco de oro donde Jeek había echado su sopa - ¿a quien vendió Jeek? -

- No recuerdo, Jeek hace muchos negocios, le da oportunidades a todos -

Sergio perdió la paciencia y alzó a Jeek con fuerza. Jeek quedó colgando en el aire y al ver los ojos de Sergio se asustó al ver que eran blancos y que rayos emanaban de ellos. Jeek asustado contestó:

- Jeek recuerda, vendió a Caballeros de la Venganza -

Sergio lo soltó y el pobre pasante cayó en la silla, Blunk cogió el casco se lo colocó a Jeek en la cabeza regando su contenido por el rostro. Blunk se cruzó de brazos enfadado y dijo:

- Jeek torpe -

Irma se acercó a la puerta y Blunk la siguió. Sergio miró a Jeek y sonrió con malicia. Alzó su mano y susurró una encantación. Una cuerda que estaba en un estante cobró vida y se enrolló firmemente por el cuerpo del pasante inmovilizándolo pero que pudiera caminar. Todos salieron y Blunk y Jeek comenzaron a olfatear el aire en búsqueda de los Caballeros de la Venganza…

Caminaban por el bosque mientras Sergio e Irma miraban a su alrededor. Blunk y Jeek olfateaban. Jeek dijo:

- Meridian es grande – dijo Jeek - difícil recordar donde están los caballeros -

- No si quieres que te desate – dijo Sergio -

- Blunk olfatea Caballeros pero...olor Jeek muy fuerte -

- Si, entre los dos es como una sinfonía pestilente. Todo esto es culpa tuya – dijo Irma irritada

- ¿mía? tu tan mandona Blunk no pudo contar sobre cuerno -

- si no hubieras atizado el salón con basura... -

- no basura -

- ¡basura! -

- chicos tenemos problemas mayores que el de la basura – interrumpió Sergio

- no basura – dijo Blunk

- lo que sea – dijo Sergio - el verdadero problema es que los Caballeros tienen el cuerno -

Jeek se detuvo en seco al igual que Blunk mientras Sergio e Irma miraban a los dos pasantes. Blunk dijo:

- no Caballeros -

- deja de hacer polémicas – dijo Irma

- recuperaron el cuerno – dijo Sergio alegremente al ver a las nuevas llegadas

- muy bien, están practicando para un desfile de modas, o es que aquí pasa algo muy malo – dijo Irma nerviosa recordando a Cedric y los transmarchantes en el instituto.

- parecen transmarchantes – dijo Blunk asustado

- ¡¡CORRAN!! – Gritó Sergio de repente. Irma y Blunk arranaron a correr. Irma en su carrera miró atrás asustada para ver a Sergio luchando con sus amigas para darle tiempo de huir. Irma se frenó detrás de un árbol justo para ver como sonaba el cuerno y para el horror de ella y Blunk, Sergio recibía el impacto y su ataque se detenía en el acto dejando caer sus manos y quedar quieto. Jeek había sido el primero en ser hipnotizado y estaba quieto esperando órdenes. A Irma se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver caer de nuevo a su amigo por ella. Ella se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y decidida comenzó a pensar una manera de ayudar a sus amigos hipnotizados. Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando fue interrumpida por una voz…

- Blunk escuchó cuerno, porque no hipnotizado como Sergio y Jeek -

- Tiene que apuntar a ti recuerdas – contestó Irma abatida

- entonces tú salvaste Blunk -

- fue un reflejo de acuerdo, no significa que somos novios, ahora silencio Blunk tenemos visitas -

En ese instante los Caballeros de la Venganza aparecen en el explanado. Raythor mira fijamente a Sergio y luego de una breve inspección sonríe afectadamente. Raythor hizo mala cara y dijo:

- Les ordené que trajeran a ambos Guardianes ¿Dónde está la otra? -

- Irma está cerca Amo con Blunk – contestó Will hipnotizada

Raythor coge de la ropa a Jeek alzándolo y dice:

- pues usen esto para rastrearlos, vayan los esperaremos en el campamento, pero no mucho tiempo -

Los Caballeros de la Venganza se retiran alegremente sin notar que Irma y Blunk habían escuchado todo. Blunk mira a Irma y dice con una seriedad que asusta…

- descuida, Blunk conoce bosque, esta vez Blunk salvará a Irma -

- está bien pero no somos novios – contestó Irma sin otra opción. Comenzaron a caminar por el bosque deprisa e Irma de vez en cuando cerraba sus ojos y trataba de comunicarse telepáticamente pero no podía. Suspiró y continuó caminando mientras se dejaba guiar por el pequeño Pasante. Varios minutos después ambos caminaban por la ladera de una montaña y Blunk dijo de repente:

- tengo idea Irma usa poder de la mente -

- ya lo intenté, pero parece que sus celulares mentales están sin batería – contestó Irma al borde del desespero.

- entonces Blunk abre pliegue para escapar -

- eso no salvará a nuestros amigos, además Will y Sergio nos seguirían hasta hipnotizarnos -

- Blunk sabía que cuerno era problema – dijo Blunk asustado

- me pregunto cuál es la condena aquí por atacar a un pasante – se dijo Irma a si misma

- ¿Que haces? -

Blunk mientras tanto se subió a una roca saliente y dando un pequeño salto se colgó de una rama haciendo que una piedra se eleve y surja de la roca una caverna. Blunk se suelta y empuja a Irma al interior del lugar. Blunk se subió a una moto sin ruedas pero que tenía amarrada la cuerda oculta y al encender el motor la piedra descendió de nuevo a su posición primaria.

- Blunk astuto no -

- ¡¡Sí!!...o no y ahora que, nos quedamos aquí en la oscuridad sin respirar – dijo Irma

- ¿Porque sin respirar? -

- No lo se, ese apestoso olor tal vez -

- esos son mis tesoros -

- Por dios Blunk tu buscando basura y ya tenías tu propio basurero, huele casi tan mal como tú que a propósito hace mucho más fácil que Jeek nos rastree ¿Acaso nunca te bañas? -

- Blunk tomó baño, Blunk tomó un par de baños -

Blunk suspiró y comenzó al silbar tratando de recordar algo pero sin éxito. Irma lo miró fijamente y le dijo:

- Blunk con esa canción pides perdón -

- Blunk recordó, melodía especial rompe hechizo de cuerno, notas especiales, hacen que cuerno se vaya -

A Irma se le iluminó el rostro y preguntó

- tienes razón y...cuáles eran las notas -

- no recuerdo, ojala estuviera Caleb, el conoce la melodía -

- Ojala cualquiera estuviera aquí excepto tú – dijo Irma enfadada pateando una pila de basura. La pila se le vino encima y Blunk dijo:

- mi tesoro -

- no tesoro, basura…basura inservible igual que tú -

A Blunk se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas e Irma se mordió los labios recordando a Sergio quien a pesar de enfadarse no se desquitaba en otros. Se prometió a si misma a ser paciente y ser tolerante con las demás personas. Afuera los seis hipnotizados seguían el rastro de Blunk. Jeek se detuvo al frente de la piedra y dijo:

- rastro perdido aquí -

- deben estar aquí – dijo Sergio hipnotizado

Sergio y Cornelia se hacen al frente de la entrada y levantan una mano y cierran el puño. La piedra comenzó a temblar durante unos segundos mientras los demás se alejaban. La piedra no aguantó la presión y explotó en pedazos. En ese instante desde adentro en una tina con esquíes de madera salió de la oscuridad y dando un salto cayó a toda velocidad por la pendiente. Adentro Blunk e Irma iban. Sergio y Cornelia se elevaron en el aire para evitar el choque…

- Aquí vamos, ponte esto…un casco -

Blunk le pasó un casco de jugador de futbol americano partido y sin sus amarres. Irma se cruzó de brazos asqueada por la mugre y el barro del casco. De repente Irma miró su ambiente y aterrada gritó:

- ¿Cómo conduces esto? -

- ¿Cómo? – contestó el pasante también nervioso

En ese instante fueron atacados por varios bólidos de fuego convocados por Taranee. De repente Cornelia levanto sus manos y la tierra se elevó varios metros formando una rampa gigantesca. Irma y Blunk gritaron aterrados al verse en el aire. Afortunadamente la tina cayó al agua y frenó bastante antes de voltearse por un golpe directo de un relámpago de Will. Con la caída y el ataque la tina se hizo pedazos pero Irma y Blunk saltaron al agua. Irma se puso de pie mientras el pasante chapoteaba en el agua.

- auxilio Blunk no sabe nadar -

- Blunk – dijo Irma totalmente empapada cruzada de brazos a Blunk.

- marea baja, Blunk detesta mojarse -

En ese momento les tocó comenzar a correr ya que los Guardianes hipnotizados volvían a la carga. Taranee les mandó una tandada de bolas de fuego mientras Will unas poderosas descargas de electricidad. Irma y Blunk los esquivaron pero no pudieron evitar el ataque de Sergio quien usando su control básico del agua levantaba el agua y los atrapaban en ellas. Blunk atrapado en el aire silbaba una melodía:

- esa es estrellita – dijo Irma frustrada

- sabía que Blunk oyó antes, necesitamos un plan B -

Cayeron al piso y ambos se pusieron de pie y corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el bosque y se perdieron en él. Los Guardianes y el pasante bajo el efecto del Cuerno se detuvieron y Jeek dijo:

- Blunk en todas partes -

Ocultos en los árboles Irma y Blunk observaban los movimientos de sus amigos hipnotizados. Blunk dijo mostrándole a Irma una manguera…

- Blunk sabía esto sería útil -

Irma asintió entendiendo el plan del pasante. Miró a sus amigos hipnotizados y sonrió. Irma dejó una boquilla de la manguera donde estaban y cogió el otro extremo y se alejó del lugar. 20 metros después ella se detuvo y llevándose el otro extremo de la manguera a sus labios gritó:

- ¡¡¡BLUNK SE ACERCAN¡¡¡CORRE ANTES DE QUE NOS ATRAPEN!!! -

Los Guardianes se movieron a donde se había escuchado la voz dejando el Cuerno de Hipnos libre pero antes de que Irma lo pudiera coger un tornado de aire la alzó a ella y a Blunk en el aire mientras Will con su magia atraía a su mano el Cuerno. En el aire Irma dijo como pudo…

- Hay Lin que te pasa, somos tus amigos -

En ese momento la magia que mantenía el tornado se detuvo e Irma y Blunk cayeron al piso con estruendo….Irma levantó su cabeza y dijo esperanzada…

- funcionó… -

Al ver que su amiga Will levantaba el Cuerno se rostro palideció y gritó…

- ¡¡NOO!! -

El Cuerno resonó por todo el lugar mientras Irma y Blunk quedaban hipnotizados por el poder del Cuerno. Sergio alzó sus manos y los ocho desaparecieron en un flash verdoso para reaparecer en el destruido campamento. Los Caballeros de la Venganza estaban todos presentes. Los Guardianes se acercaron y Raythor los recibió con la siguiente frase…

- al fin los seis Guardianes bajo el hechizo del cuerno – Raythor miró fijamente a Irma y a Sergio y sonrió afectadamente - dale a estos dos todos sus poderes -

Taranee hipnotizada para sorpresa de los Caballeros levantó el Corazón y dijo:

- Guardianes Unidos -

Dos esferas de energía abandonaron el Corazón y rodearon a Irma y Sergio comenzando su transformación en Guardianes.

- Agua -

- Luz y Oscuridad -

Al verlos transformados y bajo su mando Raythor se acercó a ellos y dijo:

- ahora creo que necesito la última transmarchante, usen esto con la Reina Elyon -

Raythor le entregó el Cuerno a Will y ellos volaron y se perdieron de la vista de los Caballeros. Cerca del lago los Guardianes volaban lentamente para darles a los pasantes tiempo para no perderlos. En eso Sergio se fue rezagando lentamente e Irma hizo lo mismo. Sergio e Irma se acercaron a Blunk despacio. ..

Ambos Guardianes parpadearon varias veces. Irma fue la primera en reaccionar y vio con asombro como un halo de energía cubría el cuerpo de su amigo y desaparecía, él parpadeaba y volvía a la normalidad. Sergio miró a su alrededor y al ver a Irma sonrió. Ambos se acercaron más a ellos. Irma le dijo a Blunk

- Blunk estás listo -

- ¿que? -

- ya puedes quitarte los tapones, a propósito buen plan B, evitó que escucháramos el cuerno -

- si una B de bocado- Blunk se quitó los tapones de cera y se los tragó y relamió los labios

- cera de abejas – dijo Blunk e Irma hacía una mueca de asco. Sergio sonrió a su astucia y dijo:

- ahora entiendo porqué no tienes novia –

- en fin fingiste muy bien tener la mente en blanco – dijo Irma

- Blunk no fingió mente de Blunk totalmente en blanco – dijo Blunk sacando la lengua y poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

- pues no ahora, concéntrate necesitamos las notas -

Blunk comenzó a silbar tratando de recordar la canción. Entretanto Sergio e Irma dialogaban telepáticamente…

- _Sergio como hiciste para esquivar el hechizo del Cuerno. Te vi cuando te pegó de frente_ – dijo Irma tratando de contener un sollozo. Sergio la abrazó y dijo:

-_ Irma fue un escudo con mi energía que me separó mi cuerpo de mí alrededor y me permitió esquivar el ataque del Cuerno aunque no te niego que casi caigo. Ese Cuerno es muy poderoso_ -

Irma asintió de acuerdo. Sergio e Irma continuaron caminando detrás de sus amigos hipnotizados esperando a que Blunk recordara las notas. El silbido se les hizo familiar e Irma miró a Blunk diciendo…

- esa es bibi oveja, mejor les quito el cuerno -

Antes de que su amigo la pudiera detener Irma había levantado su brazo y con una puntería excelente debido a su entrenamiento logró quitarle el Cuerno de las manos de Will usando un chorro de agua. El chorro de agua dio un giro y se dirigió a donde estaba la Guardiana. Ella dijo:

- nada mejor que los poderes de una Guardiana -

Cornelia en ese mismo instante usaba telekinesis y atraía el Cuerno para si. Irma dijo brava:

- salvo cuando son de otra -

Pero Sergio fue astuto y usando la Quinta Esencia le dio vida a un árbol que capturó el Cuerno entre sus ramas. Cornelia lanzó una bola verde de energía hacia Sergio quien la desvió con dificultad. Blunk saltó al árbol y ayudado por este cogió el Cuerno de Hipnos y corrió perdiéndose entre los árboles susurrando…

- Cornelia agradecerá a Blunk, cuando Cornelia vuelva a ser Cornelia -

Muy cerca de allí junto a una piedra Irma estaba enfrentando a Will. Ella dijo asustada

- Will por favor no quiero lastimarte -

- Blunk quiere - Blunk saltó encima de Will y le cayó en la cabeza dejándola sentada en el piso y cogiéndose la cabeza. Irma al ver que Sergio venía hacia ellos como una flecha, ella recogió a Blunk y con Sergio se refugiaron detrás de la piedra justo a tiempo ya que una descarga de electricidad y de aire golpeó la piedra que se resquebrajó pero se mantuvo firme.

- tres contra cinco no es justo – dijo Blunk asustado

- recuerda están hipnotizados, sus mentes están muertas y nosotros podremos pensar – dijo Sergio serio

- fácil para ustedes dos, tienen poderes. Blunk no tiene nada -

- eso no es cierto, tú tienes basura, una basura que no es muy útil – dijo Irma mirando a Blunk y haciéndole un guiño con su ojo derecho. Sergio los tomó de la mano y se telentransportó de allí. Los Guardianes Hipnotizados surgieron de todos lados de la piedra con intención de acabarlos pero se detuvieron al no ver a nadie allí.

Sergio reapareció a la orilla del lago. Irma miró a Sergio y cabeceando se tiró al agua sin hacer ruido. Sergio miró a su alrededor y al sentir una brisa sonrió afectadamente y se hizo de repente invisible dejando solo al pobre Blunk. Blunk de su bolsa de basura sacó un balón de básquet dañado y se hizo visible a Jeek quien lo estaba buscando…

- ¡¡SORPRESA!! -

Blunk le tiró el balón y este se enredó en el pie del pasante y este resbaló por la pequeña pendiente hacia el lago pero no llegó muy lejos ya que el camino acababa en un pequeño precipicio que mandó el pasante a volar por el aire e impactando en Hay Lin. El choque los mandó juntos al piso. Irma en el fondo del lago estaba súper concentrada rodeada en una esfera de aire de Sergio mientras llamaba al agua del lago a su ayuda. Afuera encima del lago un torbellino de aire comenzó a formarse tomando forma de ave. Desde el fondo Irma entendió a su amigo y levantando sus manos comenzó a moverse dentro del agua…

Mientras tanto en la Tierra Blunk tomaba el balón y decía…

- Blunk el poderoso... – mira hacia arriba y su cara cambia de repente por que dice -Blunk el temeroso -

Irma comienza a nadar desde el fondo hacia la superficie. Cuando llega a la superficie ella sigue elevándose pero el agua también se eleva con ella. El agua de las orillas comenzó a descender muy rápido. Ella abrió los ojos para ver a Sergio rodeado por el aire formando un ave. Ellos sonríen e Irma, da un paso en la Tierra. Le grita al pasante…

- ¡¡BLUNK MUEVETE!! -

El ave de viento atacó a Cornelia y a Hay Lin con furia. Ambas muchachas alcanzadas por las ráfagas que brotaban del pico del ave cayeron al piso con fuerza aturdidas. Taranee hizo una mueca y le lanza una bola de fuego a Irma. La mano acuática gigante de Irma detiene con facilidad la bola disipándola entre sus dedos. Antes de que ella pudiera crear otro ataque recibió un puñetazo que la mando a volar. Irma se giró y con la mano atrapó a Will quien trataba de escaparse de su vista. Irma la presionaba para asfixiarla y dejarla inconciente pero Will de un gritó creó tal descarga de electricidad que Irma lo recibió de lleno. Un momento después Irma por el dolor de la descarga perdió la concentración y el agua cayó al piso en una oleada con tan mala suerte que el ave de Sergio volaba bajo para atacar a Cornelia…

El agua le cayó encima y ambas criaturas se destruyeron.

- ¡¡Blunk detesta mojarse!! – dijo el pasante mientras era arrastrado por el agua con tan buena suerte que el Cuerno quedó a su lado. Blunk sonrió y dijo:

- Blunk tiene Cuerno -

Blunk comenzó a silbar una melodía mientras Sergio e Irma trataban de incorporarse. Irma arrodillada le dijo a Blunk…

- esa es la canción del alfabeto -

Sergio levantó su mano justo para evitar que una piedra aplastara al pasante. Este comenzó a correr esquivando piedras y descargas eléctricas. Sergio e Irma trataron de ayudarlo pero fueron eficazmente bloqueados por Taranee y Hay Lin. Blunk se cubría con la tapa de basura. Un silbido hizo que Blunk mirara hacia arriba para ver una piedra de su tamaño caer del cielo. Blunk saltó a un lado soltando el Cuerno. La piedra cayó donde momentos antes estaba el pasante y aplastó el Cuerno de Hipnos bajo su peso. Cornelia aflojó sus manos mientras en la Tierra Blunk giraba como una peonza alrededor de la piedra gritando…

- ¡¡cuerno aplastado, hechizo roto!! -

Se giró a ver a las chicas pero Will y Cornelia levantaron sus manos y con ataques combinados le quitaron a Blunk su escudo y lo volvieron añicos creando un ruido extraño. Blunk abrió sus ojos como platos y dijo recordando la melodía…

- ¡eso es¡Las notas¡Las notas! -

Blunk comenzó a silbar y los hipnotizados despertaron de golpe. Cornelia dijo:

- ¿Irma donde estabas? Jeek tiene el Cuerno de...un minuto -

Blunk movió la roca y el Cuerno se dejó ver completamente aplastado. Este se esfumó dejando una nubecita de humo en el agujero que había hecho la roca en el piso. Blunk dijo feliz…

- hechizo roto no más cuerno -

- si y si vuelve aparecer será muy difícil de tocar – dijo Irma al ver que si aparecía de nuevo no se podría utilizar correctamente. Sergio los teletransportó de inmediato al campamento para ver con desazón que los Caballeros ya no estaban. El líder del campamento le dijo a Sergio con un suspiro de alivio.

- Raythor gritó algo sobre un hechizo roto y después él y los Caballeros huyeron -

Sergio asintió entendiendo. Jeek trató de escabullirse de ellos pero Irma lo vio y dijo de repente…

- no tan rápido Jeek, todo este embrollo fue por tu culpa, pero tu castigo será decidido por un jurado de tus pares y como aquí tenemos a un honesto, leal y siempre útil pasante -

Jeek se detuvo de golpe y Blunk sonrió malamente…

- gran embrollo merece gran baño, Jeek apesta -

Sergio e Irma levantaron sus manos y dos chorros de agua impactaron al pasante mientras este gritaba…

- ¡¡NOO¡¡JEEK DETESTA MOJARSE!! -

------------------------------

Dos horas después en el colegio Luskan en la entrada de la escuela aparecía un pliegue y seis niños aparecían de ningún lado. En la Tierra era ya de madrugada y ese mismo día tenían clases en dicha escuela durante un mes que duraba el intercambio. Tan pronto como los muchachos tocaron las almohadas quedaron profundamente dormidos mientras Yen y Martin dormían sin ninguna preocupación en especial.


End file.
